Chuck vs Where Loyalty Lies
by shortpinoyguy
Summary: Chuck and Sarah deal with the prospects of being parents. Charah a plenty. Plus, a man from Travis' past steps back into his life. What will happen? This story comes after Chuck vs. The Death of Daniel Shaw.
1. Family Ties

_Chuck vs. Where Loyalty Lies_

_A new story folks. I've had this possibly storyline in my head since I started Chuck vs. The Death Of Daniel Shaw. It's going to chalk full of Charah but it is also about a story concerning Travis and his past. So I hope you like it. That's just Anyways, enjoy the read peeps._

_Again, if you enjoyed reading my stories and left a comment please leave a comment for this this one as well. Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy the read._

_I don't own Chuck but I read a rumor their could be a movie in the works. That would be awesome!_

**Family Ties**

XXX

_It shouldn't have to be this way. _It's the main thought that is running through Travis' mind as he stands there on the rocky terrain aiming his weapon at the man standing across from him. Truth be told, he shouldn't have meddled in his business knowing full well it was going to blow up in his face. Yet, he can't help himself because it's who he is and the fact of the matter is he tried to bridge the gap in order to be the quintessential olive branch of peace. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case as he's now the one person standing in his way to fix the mess he himself has made of things.

As he grips his weapon tightly in his right hand with his finger on the trigger and the other cupped underneath gripping his right wrist, he is having difficulty in deciding whether or not to pull back. It's a mental struggle to fight the urge to just let loose and let the rounds of bullets fly hitting their intended target or merely lower his weapon to the ground to where he may possibly end up getting shot. It's an absolute gamble and not to mention risky situation to pull either way he goes he thinks to himself. He knows one thing for sure as he continues to aim his weapon directly at his intended target and that he will not budge from where he's standing.

"Don't move!" he screamed. His eyebrows furred. Jaw clinched, and look of absolute intensity emanating within his eyes.

He can feel the sweat rolling down the side of face and off the tips of his nose. The heat of where they are currently located at is absolutely unbearable. The sun beating down him to the point where the weapon in his hand is getting uncomfortable to hold. Yet, he pushes through in order to get this situation rectified no matter what. In his mind, he likened the heat to being the Disney movie Holes starring Shia Lebouf. It's favorite among the Riley household but mainly for his two daughter Leah and Emma. The movie goes in heavy rotation every other day, which can be quite tedious at times so much so he can quote the lines by heart. Call it living in parental hell he thinks to himself.

However, the heat doesn't care to the all out humidity that just hits you right in the face. To him, it played a major part as it left the white long sleeve shirt he's currently wearing absolutely soaking wet. If he took his shirt off and wrung it out he would be able to possibly fill a whole bucket full of his own sweat. Sweat that was caused by him running after the man responsible for putting through his hell in the first place. Granted, he owed him a debt of gratitude but to use it against him for his own personal advantage is considered absolutely unforgivable he thinks to himself. To the former Zeitgeist member, he knows that the bonds of friendship stand the test of time but there are times when you have to permanently cut ties.

While he continues to stand, he hears the sound of something barreling through the sky above. It's quick and fast judging by the thunderous noise booming within the sky and from what he can tell it's approaching from behind him. As he continues to keep his aim in front of him, he turns his looking behind quickly scanning the skies above of the exact location of what's coming. _Is a fighter jet? I know it's not a bird, a plane or Superman for that matter. Iron-Man maybe. Quit joking around Riley. This is serious so get your shit together will ya! _It's at that point, he furrows his eyebrows intently scanning the distant sky attempting to locate what he knows is coming fast. Suddenly, he spots it. It's tiny but increasingly gets larger by the second and from he can he knows what it is…a predator drone. In his mind, he has no idea what it's intention are for, who is manning the controls, and from where. Right now he doesn't care as he refocuses his attention forward.

"Don't make me do this!" he screamed out again. The painful struggle going on not only within his eyes but facial expression as well are truly evident.

To him, it's the similar painful, struggle Anakin Skywalker endured as eventually turned to the dark side whereby shifting his allegiance to an evil, powerful force to be reckoned with. By that he means his transforming into one of the most feared individual in galaxy…Darth Vader. Yet, he knows he isn't the bad guy but what he's being forced to is by all account something that will rip not just his world apart, but the world of one other person he loves and cares about. True, life as he knows it will be forever changed between the two of them but it has to be done or he'll end up regretting the decision for the rest of natural born life. It doesn't matter what the two of them have meant to each other or the fact they share a common interest. What must be done will be done. A point of no return. There is no turning back now.

In that moment, he hears a blood, curdling scream behind him in the distance but chooses to ignore it. He grips his weapon even tighter in his right hand and locks in his target. As much as it sickens him to do this, he makes the difficult decision to end it once and for all. A mistake he has to make right. He briefly closes his eyes to ask himself an important question. _Where does my loyalty lie? With him. _After he answers his own question, he slowly opens them once again. His dark medium length hair being around by the wind and in front of his face, which doesn't phase one bit. Once he does, he loudly expresses only three words for the individual standing several feet away from him to hear.

"I'm sorry Chuck!" Instantly, he pulls the trigger.

XXX

**2 Weeks Earlier**

A pair of eyelids open revealing two beautiful blue spheres. They avert to the alarm clock that reads in bold green: 8 a.m. After blinking a few times those peepers begin to squint due to the bright shining sun peaking through the slit of the drapes that cover the sliding doors that lead out to the back porch. It's that same bright shine son that also reflects off something to the point where it gets the attention of those windows to the soul. They avert to the nightstand where not only a diamond wedding ring and special charm bracelet sit, but an open gold locket given by a very special man. In that instance a smile appears on her lips as she reads the inscription etched inside: **MY HEART IS YOURS FOR ALL TIME**

_You're a very lucky woman Sarah Bartowski. _In that moment, she slides her right hand over to the spot where she has always felt him to be. For her, the anticipation of feeling her husband's hairy chest is subsequently lost as finds herself feeling absolutely nothing. It's a feeling that is absolutely foreign to her because it's has been a morning ritual of hers every times she wakes up. This time, that ritual has unfortunately come to end. Instantly, she pushes herself up then turns her head to see an empty spot where Chuck should be.

For the blonde beauty, a sour expresses graces her face. She purses her lips together in absolute disappointment wondering where the man she loves with all her heart is. Mrs. Bartowski, begrudgingly flips herself over placing herself in a seated position leaning back against the dark wooden headboard. While sitting there in a white top and red plaid pajama pants, she scans the room noticing one more thing usually in the room that is also missing. Peaches.

She reaches up with her right hand raking though her golden blonde locks. As she does, she knows Chuck doesn't have to go into work until 9 a.m. After taking a quick breath she calls out to her husband who she knows is somewhere in the house.

"Chuck…" she hollers out. "….babe!? Where are you!?" she added with vapid curiosity.

Sarah sits there intently listening for a response. After a brief moment of silence, she suddenly hears the faint, muffled sound of her husband's voice behind their bedroom door.

"_I'm be right there honey!"_

A smile appears on her face once she hears his voice. "What are you doing!?" she inquired. Her hands gently rest on her pregnant belly.

It's been 2 months since Daniel Shaw made both their lives a living nightmare. She has a bullet wound on the front and back of her left shoulder to prove it. Essentially, it took a month and a half to fully heal from it but she was truly thankful her husband was right there by her side every step of the way. True, she would assistance doing normal things on a day to day basis that she could do by herself with just two arms. Of course, she was considerably annoyed at first because of how much of an independent woman she knows herself to be.

In her mind, any another person would end up punched in the face or quite possibly got their ass kicked if he or she annoyed her. Yet, when it comes to her own husband and future father to be of their unborn baby, she knows with 100% certainty that he has consistently been there supporting in every sense of the word. He didn't treat her like a child who couldn't do anything for herself. Instead, her best friend for life allowed her to still have that sense of independence and when she needed help he didn't hesitate one bit to come to her aid. It's that particular though that makes the smile on her face grow even wider. Her thoughts concerning the matters are abruptly ended when she hears Chuck's response.

"_It's a surprise!"_

_A surprise? _It's in that particular moment, a myriad of thoughts cross her mind concerning what that surprise might be. Does the surprise involved their dog peaches she thinks to herself. Her questions concerning the matter would soon be answered when she suddenly sees the door to their bedroom opens. The first thing she sees is their golden Labrador retriever peaches dart into the room immediately jump on the bed then sits right in front of her. Sarah can't help but be amusing touched as she quickly notices peaches have something in between her jowls…a single long stem thornless rose.

"Is this for me girl?" the expectant mother asked taking the rose. Sarah takes a brief moment to smell it. Afterwards, she reaches out scratching and rubbing the loveable pooches head inevitably scratching behind her ears. As she does, Peaches barks in response then goes in licking her all over her face.

While this is happening, she hears her husband's voice within the bedroom. "Down girl."

Peaches complies her master getting off the bed situating herself on the floor. Her eyes locked on her two masters. She watches as her shirtless master, walks in carefully towards the bed and places a tray full of food, as well as a glass of orange juice and coffee cup placing it in front of her. In that instance, Chuck slides in right next to her inevitably pressing his lips against hers. A soft, gentle kiss to his wife and mother-to-be. Afterwards a smile grace both their faces once they separate. Each looking deep into each other's eyes.

"Good morning mama bear." he softly said.

A glint shines forth from her eyes in hearing that from him. In the past, she would be freaked out but not today. "Right back at ya pappa bear." Her attention on him would inevitably avert to the plate of food on the tray above her lap. The meal consists of scambled eggs, 3 pieces of bacon , 2 pieces of toast, butter on the side, a class of orange juice, and cup of coffee. She knows that cream, two sugars, and a hint of syrup are already mixed in. Also, a red swizzle stick right beside it. "Is this my surprise?"

Chuck nodded. "Breakfast in bed. A rose for a my beautiful glowing wife."

"Thank you…" she said. Sarah reaches up with her left hand to softly caress the side of his her husband's left check. "…but you always do this for me. What makes this day any different?"

"That's the reason." he said pointing down to her belly. He reaches down gently placing his hand on her stomach. "Our baby makes this day and any day after awesome."

"I know." she softly responded. The former C.I.A. agent in her restrains herself from crying.

"This isn't the surprise though." he retorted shaking his head.

Sarah is in the middle of drinking her coffee when she notices Chuck reach over to his side of the dresser. She notices him take out what looks to be a card. A Hallmark card to be esact that he hands her.

"For me?" Chuck nods as Sarah takes the card. After taking out it out of it's envelope, she reads out loud the front of card, which has a picture of a mother and a baby on it. "To my wife Sarah and baby Bartwoski…" When she opens it, she reads the following words written down for her:

_The two of you are the most important people in my life. I make this solemn promise to be as patient as I can possibly be to you Sarah and awaiting your arrival. I know I'm not the most patient guy in the world but it will be worth it once I…we hold you in our arms. Mistakes will be made…mostly by me. Remember, it was all in love because you will be loved not just by me and your mother baby Bartowski. You have a large extended family as well. Family Ties…it's only weak if there isn't a strong knot. The strength of family is important. Keep that in mind. One day, you will have questions on why we're protective of you and we'll try our very best to answer them. The one thing The Bartowskis are is that we are open and honest with each other. It's practically a family trait. You'll probably get you're mother beautiful looks and my pension for video games…you know I'm blabbing. I tend to do that a lot. All you have to know is that even though you think we're crazy…we love you with all our hearts kiddo. For all time._

_Sincerely_

_Your loving husband and your dad._

After reading it, Sarah couldn't help but cry as she read it. She truly felt touched by the sentiment of the words written down not only for her but for their unborn baby as well. With tears in her eyes, she lays the card down in order to kiss her husband on the lips. This time, the kiss would be more emotional and passionate. The special moment between the would have lasted longer if it weren't for Peaches barking up a storm causing them to break the kiss. They turn towards the reason why the happily married unlocked lips.

"What is it girl?" inquired Sarah. Her right han wiping away the tears from her eyes.

"I think she's hungry." responded Chuck briefly glancing at her. His attention then turns down to their loveable pooch. "Peaches…" he said breaking off a piece of bacon. "…wants some bacon?"

A succession of jovial barks is Peaches response to her masters question. A smile graces Chuck's lips as he tosses the piece of breakfast morsel over to her instantly catching in her mouth. As she chews away, Sarah turns her head to her husband.

"Babe…" Sarah takes brief second to down some scramble eggs. Afterwards washes it down with some orange juice. "…you better shower before work."

"I will." smiled Chuck. "I still have enough time to share breakfast with you. Besides…" he said making himself more comfortable next to her. He reaches over grabbing a strip of bacon off of Sarah's plate. "…I'm the boss. I can come in late if I wanted to." he mused. "Enjoy your day off."

Sarah rubs her stomach then briefly turns her attention to Peaches. "We will." she softly said.

The former spy couple enjoy breakfast in bed together and as they do Chuck tosses the remaining back he has in his hand over to Peaches. She gladly accepts it and after downing it lies down on the floor on the side of her two master's bed. A pretty awesome day to start off with for the parents to be, especially for Sarah.

XXX

"Good morning Mr. Bartowski." greeted Beverly Kim seeing her boss step through the front door. The all business former secretary of General Beckman is seated behind the front desk of Whiz Kid Systems, Inc. A soft smile expressed on her lips.

"It's an awesome morning Bev." replied Chuck doing a 360 turn. While doing he double points to his secretary in joy fashion as he passes the front desk.

Chuck exudes a certain swag as he strolls down the hallway in his business suit. As he passes his employees he exchanges high gives and fists taps with them. At the same time that happens his first name is being said, which is what he ended decided his employees to call him. Captain, Hannibal, and countless number of potential monikers would be suggested to him to the point of having a drop box attached to his office door. Unfortunately, none of them didn't feel quite right. So, he told them to just call him Chuck.

He continues to head straight to his office with a skip to each step towards his office. He passes employee after employee down the hallway exchanging wide smile who know that he's going to be a proud pappa to be. The reason they know is standing at his doorway.

"Good morning Morg..." greeted Chuck hopping in front of him. "…in case I don't see ya. Good afternoon, good evening, and goodnight." he added lighting punching Morgan's stomach.

Morgan nodded acknowledging his best friend since childhood. His right brow quirk upped. "Okay Truman Burbank. How is life now since you left the show Ed Harris'character Christoff unknowingly put you in?"

In response, Chuck laughs. In his mind, nothing can ruin his day and he intends to have an awesome one at that. After opening his office door, he walks over and then around his desk plopping himself down in his comfy chair. He leans back placing his feet up on the right corner of his desk with both hands behind his head.

"Life is awesome buddy." he grinned from ear to ear.

"I can tell. I saw those John Travolta Staying Alive moves you did out there. I could literally hear The Bee Gees singing in my head. Nice." sarcastically commented the bearded one. He raises both hands up to his face giving a thumbs up.

As he sits there, Chuck can clearly tell his hetero partner for life isn't sharing the same enthusiasm as he is. It's at that point, he puts his feet down off his desk all-the-while removing his hands placed behind his head. He takes a few moments to correctly position himself in his chair then leans back.

"Better?" he asked raising both eyebrows.

"Much." retorted the bearded little man.

There is a moment of silence in the room shared between the two men. The continue looking at each other until Chuck breaks the silence. "Is there something you need Morgan?"

Upon saying that, Morgan quickly snaps out of it. "Oh yeah, I just wanted to give you a heads up on the latest computer game we're in the process of developing." he answered. He takes a seat in front of his desk then continues on. As far as…"

"I'm going to have a baby dude!" interrupted Chuck.

Morgan grins and expresses a hint of a chuckle. He leans forward placing both hands on the desk in front of him. "First off, _you're_ not having a baby. _Sarah _is. Second, the lollipop guild is missing one of it members so either return to The Land of Oz or tone it down a bit." he explained raising both hands then slowly lowering them.

Chuck is momentarily silent sitting behind his desk across from his best friend. "Really? Come on buddy, of all the people in this building I thought you would be the one who would be most excited for me…us. You know what I mean." he retorted with concern in his eyes.

"I am dude." nodded Morgan. "I was excited the first week for you then it started becoming…." He winces about knowing the word he's about to say may sting. "…annoying."

In that moment, let's what he said sink in. After a few seconds, he gives his response. "How annoying?"

"I overheard your secretary Beverly last week that if you hugged her one more time that she'll as she puts it…" Morgan explained. "…slap that crazy white boy up his head." he added rolling his neck.

Chuck quirks his right brow. "You're lying."

"There is a bet going on that she will. So far nobody has won." he replied.

"What? She wouldn't do that?"

"I'll go get the betting board in the employee lounge right now." he responded getting up from the chair.

The successful business owner immediately stops him. "Okay I believe you. Sit down." he insisted motioning to the 1st chair to his left in front of his desk. As he watches Morgan sit down his morbid curiosity gets the better of him. "So what's the pot up to? Instantly, he waves the question off. "Nevermind. What do you want _me_ to do?"

"Make me Godfather of your baby."

Once again, Chuck quirks his right brow. He stares at his bearded best friend who has become quite a negotiator as of late. "I'll take your request into consideration."

"Awesome." replied the cheerful employee and best friend. "Now can I update you on the latest computer game we've been developing?"

"Update a way buddy." smiled the business owner. Chuck sits behind his desk listening intently on the info Morgan is giving him concerning another potential successful game being developed.

XXX

It's around 9:30 p.m. and all his employees have left for the night. He stayed behind to finish some reports, which he set aside and didn't get to until now. Chuck had a very good reason because he was too excited about being a father that he ended up procrastinating in his duties. In any case, he leaves his office making sure to turn off the lights. After shutting the door he makes his way down the hallway and he does he suddenly sees a familiar face walking through the front door.

"Trav!"

"Hey dude!" he waved standing at the front entrance.

The two men shake hands then share a quick hug. "How was your vacation with the fam?"

"Minnesota was cold but awesome. Had a blast with Shannon's family and we took the opportunity to visit the sights. Took pictures." he answered.

"Looking forward to seeing them my friend." he said.

Chuck and Travis head out the front door with the brown haired business owner locked the door. However, before he does he shuts off all the lights inside. Afterwards, the two former teammates walk to their cars and continue talking.

"So what's going on?"

"Well, we got back yesterday. After a road trip like that we as a family needed to have a have a mini vacation from our vacation. You know what I mean." he explained.

Chuck nodded. "I know what you mean." he mused.

"Oh, Shannon got a call that her brother's coming into town. The thing is they haven't spoken in years. She's lost touch with him but she's looking forward to see him. Plus, he and I were best friends. I consider him like he was my own flesh and blood."

"It's always awesome to reconnect with family." retorted Chuck.

"Indeed. We just don't know when he'll be there."

The father to-be is about to respond when out of nowhere he's suddenly attacked from behind. He and the unknown assailant fall on the hood of Trav's car leading Travis to take action. He quickly grabs the masked individual dressed in black but is quickly met with a hard side kick to not only the gut, but to his face as well. He falls to the ground. As for Chuck, he's pinned down against the hood of his friends car but not for long. He initiates a flash and in a matter of seconds he escapes the masked assailant's hold that has him pinned down against the hood of the car with an a combination arm bar lock knee to the gut.

The masked assailant is momentarily stunned to where he stumbles back. Yet, he doesn't go far as Chuck grabs him, lifts him up into a fireman's carry, then drops him hard on his back on to the hood of Travis car. At the same time he does, Travis approaches brandishing a weapon in his head aiming it directly at the masked assailants' face.

"Don't move or I'll shoot you in the head asshole!" he screamed.

While the two men stand there, the masked assailant speaks up. "You're getting rusty Trav." he breathed out expressing a hint of laughter at his expense.

Travis' eyebrow immediately furrow. His attention on him briefly avert to Chuck who is wondering what's going on. He in turn is looking for answers from him still in defense mode. "You got to be kidding me." he stated in disbelief.

The protégé of Tobias Carter reaches taking removing the assailant's mask and once he does his eyes widen. He watches as the unmasked man laughs once again then gets up in a seated position. Afterwards he spins around facing forwards then pushes himself to the front end of the car where he sits. "Long time no see."

At this point, Chuck is totally confused so much so he speaks up. "Trav…" he says pointing at the unmasked assailant, "…who is this guy?" he wondered.

In response, Travis shakes his head expressing amused disbelief as he lowers himself sitting next to him. "Chuck…" he said briefly looking at the man to his right. "…this is Eddie. My brother-in-law." Travis announced pointing his gun at him. The sudden and considerably unorthodox appearance of Travis' brother-in-law made Chuck's awesome day not so awesome.

XXX

* * *

**_NOTE: SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? INTRIGUING SO FAR? REVIEW!_**


	2. Blood Brothers

_Chuck vs. Where Loyalty Lies_

_A new story folks. Thanks for the review guys. I know it's being read judging by the number of hits to my story. Anyways, I know the beginning of the story is considering the jumping off point setting up the story. However, with this chapter you're going to get a taste of Travis and Eddie's back-story. Plus Charah as wel. It's going to chalk full of So I hope you like it. That's just Anyways, enjoy the read peeps._

_Again, if you enjoyed reading my stories and left a comment please leave a comment for this this one as well. Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy the read._

_I don't own Chuck._

**Blood Brothers**

XXX

Chuck stands there a few feet away in continued disbelief concerning the unorthodox appearance of Travi's brother-in-law Eddie. To him, it's like how in the 1964 Pink Panther movie "Shot In The Dark", Cato randomly attacked Chief Inspector Jacques Clouseau in order to sharpen his skill. However, the big difference when it comes to this particular situation is they or should I say Travis didn't know about it. True, he could have notified his arrival by way of a phone call, a text, or maybe even a surprise visit at his house. In his mind, what he did would have caused seriously cost him his life.

As he continues to stand there, he watches them chat away each other and expressing laughter like a couple of teenagers. In his mind, he could very well walk away and they wouldn't even notice considering how engaged in the conversation they both are. Chuck takes that moment to notice the spiky blonde hair, earrings on both ears, trimmed goatee, and scar just above his left eye. It's something he learned to take detail mental notes before he left the spy game. To him, he couldn't help it because like his wife would mention so many times before old habits die hard. Which was most definitely true he thinks to himself.

The brown haired business owner shakes his head with his arms crossed getting considerably impatient and somewhat annoyed as well. It's at that point, he steps forward making his presence known.

"_So_…" he emphatically announced. A polite smile expressed on his lips inevitably getting the attention of both men. "…what's your last name Eddie or do you simply go by one name. Like Fabio, Cher, Bono, or Elmo?" he inquired raising his eyebrows.

Eddie quirks his right brow after hearing the list of names being mentioned. He briefly turns his brother-in-law sitting next to him who shrugs his shoulders. He expresses a hint of laughter that is a mixture of amusement and disbelief. Afterwards, he returns his attention back to the tall, lanky man dressed. in a business suit. "It's Haskell."

Chuck's right brow instantly quirks up. As soon as he said his last name, he immediately knew what classic television show the name is associated with. He even grew up watching the show and still does as it comes on TV Land late at night. Lessons to be learned even from one of the best shows on tv back in the day he thinks to himself. To him. it brings up so many happy memories of his childhood and it was a simpler time back then. The only worry you had was getting in trouble for doing something totally stupid and forgetting to do your homework for school.

It's no longer wholesome family shows like The Andy Griffith Show, The Brady Bunch, Gilligan's Island, Full House, Growing Pains, Family Matters, and the list goes on. In his mind, those shows have fallen by the way side being replaced by reality shows like Teen Mom, 16 and Pregnant, The Jersey Shore, and anything else on MTV, which is no longer considered a network with actually music. Chuck knows he's mentally getting way off track and his thoughts concerning are set aside in order to focus on the matter at hand concerning a name pertaining to pop culture.

"Seriously? _Eddie Haskell?" _he replied eyeing the man sitting next to Travis.

Granted, he does exude the same quintessential two faced annoying qualities as the fictitious tv character in Chuck's mind. He did show up out of nowhere and make his presence known and even though he doesn't know him personally his Jedi senses are telling he has a smart mouth on him. Of course, it's too early tell whether he will grow to like him or not so he'll give him the benefit of the doubt. _For now._

Eddie nodded. "Yep. Different spelling though. H-A-S-C-H-A-L." He's briefly silent then continues on. "My parents were obviously Leave It To Beaver fans to give me the first name Eddie." he added shrugging his shoulder.

"Ya think?" retorted the father-to-be.

In that instance, Travis chimes in. "He never stood a chance…" An amused Travis leans over bumping his wife's brother in the right arm with his elbow. "…ain't that right bro?" he added expressing a chuckle at his expense.

Travis' brother-in-law doesn't say a word. What does instead is playfully retaliates by pushing him off the car causing Travis to nearly fall to the ground. Fortunately, the former member of Team Chuck catches himself before he just does that. As he stumbles back a bit placing both his hands on his stomach, he expresses amused laughter for the intentional ribbing at his expense.

"Just you wait dude." Eddie mischievously grinned pointing at him. "When you least expect it. Be fair warned."

Chuck watches as Travis raises his hands up towards his waves then repeatedly wiggles his fingers in a mocking fashion towards Eddie. "I'm _so_ scared." he chuckled.

For Chuck, he knows when to leave before it gets too physical. Granted, it's not the level of physicality between he and his brother-in-law Devon. He physically hurt him by encouraging to lift weights, exercise, and not to mention drinking protein drinks that stink to high heaven. Yet, as he stands there watching the two of them interact it's a tight knit relationship where the bonds of friendship continue to hold strong despite not seeing each other for so long. To him, it's as if they picked up right where they left off he thinks to himself.

"I got to head off. Sarah's probably wondering where I am." he called out peering down to check the time on his watch.

The two men who are connected by marriage briefly stop their playful antics towards one another. "Later dude!" responded Travis jabbing Eddie in the side. As he watches Chuck about to get into his car, he gets his attention. "Hey Chuck!" he hollered over to him.

"Yeah!" he responded leaning forward and to the left.

"Dinner at my house. Tomorrow night." Travis pointed at him with a firm nod. "You and Sarah. Be there! Since it's the weekend and all."

"You got it buddy!" Chuck quickly saluted flashing a quick smile. His attention on Travis averts to his brother-in-law. "Eddie."

"Chuck." he nodded.

Chuck steps back, open the driver's side door of his now silver 4 door 2011 Honda Insight, hops in, and in a matter of seconds the engine is on. After backing out, Chuck rolls down the driver's side window then waves to the two men who are also getting into Travis' vehicle. They head to home as well on route to surprise his wife Shannon who hasn't seen in her brother in quite some time.

XXX

"I don't know about this guy. He seems sketchy to me." said Chuck. His head buried in an instructional manual.

It's Saturday morning and the parents-to-be, along with some helpers, are busy turning the guest room into a nursery. It happened a month after Sarah found out she was pregnant from Chuck at the C.I.A. medical facility. The bed that was in there was taken apart, removed and temporarily placed in the Chuck's man cave/game room. Once everything was cleared within the room, they started buying the essentials needed for a nursery such as a changing station, musical carousel to hang, a crib to attach the musical device on, and a rocking chair. A rocking chair that Sarah is currently sitting on.

"I could go to Castle and run a background check on him babe." the blonde beauty retorted.

Sarah rocks back and forth as she humorously watches her husband try to decipher the seemingly simple instructions that came with the baby crib. She retrains herself from laughing as she witnesses her best friend for life lift up in front of his face the instruction manual that was spread out on the floor in front of him. He then begins rotating it clockwise then counter clockwise and at the same time cranes his neck to the right and right in order to try to figure out what shouldn't be complicated. As he pops his head from behind the large folded out piece of paper, he's intently scanning the carpeted floor for the packaged screws that go with what specific part of the baby crib.

"Uh huh." replied Chuck half listening to what his wife just said.

In that instance, a familiar female voice interjects her own thoughts into the mix. "You certainly will not." she insisted.

The mother-to-be turns her attention from her very focused sitting on the floor to her sister-in-law Ellie. She is standing right behind her along with Devon who are holding in their hand paint swatches. The eldest Bartowski sibling, hands the handful of colorful paint samples to her husband while she steps around inevitably standing in front of her pregnant sister-in-law.

"You are no longer working for the government remember. You left that life behind and I will not stand idly by to watch you get sucked back in, especially Chuck." Her attention on Sarah turns to her baby brother who is sitting on the floor intently focused on assembling the baby crib." "You heard me little brother."

Chuck doesn't even make eye contact from behind the sprawled out instruction manual. "Yeah. Whatever you say El." he incoherently mumbled responding to his big sister.

Afterwards, the good doctor returns her attention back to the former C.I.A. agent in the rocking chair. Her hands gently rubbing her stomach as she continues to rock back and forth. "You see, he agree with me."

"That's not fair. He's not even paying attention."

"Yes he is."

"Oh really." Sarah leans over to the right directing her line of sight from Ellie to her husband down on the floor. "Chuck. Babe."

"Hmm."

"Morgan called. Mark Hamill is at the Glendale mall right now signing autographs and he said come quick."

"In a minute babe…" replied Chuck scratching the top of his head with his right hand. "…I'm trying to find where screw J is so I can connect it with side A and side B." he explained."

Sarah leans back expressing a smirk towards her sister-in-law. She doesn't say a word except to simply nod at her. As for Ellie, she rolls her eyes in response. She then peers up directing her attention to Devon who has their daughter Clara strapped to him. "Devon."

Mrs. Bartowski quirks her right brow at Ellie then leans forwards in order to look behind her. The two women are visiually locked on the handsome heart surgeon who is put on the spot. He stands there holding a handful of paint swatches have no idea how to responds. On one hand, he must agree with his beautiful wife because disagreeing with her wouldn't be awesome at all because since she's been dead set on not letting Chuck and Sarah return to a truly dangerous life. However, he doesn't want to get on Sarah's good side knowing she's not only 2 months pregnant, but a woman who was at one point her life a trained assassin. _No matter what I say, I'm a dead man._

"I'm thirsty…" he announced. "…is anybody thirsty. I'm thirsty. I'll…" A visibly nervous quickly hands the handful of colorful swatches over to his wife. As he points towards the door, he makes his towards it all-the-while trying to avoid giving his answer, which the two women witness evident by the serious stares being directed towards him. His attention on them is quickly averted to his brother-in-law sitting on the floor. "…I'll get you some water." he said. He quickly slips out unfinished nursery making sure to avoid hitting the door or doorway for that matter with his baby girl.

"That's awesome Devon." he answered not looking up at all.

The two women's serious expression inevitably turn to hints of laughter. They both direct their attention back to Chuck who is totally focused on putting together the baby crib.

"He's not going to give up." stated Ellie.

"He'll drive himself crazy that's for sure…" Sarah smiles watching her husband hard at work. The outright focus and not to mention dedication he's putting forth for not only her, but for their unborn baby as well. "…but I love him to death." she added shaking her head.

A brief moment of silence is shared between the two women until Ellie breaks it. "This Eddie person…" she said crossing her arms. Her attention slowly returning to her blonde sister-in-law. "…do you think he's bad news?" she inquired with concern expressed in her eyes.

"I don't know sis." answered the former C.I.A. agent. "After Chuck told me what happened last night…" she said with concern in her voice. Her eyes directed towards her husband who is in his own world at the moment. "…I would be keep my eyes and ears open at all times whenever I'm around him. That's just the former spy in me talking." Sarah emphatically stated.

XXX

It's 6:15 p.m. at Casa Bartowski and the happy parents-to-be are getting ready to head out to the Riley Residence located in Brentwood. While Sarah is busy doing her hair in the bathroom. Chuck is sitting at the end of the bed tying the laces of his Chuck Taylor shoes. He's wearing jeans, and a dark, long sleeve button down shirt. The sleeves rolled up just below his elbow. His dog Peaches is sitting attentively right in front of him. Once he finishes, he leans back planting both hands behind him for support. As he sits there witnessing his golden lab with her tongue hanging out the side possibly expressing a smile towards him, he reflects back on the conversation he had with his bearded best friend the other day.

_Have I become annoying?_ In his mind, he has every right to be excited. Yet, he can't help consider the repercussions if he continues on with he's doing possibly suffering a Gibbs slap in the back of his head from his secretary Beverly Kim. True, even though he may not be having the baby as Morgan clearly pointed out he feels the joy of being an awesome dad. It's what he personally witnessed with Devon when he went through it with his beautiful niece Clara.

Of course, he wasn't overly annoying but he did go overboard with the medical information to help make the life of he and Ellie's unborn baby better. Plus, purchasing devices that weren't really needed as well he thinks to himself. In his mind, he just can't help being excited for the arrival of his son or daughter. As much as he wants to know the gender of his unborn baby, they both decided to be surprised when the day comes for him or her to arrive. The mere thought of it brings absolute warmth to his heart and at the same time scares the shit of him.

So many thoughts are running through his mind concerning the future when it comes to raising his son or daughter. _I hope I don't drop him or her? What if I don't have all the answers? Will I be able to have "The Talk"? Is he or she going to end up on some talk show blaming him or Sarah for how screwed up he/she is? If I have a daughter, how will I protector her from boys who have one thing on their mind? _It's that particular though that truly scares him so much so he takes note to work on his intimidation skills that were previously mentioned but not discussed at the C.I.A. medical facility with her older sister Ellie. To him, it's a matter of priority if he does have a daughter.

His thoughts concerning the possible future of his son or daughter are set aside as he turns his head in the direction of his master bathroom. It's in that location where he witnesses his beautiful wife standing in the doorway fixing her hair. A faint smile appears in the corner of his lips as he thinks about how truly lucky is to have created the miracle of life with her. In that moment, he doesn't know whether their child will have the stunning beauty, beautiful blue eyes, and the strong independence of his mother or the inherit the scraggily brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, and the pension for playing video games of his father.

To perfectly honest, the expectant proud poppa doesn't really care right now he thinks to himself. As long as he or she is a healthy baby, the rest will work itself out…hopefully. He just has to continually pray to God that there are absolutely no complications whatsoever during his wife's pregnancy or the birth as well. The all out fear of what could or might happen is his worst fear imagined ever since learning he will be a father. Yet, he puts those fear in Gods hands knowing full well he'll protect not only the baby but Sarah as well.

The comfort of knowing that puts him somewhat at ease. In that moment, he leans forward in order to scratch his loveably peach behind the ears. Afterward he holds Peacehs' face and looks her in the eyes.

"In about 7 months, you're going to have a friend who I'll know you'll be protective of. Isn't that right girl." he nodded.

Peaches gives her response by sounds off a few soft sporadic bark then proceeds to hop up on to his lap licking him all over his face. The dog and owner playfully interact with each on the bed and as they do Sarah emerges from the master bathroom.

"How do I look?" asked Sarah. The blonde beauty models the white top and yellow knee length dress with matches shoes as well. The charm bracelet, gold locket, a set of earrings, red-ish eye shadow, and red lipstick with her wedding ring completing the entire ensemble.

Chuck and Peaches turn to towards her direction. "Awesome babe. Right girl!?" he asked playfully rubbing and scratching the dog's head, as well as behind the ears.

The loveable lab responds with a few sporadic barks. Sarah expresses a soft, glowing smile in response then turns her attention from Peaches to her husband.

"Let's go."

"Yup." replied Chuck. He gently pushes off Peaches from on top of him. He then rolls off the side of the bed and then hops up heading over to his wife. Once he reaches her, he plants a gentle kiss on her lips and at the same time intertwines his left hand with her right. As they are about to leave, Chuck turns to his dog once more who is sitting on the bed happily wagging her tail. "Watch over the house girl." he ordered. Peaches immediately barks in response as they disappear out of sight.

XXX

"And here I am dangling from the end of a rope attached to a carabineer with a gun pointed at my face and Travis here with his Keanu Reeves hairstyle…" Eddie amusingly shared sitting at the head of the table. He reaches over playfully slapping his brother-in-law in the back of his left shoulder with his right hand. "…takes his sweet old time repelling upside down like Spider-Man to get to me." he chuckled.

The dinner at the Riley residence would be filled will stories and much laughter mainly from Eddie sharing his exploits as a former member of the Zeitgeist. Beforehand, there was most definitely a happy brother-sister reunion but also an introduction to his nieces and nephew. In any case, the tales he shared along side his partner and brother-in-law Travis left everyone sitting at the table in absolute hysterics. Leah and Emma finished their dinner early leading them to be allow to leave the dinner table to play while the adults continued to sit there listening to the sometimes embarrassing stories Travis was involved in.

"Hey…" responded Travis. "…I saved your butt more times than I can count or did you _forget_ about that?" he emphatically stated eyeing his brother-in-law.

Eddie quickly retorted with laughter. "You never let me have a chance to."

The table explodes in laughter upon hearing that. As the laughter slowly subsides, it's Sarah who brings up a pertinent question regarding Eddie and Shannon. "So, whose older?" wondered the former government agent.

"Eddie…" answered Shannon sitting next to him with Travis on her left. His attention on the Sarah with Chuck sitting closely behind her to her brother. "…by 5 years." she added with a smile.

"Yup." nodded Eddie expressing a grin towards his little sister.

"So what happened that you didn't talk to each other for so many years?" Chuck wondered. It's at that point, the two siblings and Travis suddenly go silent leading Chuck and Sarah to briefly look at each then return their attention back to the 3 individuals sitting in front of, as well as across from them. "Did I just hit on a sore subject?" wondered Chuck with concern expressed not only his voice but face as well.

"Yeah guys…" chimed in Sarah. "…if it bring up bad memories we don't…"

Eddie immediately interjects. "No, it's _not_ that." insisted Shannon's brother shaking his head.

Travis takes a deep breath then puts his 2 cents into the mix. "5 years ago we were on a mission in Turkey. The mission was supposed to by by the book and clean but somehow it didn't end up being that way. Long story short, I nearly got killed."

Chuck and Sarah listen intently concerning what happened to inevitably cause the 5 year rift between the 3 of them.

"Yeah…" added Eddie. "…only thing he didn't but I did."

"How?" wondered Chuck furrowing his eyebrows.

"A gunman had me _dead_ in his sights and I wasn't aware of it. Eddie was and he took the bullet for me. Shot in the chest. The gunman…" Travis pauses for a brief moment reflecting back on the situation. "…he took my bullet right between the eyes. The next thing I now we're airlifting Eddie to our medical facility. Thankfully he survived. The bullet just missing his heart."

"The doctor said a few inches to the left and he would have been a goner." Shannon explained getting a bit emotional. She retrains herself from crying after thinking about it the past involving what could have been concerning her big brother.

"Got a nasty scar to prove to as a reminder on how lucky I am." he said placing his hand on his chest. The location of the scar behind his dark shirt.

"He needed blood too. Lucky for him, I share the same blood type so it was a no brainer for me to help keep this sorry bastard…" Travis firmly stated. He reaches over with his right hand and lightly punching him against his upper left shoulder. "…form leaving this world."

"Your blood is flowing through my veins. So we're truly blood brothers." he replied with a smile. He lifts his left hand for a first.

"Definitely." responded Travis reciprocating the first past.

After it's done, Eddie continues on. "It took a long time for me to recover. Once you've been shot like that you don't come out the same person. You know what I mean?" he stated shaking his head. The happily go lucky demeanor replaced by subdued seriousness.

"I…" Sarah instantly corrects herself. "…we understand. We used to work for the C.I.A." the blonde beauty said. She reaches behind her in order to hold her husband's hand.

The brief moment of silence is inevitably broken up by Travis who continues on. "I saw the change in him and so did Shannon. Tobias saw it as well to the point where he had to make a tough decision."

"So you left?" inquired Chuck.

Eddie nodded. "I left. I needed to get my head straight. In order to do that, I had to go find myself again. It took 5 years…" he chuckled. "…but I'm back."

"I'm glad you are big bro." Shannon said with a bright smile. "How long are you staying in town for." she wondered with curiosity.

"I don't know yet. It depends really."

"Well…" chimed in Travis. "…in the meantime you get to have fun getting to know you two nieces and nephew."

"That would be great." he smiles with a nod towards his blood brother.

It's at that point, the sound of a cell phone is heard leading all individuals to check their Iphones. It's not the 3 former Team Chuck members or Shannon but rather Eddie who answers it. "Hello?" After a brief moment, he stands ups expressing an apologetic look towards the occupants sitting at the dinner table. "I'm sorry I got to take this."

"Girlfriend?" grinned Shannon.

"Maybe." retorted Eddie with a smile towards his baby sister.

All 3 individuals wave him off leading the eldest Haschal sibling to slip out to the back porch. Once he shuts the back door, he steps forward to the end of the porch and continues speaking. Yeah, I'm here." he said briefly turning around to look behind him. "It's going to take some time. Give me a week…two weeks tops. By then we both get the big payoff." he firmly stated. His eyes narrowing with an absolute look of seriousness.

XXX

* * *

**_NOTE: INTRIGUED? I HOPE SO! REVIEWS!_**


	3. Off The Radar

_Chuck vs. Where Loyalty Lies_

_A new story folks. First off, hope you guys had a very fruitful Veteran's Day yesterday honoring those who have served and are serving in the military. PLus, to those who gave their lives to give us the freedom to do things such as this. Thanks you especially to my dad who served in the Navy for nearly 30 years. In any case, this chapter focuses on Eddie and Travis' background. Not much Charah in this story but I promise there will be in the next. ,Enjoy the read peeps._

_Again, if you enjoyed reading my stories and left a comment please leave a comment for this this one as well. Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy the read._

_I don't own Chuck and I'd like to keep it that way._

**Off The Radar**

XXX

It's early Sunday morning and Travis heads downstairs to get a cup of coffee wearing a robe with brown pajama pant bottoms and a t-shirt underneath. Black house slippers cover his feet protecting him the cold hard wood floor. In any case, the house is not only quiet but peacefully calm and serene. To him, it's just the way he likes it. before chaos ensues with his two hyperactive Tasmanian Devils, Leah and Emma, wake up along with their baby brother. Essentially, it give him to think and be by himself for awhile giving him the opportunity to watch the sun rise. For the former member of Team Chuck, it has been his morning routine ever since being not only a part of the Zeitgiest, but under the command of his mentor Tobias Carter.

_Early to bed, early to rise. Makes a solider healthy, stealthy, and wise. _Of course, it's an off shot of the original saying but tweaked by Tobias to motivate his men. He still adheres to it after all these years and will one day pass it along to his own son Wesley when is old enough. A thought that truly pleases him. As he reaches the bottom of the stairs, he makes a quick u-turn_, _he passes the living room where Eddie bunked for the night evident by the 2 pillows and blanket left on there. After briefly glancing inside, he notices he's not there with the exception of his unzipped duffle bag near the end of the couch. In any case, he makes his way towards the kitchen where he smells the splendid aroma of breakfast wafting from within the coffee pot.

In his mind, it's seductively calling him and he's heeding it's bidding. Once he finally approaches what he considers the elixir of life, he leans over to his left to the sink grabbing off the drying rank his coffee mug with a picture of 80's pop culture icon Max Headroom on the side of it. He flips it over, grabs the handle of the steaming hot coffee pot, and pours himself a cup of Joe an in one fell swoop. After taking a sip, he expresses a sense of satisfaction followed by softly breathing out one word.

"Awesome." nodded Travis. He places the coffee pot back in it's base then turns around leaning against the side of the counter. The proud father of 3 kids continues to savor every sip of coffee when in his peripheral vision off to his left, he notices a figure sitting outside the deck of the back porch smoking a cigarette from the open venation blinded window of his kitchen. He leans forward sliding to his left making away around his counter and makes his way towards the said window. While standing there taking a sip of his cup of coffee looking at his brother-in-law, he can't help reflect back on that horrific moment 5 years ago in Turkey.

"_I'm on your six Beaver." Travis stated over the com._

_Eddie answered. "Keep your eyes out for hostiles T-Bone." _

_Travis and Eddie are fully dressed in their military gear making a perimeter sweep of a within the darkness of a badly run down building equipped with night vision goggles. The two men are armed with a 5.11 tactical light quick release mount AR 15 assault rifles with silent suppressor attachment are carefully making their way through the dingy and dusty hallways in order to check if it's clear. Essentially, their orders from Tobias were to search the entire building floor by floor and make sure it was completely empty. Pretty routine so much so the both of them could do it in their sleep he thought to himself. As the two men continue to work through their way up every level of the 5 story floor building making absolutely sure every room is un-habited, the two suddenly hear foot steps while quietly making their way up the 4__th__ floor._

_Travis remember immediately stopping raising his right fist in the air. Once he does, he turns to Eddie behind him in order give specific hand signals. He points to himself then up towards the 4__th__ floor. Afterwards he points to Eddie, then down to the spot where they both are, then signals to keep a watchful eye up towards the 4__th__ floor as well. His teammate simply nods knowing full well what's going to happen next. It's at that point, the former member of the Zeitgeist hugs the wall of right side of the stairs as he proceeds to slowly move his way up in a stealthy, ninja like fashion. A fashion the likes of Charlie Sheen and John Conner's father Michael Biehn from the movie Navy SEALS would most definitely be compared to he thinks to himself. So, in his mind, it should have been a clean mission to where the unfriendly never knew they were there._

_Remember boys, we don't exist. Those were the exact words Tobias always pressed upon his men. Unfortunately, things didn't go accordingly to plan as he crept up each step quietly and carefully with his weapon aimed directly in front of him tightly gripped in both hands. In that moment, he was ready for whatever could be waiting for or possibly take him by surprise. He was right when it came to latter. Travis vividly recalls as he was peeking around the top step, his weapon was suddenly grabbed causing him to be pulled forward causing not only to lose his weapon, but his forward momentum led to do a forward roll into a quick forward kneeling position. His night visions goggles lost in the process. It was at that point, he was unarmed and certainly taken by surprise, which he kicked himself for. Yet, he couldn't beat himself up for long as he had to contended with an unfriendly pointing his own weapon and shouting at him Turkish all-the-while shining a flash light in his face._

_Instantly, he slowly remembers taking out his bowie knife with his right concealed in his right boot. He lowers lifting up his left hand waving at the unfriendly in order to keep him distracted. At the same time he's doing that, he's trying to calm the guy down._

"_Okay. I'll do what you say." he calmly said._

_In that moment, he's about to strike when the unfriendly suddenly drops to the ground right in front of him. The flashlight dropped on the ground just a few feet away to his right. While holding the bowie knight in his right hand, he sees the illuminated figure of his teammate Eddie walking up. When he does, he reaches over to his left where his night vision goggles were dropped thanks to the flashlight revealing it's location. Afterwards, he places back on his head inevitably but doesn't lower it over his left eye. Instead, he responds to Eddie's actions._

"_I had the situation handled." he said bending down placing the knife back in his right boot._

"_Did you now?" he retorted. _

_He is about to hand his weapon back when Eddie suddenly notices a red laser light aimed directly at Travis' back. Instantly, he recalls him taking immediate action pushing him aside taking the bullet that was meant for him. At the same his comrade in arms goes down, he grabs his weapon and flips down his night vision goggles in order to take out the bastard that tried to take him. The one thing he had to his advantage was the darkness and with the use of the night vision goggles, he immediately set it to thermal imaging. Once locked and loaded, it took a brief second to spot him after receiving several rounds of shots his way. Afterwards, he found his target across the landing hiding behind a barrel of drums and plants two shots point blank in his head dropping him._

_It doesn't take long before he rushes over to his friend's side who is face down. He grabs him and turns him over as the brightness of the flashlight illuminates both men. "Eddie!" he frantically called out. "You okay." Travis immediately notices the bloody bullet hole wound in the chest area of his armor plated vest. He knows that the unfriendly must have used armor piercing rounds, which is something he nor Eddie accounted for. As he cradles his teammate in his arms with blood coming out of his mouth, he attempted to speak._

"_Tra…"_

"_Dude…" responded Travis. "…don't speak. Save you're energy man." It's at that point, the life of a soldier supersedes anything else as he contacts his commanding officer for assistance using the come. "This is T-Bone calling for Pitbull. Come in. This is T-Bone calling for Pitbull damn it!"_

"_This is Pitbull. What's your situation T-Bone?"_

"_Immediate extraction. I repeat immediate extraction. Send a whirlybird. Shots fired. Beaver down and losing red." he explained attempting to stay as calm as possible._

"_Copy that T-Bone. Extraction in 10."_

"_Better make it 5 Pitbull. He's not going to last much longer."_

"_Copy that."_

_Once his immediate request is granted Travis locks eyes with his friend and teammate. "Don't you die on me man. I'll kill you if you do." he firmly reiterated. Travis leans continues to lock eyes with Eddie who is fighting to hold on by can clearly see he's gradually slipping away. He grips the front of his vest tighter. "Don't give up you hear me. Don't give up!" he shouted. His voice echoing within the confines of the abandoned building._

For Travis, those last few words he said continue to echo within his head as he continues to look through the Venetian blonds out the window where Eddie is located at. After taking one more sip of his cup of coffee, he makes his way outside to the back porch in order to talk with his brother-in-law. A man who he hasn't see in over 5 years.

XXX

"How long have you been out here?" wondered Travis. He takes a seat in the patio deck char located on the other side of the deck table. The father of 3 takes another quick sip of his cup of coffee then places it down on the table. His attention averted from the morning sun peaking up in the distance horizon to his brother-in-law seated to his left.

"Not long." he replied. Eddie takes a few puffs of his cigarette inevitably exhaling the smoke through not only his mouth but nose as well. "Shannon and the kids up?" added Travis' brother-in-law briefly glancing at him.

Travis shakes his head as he leans comfortably back in his deck chair. "Not yet."

In that brief moment as Travis sits there, he can't help but notice not only the cigarette he's puffing on but the packet of them, Marlboros to be exact, in the box laying next to a makeshift ashtray. It's those two items along with a metal grim reaper flip top lighter that are sitting next a cup full of coffee. In all the years, he has known him he has never once smoked or see him actually smoke a cigarette he thinks to himself. _A lot has sure changed in 5 years. _It's that particular thought in his mind in which can't help but investigate as to what happened to him and where he has been for the past 5 years.

"When did you start smoking bro?" he inquired looking straight forward.

Eddie turns his head looking at his brother-in-law. "Since I left the team. There's a lot of things that have happened to me to the point where I changed in the 5 years I was gone."

The two men lock eyes and in that momentary stare down Travis could clearly see the years of wear and tear within his eyes. In his mind, he is most definitely right when Eddie revealed to him of possible events in the past have led to a change in him. What that particular change is clearly unknown he thinks to himself.

"Where have you been dude? It's like you fell off the radar. I tried contacting and locating you with the help of Tobias who was also concerned about your well being." he explained.

In that instance, Eddie chuckles. He shakes his head for a brief second then responds to what Travis said. "The old man was concerned about me?" he stated quirking his right brow. The cigarette dangling from between his lips.

"Yeah…" nodded Travis. "…he was. Genuinely concerned about you dude." he added leaning forward placing his left elbow on left while his right arm rested on the deck table.

"If you say so." he retorted with amusement. Eddie is silent but then continues on. "Like I said, I needed to get my head straight. I'm not going to lie…" added Shannon's older brother. "…for the first few weeks, months, year and half I was in a bad way. I was in a deep dark place." he explained. His eyes drifting to the side.

Travis keenly notices this and can clearly tell he's telling the truth concerning the personal hell he must have been going through. His journey that led him to walk to places unknown and meeting people who were hopefully an interracial part to getting him personally, mentally, physically, emotionally, and not to mention spiritually better. Granted, thinking that and what actually happened to him are two totally different situations. In his mind, he doesn't want to think about how deep and dark he went because all that matters to him is he looks healthy, which truly counts in the whole scheme of things.

"By any chance…" responded Travis leaning back with hint of a grin expressed on his lips. "…the phone call you had last night. Is that person the reason you're back on your feet?" he inquired raising both eyebrows towards his brother-in-law.

The distant look in Eddie's eyes gradually disappears after the question is posed by his wife's older brother. He leans forward resting his elbows on his knees. The cigarette taken out of his mouth taken out beforehand pinched between the two fingers of his right hand. A smirk expressed on his lips as he turns to Travis in order to respond to him.

"As a matter of fact it is." he nodded. "We met and the help given to helped in the healing process in every sense of the word. Of course, it took a while but I'm truly thankful for the unwavering support given to me." Eddie firmly added.

The grin turns into an all out smile from Travis. "I'm glad to hear that buddy. So." he said eyeing his brother-in-law.

"So…" he replied shaking his head in bewilderment. "…what?"

"How serious is it?" Travis wondered with absolute vapid curiosity.

In that moment, Eddie take the last few puff of his cigarette then turns his upper torso towards the deck table. He puts out the cancer stick in the make shift ashtray, releases the toxic smoke from his quite possibly blackened, tar ridden lungs, and expresses a smile clearly showing the yellow-ish tint on his teeth.

"Let me put it to you this way bro…" he stated raising both eyebrows. "…the relationship we share is truly beneficial for both of us. We'll reap the rewards from the partnership we established together." he added with a firm nodded.

Travis quirks his right brow. "Are you dating this girl or opening a business together? Seriously, is Donald Trump and his show The Apprentice involved in any way?" he mused.

Eddie shakes his head leading him to immediately stand up. "Come on dude. You of all people…my best friend…should be happy for me." he emphatically stated with his hands placed at his side. He peers down expressing a smile but with added mixture of disappointment.

"Whoa. I am happy for you bro." quickly replied Travis shooting up into a standing position. "If she makes you happy then it's all good." he added raising his hand for a fist tap.

It's at that point, the somewhat serious expression turns to a gradual smile. It leads the older brother of Shannon Riley to reciprocate the fist tap. Once it's initiated, the two men suddenly hear what sounds of children's voices, a crying baby, and mother wondering where her husband is within confines of the house. "Duty calls. I'm going in."

"Better you than me." Eddie jokingly remarked.

He watches as Travis heads inside but not before grabbing his cup of coffee. As he disappears out of sight taking a quick sip, the smile on his face gradually fades with his eyebrows furrowing in all out seriousness. He reaches down picking up the pack of Marlbros inevitably taking one out and putting it between his teeth/lips. He then places it down on the deck table, reaches for his grim reaper lighter, flips it open, lights it, then fires another cancer stick up. Afterwards, he places the lighter down on the deck table and with a satisfying inhale then a slow, smooth exhale he turns around turning his attention to the sun rising up in the distant horizon.

XXX

"Alex, so where is your dad?" wondered Ellie sitting next to her husband Devon.

The Woodcombs, Bartowskis, and Casey's girlfriend Jayne are sitting in the living room of Morgan and Alex's Monterey Park apartment. The couple spent quite some time searching for an apartment and as they say one of the things they were looking for was location, location, location. Morgan and Alex would spend their time searching areas such as Baldwin Park, Arcadia, Glendale, and Hermosa Beach. Ultimately, they would choose Monterey Park for a couple reasons. One is the schools for when they eventually have kids, then neighborhood, and the other is the strong presence of a local police force, which is where L.A. County Sheriff's department is main base headquarters is located.

"I honestly don't know. He texted me last week saying he's just fine and I haven't a word from him this week. I guess General Beckman has him on some covert mission or something." answered Alex shrugging her shoulders. Her attention on Ellie is inevitably averted to her father's girlfriend who is sitting on a recliner that her dad claimed as his own. "Jayne, has he told you where he is?" she inquired.

"I know as much as you." answered Jayne shaking her head. "He isn't much of a talker as you may know." she said expressing a hint of chuckle.

In that instance, Sarah chimes in. "It's better that way. The little you know the better. Plus, there's less to worry about when you don't know what's he's been assigned to do." explained the blonde beauty sitting comfortably next to her husband.

"Awesome…" said Devon. "…I guess." he added with a hint of comforting grin towards both ladies in Casey's life.

For Ellie, the mere thought of not being able to know for their own good is considered a fat worse than death. In her mind, the emotional rollercoaster she would go through if Devon or her baby brother for that matter of being God knows where and going through perilous life threatening danger at every corner. It's too much too even bear, especially for Jayne who even though may be used to it by now but it doesn't mean it doesn't effect her emotionally. Her thoughts concerning her hulking but sweet mannered neighbor is consequently broken the sound of her little brother's voice.

"Don't worry ladies…" said Chuck attempting to quell the concerns and fears Alex and Jayne may have. "…Casey can take of himself." he insisted.

Instantly, Morgan chimes in putting his own 2 cents into the mix. "Chuck's right. _True, _he may be emotionally constipated but that doesn't mean he cares. Trust me, the big guy _is_ thinking about you two…" he emphatically stated. "…wherever he is." the bearded man added with a reassuring smile.

"I hope you're right Morgan." expressed a concerned Ellie.

"Don't worry babe…" retorted Devon turning his head towards his wife. "…John can take care of himself and besides he'll show up when you least expect it." he firmly added.

"Like Batman." Morgan stated.

In that moment, all eyes turn to Morgan exuding blank stares of disbelief towards him. All except for Chuck who knows what his bearded best friend is talking about. "Yeah buddy…" grinned the lanky business owner. "…like the caped crusader himself." he added shaking his head.

"All we need is a giant spotlight to shine in the night sky. What do think of a cut out of a bonsai tree to signal him when needed. Awesome idea right?" he stated leaning forward raising both eyebrows.

All individuals within the living room continue to stare blankly at Morgan once again, except for his hetero life partner. Chuck is about to say something when Alex interjects quickly standing up. "Everybody ready for lunch?"

A hearty sound of agreement is let out leading those within the living room to pop up and head towards the dinning room table behind them. Alex takes a moment to give her bearded boyfriend a quick kiss on his lips and a smile then joins the others who are at the table. As for Morgan, he standing for a brief moment waiting for an answer but doesn't get one. However, what he does get is a pat on his left shoulder by Chuck who gets his attention.

"I think it's an awesome idea buddy." smiled Chuck.

"You think so. Hey, do you think General Beckman will…"

Chuck immediately cuts him off. "No…" he said shaking his head. The father-to-be puts his right arm around his dynamic duo of a partner in crime leading him to the dinner table for lunch. "…not even the slightest my friend." Chuck added walking around the couch with his best friend by his side.

XXX

Its peacefully quiet without hardly anyone around on an early Monday morning. Chuck and Travis are jogging side by side on their usual 5 mile run from The Santa Monica Stairs to The Pier, down to the beach path and then turning back around heading back to The Santa Monica Stairs. However, they are not alone as Eddie has joined them. As they are making their way towards The Santa Monica Stairs, all three are in the middle of a conversation.

"I'm actually surprised you'd be joining us Eddie." Chuck said briefly glancing at Travis' brother-in-law.

The man in question is running on the other side leaving Travis anchoring the middle of the trio. He turns his head briefly turning his attention towards the lanky man in response. "I was going to sleep in but this knucklehead right here…" he answered slapping his Travis on the side of his left arm. "…decided otherwise." Eddie added expressing laughter.

"Hey, we used to do this remember and besides…" chuckled Travis. "…it's _long_ overdue don't you think?" he firmly insisted.

"True that my friend." nodded the former member of Team Chuck.

The three men continue to run at a steady pace as they are about to reach The Santa Monica Pier. As they approach it, all three individuals suddenly hear the cries of a female. It leads Chuck and Travis to look at each other then immediately take action while Eddie is about join them when his brother-in-law briefly turns back.

"Call the police bro!" he insisted. Travis follows closely behind with Chuck have a considerable head start.

"Gotcha!" he hollered out." answered Eddie taking out his cell phone.

Eddie is about to dial the number when he places his it back into his pocket. He narrows his eyes then follows the direction of under the Santa Monica Pier where Chuck and Travis heard the sound of a frantic female.

As for the two aforementioned men, the quickly arrive at the opening just underneath the Santa Monica Pier. It's at that point, they witness what seems to be a rather large knife wielding thug with a young women grasped in his clutches.

"Hey!" yelled Chuck stepping forward. "Let the lady go." he emphatically added.

"Do what the man says dude. You don't want to do this." Travis announced cautiously stepping forward as well.

The two men stop a few feet away from the knife wielding thug but continue to be cautious knowing the life of a innocent woman is at stake. Suddenly, much to their surprise the unknown individual lets her go just like that without even an objection from him. Once the women disappears out of sight completely frightened out of her mind, the knife wielding thug motions for Chuck and Travis to bring it. In that moment, the former teammates turn to each other in somewhat disbelief.

"Is he crazy?"

"He must be." retorted Chuck. "You don't have to do this man. Plus, 2 on 1 is hardly even fair don't you think?" he added shaking his head with a slight grin on his lips.

Chuck steps forward and when he does Travis turns his head behind him keenly noticing several individuals have joined the part, in a manner of speaking. "Chuck, we've got company." he stated turning around in defensive mode."

A total of 5 thugs armed with weapons much larger than a knife slowly circle the 2 men inevitably joining the knife wielding thugs. It's at that point, Chuck briefly turns to Travis and responds to what he previously said. "I hate Mondays." he stated raising his fists in front of him.

XXX

* * *

_**NOTE: SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? REVIEWS!**_


	4. Crouching Nerd, Hidden Dragon

_Chuck vs. Where Loyalty Lies_

_Here's another new chapter for you folks. I know I left off with a intense cliffhanger but here's what happens next. This chapter will focus on Eddie and what he's about. I know I'm doing something awesome when people have already wrote in their reviews that they truly dislike him. I'm doing my job then. lol A hint of Charah in this story but I promise there will be in the next. Enjoy the read peeps._

_Again, if you enjoyed reading my stories and left a comment please leave a comment for this this one as well. Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy the read._

_I don't own Chuck and I'd like to keep it that way._

**Crouching Nerd, Hidden Dragon**

XXX

A very concerned Travis briefly glances at the man standing beside him directing his attention in the opposite direction. "Dude."

"I'm way ahead of you buddy." responded the father-to-be.

Instantly, he initiates a flash and upon doing so he suddenly begins in a low crouching position, his left arm/left leg extended to the front with both hands forming a c. To Travis, he is truly bewildered by what he is witnessing but soon realizes he's about to do a drunken fist martial arts fighting style. He's seen enough Jackie Chan movies in his lifetime to recognize moves that will not only confuse the armed thugs surrounding them, but throw them off completely. Travis shakes his then refocuses his attention on the thugs in question around the two of them.

The attack instantly begins when one thug armed with a bat runs forward straight at the two men. He rears back swinging the wooden weapon over his head causing Travis to quickly react by pushing Chuck out of harms way while he spins away avoiding being hit. As for Chuck, he falls to the ground on his side leading to two thugs armed with a metal chain and a tire iron to lunge forward in their attacks. Thinking they have the advantage, they rear back but looks can be deceiving as Chuck uses all his lower body strength in order to do a spin kick move causing not only sand to kick up in the process but landing kicks to the side of the two men's face. In doing so, it leads him not only to be at vertical base but into a low crouching position once again.

Meanwhile, Travis is busy with not just the thug armed with a bat but another one wielding a met rod. He continued to dodge and parry blows avoiding the bat to the point where he clutches it tightly underneath his right arms. Once he does, a hard right elbow to the face stuns the thug giving the former member of Team Chuck to manipulate the bat to his advantage in order to block the overhead metal rod strikes. After knocking an a striking attack away, he quickly initiates a hard front kick to the man's gut then a right leg windmill kick to the face causing him to fall off the side. In that moment, he returns his attention to the thug presently behind him using his own weapon against him by taking the meat end of the bat and pulling forward with such force it makes contact with thug's face.

The sheer impact leaves totally disoriented causing to stumble back and fall to the ground without the bat in his hand, which is now in Travis' possession. As he takes a moment to express a smirk, he twirls the bat then goes for the offensive instead of being on the defensive. While he presses forward, Chuck strikes at the chest of the thug whose wielding the knife who is completely thrown off by the way he's attacking him. Immediately, former reluctant spy stumbles in for a shoulder block to where his head rolls under his chin inevitably causing a quick blow to the chin to where he's stunned. Essentially, it instantly allows him to slide across the thug's body leading him to bend his own body back from the waist to the point where he kicks the legs out from under the thug armed with a tire iron running at him. In an instant, he and the tire iron wielding thug hit the ground but it's far from over as Chuck punches him the face.

The brown haired business owner isn't down yet as he has a firm tight grasp on the knife wielding thug's right arm. He pulls him down and over him on to the ground where he's met with a swift guillotine left leg strike to the face then a hard fist hitting him squarely in the ribs. It's clearly on the money as the would be assailant yells out in pain. In that instance, Chuck rolls backwards once again contending with 2 more armed thugs who are aren't giving up any time soon and seem relentless in their attacks to take him down. In Chuck's mind, they're most definitely not making this easy for him.

The same goes for Travis as he stumbles back after being hit in the face but he quickly recovers. He resumes his assault with renewed fury. After blocking then deflecting a chain and metal rod, the former member of the Zeitgeist takes a hard right swing making contact on the faces of both men. The two men fall to the ground completely knocked out. As he briefly stands there in a defensive position clutching the bat tightly in his right hand, he peers down at his handwork.

"2 down…" he grinned. "…4 to go." Travis added breathing somewhat heavily. It's not over by a long shot as he readies an attack by the next 2 armed thugs who go after him. In that moment, he knows he can't rest or he'll lost just more than his head. "Bring it on." he mutters under his breath.

As Travis contends with the two armed thugs coming straight at him, Chuck is unfortunately pinned against a wooden post by the thug wielding the metal rod. While being pinned back, the thug carrying a pipe goes in for the kill. Unfortunately, the former nerd herd leader quickly initiates a counter attack striking and inevitably landing a front kick to the gut then a punch to the face causing him to stumble back for the impact of the blows. This allows Chuck to do something absolutely unconventional…reach up with both hands and tickle the thug on both side. To his surprise, it works causing him to loosen his grip and once he does he fully extends both arms back then lunges forward, the thug's head right in between, with such immense impact it completely disorients him so much so he stumbles back.

Chuck takes a brief moment to position himself then charges forward to finish the fight by slamming a spinning kick across the side of his face knocking him to the ground. Once he decimates the 3rd would-be-assailant he turns his attention to Travis who takes care of the 4th and 5th now unarmed thugs with a double slam to the gut with the wooden bat then an upward thrust to the face knocking them out as well. All that is left, is the thug who started it all and as the two men who are still standing turn around they see the thug in question wielding the same knife at them. However, he keenly notices his fellow thugs down for the count and once he does he drops the knife to turn tail in order to run. Unfortunately, he doesn't get very far as he's suddenly met with a piece of driftwood to the face.

The former teammates watch as Eddie steps out from behind a large post with a smirk on his face. He turns his attention from the knocked out thug laying unconscious on the sand to his two running buddies down to his left who are bending over with their hands on their knees lifting up their heads to witness his handiwork.

"That was easy." mused Eddie. He drops what is left of the broken piece of driftwood on his unconscious body. While he is reveling in the easy victory, Chuck and Travis who did all the hard work simply turn to each other expressing a mixture of amazed disbelief. The two men return their attention back to Eddie who continues to stand there at the opening with a smug look expressed on his face.

XXX

The early morning events were truly an unexpected situation to say the least. After, the authorities arrived to haul the 6 unconscious thugs away to jail, the 3 men would find themselves in Casa Bartowski decompressing from the adrenaline pumping altercation. As Chuck is being tended to by his beautiful, pregnant wife concerning a small cut above his eye at the kitchen/dinner table, Travis, who has a small bandage above his right eye, is pacing back and forth in front of the coffee table in the middle of a phone call while Eddie is comfortably sitting back on the black leather couch listening to the one sided conversation.

"I'm fine babe. It wasn't anything Chuck and I couldn't handle." Travis suddenly stops then turns his attention to his brother-in-law sitting on the black leather couch. In that instance, Eddie raises both eyebrows anticipating a possible question pertaining to him by his baby sister. "Yeah, Eddie is okay too. Shannon, don't worry. I'll be home soon to see the kids off to school. I love you too." he smiled. After hanging up he sticks his Iphone into the right front pocket of his jogging pants.

As the two blood brothers exchanging looks towards one another their attention is suddenly directed to their left by the sound of someone in pain. That individual is Chuck being cared for by Sarah.

"Ouch! That stings." hissed the father-to-be.

"Hey…" responded Sarah. She quickly gives a gentle Gibbs slap to the back of his head. "…relax you big baby." she added. The blonde beauty returns her attention to the small cut above her husband's left eye.

"I'm just sayin' babe." he responded back. After patching him up he leans down kissing the bandaged wound above his left eye. The two exchange soft smiles then his attention on his lovely wife turns to his former partner standing on the other side of black leather chair. "You didn't tell Shannon how many men we were actually up against."

Travis shrugs his shoulder the answers his lanky friend. "Like I said, it wasn't anything we couldn't handle."

It's at that point, Eddie decides to chime in. "You got that right." he grinned. Eddie's response causes Chuck and Travis to turn their attention to the man currently sitting comfortably back on the black leather couch. They simply stare at him to where he gives his response. "What?"

"Where were you? You could have helped you know." stated Travis.

"Hey…" answered Eddie standing up. "…you told me to call the police remember. Unfortunately, I forgot to charge my phone and it died on me. At least I helped out. That counts for something."

"_1_ guy. 1 guy who was running away after we…" Chuck expresses a mixture of agitated annoyance as he repeatedly points to Travis then him. "…took care of his buddies." He then points to Eddie. "You just hit him in the face with a piece of driftwood."

"He didn't get away _because_ of me." insisted Eddie pointing to himself.

"Come on bro…" retorted Travis. "…all I'm saying is we did all the hard work." His attention on his brother-in-law and Chuck turns to the blonde woman standing next to him. "You should have seen us Sarah. I went all Casey Jones ala Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles on him…" he explained stepping forward swinging an invisible in his hands. "…and Chuck channeling his inner crouching nerd, hidden dragon." he added reaching out for a fist tap.

Chuck reciprocates the fist fast expressing a smile of his own. "Indeed. You swung for the fences dude. I give you props for that." he added. In that instance, he turns to his wife who expresses a stern expression on her eyes towards her chocolate brown eyed husband. "What?"

"I'm glad you boys helps a women in distress but you're missing the big picture here." she firmly stated.

"What big picture?" wondered Travis. His right brow quirks up and then cross his arms.

"It doesn't take a spy to know you two were lured there." explained the former C.I.A. agent.

"What are you talking about?" inquired Eddie stepping forward.

"A set up." chimed in Chuck. "That's what Sarah is talking about." he firmly stated.

The Bartowski living is silent letting what Chuck said sink in but it would quickly be broken by Travis speaking up. "Who and why?"

"I don't know." responded Chuck shaking his head.

"Me either but I do know one thing…" Eddie stated walking over towards the hallway. "…I need to go the bathroom." he added disappearing out of sight.

All 3 individuals momentary stands there watching Eddie walk off. There attention would inevitably be broken by the sound of Sarah's voice. "I'm going to make breakfast."

She leans over gently pressing his lips on her husbands. The exchange soft smiles towards one another once again then the blonde beauty steps forward walking past the father of her child and heads towards the kitchen. Once she's out of sight, he turns his head continuing to express the soft smile on his lips. However, that would gradually fade upon noticing the serious expression on Travis' face standing just a few feet away from him.

"Hey…" said Chuck stepping over to him. "…what's on your mind?" he added with curiosity.

Travis shakes his head then looks in the direction of the hallway where Eddie shuffled off to for the bathroom. "Eddie. He said he wasn't able to call the police because his cell phone died."

"It happens." nodded Chuck.

"He lied. His cell phone was fully charged." said Travis furrowing his eyebrows.

"How do you know?"

"I saw it plugged in before I woke him to go running with us." he answered.

The former teammates stand in front of each other letting that revelation sink in more so for Chuck than Travis. As they continue to stand there, Eddie emerges from the hallway leading the two men to look directly at him causing the eldest Haschal sibling to stop in his tracks. "What?"

"Nothing." responded Travis shaking his heads. He gives a quick stare intently eying Chuck who gets the message. "I'll lock the dock on my way out." Afterwards, he turns his attention back to his brother-in-law. "You ready to go?"

"You bet." he answered clapping his hands together.

As the two blood brothers head out, Travis glances back over his left shoulder giving a head nod. Chuck gives a head nod back then walks off towards the kitchen where his wife is currently making breakfast.

XXX

It's 11:45 a.m. and Chuck is behind his desk steadily at work and punching away at the keyboards to his computer. As he continues to sit there with a pen behind his right ear and a pencil clinched between his teeth, he can't help but think about what Travis said concerning his own brother-in-law Eddie. Intentionally lying to the two of them regarding his cell phone dying on him and unable to call the police only to find out from Travis it was fully charged he thinks to himself. _Was it all a set up? Did he set them up and if so why?_

Chuck leans back removing the pencil clinched between his teeth. As he takes a momentary break from working hard, he tries to makes sense of it all as to what possible reason would, if any, Eddie cause them intentional harm. It's a hard pill to swallow even for Travis who he considers a blood brother and not outright accusing him of doing so would most definitely cause not only conflict but a rift between the family. True, 5 years has been a long time to go without speaking with each other, especially between a brother and a sister.

In his mind, he couldn't even imagine can't going 5 minutes rather than 5 years without speaking to his big sister Ellie. He remembers before the email and becoming a spy the two of them would sit for hours talking with each other about practically anything and everything. They confided in one another about their worries, fears, hopes, dreams, and whatever else came to mind. Nothing was off the table because they were that close in the brother-sister relationship. The two of them share a unbreakable, strong bond and it will continue to last until they grow old.

Unfortunately, once he became an asset because of Bryce's email he would have to keep secrets from her and than meant lying to not only her but everyone else in his life. The burden of unbearable weight it placed on his own shoulders causing him personal, emotional, mental, and most definitely spiritual strife. To him, it was hard every day of his life to keep everything bottled up inside and not letting anyone know why he really suffered scrapes and bruises. The daily attempts to keep the lies from overlapping one another were challenging enough but remembering them was considered the greatest challenge.

Thankfully, he was able to talk to the one person who eventually found out his secret…his best friend Morgan Grimes. Of course, he wanted to blurt out to the world that his best friend is actually James Bond but he didn't. Fortunately, his bearded hetero life partner knows how important it is to keep a secret of that magnitude and scale he thinks to himself. For Chuck, he's more than a best friend he's family who has stood by him since day one. The loyalty he has shown him means more than any victories on Call of Duty X-Box games can ever receive.

When it comes to the relationship with his sister, it has grown immensely stronger more than ever. There are no more secrets between the two of them and that's how it should be he thinks to himself. The relationship they had before the whole asset/spy situation has returned but she's now more of pitbull knowing he and Sarah are now having a baby together. He knows it's truly going to be an adjustment, especially for Sarah but Ellie along with everybody else with be there for the two of them. _That's what's loyalty amongst friends and family is all about._

His thoughts concerning the matter abruptly end when he hears a buzz on his office phone. He leans forward pressing the button.

"What's up Bev?" he wondered.

"_Mr. Riley and his brother-in-law are here to see you Mr. Bartowski." she answered back._

"Awesome. Send them back."

"_Yes sir."_

In a matter of few moments, a knock is heard on his office door leading Chuck to stand up behind his desk. "Come in."

The door to Chuck's office opens with Travis entering in with Eddie following closely behind him. The head of Whiz Kid Systems, Inc. walks around his desk in order to meet them half way. "What's up guys? This is unexpected."

"Sweet digs Chuck."

"Thanks Eddie." His attention on Eddie is averted to the man standing in front of him. "So what are you doing here?"

"Lunch. Want to come with?" he wondered.

"Sounds like a plan. Let me grab my coat." he said backing up then turning around heading towards his desk.

In that instance, the sound of cell phone is heard leading all 3 men to check. It ends up being Travis who stares at the name on the screen then answers it. "Yeah?"

After a few seconds, of listening to the person on the other end he hangs up. This leads Chuck to wonder what's up by the bewildered expression on his face. "Dude?"

"Bro?" inquired Eddie stepping forward.

"We're needed in Castle." answered Travis.

It's those 4 words that are truly surprise for Chuck who has not stepped foot in the secret underground government facility in over 2 months.

XXX

All 3 men continue to stand there after Travis revealed that they are being summoned to Castle. It's much of a shock to Chuck than anything else because he made a promise to Ellie he would leave the spy life behind and that meant not ever stepping foot back into the one place that tends to suck back people in. The momentary silence is eventually broken up Eddie who speaks up.

"What's Castle?" he wondered.

In that exact moment, Morgan walks by hearing the word Castle. He jumps into the room and quickly closes the door. Once he does that, he turns around looking at all three men standing in front of him. "Who uttered the word that shall not be named?"

"What? Castle?" Eddie repeated again.

Eddie's response causes Morgan to wave his hand around like a madman. "Don't say that word." he replied standing right beside his best friend.

In response Chuck rolls his eyes and then gives Morgan a Gibbs slap to the back of the head. "This isn't Harry Potter Morg and Castle isn't Lord Voldemort."

For Morgan, ever since learning of his best friend's other life he made his mission to try to keep his secret from being exposed. Granted, he did go a bit overboard at times to the point of interrogating his employees who would knock on his best bud's door thinking they would be walking into something they should not have seen. He would have discussion with Chuck that using Castle's equipment such as knock out spray wouldn't most definitely be not a good thing he thought to himself. Plus, he would have to deal with Casey who threatened him many times to not step foot in his home away from home.

Morgan reaches up to rub the back of his head the responds to his lanky hetero life partner. "I know dude. I'm just looking out for you. The promise you made to Ellie and all."

"I know buddy. Thanks for having my back." he retorted patting Morgan on his left shoulder. "I'm certain it's not mission related."

"I hope not. For Ellie's sake." responded a concerned Morgan.

"Let's go." said Travis.

"Yup." nodded Chuck. The two men head behind his desk with Morgan and Eddie standing in front of it. "Morgan, inform Bev I'll be out of the office." he firmly stated eyeing his little bearded best friend.

"Gotcha."

The whole time this is going on, Eddie is completely bewildered and confused as to what is happening. He is about to say something when he suddenly sees Chuck pull a row of fake books back to reveal a key pad behind it. Afterwards, he punches in a sequence of numbers and once completed the bookcase on the left opens revealing not only stairs, but a hidden passage way that leads from his office to Castle located across the street from Whiz Kid Systems, Inc.

"Whoa?" breathed out Eddie in astonishment.

His attention on the secret passage way would be averted to his brother-in-law. "Eddie you're coming with us." he firmly stated.

"I am?"

"He is?" said Chuck quirking his right brow.

"You are." nodded Travis.

Eddie is a bit reluctant as he slowly moves forward and around Chuck's office desk. Eventually, all the 3 men enter the hidden passage way the book case closes behind him. After a moment or two of walking through the corridors of Castle, they step through a door with Travis immediately heading towards the conference area. For Chuck, it's been along time since he's stepped foot in the underground government complex and much to his surprise it hasn't changed a bit, probably due to Casey since he still is part of the agency. As for Eddie, he's amazed at what he sees before his very eyes.

"I was wrong." stated Eddie doing a 180 degree turn. "_This_ is some sweet digs."

The eldest Haschal sibling is simply captivated by his new surroundings. As he continues to follow Chuck and Travis to wherever they are going, he asks a seemingly pertinent question.

"Why are we here? Better yet…" he clarified. "…why am I here?" he inquired.

"_You…" _Eddie suddenly stops in his tracks because he knows that voice. He turns his attention towards the man standing in front of the main computer console of Castle. "…you're hear because of you." the mystery man nodded. "Haschal."

Eddie's eyebrows furrow and eyes narrow at the man stoically standing in front of the empty conference table. "Tobias." he firmly said clinching his jaw.

XXX

* * *

**_NOTE: THOUGHTS? MUSINGS? CRITIQUES? PLEASE REVIEW!_**


	5. Guilty Until Proven Innocent

_Chuck vs. Where Loyalty Lies_

_Here's another new chapter for you folks. This chapter primarily focus on Eddie and the reason why Tobias Carter is in Castle. It shows more of he and Travis' backstory. My apolgies as there isn't Charah in this story but I promise there will be in the next. Enjoy the read peeps._

_Again, if you enjoyed reading my stories and left a comment please leave a comment for this this one as well. Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy the read._

_I don't own Chuck and I'd like to keep it that way._

**Guilty Until Proven Innocent**

XXX

**5 Years ago…**

"_You wanted to see me sir?" wondered Eddie knocking on his commanding officer's door. He is dressed in light fatigues. _

_Tobias nodded standing behind his desk dressed in the same light fatigues as well. "Come in Haschal."_

_Eddie shuts the door behind him then heads towards Tobias desk. Once he arrives, he stands in front of it standing at attention giving a firm salute. The intimidating military vet exchanges a firm salute back the speaks to him on again. "At ease soldier." _

_The eldest Haschal sibling complies placing both hands behind him. He looks straight forward as he inquires as to the possibility of why he's been called into his superiors office. "I know the reason you called me in sir."_

_The commanding officer of the military for the Zeitgeist narrows his eyes and furrows his eyebrows directly at the young man standing across his desk. He takes a deep breath then gives his response to him. "Then you should know I have my concerns."_

"_Permission to speak freely sir?" Eddie requested._

"_Permission granted son." acknowledged Tobias._

_In that instance, Eddie takes the opportunity to break his stance in order to speak to his superior man to man. "I know I've lost my edge ever since being shot but I know I can get it back sir."_

_The intimidating military figurehead crosses him arms and starts repeated tapping his left upper arm with his finger. He's briefly silent but then responds to what he said concerning his ability to be effective on the field. "I need all my men at 100% Haschal…" he emphatically stated in a gravelly tone of voice. "…even you. True, you are one of my top guys the other being Riley. You have shown absolute fortitude in being there physically, but I'm not certain you're capable of being there mentally." explained Tobias._

_Upon hearing his uncertainly concerning his mental stability, he places both hands on his side and momentarily closes his eyes while hanging his hand. Afterwards, he lifts them back up then reaches up with his right hand to rub his mouth. It's at that point, he gives his rebuttal._

"_I know I've hesitated in certain key situation…" answered Eddie shaking his head. "…I just need a bit more time. Please, this the only life I've known and I can't let my team down." he pleaded rubbing his hands together. His eyes expressing a mixture of desperate determination._

"_Is it your team that you don't want to let down…" he retorted. "…or yourself?" Tobias inquired. _

_Eddie stands there not knowing what to say or even how to respond. In his mind, he knows that second chances are truly valuable and is fully aware that it's not up to him to be on the team. To him, this life is basically all he knows and what he's been accustomed to since he becoming a member of the Zeitgeist. He was practically born into it being that his father was in it and his father before him and so on. His whole career rest in Tobias' hands he thinks to himself._

"_What if you and Riley were in a tight situation along with the rest of your teammates. It came down to them solely depending on you and then suddenly freeze up." Tobias pauses then leans forward placing both hands down on his desk. "I saw what happened during training exercises this week and last week. What if that happened during in real time combat situation."_

"_It didn't…" immediately chimed in Eddie. "…and it never will happen. I assure of that sir." he insisted._

_In response, Tobias shakes his head. Once he does, he step to his right, then makes his way around his desk inevitably standing by the side of his subordinate who he can clearly express a mixture of disappointment and frustration. "I can't take that chance son. Not when the lives of my men are at stake. You know what the best thing for the team is…" he said reaching up to place his left hand on Eddie's left shoulder. "…and I know you've always been a team player. You'll make the right call." he firmly stated._

_In response, Eddie expresses dejection all over his face. As Tobias walks off back behind his desk, the prideful soldier briefly hangs his head but then slowly lifts his head staring directly forward eyebrows furrowed and eyes narrowed showing a hint of intensity behind them. _

**The Present…**

It's the exact same intensity 5 years ago that is shown within the eyes of Eddie once again. As he stands there, he shakes his head staring at the man who in his mind forced him to make a decision he didn't want to make.

"What are you doing here old man?" inquired Eddie with his arms crossed.

"I make it my business to know where my own men are at all times." he answered. "Even the ones who suddenly appear after being off the radar for 5 years." Tobias explained pointing at him.

"Me? One of your men? " he retorted pointing to himself. "You're a real piece of work Tobias. You know that." mused the former subordinate.

The animosity and tension within the conference of Castle be thrown towards Tobias can truly be felt by Chuck and Travis. The two men look who are standing in the middle of the conference are between the two men glance at each other. It's at that point Chuck, speaks up.

"So…" said Chuck quirking his right brow. "…what brings you here to Castle of all places?" he wondered.

"Yeah Tobias, how did you even get in here?" inquired Travis.

Tobias is silent for a brief moment then breaks his focus on Eddie to turn his attention to his other former subordinate. "How I was able to enter this facility is inconsequential. This is about Haschal and why he's shown up to see Riley after seemingly disappearing off the face of the planet for so long." he stated averting his eyes to the man standing directly across from him.

A smirk appears on Eddie's lips in response. "It just bites you in the ass that you weren't able to keep track of me doesn't it old man." he proudly remarked.

In that moment Tobias steps forward expressing seething anger on his face, which Travis clearly sees causing him to quickly take action.

"Hold on and calm down…" he responded stepping in front of his former boss. He turns to his brother-in-law pointing directly at him in order to settle down the tension between the two of them. "…both of you." added Travis sternly.

Once Tobias and Eddie back off a bit, it's Chuck who steps forward placing both hands on the middle chair at the conference table. "You're obviously here with info possibly about Eddie." he stated. He looks back and forth at both men then turn his attention back to Tobias. "What is then?"

After eyeing his former subordinate standing across the conference table, he backs up a bit then answers Chuck. "We know about the attack by 6 armed thugs against you and Riley."

"It's awesome you keep track of these things Tobias. You're like our very own watcher." mused Chuck. The intimidating figure exchanges a menacing stare towards the browned haired business owner. "The tv series Highlander? Centuries of mortals watching and documenting immortals? Duncan McLeod of the Clan McLeod? Joe his watcher?" There can be only one? No? Nothing? Ok then." he said avoiding eye contact with him.

After Chuck's unsuccessful attempt making light of the situation epically fails, Travis continues on. "What else do you know?"

"Yeah Tobias, what else in that crystal ball of a head of yours do you know?" inquired Eddie with a smug expression on his face.

Tobias does his very best to compose himself after hearing what Eddie said to him. He take a deep breath then shares what he knows with all 3 three men. "It was a set up and they were hired to attack you two. What I also found out was they had substantial amount of money deposited into their back account." he answered.

"By who?" inquired Travis. In that moment, all 3 men turn their attention towards the one man where all the clues have been pointing to…Eddie.

XXX

"You're actually accusing me of hiring those 6 assholes to attack you guys?" responded a dejected Eddie.

"We're not accusing you anything man." Chuck replied shaking his head.

"It sure seems like it Chuck." His attention on him is averted to his own brother-in-law. "You're seriously not buying this shit are you bro?" Travis is momentarily silent as she stands there causing Eddie to raise both hands up at his side in disbelief. "Seriously?"

"Answer me this…" he stated. "…why did you lie to us about your cell phone being dead early this morning. It was clearly fully charged and I should know because I saw it plugged into the wall before waking you up to go running with us." Travis explained narrowing his eyes towards Eddie.

Eddie is silent as he looks at all 3 men standing in front of him. He shakes his head then responds to the accusations that he's supposedly responsible for. "Fine I lied about my cell phone dying…" In that instance, the 3 concerned individuals listening intently concerning that particular revelation. "…but I certainly didn't set you 2 up and pay off those 6 thugs to attack you." he insisted shaking his head.

"So why lie about the cell phone?" inquired Chuck crossing both arms expressing curiosity on his face.

"I knew you two could take care of those guys. I got to admit, you still got it Trav." grinned Eddie with a nod.

Upon hearing that, Travis shakes his head in disbelief. "Hold up. So you're telling me you basically stood by and watched while we took on 6 guys by ourselves? You didn't bother to jump in?"

It's at this point, Chuck is beyond disbelief after hearing what Eddie said. He continues to stand there in absolute bewilderment shaking his head as he gives his response. "Yeah, pretty much. You have the Intersect so those guys didn't stand a chance." he added looking directly at the tall, lanky man standing to his left.

Chuck's eyes immediately widen upon hearing Eddie saying the word intersect. He briefly turns to Tobias and Travis then returns his attention back to the man standing at the end of the conference table. "I honestly don't know what you're talking about." he nervously chuckled.

"Save it Chuck." Eddie pulls out the chair in front of him and makes his way around inevitably taking a sit. After taking a few moments to make himself comfortable, he leans back with a bit of a smirk on his face. "Like the old man over there, I make it my business to know the people my brother-in-law hangs with. I've been doing my homework. A guy working 11 bucks an hour working at a Buy More suddenly gets C.I.A. and NSA protection. One of them poses as his girlfriend." Eddie shakes his head. "Any person with a brain knows something is not quite right here."

For Chuck, he is absolute speechless but he's able to utter 3 words in response. "I need to sit down." he stated pulling out the chair in front of him and taking a seat.

While Chuck is letting what Eddie just said sink in, Travis walks past him from behind but not before giving a comforting pat on the back to his friend and former teammate. Afterwards, he approaches his brother-in-law leaning comfortably back in his chair. "What's your angle bro?

Eddie immediately puts both hands up. "No angle. God's honest truth dude." His attention turns from Travis to Chuck who is still in disbelief. "Relax Chuck. I'm not going to spill your secret. I promise." he nodded.

In that instance, Chuck is about to give his retort but is quickly cut off by Tobias. "It remains to be seen but there is the matter of who paid those dirt bags off."

"Hey…" blurted out Eddie. "…I _didn't _pay those guys off!" he emphatically stated slamming his right hand on the top of the conference table.

The sound of a hand hitting the top of the conference table reverberates within the room. All 4 men are silent as the tension in Castle grows exponentially. It's at that point, Tobias steps forward and gives his response to the denial of the accusation. "You're right. You didn't." he proclaimed.

"If he didn't…" Travis said turning his head from Eddie to Tobais. "…then who did?" he wondered. It's that question in which Travis and Chuck's attention go immediately towards Tobias who may have the answer they've been wanting to find out.

XXX

"The truth Tobias." Chuck insisted. In that tense filled moment, he couldn't help compare this situation to the movie A Few Good Men starring Demi Moore, Tom Cruise, Jack Nicholson, Kevin Bacon and not to mention Kiefer Sutherland. The scene in which Nicholson's character is on the stand and Tom Cruise's character wanting to know if ordered the code red. He did. As for Eddie, he's as of right now guilty until proven innocent. "I wan to know the truth and I can handle it." he nodded.

"To be honest Chuck, it's unclear who paid them off. What we do know is that a sizeable amount of 10,000 dollars was wired to their accounts from an unknown source. So…" he explained turning his attention to Eddie. "…Haschal couldn't have the finances to pay off that much money to 6 individuals. Essentially it's somebody with deep pockets " he added.

Eddie shakes his head proving his innocence. "I told you I didn't do it. Plus, if I know Tobias and I do he would have immediately checked my bank account to see if there was a sizable amount of money wired to mine." he stated narrowing his eyes towards his former commanding officer.

"Tobias?" questioned Travis.

"He's clean. As a matter of fact, his account is pretty much tapped out from what I saw." he explained.

For Chuck, the emotional roller coaster that he thought was over for him would unfortunately be experienced once again. He made a solemn promise to his sister Ellie that the spy life was behind him now that he has a baby to take care when he or she is born. The youngest Bartowski sibling doesn't want to start lying again to her because it's the last thing he wants to do he thinks to himself. In his mind, the attack was merely an isolated incident and if she asks knowing word may spread it was to save a women who was mortal jeopardy. His thoughts concerning the matter would be interrupted as he hears Eddie speak up.

"Is that all…" stated Eddie expressing anger in his voice. He pushes himself up from his seat. "…if not then I don't know about you guys but I'm ready to get some lunch."

"No! It's not! Sit back down soldier!" demanded Tobias.

The situation within the conference room of Caste grew from intense to absolutely volatile in a matter of mere moments. Chuck is truly thankful a rather large conference table separates the two overly emotional men between them. Unfortunately, the emotional state both men are in they could quite possibly lift the table and throw if off to the side judging by the intense anger they're harboring for one another. Yet, he's somewhat concerned that Travis isn't holding back Tobias instead of Eddie because he attempted to do it he may very well end up on his ass.

True, he has the advantage with his intersect abilities and all but that wouldn't be able to stop a beast like Tobias Carter. A man who could quite honestly scare Chuck Norris and nobody scares Chuck Norris he thinks to himself. To him, he's pretty much a no nonsense, hard nosed old school kind of guy who is similar in thinking to his former burly teammate John Casey. To be perfectly honest, they are cut from the same cloth to the point where he has the sneaking suspicion he's emotionally constipated as well.

"You know what old man! I'm not going to sit back down and I'm not one of your soldiers anymore. Don't you get that or is Alzheimer's setting in at your age?" he quickly spewed out in anger. Eddie steps forward holding both hands out in defiance. "Come on. I know I can take you."

In that moment, Travis holds back his brother-in-law this time who is clearly worked up over the fact that Tobias touched a nerve with him. He knows that his blood brother needs to cool of and makes the conscious decision to move away from ground zero before the nuclear bomb that is Eddie Hascal explodes he thinks to himself. "Let's go." he said grabbing him back to go with him.

"Get your hands off me dude." he angrily stated jerking his arm away from Travis' grip. His eyes narrowing directly at Travis standing directly in front of him. "I know you were the one who told Tobias I wasn't fit to be back on the team." Eddie emphatically pointed at him. "I thought we always looked out for each other."

Afterwards, Eddie shakes his head and storms off in a pissed off mood. As for Travis, he stands there for a moment not knowing what to say or how to respond for that matter as to what his brother-in-law just told him. He shakes his head then turn his attention to Chuck and Tobias who stand there in silence.

"I'll go talk to him." stated Travis pointing behind him. The former nerd herd leader and Tobias watch as Travis slowly backs up then turns around in order to find his former teammate and comrade in arms. He disappears out of sight leaving the two man alone together in the conference room, which is an awkward experience more so for Chuck than Tobias.

XXX

It didn't take long for Travis to find his brother-in-law within the confines of Castle. All he had to do was locate the sound of grunts and the impact of hands, as well as feet hitting a sparring dummy. While standing there at the opening of the gym where the sparring dummy is located at, he watches Eddie, who doesn't know he's there behind him, taking out his aggression on the dummy who is taking the brunt of his anger. He continues standing there inevitably leaning against the side of the entrance watching him take out his frustration concerning not only Tobias but apparently him as well.

After a while, he makes his presence known stepping forward. "Take it easy on that thing will ya. It's suffered enough with Sarah and Casey pounding on it." he jokingly remarked.

Travis walks past Eddie with both hands placed in his pants pocket. He doesn't make eye contact as he turns around in order to lean back against the gym wall just a few feet away from his brother-in-law. As for Eddie, he doesn't acknowledge his presence as he continues to throw a flurry of punches and kicks at the training dummy. In that instance, he crosses his arms expresses a momentary grin on his lips. Afterwards, he takes a brief breath in then continues on.

"Yes. 5 years ago I went to Tobias and told him about my concerns about you freezing up during training exercises." he explained. "I care about you man. I didn't want to see you in harms way if we were in a real battle situation. I was looking out for your best interests." he firmly stated.

Eddie continues to hammer away at the sparring dummy. He briefly glances at Travis who is standing there expressing genuine concern about him. Yet, he doesn't say a word as he focuses more of his aggression on the nonverbal inanimate object he's currently pounding on with every fiber in his being.

"Fine. I'll keep on talking then if you want to be stubborn about it." Travis pushes himself off against the gym wall and steps forward a bit. This time he takes his hands out of his pockets and begins more animated with them as he continues to speak. "I had to make a judgment call dude. It had to be done for your own good."

Instantly, Eddie stops and gives his retort to his brother-in-laws statement. "For _my _own good or yours?" questioned the eldest Haschal sibling.

The brother-in-law of Travis Riley takes a moment to lightly punch the sparring dummy then walks past it in order to take a seat on the beach. Once he sits down, he leans over resting his elbows on his knees. Travis follows suit and sits down next to him. There is silence between the two of them but that would inevitably end when the former member of Team Chuck gives his response.

"What do you mean _my_ own good?" he wondered quirking his right brow.

"You've always known you were the top guy and Tobias' protégé. I was just the guy who came in second best to you."

A look of absolute confusion is expressed all over Travis' face. "What in the hell are you talking about?"

"I wanted the approval you always got from the old man. I never got it. I was just a disappointment in his eyes."

In that moment, Travis shakes his head concerning what he's hearing. "Are you kidding me?"

"It's true." Eddie leans back up and looks Travis eye to eye. "I could never be on your level and Tobias expected to me to be there with you." he explained.

"Come on bro. I never expected to be on any level especially that of my own. Truth be told, I always thought we both were at the same level. The hell with what Tobias thought back then and probably still thinks to this day. Listen to me."

"No…"

Travis interjected. "_Listen_ to me because you need to hear this. I wouldn't be the man today if it wasn't for you." he firmly stated poking his chest. "Yeah, Tobias may have labeled me his go-to-guy but you were the guy who pushed me and brought out my competitiveness. If anyone should be sorry, it should be me."

"Don't stick up for the old man." responded Eddie.

"I'm not bro. The reason I came to Tobias voicing my concerns is because I didn't want to lose not only my blood brother if something unfortunate happened while out on a mission, but my best friend as well. I wouldn't live with myself if that happened."

Eddie is briefly silent upon hearing that. A slight grin is expressed on his lips then speaks up. "Would you have left if I did."

"Damn straight. That sort of thing stay with you man. It never goes away no matter how hard you try to forget." he firmly explained.

The grin on Eddie's lips turn in a smile. "I just needed to hear that coming from you."

"Yeah, you did need to hear it."

"So…" said Travis softly. "…we cool?" he wondered raising both eyebrows.

In that moment, Eddie nods his head. "Yeah, we're cool."

"All right then. If we weren't, we would have to settle this like we did back in the day." he stated playfully punches his blood brother."

"Oh really. You do remember how I kicked your ass half the time." he retorted jabbing Travis in the side inevitably standing up.

The two suddenly find themselves playfully boxing one another to the point where Eddie steps behind the training dummy. In doing so, Travis speaks up as he throws a few jabs his way that miss him but hit the training dummy. "Luckily your sister isn't here to see the beat down you're going to get."

"Oh yeah. Who actually introduced you to her." he said ducking behind the training dummy. "Me. That's who." he added poking his head out from the side. At the same time he does, he sticks his tongue out at him.

Instantly, Travis reaches down and puts Eddie in a headlock. As the two men, rough house with each other, Chuck appears at the entrance of the gym witnessing the display of mischievousness going on between the two men. He clears his throat making his presence known.

"Hey guys, am I interrupting something?"

The two men push each other off one another leading them to stand a few feet apart. "No." they said in unison.

"Okay. Is everything kosher then?"

Travis and Eddie turn to each other then return their attention to Chuck. "Yup." nodded Travis.

"Listen…"

Eddie immediately interjects. "Don't worry about it. It's all water under the bridge dude."

Upon hearing that Chuck nods expressing a hint of a smile on his face. "Awesome."

"Where's Tobias?" wondered Travis.

"Yeah. He left." answered Chuck.

"And he didn't say goodbye." sarcastically remarked Eddie expressing a hint of a chuckle.

The former member of Team Chuck shakes his head in amusement then turns his attention to both men. "So I'm starved. Who wants to eat?"

All three men look at each other knowing what each other is thinking. It's at that point, Chuck speaks up. "Let's take my car then." he insisted. Chuck, Travis and Eddie head back disappearing out of sight away from the gym towards where they entered from. For the successful brown haired business owner he hopes Morgan did his job informing Beverly Kim he's "stepped out of the office" in stead of standing in front of his office door like Gandolf from The Lord Of The Rings telling people they shall not pass.

XXX

* * *

**_NOTE: I ENJOYED WRITING THIS CHAPTER. I HOPE YOU ENJOY THE READ. WHAT DO YOU THINK? REVIEW!_**


	6. Past, Present, and Future

_Chuck vs. Where Loyalty Lies_

_Here's another new chapter for you folks. This chapter primarily focus on Travis and Shannon's thoughts concerning Eddie and how they feel since his return. Plus CHARAH and I think you'll enjoy it. I know you're wondering when will Casey make an appearance. Well, you're going to get it. Enjoy the read peeps._

_Again, if you enjoyed reading my stories and left a comment please leave a comment for this this one as well. Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy the read._

_I don't own Chuck but I would like to own a piece of memorabilia from the set. It would be nice._

**Past, Present, and Future**

XXX

It's 2:51 p.m. and Travis is sitting in his vehicle like the rest of the moms and dads waiting for his two girls to get out of school. The lunch between himself, Chuck, and Eddie was reasonably pleasant without any confrontations whatsoever. A hearty meal was had and laughs were shared. Afterwards, they parted separate ways with Chuck dropping them off then Travis doing the same with Eddie at his house.

As he sits there with the engine turned off and the radio turned on, he's barely listening as his thoughts drifts off to 5 years ago when he witnessed one of the most difficult things imaginable. True, it was his own concerns that he brought forth to Tobias but in hindsight it truly was the right thing to do he think to himself.

While sitting comfortably back in the driver's seat and left arm propped up out on the window, he bends his left arm placing his left hand over his mouth. It's at that point, he stares out the out window not focusing on anything in particular. What he is focusing on is the last time he saw his brother-in-law before becoming a ghost who vanished completely out of sight.

"_Haschal. It has been an honor having you as part of my team serving under my command. Your service has truly been valuable." he firmly stated giving him a hardened salute towards Eddie._

_Travis along with Shannon watch as Eddie salutes back. All 4 individuals are standing in bottom steps of the main administration building of the Zeitgeist. It's a surreal scene not only fro Shannon, but himself as well. From his point of view it's not with the same zeal and fervor he knows his brother-in-law can most definitely give. In his mind, he feel and sense a mixture of defeated disappointment knowing full well the thing he most wanted to be a solid fixture in has unfortunately come to an end._

"_Thank you sir." he stated reaching to shaking Tobias' hand._

_After watching Tobias give a the gratuitous head nod and firm pat on his upper right arm, he sees Eddie turn to his to right averting his attention to his baby sister. He heads towards her portraying a modicum of self restraint. He doesn't say a word as he watches and listens to him comfort his overly emotional little sister._

"_Hey, you got to be strong squirt." he grinned after exchanging hugs. He wipes away tears sliding down Shannon's cheek._

"_Why do you have to go?" wondered Shannon._

"_It's for the sake of the team. It's best that I go."_

_Shannon defiantly shakes her head. She briefly turns heard expressing a glaring glance towards Tobias then returns her attention back to her older brother. "No, you don't. You belong here. You can't leave. You belong here…" she insisted. "…with me big brother. Travis. Tobias. With us. With the team." insisted the youngest Haschal sibling._

"_I can't sis. I have to go."_

"_Why?" inquired Shannon with more tears trickling down both her cheeks._

"_I need to find myself. The old Eddie. My edge." he explained reaching up to cup his baby sister's cheeks. "I'll be back. Trust me."_

"_When?"_

"_I don't know…" he replied shaking his head. Travis could clearly see the difficulty in saying goodbye to the only family he has left. He knows much of Eddie's immediate family is either passed away or not worth contacting. "…but I will be."_

"_You promise?" she softly breathed out._

_Eddie smiled knowing he didn't want her to see how much it's hurting him to part ways with all that he's ever known. "I promise. Hey, as uncle I'm obligated to visit my 2 nieces." he retorted expressing a faint chuckle._

_Shannon laughs through the tears as well. It's at the point, the two Haschal siblings exchange embrace tightly. While doing so, Eddie turns his head towards the man who not only introduced him to his sister, but was the best man at his wedding as well. After the embrace, he gently kisses her forward the steps to his right inevitably standing in front of his blood brother. Travis stands at a attention then gives a firm salute towards him causing a faint grin to be expressed on his lips. Eddie reciprocates the salute and once he does he extends his hand for a handshake._

_Travis obliges giving a firm handshake but he pulls him into a tight brotherly embrace. The two patting each other on the back then stepping back. They control their emotions because quite frankly that's what men have been trained to do, especially in the military. In any case, Eddie briefly glances at Shannon, then returns his stoic gaze towards his brother-in-law._

"_Take care of my sister bro. You're the main man in her life now. She needs you more than ever." he firmly nodded._

_Travis stands briefly silent. He doesn't break eye contact with Eddie knowing he deserves much better than this. Yet, it's a bittersweet situation nonetheless. "I will."_

"_You better or I'll come back and kick your ass." he joking remarked._

"_And I'll be waiting." he mused back with a grin. Travis briefly pauses the continues on. "Be careful out there. Wherever you're going man." he emphatically stated._

"_I will." he firmly nodded back. _

_Travis can clearly see Eddie restraining himself from crying. In that instance, he reaches down and picks up his brother-in-law's green duffle bag by the strap. He hands it over to him and once he has it in his possession he turns around heading to an awaiting military vehicle to escort him out. After opening the passenger side door behind the driver, he glances back over his left shoulder giving a half heart smile and wave. Afterwards, he gets and closes the door. Travis, Shannon and Tobias watch as the military vehicle with Eddie inside gradually disappears out of sight. As it does, Travis puts his arm around his wife comforting her the best he possibly can._

His thoughts concerning the matter are abruptly ended when he suddenly the sound of knocking on the passenger side window. He quickly turns to see the smiling faces of his daughters Leah and Emme standing outside waving at him. He happily reaches down with his right hand pressing a button unlocking the passenger side door in front and in back. One he does, Leah and Emma open the doors inevitably jumping inside.

"Hey daddy!" the two girls hollered in unison.

"How are my girls doing?" he inquired expressing a smile.

"Awesome!" Leah answered.

"Guess what happened at school today daddy." Emma said from the back seat.

"What baby?" he asked.

"Well…"

As Emma shared what happened today during school, Travis turns on the engine and shifts the car from park to drive. The father and his 2 daughters drive off on the way home to Casa Riley having a bit of family time in the car.

XXX

After coming home from picking his daughters up from school, Leah and Emma did their homework at the kitchen table. Of course, mom and dad helped with uncle Eddie attempting to but failed miserably. He ended up being delegated to playing in the backyard with the girls after they finished not only their homework, but snacks as well. While the Eddie and his nieces are busy playing in the backyard, Travis and Shannon are sitting in their deck chair out on the back deck under supervision just to be safe. As they sit there watching Eddie getting tackled by their two daughters, Travis turns to his wife.

"Wesley asleep?" he asked.

Shannon nodded. "I put him down just before you got here." She returns her motherly attention to the rough housing going on several feet away in their backyard. In her mind, she want to make sure thing don't go too far to the point where some ends up crying. Of course, she would have to put her big brother in time out. A thought that amuses her to no end. "Isn't it great to have Eddie back honey?"

"Yeah it is." nodded Travis.

"It's like we're starting back right where we left off. We can just forget what happened in the past and live for the present. Together…" she stated. "…as a family." added Shannon. Upon saying that, she stands up from sitting in her deck chair heading towards the front rail of the porch. "Hey, all 3 of you be careful." hollered overly protective mother of 3.

As Travis sits there hearing a gratuitous moan from all three individuals, he can't help but disagree with what his wife said regarding forgetting the past and just live in the present. In his mind, the past serves as a reminder that we learn from our mistakes in order to better ourselves in the present and into the future. For the former member of Team Chuck he remembers a quotes that says, ~Those who do not learn from the past are doomed to repeat.~ When it comes to the past concerning his own brother-in-law he's learned to not blame himself for him leaving 5 years ago. It was the right decision to talk to Tobias because if he didn't Eddie would have wound up injuring/wounding other team member or far worse…end up dead.

When it comes his blood brother, he thinks quite possibly didn't learn anything from the past except cling on to it like a grudge. For the past 5 years, he's harbored anger and resentment towards not only Tobias but him as well. To him, he considered what he did an all out betrayal from his own family no less and he took it very personally. Thankfully, they were able to bury the hatchet and let the feeling of anger, as well as resentment for him be squashed. Unfortunately, the same courtesy wouldn't be given to Tobias who he will always have a rocky and not to mention turbulent relationship with he thinks to himself. However, at least they were able to air out the animosity he's been holding for quite some time down at Castle, which counted for something.

As he turns his attention towards Eddie playing with two daughter, he hopes even though he can't put the past behind him in regards to Tobias he's able to do it with him in the present. True, it will be a while before the relationship between the two of them can truly have their friendship be where it was or come close to it before this whole mess happened. Fortunately, they have time to spend as a family and hopefully nothing will ruin it because it's been a long time coming, especially for Shannon who has most definitely been waiting for it to happen. A smile appears on his face concerning that particular thought but it would quickly fall flat as he stands up. The reason…one of his daughters crying because uncle Eddie was a bit too rough.

"Bro!" he hollered rushing to his daughter's aid. As he does, his wife Shannon is already there consoling her with their other daughter Emma on Eddie's back.

"It's not my fault!' he hollered back.

Travis approaches shaking his head giving a stern look towards his brother-in-law then checks his oldest daughter. While doing so, the youngest Haschal sibling jabs the older one in the gut leading to older brother running away from younger sister. In that instance, a chase ensues around the backyard with Emma giggling all the way. As this is happening Travis and Leah can't help but stand there laugh watching the hilarity ensue before them.

XXX

"So it wasn't Eddie who set you up?" asked Sarah. The clocks reads 10:15 p.m. on the nightstand next to her on her left.

The blonde beauty and mother-to-be is sitting comfortably in bed in her master bedroom with the covers over the lower half of her body. Peaches is there as well at the end of the bed laying on his side. As for the former C.I.A. agent, she's wearing a blue sleeveless top to bed and in her hands are a pen along with a small white notepad. While continuing to jot something down, he briefly lifts her head in the direction of the master bathroom where her husband is currently is with the door open and lights on. After a brief moment he emerges from the bathroom turning off said light wearing an light blue ALF t-shirt and dark plaid pajama bottoms.

"It sure looks that way babe. At least that's what Tobias was able to find out." responded the former nerd leader.

Sarah quirks her right brow. "How did he even get into Castle?"

In response, Chuck shrugs his shoulders. "Who knows. More than likely he's an X-men with the powers of Nightcrawler." The happily married man keenly notices the somewhat blank expression on her face causing him to explain further. "He has the ability to pop in and out of places with just a thought. The movie X-men: The Last Stand remember. We have it on DVD."

"Okay." she nodded with raised eyebrows. The former C.I.A. Agent would have never gotten her husband's pension for using movie references before she met him. Now she's practically in the know when it comes to nerd pop culture references and not to mention random movie information as well. Her thoughts concerning mutant abilities and Tobias would inevitably averted back to Travis' brother-in-law. "I still have a gut feeling that Eddie is in on this somehow."

"Maybe." Chuck approaches making his around his side of the bed then sits down on the edge. In doing so, he glances over his right shoulder with a bit of a grin on his lips. "Or it's just our baby playing drums on your internal organs?" he jokingly remarked.

In that moment, Sarah reaches over to playfully jab her husband in his left side causing him to slide off the bed on to the floor. When he does, it causes Peaches to lift her head up in concern for her master.

"I'm okay girl…" he said reaching up with his hand waving it in the air. "….mommy can't take a joke." Chuck added pointing his finger at her.

"Hey, I can take a joke. I can't take someone trying to hurt my husband and anyone that I care about." Sarah firmly retorted.

As Chuck takes a moment to pick himself off the floor, she knows how true that particular statement is. In his mind, even in her condition his wife would most definitely hurt anyone if they attempt to harm not only members of family, but her friends as well. He knows it's something she holds very valuable to her because before ever stepping in his life she lived a life where relationships were held at a distance. It was only professional rather than personal but that all changed when she met him he thinks to himself.

"I know honey." he smiled. The proud father-to-be slides over lowering his head towards his wife's stomach. He gently places his hand on her belly while Sarah places both her hands on top of his head. She listens with a soft smile on her face as her husbands talk their child. "Hey baby, you are going to be well protected. Mommy and daddy promise that nobody will ever hurt you. If they try, they will have to answer to us." he softly stated.

"Don't forget Uncle Casey." added Sarah.

Chuck briefly peers up at his lovely wife then returns his attention. "Him too. If you turn out to be a girl and wondering why boys you tend to like keep disappearing and are never heard from again it's all his fault." he jokingly stated once again.

"Babe." she quickly chimed in. She pops on the top of the head for good measure concerning what he said concerning Casey's ability to make potential suitors for their completely disappear.

Chuck could only express a hint of painful laughter after being smacked on top of the head. After reaching up run the top of his head, he re-positions himself into a seated position. As he does, he suddenly aware of the writing on the white notepad Sarah is holding in her left hand. "What are you writing?" he inquired pointing to the notepad in question.

"It's just a list of names." she said shrugging her shoulder.

Upon saying that, the proud papa-to-be snuggles up closer to his wife scanning the list of names on the white pad. "For our baby?"

Sarah nodded. "Yeah."

"That's awesome." he said flashing an expressive smile towards her.

"I know we both decided to be surprised in the delivery room but it wouldn't hurt to think up names right now. When I started doing it, I suddenly realized how it's become so…" The youngest Wexler sister tries to search for a word that best reflects what's she feeling.

"Real?"

"Exactly." she responded with a slight nod. "One he or she has a name the future for our child and all that goes along with it seems just that much scarier. You know."

"I know. For me too." he retorted shaking his head in disbelief. After taking a moment for a deep breath, he continues on as he peers down at the white note pad. "What do you have so far?"

"Well…" she answered. "…for a girl I have Yvonne, Molly, Cheryl, Jemma, Alexis, Audrey, Danielle, Isabella, and Samantha.

"All awesome names." smiled Chuck. "For a boy?"

Sarah flips the piece of white note pad to the next page. "I've got listed down Landon, Lane, Lawrence, Levi. Lewis. Liam, and of course our dad's names.

"Abraham and Jeremiah."

"I know it's too soon to choose a name because we don't know what we're having but…"

Chuck immediately chimes in. "Whatever the name we choose for our son or daughter will be awesome." he softly smiled.

The husband of Sarah Bartowski reaches up with his left hand in order to softly caress her cheek. Afterwards, he leans forward gently pressing his lips against hers. The kiss lasts for a brief second but to them it seems like forever. The happily married couple touch foreheads and exchange soft smile to one another. In that moment, Chuck takes the opportunity to make a suggestion concerning the list of boys names.

"I was wondering…"

Sarah slowly leans back and instantly interjects. "Anakin, Luke, Han Solo, Lando, Boba Fett, and Obi Wan Kenobi aren't going on the list. Out of the question."

A look of disappointment is expressed on Chuck's face. "Would you at least put it down in the maybe list?" he asked quirking his right brow.

The trained assassin is briefly silent sitting there looking at her husband who is expressing a pleading smile along with a puppy dog look in his chocolate brown eyes. In her mind, it's a double whammy she thinks to herself while shaking her head in amusement.

"I'll think about."

"Awesome."

"Let's get to bed you big nerd." she chuckled playfully pushing him away. Sarah puts down the pen and pad on the night stand to her right. One she does, she reaches up with her left hand to click off the lamp. Chuck does the same well and within the semi-darkened bedroom husband and wife embrace each other while Peaches lays her head down at the foot of the bed. All 3 lay comfortably awaiting sleep to overtake the two of them.

XXX

It's close to 1:15 a.m. Eastern Standard Time in Washington D.C. and in building known as DN1, General Beckman sits behind her desk. She is busy working on important paperwork. For her, the past 2 months since Chuck and Sarah left the agency have been quite interesting to say the least. Granted, it has caused her to rely more on her right hand enforcer Colonel John Casey with a little help from time to time from Travis Riley as well. Of course, she understands the reality of the situation for the parents-to-be because they are starting a new life together and being in the spy life would most definitely put not only themselves in danger, but the baby as well.

Unfortunately, acts of terrorism and potential dangers that threaten United States along with it's citizen continue reek havoc. True, she would have loved to have the team back together again under her command like old times but it wouldn't be the case thanks to the rat bastard the late Special Agent Daniel Shaw. It's because of him, the control of THE best and certainly most unorthodox team was taken away from her. Now, it's merely a team of just one and when it comes to her right hand man, he is on a pertinent mission of absolute important. The misson…attain vital intel involving a potentially serious threat that could very well tear the fabric of what she has been trying to protect since the very beginning.

A serious threat in which it could endanger the lives of those who are associated with was at first a top secret project but now is attempting to be utilized by enemies both foreign and domestic. Fortunately for her, the adverse effects that have mental and physical damager to the brain. Of course, the once ally to The Ring, Manoosh Depak, is now a part of the good guy thanks to Chuck. She knows how he had the intelligence and capability to reverse engineer an intersect that was destroyed. Thankfully, he's in a secure undisclosed facility and working with her team in order to help the fight against the bad guys. As she continues to sit there, the tiny red head Air Force General knows she must rely on her other agents including a man who she needs to return to his old school killer ways.

In her mind, the bits an pieces of intel she has been receiving has gotten her to be truly concerned. If the chatter her people have been hearing is true, they're in for a quite a battle with a new enemy. A new enemy who is able to leave no trace of their appearance and most certainly leave a trail of death, as well as destruction behind as well. To her, whoever this person is may very well be a major threat she has in all intensive purposes come face to face with. Her thoughts concerning the matter abruptly end, when her phone rings that sitting on the right corner side of her disk.

In a matter of seconds she picks it up to answer it. "General Beckman."

"_It's Casey." _the burly NSA Agent responds.

"Colonel. Were you able to make it to the destination point?" she inquired furrowing her eyebrows.

"_Affirmative."_

"Excellent." she replied.

"_It's hot as hell here but I'll be able to adapt." _he grunted.

"You always do." nodded Beckman. "As ordered, wait for your contact. It's vital we know everything about this mysterious individual." she firmly stated.

"_Yes ma'am."_

In that instance, Beckman can clearly hear a bit of concern on the other end of line. It causes her to investigate why. "Is there anything else Colonel?"

Casey is briefly silent but then responds to her boss. _"Should Walker be aware of this?"_

Beckman immediately chimes in. "Sarah Walker is no longer with the agency. Do I foresee a problem and do I have to pull you out of this vital mission."

"_Negative."_

"Good. As long as Sarah doesn't know the contact you're meeting with it will be fine. It's better this way because she's a trusted operative working within this mystery person's network. We need all the valuable intel we can get. Whatever feelings she has towards the contact are inconsequential." she explained. "Do you understand?"

"_Crystal." _Casey briefly pauses the continues on. _"Anything else?"_

"Yes…" she answered. "…stay safe and watch your back in Istanbul Colonel." firmly added the Air Force General.

"_Roger that."_ firmly stated the military vet_._

Beckman hangs up then pushes herself from her seat. Afterwards she steps out from behind her desk and heads towards the window that looks out towards the lighted up Washington Monument and other historical Washington D.C. sites. As she stands there looking through the open Venetian blinds, she crosses her arms with great concern expressed in her eyes.

"God be with you John." she muttered under her breath.

XXX

* * *

_**NOTE: JUST WHEN YOU THINK YOU MIGHT HAVE ALL THE ANSWER MORE QUESTIONS POP UP! SO WHAT DO YOU THINK?**_


	7. Tis The Season

_Chuck vs. Where Loyalty Lies_

_Here's another new chapter for you folks. First off Happy Thanksgiving to my fellow Chuck peeps out there. May you all have a fun spending time with family and enjoying the tremendous amounts of food you'll be eating so much so you fall asleep. Hey, that's what Thanksgiving is all about right? This chapter primarily focus on Casey and his time in Istanbul. Plus, it has been brought to my attention the lack of CHARAH, so I fixed that. I think you'll enjoy it. Enjoy the read peeps._

_Again, if you enjoyed reading my stories and left a comment please leave a comment for this this one as well. Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy the read._

_I don't own Chuck. It's better that way don't you think?_

**'Tis The Season**

XXX

It's a 8:15 a.m. on a scorching Wednesday morning in Istanbul, but it's not so much the heat as it is the humidity. It basically saturates every part of a person's skin and clothing for that matter once an individual sets foot outside. Thankfully, Colonel John Casey has some semblance of refreshing cool air within his rented motel room provided by the rotating ceiling fan and fairly working air conditioner spitting out considerable amounts of comfort.

To him, it may not be his own spacious, air conditioned apartment in Echo Park, CA but it will have to do for the time being. For the burly NSA Agent, he's bedded down in places that were far worse than where he's temporarily residing now. Fortunately, he's in a room that actually has actual working facilities like a toilet, sink, and not to mention a toilet.

As he stands there in front of the dresser mirror wearing jeans, brown t-shirt, and dark shoes, he wipes the sweat of his face, as well as neck with a camouflaged handkerchief, which he has be done consistently since getting off the plane at the airport. In his mind, he would be able to wrench out and fill up the tub with all the sweat he's soaked up in the amount of time he's been here and then some he thinks to himself.

His thoughts concerning the unbearable heat are momentarily set aside as his eyes are averted from his own reflection in the mirror to two small wallet size photos stuck to the side of the mirror. For the proud marine, those two wallet sized photos represent what's he's here to do and that is protect the two women in his life that mean the most to him…Jayne and Alex.

He never expected to form a considerably strong attachment to anyone as much as those two women. True, the old Casey would have most definitely not been in a relatively long term relationship, especially when it involves a civilian woman. Of course, Alex's mother Kathleen will always have a place in his heart because she was his first love but they both were able to move on with their lives. Thankfully, due to an unforeseen run in during a mission at a wedding reception involving 3 Hungarian scientist ala The Klug brothers and a device known as the Zephyr, he was able to set the record straight between the two of them.

For the military vet, he will no longer feel like he has to keep in the shadows whenever Alex and her mother have their mother-daughter time. Speaking of Alex, she truly was the unexpected wild card that stepped into his life and turn his world upside down. The man who had the reputation of being a cold school killer without a heart suddenly grew one in regards to his own daughter. She is his ultimate weakness and if anyone tried to hurt her in any way he would certainly unleash the gates of hell reigning fire and brimstone on them with absolute fury.

When it comes to his girlfriend Jayne, she has been by far _the_ toughest and not mention most independent woman he's ever met. Without a doubt, she is one stubborn broad and certainly won't back down when faced with a possible confrontation, which is quality that is most attracted him to her he thinks to himself. Of course, it did help matters when she delivered a basket of double stuffed Oreo cookies to the nerd herd desk during his time at Buy More during Valentine's day making her intentions known she was interested in him. It's that particular though that brings a hint of a smile on his lips.

However, what sealed the deal for him regarding their relationship was when she found out about his other life as a government agent. It was purely by accident and he gave her the options of either staying whereby being attached to a life of danger or walk away knowing she'll be a lot safer even though it will cause heartbreak for the both them. The decision she made to say gave the burly NSA agent a new sense of respect and appreciation for a woman who he truly believes is the love of his life. A woman he can see spending the rest of his life growing old with when he finally hangs it up as an government enforcer for General Beckman.

In that instance, he shakes his head knowing in all the years he's been in the service/agency no two women have affected more than Alex and Jayne. While standing there in front of the mirror, he can't recall how much it means to him to have someone love and care about him more than they do he thinks to himself, especially when it so close to Christmas. True, Chuck put it best long ago that he was at one point emotionally constipated but he's gradually opening up due not only the two important women in his life but the people that surround him. To Casey, he has to face the fact that he is now compromised.

Ultimately, they have become the one thing he never thought he would have…something to come back to. In other words, a sense of feeling at home. Granted, he's been a like a nomad traveling from place to place not fully setting down roots. Now, Los Angeles has become his home and quite possibly could very well be where he is permanently setting down roots. As much as he hates to admit, he becoming quite comfortable to the point where it bothered him early on but now he's eased into to the reality of it all. Yet, he's by no means leaving behind his intimidating, mean streak that is quintessentially one Colonel John Casey.

His thoughts concerning the two photos attached to the side of the mirror subsequently end when he hears the knock at his room door. It's at that point, Casey's turns around and in dong so all his senses are heightened to the point where his eyebrows furrow and eyes narrows staring directly at the door several feet away. Instantly, he cautiously walks over to the right side of his bed, bends down all-the-while keeping his eyes trained on the door. The proud marine reaches underneath the pillow to retrieve his government issued M1911 handgun with attached laser sight.

After slowly and quietly pulling the slide back putting a bullet in the chamber, he steps towards the door. Before opening it, he leans forward looking through the peep hole then leans back. Once he does, he pauses briefly to unlock the chair on the latch then opens the door making sure to conceal his weapon being held in his right hand behind the door. Upon opening, he instinctivly steps back just a bit behind the door in order to let it become a obstacle in case a firefight occurs, which he's been trained to do since day one. In any case, the individual standing out in the all is an elderly gentlemen with white bushy eyebrows, as well as mustache wearing wire rim glasses, salt and pepper grey hair, white button down shirt, brown pants, and dark shoes. Casey knows it's the front desk manager who is also visibly sweating as well and notices he is holding a folded note clutched in both hands.

"Note for you sir." nodded the elderly front desk manager in broken English.

Casey merely nods then responds to him in the Turkish native language. "Tessekur edirem" (Thank you) he responded taking the note from him.

The elderly front desk manager nods expressing a faint smile then walks off. Once he does, Casey closes the door placing back the hanging chain lock on the latch. Afterwards, he steps forward with not only the note in his left hand but his weapon clutched tightly in the other. He unfolds note with his left hand and reads it. It's not long before he lifts his eyes while lowering the folded note down to his left side. The burly NSA Agent walks off to prepare for whatever information or instructed the message the said note left for him by his contact.

XXX

It's 8:25 a.m. Tuesday morning pacific standard time and Chuck is sitting quietly in a deck chair wearing a star wars t-shirt and blue super cool snoopy pajama bottom with brown slippers on his feet out in the porch in front of his master bedroom. He's drinking a cup of coffee and taking a moment for himself before he heads of to work. His cell phone is sitting on the patio table to his right as well. The proud father-to-be sits there listening to what Santa Monica, CA has to offer such as seagulls above in the sky and the beautiful, pristine beaches just a few yards away from his house.

In the distance to his left, he hears the familiar and not to mention distinct sounds of the popular tourist attraction The Santa Monica Pier. While sitting there he can't help but smile knowing he'll look forward taking his son or daughter there to play some of the games he and his bearded best friend Morgan did growing up as kids back in the day. In his mind, it's just one of the many attractions and sights to be introduced to even though he or she may not remember it being a newborn and all he thinks to himself. As he sits taking a couple sips of his coffee and enjoying the morning air, his cell phone sounds off leading him to set his liquid breakfast down on the porch table.

Afterwards, he picks up his cell phone and peers down at the name on the screen. When he does, a soft smile expresses a smile on his lips. Once he does, he presses the accept button and places the phone near his right ear.

"Hey El…" he answered with a grin. "…what's up?" inquired the former nerd herd leader.

"_Dinner." _replied the oldest Bartowski sibling.

Instantly, Chuck quirks right brow after hearing the word dinner on the other end of the line from his big sister. He expresses a bit of a chuckle then gives his response. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure it's breakfast time right now sis." he remarked with amusement.

"_No. I mean for tonight. Since, it's been two months of Sarah being pregnant I thought it would be cause for celebration with a family dinner." _Ellie explained.

For Chuck, it's odd that his older sister would do something such as cook a celebration dinner for his wife being 2 months pregnant. Granted, it is cause for the celebration because she is going to be an aunt after all he thinks to himself. Yet, in the back of his mind the woman who had a personal hand in raising him doesn't need a reason to have a family fathering as long as the people she loves and cares about show up after being invited. To him, they will knowing they're a part of a tight knit, caring, loyal group of individuals who would most definitely watch each other's backs.

_It's the Bartowski way. _True, to be part of the Bartowski family you have to be welcomed in with open arms and for the people Chuck has met over the years. Plus, tis the season to be in a festive merry mood in which you want to be surrounded by those who have greatly affected your life and vice versa. Of course, the successful business hopes that his former burly neighbor will be able to make it in time for the Bartowski family Christmas, which celebrate annually. To him, it would be absolutely disappointing for not only Ellie, Jayne, and Alex, but the rest of the extended family as well.

"Sounds awesome. I'll tell Sarah and…"

Ellie immediately interjects. _"Don't tell her little brother."_

"Why?"

"_I want it to be a surprise."_

"Sorry El I can't." he replied shaking his head.

"_Why not?"_

Chuck holds up two fingers upon replying back to her. "Two reasons."

"_And they are?"_

"For _one_ thing…" answered Chuck. "…Sarah hates surprises. The second is, she's a former spy and can tell when a person is lying, _especially_ her own husband." he emphatically stated.

In that moment, there is a brief silence heard on the other end of the phone by Chuck. After a few seconds, he hears the voice of his big sister once again. _"Fine, you can tell her."_

A small appears on his lips. "Thank you and the lives of everyone who is invited to dinner thanks you as well including myself. It would be like angering Edward Norton rather than Eric Bana as Dr. Bruce Banner causing him to turn into the Hulk. Nobody wants to see that happen or the destruction that may ensue." he jokingly remarked.

In that instance, the two Bartowski siblings share a laugh over the phone. He remembers her being there when a debate ensued between he and Morgan concerning who played a better Hulk. Morgan took the side of Bana and he took Norton. It's still continues to be a hot button issue between the best friends. In any case, once the laugh subsides Ellie continues on. _"You're welcome baby bro."_

"Who is invited any way?" wondered Chuck.

"_Well…" _answered Ellie. _"…Alex and Morgan along with Jayne. Since Casey is gone, I don't want her to be alone."_ she explained.

"I think she'll appreciate that." he nodded.

"_Me too. Do you know if your neighbor Rusty and Isabella available?" _she inquired with curiosity.

In that moment, Chuck shakes his head in response. "No can do sis. The Ryans are out of town and I believe they flew off to Texas to spend Christmas with family."

"_Shoot. Well, that leaves Travis and Shannon along with Eddie. I haven't gotten to meat him yet._

"That's right, you haven't and Devon too."

"_So you'll relay the message?"_

"Will do El. I'm make sure they know and if I know you there will be cake. So, Trav will definitely _not _miss it or even forget about the dinner tonight." he replied.

The sound of laughter is heard over the other end of the line. Afterwards, Ellie's voice is heard once again. _"Thank Chuck. You're the best."_

"Yup and I know." he mused back. "We'll see you guys tonight." the proud papa-to-be added.

"_Looking forward to it."_

The phone call between brother and sister would inevitably end. Afterwards, he places his cell phone back down the porch table, picks his still hot cup of Joe from the table, and as he takes a few sips. While doing so, leans back comfortably enjoying the few minutes before heading out to work.

XXX

"Who are we seeing tonight?" asked Sarah stepping in view in front of her husband.

Sarah is still wearing the clothes she wore to bed consisting a blue sleeveless top, black knee length shorts, and walking barefoot. Her golden blonde locks pulled back into a pony tail. Instead of taking a seat in the chair on the other side of the porch table, she sits down across her husband's lap wrapping her right arm around Chuck's neck. She use her left to interlock both her hands together in order to pull her husband closer for a good morning kiss. Yet, it's just not any morning kiss. It's the kind of kiss where tongues are doing dances within each other mouth. The kiss itself last for a while until Sarah break the lip lock leaving her loving husband expressing a mixture of woozy satisfaction.

It takes a moment for Chuck to gather his thoughts and once he does gives his response. "What was that for?"

"Do I have to have a reason to kiss my awesome husband." she answered. The mother-to-be unlocks her hands in order to reach up with her right hand to rustle her fingers through Chuck's hair. As she does, Sarah gives a soft smile to wards the father of her child and looks deeply into his chocolate brown eyes.

"Nope." he quickly blurts out shaking his head.

The former C.I.A. gent expresses a hint of laughter concerning his funny response to the impact of the kiss she shared with him. "You didn't answer my question babe." she softly said rubbing her husband's chest with her left hand.

"What was the question again?" he asked with a sheepish smile.

_I still got it. _To Sarah, to be able to continually leave her best friend and partner in crime for life totally dumbfounded, as well as absolutely speechless brings a smile to her face. In her mind, she truly knows she still has a powerful effect on him whether it's a kiss, a touch, or just shooting a look towards him to the point where he becomes jelly in her hands. It's considered to her the cutest and most adorable thing she sees to where she cherishes those special moments they have together even if it is a small one such as. As small they are, it's big not only in her heart but memory banks as well.

"I said…" she repeated. "…who are we seeing tonight?" the youngest Bartowski sibling said.

"Right." nodded Chuck. "…we're going to Ellie's for dinner tonight." he quickly added with a soft smile.

"Just us?" she inquired quirking her brow up. As she does, she continues to rake her fingers through his hair.

In response, Chuck shakes his head. "The gang will be there including Eddie. Unfortunately, Casey won't." he answered.

"Yeah, I know. I hope he makes it before Christmas. It's not going to be the same without him." she said with disappointment in her voice.

"Indeed. You can't have Christmas with out mean ole' Mr. Grinch now can we." he jokingly remarked.

Chuck's remarks led him to be slapped in the stomach causing him to briefly laugh in pain. She then points at him. "Hey, not funny."

It's at that moment Chuck complies with his wife restraining himself from laughter expressing seriousness on his face. "Yes ma'am. After a brief moment, he continues on. "Ellie wanted it to be a surprise dinner…" Instantly Sarah eyebrows raise and is about to respond but he quickly cuts her off before doing so. "…_BUT _I told her you hate surprises. So, she relented."

"My man knows me very well." she responded with a bright smile.

"Of course I do babe." he retorted smiling back. "So, what's my prize?"

Sarah doesn't say a word. She simply responds by moving forward and gently pressing her lips on his. It's slow but gradually intensifies into a passionate lip lock that would cause their neighbors The Ryans or anyone in the vicinity to either close their eyes or head for a cold shower.

XXX

The time 6:55 and after a refreshing cool shower, Casey changed his clothes and headed towards his intended destination. Beforehand, he mapped out a contingency plan in case the situation turned south taking into account possibly exits routes to take. After all, he's still a seasoned agent and being careful is part of the job. As he walks through the fairly crowded Istiklal Street keepng all his senses heightened because anything and everything could possibly happen in all directions. The cold school killer doesn't take any chances keeping himself on one side of the walkway instead of the in the middle. In his mind, anything can happen while swallowed in the crowd causing him to disappear forever, which he doesn't want to have happen.

The shop and café lights on either side help him to visually identify potential threats during evening. For him, by doing it will avoid any possible altercations in which he just slips into a restaurant or café filled with civilians giving the opportunity to stay for depending how big of a threat is truly is. In any case, Casey continues on his course making his way towards a bottleneck entrance known as Hacopulao Passage. It causes him to be keenly aware that it will momentary be dark to the point where he reaches inside he keeps his hand near his belt buckle where the vicinity of his weapon is concealed.

As he steps into the tunnel, he keep vigilant trying his very best to keep physical and mentally aware of his surrounding including the people as well. The seconds seems like minutes and the minutes hours but before he knows he emerges from the tunnel unscathed. At the same time he steps out from Hacopulao Passage, he spots the location where he will be making contact with the operative Beckman told him they can trust. After stepping past the pink and white cone holding the red sign reading Haco Pulo Café in white letters with the telephone number, he continues walking on the cobble stone street towards the nearest open table.

Once he spots one, he walks around several potted plants, he takes a sit making sure to grab the napkin on top of the table that was neatly folded by the waiter or waitresses. After unfolding it, he places it on his lap over his weapon keeping it concealed from those around him who are currently either sitting, eating, having conversation or all of the above. He keeps a vigil eye in hopes to possibly spot his contact but unfortunately Beckman didn't provide him with a photo or even a description for that matter to go by. The only thing he provided with him was that the contact had history with his partner and it involved a mission leading the end result to go completely south.

While sitting there with his right hand on the trigger of his weapon underneath the napkin, a waitress approaches.

"Emirleriniz nedir, efendim?" (Your order, sir?) the waitress asked.

In that brief moment, the proud marine vet quickly makes an assessment concerning the young standing to his left. She's too young to be a field operative or a deep cover once at that. To him, his years of experience has taught him to look in a person's eyes and from what he sees the waitresses does that look of being in trenches of a battle. Instead, it's a look of absolute pure innocence within them. A woman who may the same age or younger as his own daughter Alex. In his mind, she doesn't pose a threat of any kind but that doesn't mean he's releasing his finger from the trigger. It's at that point, he expresses a hint of a smile as he places his order for the young woman.

"Nescafe. Murra y Kopuk." (Coffee. Black and bitter)

The waitress nods with a hint of a smile then walks off in order to get his order. Casey continues to sit there waiting for his contact to arrive. The seconds turn to minutes to the point where the burly NSA agents grows increasingly agitated. He is about to up and leave when the cup of coffee he orders is placed on the table. He stares at the cup of coffee at the table he ordered not even attempting look up at the waitress who brought it to him. Instead, he merely grunts his appreciation. "Tessekur edirem" (Thank you)

In that moment, he receives an unexpected response. "What, no tip Casey?"

Instantly, Caseys eyebrows furrow and eyes narrow upon hearing the voice of someone he has crossed paths with in the past. A voice of someone who he knows is the reason why his partner Sarah Walker has history with. When he lifts his head and locks eyes with the female in question who is smirking at him he gives his response. "Zondra." he gruffly said.

XXX

* * *

_**NOTE: SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? THOUGHTS? CONCERNS? MUSING? REVIEW!**_


	8. Pinky And The Brain

_Chuck vs. Where Loyalty Lies_

_Here's another new chapter for you folks. First off, I hope many had an awesome Happy Thanksgiving stuffing yourself silly and spending quality time with the fam, as well as enjoying that much needed nap afterwards. I know today is Black Friday and probably many of you stood in line last night to get bargains. You're crazier than I am if you did. Anyways, this chapter primarily focuses on a little bit of everybody a cliffhanger that will leave you wanting more next chapter., Plus, there is more Charah. I think you'll enjoy it. Enjoy the read peeps._

_Again, if you enjoyed reading my stories and left a comment please leave a comment for this this one as well. Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy the read._

_I don't own Chuck. It's better that way don't you think?_

**Pinky And The Brain**

XXX

Unbelievable…" stated Casey in disbelief. "…you're my contact?" he said leaning back in his seat shaking his head.

Agent Zondra Masoni. A combination of striking beauty, deceptive brawn., and surprising intelligence. It's considered three aspects of being a field agent that help provide a way to not only infiltrate a target, but be unknowingly taken down as well, especially for a female government agent. She stands at approximately 5'8, auburn brunette hair, dark brown eyes, mocha skin, and the chiseled cheek bones of a super model. For Casey, he's unfortunately has had experiences with women or in this case one particular woman who exudes all three qualities…Carina Miller.

However, when it comes to Masoni she's more of a woman who likes to kick ass instead of grabbing it he thinks to himself. Granted, she works for a rival agency but he's never really had a problem with her or methods for that matter unlike Carina who has gotten the upper hand twice in the past. To him, she a true blue professional who is focused on the job and speaking of the job he wonders how she was able to be part of this mysterious individual's organization who most definitely has considerably deep pockets.

"Nice to see you too." stated Zondra shaking her head. She's wearing a dark blue short sleeve button down shirt, jeans, and dark high heel boots. Her hair flowing freely just past her shoulders. The auburn haired brunette steps back, reaching back with her left hand pulling back the chair across from Casey's, and takes a sit. "So Beckman sent you." he said quirking her right brow.

"Affirmative." he grunted. Casey leans forward with his finger still firmly resting on the trigger of his weapon. As much respect he has for Zondra, he can't help but continue to be vigilant in what could possibly happen. "What information do you have for me?"

Zondra expresses a hint of smirk then shakes her head once again. "Getting down to business like always." It's at that point, she slowly leans forward placing both her hands on the café table. "From what I can gather, the mysterious man seemingly deep pockets supposedly has a vendetta. Against who, I don't know but according to what I can gather from my trusted sources he used to be with the agency." she explained. "How about you?"

Casey briefly pauses then furrows his eyebrows towards Zondra. "Early Monday morning my former teammates Chuck Bartowski and Travis Riley were attacked by 6 thugs. From my trusted source, the amount of 10,000 dollars were wired to their accounts and that's pretty much all we know." he answered. "Now your turn." grumbled the burly NSA Agent.

"How are they?" she stated.

"Bartwoki and Riley? They're still standing." replied Casey. "The 6 assholes however…" The cold school killer briefly pauses expressing a smirk on his lips. "…not so much." he stated.

"My boss underestimated them." she retorted with a nod.

Casey reciprocates the nod. In doing so, he continues on with getting more information. "Do you know who he is? Met him in person? Seen his face?" questioned the proud marine.

The female deep cover operative sitting in front of Casey shakes her head nonverbally answering Casey's question. "I've never met him but he does contact me by cell. He's merely a voice to me."

"What does he sound like?" wondered Casey listening intently.

In that instance, the experienced government agent watches Zondra lean back in her chair and once she does keenly notices her facial expressions. Her eyes turn off to the side attempting to recall the sound of the mysterious man's voice she works for. An organization that according to Beckman is deadly threat to national security both domestic and foreign.

"Gravelly." she replied. "Cold and distant. Angry at times. You could actually hear the focus in his voice." she answered turning her attention back towards Casey. "I'll tell you one thing…" firmly stated Zondra expressing a serious tone to her voice. "…whoever this guy is he means business." added the deep cover operative.

Casey expresses a soft grunt in response. "How did you get to be part of his organization and how high up the food chain are you?" he inquired narrowing his eyes at her.

In that instance, a smirk on Zondra's lips. "If you're wondering if I slept my way in like Carina tends to do…" She briefly pauses noticing his reaction to Carina's well known methods. "…no I don't. That's not my style. I proved myself by letting results of what was asked of me to prove how loyal I am to his organization." she explained not breaking eye contact with Casey.

For Casey, he knows first hand when you're a deep NOC(Non Official Cover) agent you're basically all alone. The agency you work for basically disavows any knowledge of you and you're out there alone. If you're captured then you'll suffer being interrogated, beaten up, tortured, hanged and everything in between he thinks to himself. No one else to help you to escape. All you have to rely on is yourself and how creatively smart you are in order to disappear out of sight. In addition to that, when you're a NOC agent, you primarily do anything it takes to prove you're one of them and that means killing an innocent person.

_It comes with the territory but you got to do what you got to do in order to get in. _As cold as that sounds it has to be done. In his mind, you have to have incredibly thick skin to personally, mentally, physically, emotionally, and not to mention spiritually survive this business. To him, he's been through hell since he joined and the things he seen, heard, and done would most definitely be not be shared with the faint of heart such as his daughter Alex. If you can't then you're not meant to be in it at all. His thoughts concerning the matters are quickly set aside in order to focus on the matter at hand.

"Is there anything else?" he grunted.

"That's all I have." Zondra responded. She is momentarily silent then continues on. "I heard Agent Walker got married." she added eyeing the NSA agent sitting across from her.

"Yeah. Married to Bartowski and she's not an agent anymore. She and Bartwoski left the agency after they found out she's having a kid." gruffly answered Casey. He instantly notices a mixture of surprised astonishment on her face upon hearing that. "How did you get wind of it." he wondered.

"Carina." she replied raising both eyebrows.

Casey shakes his head. "Of course." he muttered under his breathe. His attention would return to Zondra once again.

"Walker a wife and mom. Never in a million years would I bet on that happening." she stated expressing a hint of laughter.

"Join the club."

"This Chuck…" A look of vapid curiosity is expressed on Zondra's face. "…is he a great guy?" she wondered.

"He's a moron." Casey immediately chimed in. He quickly notices the reaction on Zondra's face concerning his comment about Chuck. He continues on. "Yeah, he may be a moron but he's been through more hell than any person can be put through. Plus, the kid is loyal to his friends, family, and loves Walker with all his heart. he would never betray her. Bartowski would put his own life on the line for her." he explained expressing a slight grin.

"Good for her." she smiled. In that instance, the auburn haired brunette lightly knocks the table with her right hand. "As I said, that's all I have. If I know more, I'll contact you." Zondra stated getting up from the table. The deep cover operative is about to leave when she has his back to him she hears a question that stops her in her tracks.

"Hey, what happened between you and Walker anyway?"

Zondra stands there briefly letting the question sink in. Afterwards, she slowly turns around facing Casey locking eyes with him once again. She slowly takes a deep breath then answers him.

"Let's just say she questioned my loyalty to the team we were a part of with Carina and another agent involving a target we nearly had nailed dead to rights." she answered. It's at that point, she hears her burly counterpart express a noteworthy grunt that she can't decipher. "Like I said, I'll contact you." As she turns around to walk off, she briefly stops to look over her left shoulder. "Hey, try not to get handcuffed to any beds in your boxer shorts again. I know about Prague." she smiled walking away.

For Casey, that bit of information was something that he didn't need to know. He expresses an annoyed grunt and when he does he faces forward noticing two young possibly American men sitting at a table in front of him not only chuckling but turning their attention to him every so often. They both have rather large back packs sitting next to them. In response, he furrows his eyebrows and narrows his eyes expresses an aggressive grunt towards the two young men knowing they heard the last remark Zondra made.

"What are you looking at?" he gruffly barked. It takes everything in his power to pull his weapon out from underneath the table and point it at them.

The two American men quickly stop laughing, pick up their back packs, and leave the café. They disappear out of sight much to the delight of Casey who expresses a gratifying smirk. Afterwards, he conceals his weapon making sure to put on the safety. He then takes a couple sips of his coffee and once he does reaches down with his right hand fishing out a couple dollar bills from his pocket. He gets from his chair, drops the money on the table, and after take a moment to scan the area around him he walks off into the night.

XXX

It's Wednesday evening on the streets of Santa Monica. Chuck and Sarah are in their 2011 4 door Honda Insight driving towards to Echo Park from Santa Monica. The happily married couple and proud parents-to-be are on their way to the dinner The Woodcombs are having at their home. As Chuck is sitting behind the wheel with his left hand grasping the steering wheel, he holds his wife's hand with his right. While to the two are enjoying each other's company they are also listening to the radio. After a few moments, it's Sarah he breaks the silence within the confines of the vehicle they're both in.

"Chuck."

"Hmmm. Yeah babe?" he answered. Chuck briefly glances at his wife sitting in the passenger seat.

"Do you think we'll ever be spies again?" she asked turning her attention towards her husband.

Instantly Chuck quirks his right brow up quickly turning his head to face his face. It's a brief moment and yet he can see within the semi-lit interior of the car her face expressing absolute concern on her face. Upon seeing that, he squeezes his wife's left hand then answers her. "What kind of question is that? Of course not. We told Beckman we were leaving and we did. We're not ever going back? I even made a promise to Ellie. Remember."

"I know you did." she retorted squeezing her husband's hand back.

Sarah is briefly silent causing Chuck to become concerned. He knows she's always been there for him whenever he needed someone to talk to when it came to the complicated life he was leading in the past. Now, it's his turn when it comes to the new life she's now experiencing. "Talk to me babe.

The former C.I.A. age is a bit hesitant at first but then sees the encouragement smile on her husband's face. It causes her to express a faint smile as well. After taking a quick deep breath she nods then continues on. "I know we told Beckman we were going to leave. What if…" Sarah pauses for a moment as she momentarily gazes out the passenger side window. "…what if one day we had no choice but to return. What do we tell our son or daughter why we have to leave? What we're doing? What happens if he or she finds out about our past life as spies. What…"

As Chuck is sitting there behind the wheel, he can clearly tell Sarah has been thinking about this a lot. He continues to listen to not only her concerns and fears, but her doubts as well on what possibly could happen if they somehow were to back in the agency. It's at that point, he takes quick action by tightly squeezing her hand then getting her attention.

"_Sarah! Babe!" _he firmly stated.

The way Chuck called out to her led Sarah to immediately snap out of her mini-melt down. At the same time it happens, she turns to her husband. "Yeah?"

"You're spiraling." he responded. He looks back and forth from the road to his wife.

"I am?"

"Yeah." he nodded. "First off, I want you to relax. Second…breathe." he requested motioning for her to breathe in and she complies. After doing it several times, he checks on. "Are you okay?" he grinned continuing to keep his eye on the road.

"Sarah nodded acknowledging her husband. "I feel much better. Thank You."

"Listen…" A smile breaks out on his lips then lifts her left hand that is intertwined in his right. He bring it to his mouth and gently kisses it. When he does, he gives her what he thinks are reassuring words to quell her concerns regard returning to the agency. "…we are done with the spy life. You and I…" he firmly stated. "…we're going to raise our baby together without worrying about the next Pinky and The Brain wanting to take over the world. They're always going to be Anamaniac type bad guys who are either a Yakko, Wakko or both with hair brained schemes but guess what…" he added with a nod. "…it's not our problem anymore."

"I hope you're right." she softly responded.

"Hey…" he quickly chimed in. "…look at me." It takes a moment for Sarah to do but when she finally does the blonde beauty witnesses a the comforting smiling on her husband's lips. "I know I'm right. Our life as spies are over…" Chuck pauses for a brief moment but then continues on. "…but our life as parents is just beginning." he softly said gently placing their hands on her stomach.

In that moment, Sarah couldn't help but comforted by that last thing he said and did. It's at that point, he pulls her husband's hand that is intertwined with hers and kisses it. Once she does, she expresses a smile of reassurance his way. "You always know the right thing to say."

"Hey, I'm not just a pretty face you know." he remarked with a grin.

"Sarah shakes her head. "I know. You're more than that Mr. Bartowski." she said leaning over to left towards her husband.

"I know I am Mrs. Bartowski." he said leaning over to his right towards Sarah. The two are about to share a quick kiss when the sound of a cell phone unfortunately breaks the special mood within. The two quickly check their cell phones to find that it's Chuck's leading him to look at screen then answer it.

"You know you have terrible timing sis?"

Sarah sits there watching her husband talk to her sister-in-law. The conversation itself doesn't last long as he hands up. "What does Ellie want?"

"4 cans of cranberries."

"You know where we have to go don't you."

"Yeah, but I was hoping to avoid going there. All things considering."

"I know babe."

Chuck nods. "Let get this over with." he begrudgingly stated shaking his head.

XXX

"Wow." stated Chuck stepping into Buy More. He is hand in hand with Sarah as they suddenly stop in front of the entrance. "This place hasn't changed a bit." he added shaking his head as he looks around.

For Chuck, stepping into Buy More is like opening a time capsule after so many years or jumping back in time like Scott Bakula's character Sam Beckett in the tv series Quantum Leap. Yet, he didn't have to jump back far as it was only a couple years ago but still he thinks to himself. The oh so familiar color of green and yellow washing over within the interior. An interior that is decorated for Christmas and not mention employees dressed as elves helping customers.

In his mind, if Morgan were here right now he would have major flashbacks concerning the elf costume he had to endure wearing during his tenure as a Buy More employee. While standing there, a flood memories begin to come back to him some of which were at the nerd herd desk, which he inevitably turns his attention to. When he does, he sees a familiar face or in this case hair behind the counter…Skip. In any case, he has a whole host of memories sitting behind the counter one of which was meeting his now wife Sarah Walker. In that moment, he can't help but express a hint of smile concerning that particular memory of his.

A smile that Sarah keenly notices causing her to reach up and rub the side of her husband's left arm. "Hey…" she softly said peering up at Chuck. "…you okay?" the blonde beauty wondered.

In that instance, Chuck snaps out of it then turns to look at his wife standing to his left. "What? Yeah, I'm fine. It's just…" he said motioning all around him. "…being here brings back a lot of memories. You know." added the successful business owner shaking his head.

"Good memories?" she inquired with a smile.

The father-to-be happily nods. "Yeah. This is where we first met." he stated motioning with his head towards the nerd herd desk.

Sarah turns her attention to the place in question. In doing so, a hint of smile appears on her lips as well recalling how she was first introduced to the man who was considered her asset. Now, she's her husband. Her attention on the nerd herd desk is returned to her nerdy husband. "It is."

The ever so special moment between the soon-to-be parental units would be interrupted by a familiar bellow. "BARTOWSKI!"

Instantly, the loud mention of his last name causes him to jump a bit. "Yes Big Mike!" he instinctively called out looking around.

The couple quickly scan the area and after a brief second they finally locate the big man. He emerges from the DVD section stepping out into the center isle several feet in front of the nerd herd desk. To the happily married couple, they can't help but smile because Big Mike is dressed as Santa. Chuck watches as his one time jolly boss pulls down his fake white beard then shuffles over to the both of them with open arms just smiling away. _Same ole' Big Mike. Things never change._

"Merry Christmas folks." happily announced the big man. "I know you two have been good this year because you've already been given a wonderful present." he added reaching over to gently pat Sarah on her upper left arm.

In response Sarah briefly peers down at her stomach gently rubbing with her right hand then up to her husband. "Yes…" she said returning her attention to Big Mike. "…we've received the best present of all." the proud mother-to-be happily added.

Chuck nodded leaning to kiss his wife on the forehead. Afterwards, he returns his attention his former boss dressed in the Santa suit. "It's awesome to see you Big Mike. I see the place hasn't changed that much." he said continuing to look around. "Keeping the tradition alive."

Big Mike quickly leaned in. "If you mean jacking the prices up to desperate shoppers purchasing items the last minute. Then yeah." jolly ole' Big Mike answered with a hearty laugh.

The proud papa-to-be quirks his right brow. "10%?" inquired Chuck quirking his right brow.

"15..." Bike Bike briefly turns around looking at the all the shoppers. For Chuck it's like watching Darth Vader's master The Emperor from Star Wars using the dark side of the force and instead of wearing a dark cloak he's wearing a Santa suit. "…we're going to rob them blind. I love this time of year" he stated rubbing his hands together. He then turns around quickly patting his former employee on the left arm. "So how can I help you folks out today?" he asked.

Upon saying that, Chuck is completely thrown off by how nice and helpful he is. It's actually scaring him a bit. Of course, it could be the fact that he now runs a successful business and he's attempting to suck up to him knowing how he treated him when he worked for him as the leader of the nerd herd. He is about to say something when his wife chimes in.

"4 cans of cranberries." Sarah said stepping forward.

"Well then Mrs. Bartowski…" Big Mike turns around and sticks his left elbow out. "…let me escort you to get them." he added with a smile on his face.

"It would be an honor." nodded the blonde beauty.

Sarah glances at her husband expressing a smile then walks off with Big Mike to get what they need. As they do, the presence of 2 other individuals quickly walking down the center isle wearing elf costumes causes Chuck to express not only a tight lipped smile, but retrains himself from laughing.

"And here comes Pinky and The Brain." he muttered under his breathe. "What's up guys. Awesome to see you." added the former nerd herd leader in a fairly sarcastic tone.

"Mr. Bartowski…"stated Lester approaching Chuck. The sound of jingling coming from the bells hanging on their hat and shoes. "…Chuck. We have a business deal we would like to discuss with you." he added with a smile towards him.

"We heard blondie is having a bun in the oven. Is it yours?" inquired Jeff.

Instantly, Chuck quirks his right brow towards Jeff. He's about to respond when Lester intervenes. "Jeffrey…" he firmly said jabbing Jeff in the side with his elbow. "…focus." Lester nervously laughs as he turns his attention from his sidekick back to the man who can quite possibly make their dreams come true. "Chuck…Mr. Bartowski…I know in the past we had our differences…"

Chuck immediately interjects. "Get to the point Lester." he firmly stated eyeing the tiny Canadian man.

It's at that point Jeff and Lester take a moment to confer with each other. Afterwards, it Lester who makes his pitch. "We want Jeffster's music added into your computer games."

Upon saying that, Chuck stands there now with his arms crossed staring at the two men who have pulled off more schemes than he can think of during their time at Buy More. True, they've been a headache to him and not to mention Big Mike in the past but they have helped in their own way as well. In his mind, they do have a modicum of talent but talking business with them could very well be a risk he thinks to himself. As he stands there noticing the look of desperation and hope on their faces, he shakes his head knowing what he's about to do he may regret later.

"Call my office and my secretary will schedule you two for an interview." he responded.

It's at that point, Jeff and Lester burst into celebration by not only jumping up and down but screaming like school girls. Of course, the high pitched screaming came from Lester as Jeff just stood there with his usual stoned expression on his face. Afterwards, the two men turn to Chuck and attempt to hug him but their efforts are thwarted by Big Mike men grabbing them from behind then dragging them away.

"What are you two fools doing?" As Big Mike drags the two away he briefly turns his attention back to Chuck. The sound of jingling bells ringing away as well. "Have a good night!" he bellowed.

At that same time, Sarah approaches with a bag full of 4 cans of cranberries expressing a mixture of confusion and bewilderment on her face. "What was that all about?" she asked with curiosity.

Chuck stands there shaking his head in absolute disbelief as he responds to his wife. "Well…"

XXX

"Dude…" stated Morgan towards his best friend. "…are you nuts." he added shaking his head in absolute disbelief as well.

During the dinner that Ellie put together, Chuck shared the events that occurred between him and his former co-workers at Buy More. Of course, there were concerns from his sister, brother-in-law and wife but none was more concerned than his bearded best friend. He of all people knows firsthand what it's like to be a part of a Jeff and Lester scheme that ends up blowing up in their faces. Yet, in some weird way, he understands they have a dream they want to have fulfilled.

"I know I'm taking a risk buddy." he replied raising bow eyebrows.

"Chuck said it's only a meeting. Nothing is set in stone." responded Sarah.

"Be careful little brother." Ellie chimed in. "Think about what you're doing." she added sitting on the couch next to her husband.

"You're sister's right bro. It's not awesome if all they're doing is taking advantage of you now you're a successful business man." said Devon.

Travis nodded then puts his own 2 cents in. "I agree with Devon.

Eddie quirks his right brow wondering about the two men in question. "Who are these guys?"

"Jeff and Lester." answered Alex shaking her head. She then rolls her eyes then continues on. "They have this creepy, stalker vibe going on with them."

In that instance Jayne chimes in. "That's more on Jeff than Lester. When it comes to Lester he's more…" She tries to search for the right words and while doing so look around the room for possible help.

There is a momentary silence in the Woodcomb living room but that inevitably end when Shannon speaks up. "A perv?"

Instantly, everybody nods in agreement that Lester is indeed a perv causing laughter to be shared. Once the laughter subsides it's Chuck who turns his attention to Eddie. "Yeah, they're basically the Jay and Silent Bob of the Buy More."

"Gotcha." nodded Eddie knowing full well what he meant.

Afterwards, it's Ellie who gets the attention of her dinner guests. "I would like to thank you all for coming, especially you Eddie." she said giving a nod and smile towards him. "I nice to meet a member of Travis and Shannon's family." the eldest Bartowski sibling added.

Eddie nodded back then raises his bottle of bear towards her. "Thanks. It's been a pleasure Ellie and the food was awesome."

"Indeed. It's awesome to know about the days you, Trav, and Shannon had. The military life." the handsome heart surgeon said.

"Yup. Instead of one family shipping off somewhere else. The entire unit goes." Eddie explained.

In that moment, Travis peers down at his watch. "Speaking of going." he said turning to his wife.

"Right." nodded Shannon standing up. "It's getting late and we told the baby sister we would be home by 10 p.m.

"Yeah…" chimed in Alex. "…we should get going to." she added rubbing her bearded boyfriend's leg.

It's that point, a domino effect happens leading everybody to stand up. Once they do, Jayne walks over to give Ellie a hug. After a brief moment, she lean back and smiles at her. "Thanks for the dinner El."

"No problem. I know it's hard on you since Casey is gone." she retorted with a comforting smile.

"I know. He'll be back here before I know it. Just have to keep positive." Jayne smiled showing sadness in her eyes.

The two women hug once again. While they do, Travis with Shannon behind him huggin Alex stands in front of Chuck and Sarah. "Have an awesome night and drive safe dude." he said putting up his fist for his lanky friend to tap.

"Will do." he replied reciprocating the fist tap.

After exchanging fist tap, Travis turns his attention to Travis who is talking with Morgan. "Bro!"

Eddie turns his head looking at his brother-in-law. "Yo!"

In that moment, Travis fishes his car keys out of his pocket then tosses them over to Eddie. "Start the car."

The eldest Haschal sibling catches them and quirks his right brow towards Travis. "What? I'm Morgan Freeman all of sudden? Driving The Rileys?" he jokingly remarked.

"Just start the car big bro." Shannon insisted with a grin.

Eddie shakes his head. "Fine."

Travis' brother-in-law heads out the door leaving everybody else to say their goodbyes. Afterwards, the happy couples along with Jayne venture out to the parking lot where they see Eddie in the driver's seat of Travis' car apparently just sitting there and nothing else. In that moment, the former Team Chuck member chuckles a bit then hollers over to him as he approaches his vehicle.

"Hey Eddie, get in the back sit will ya."

"I can't." Eddie hollered back.

Travis immediately quirks his right brow the turns to everybody with a bit of amusement expressed on his face. His returns his attention to Eddie sitting in the driver's seat as the couples and Jayne reach their respective vehicles. It's at that point, Travis bends down with a grin on his lips thinking its just Eddie playing around and giving him a hard time. "Come on…" he said looking at him. "…why not?" inquired the former Zeitgeist member.

"There's a bomb in your car dude…" responded Eddie averting his eyes down to where his foot is. Travis sticks his head in and is well aware that there is indeed a bomb. "…I don't want to move or we _all _might go boom." he emphatically explained.

It's at that point, Travis stands straight up and looks at Shannon who is expressing an absolute horrified look standing on the other side of the car. Alex and Morgan along with Jayne are stunned as well. When he turns around to look behind him, the expression on Chuck and Sarah's faces are absolutely serious causing him to utter two words under his breath. "Oh boy."

XXX

* * *

**_NOTE: I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT. I LIKED WRITING THE JEFF AND LESTER SCENE. REVIEW!_**


	9. Sitting On The Toilet

_Chuck vs. Where Loyalty Lies_

_Here's another new chapter for you folks. This chapter mainly focuses on trying to disarm the bomb attached to Travis' car that Eddie is currently sitting in. I know those of yo have formulate an opinion of Eddie that you don't trust him. I'm doing my job then as a writer. Here is the continuation of the cliffhanger last chapter. Plus, there is a hint of Charah. I think you'll enjoy it. Enjoy the read peeps._

_Again, if you enjoyed reading my stories and left a comment please leave a comment for this this one as well. Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy the read._

_I don't own Chuck or any of the copyrights as well._

**Sitting On The Toilet**

XXX

"First thing we have to do…" firmly stated Sarah. "…those who don't need to be here get to safety." insisted the mama-to-be.

In that moment, Chuck steps around his car making his may towards Travis' vehicle. "Sarah's right." His attention on Travis and Eddie are averted to his wife then Morgan along with the rest of the ladies in area. "Morg."

"Yeah dude." the bearded little man quickly chimed in. He approaches his best friend with haste.

To Chuck, he knew what he had to do and that is to rely on his childhood friend more than ever. In his mind, it seems like a menial task but when it concerns this particular situation it most definitely becomes a major one. As he finally stands in front of Morgan, all sorts of possibly scenarios are running though his mind at this point, but he tries not to show not only the fear and anxiety of the situation, but the all out pandemonium going on concerning his emotional state.

True, he's been in these types of situations before in the past but they tended to mainly involved computers and a porn virus of some kind he thinks to himself. However, this is a totally different situation and certainly under a different set of circumstances one of them being it's a car instead of a lap top computer. Of course, he has defused a nerd herder before as it was about to denote causing the destruction of the Santa Monica Pier all thanks to Lazlo Mahnovski.

To him, those were considered a stroke of luck on his part and one he wouldn't want to relive again…ever. Yet, he can't help but be proud of his efforts knowing full well he refused to back out of either sheer stupidity, fear, or both. It's something he can surely cross off his bucket list but at the same time can't ever reveal to anyone, which is considerably bittersweet. For him, he knows defusing the bomb itself will not involve Irene Demova but fortunately for him, he has help this time in the name of Travis Riley by his side.

The lanky and successful business owner quickly sets his thoughts aside concerning his triumphant record in defusing bombs and focus on his best friend standing in front of him. Chuck places his left hand on Morgan's left should looking directly in his eyes with absolute seriousness.

"I want you to take Sarah the rest of the ladies back to Ellie and Devon's apartment. Travis and I will handle the bomb." he ordered.

"You got it." nodded Morgan. At this point, he's escorting Shannon, Jayne, and Alex back to The Woodcomb's apartment. However, Shannon refuses to leave.

"I'm not leaving Eddie." insisted Shannon.

"You got to babe. For your own safety." Travis quickly blurted out.

Travis clearly sees the absolute seriousness emanating from within his wife's eyes. Hell or high water she would not budge from where she's planting herself on the other side of their car. True, it's one of the reasons that he fell in love with her other than being a wonderful to their 3 awesome kids. Unfortunately, now isn't the time to argue knowing the next words coming out of her mouth would certainly be utter defiance.

"No!" she reiterated narrowing her eyes towards her husband.

The mother of 3 stands her ground expressing absolute serious towards Chuck who at this point is trying to keep his cool. He doesn't want to shout to the point where he has to forcefully remove her from the situation. As much as he wants to resolve this without any harsh words being exchanged he doesn't want to have to resort to cursing her out in order to for her to leave. The already tense situation is growing even more intense by the second to the point where Chuck thinks he has no choice but to do so. He is about to curse her out when Eddie suddenly speaks out.

"Squirt!" responded a clearly freaked out Eddie.

The sound of Eddie's frantic voice causes Shannon to nervously walk around their car. Once she reaches the river's side she bends down in order to look him in the eyes. "Hey big bro."

"What's up." he smile back expressing a mixture of fear and nervousness. "I need you to do what Travis and Chuck said. This is your older brother talking. Do it _now_." he emphatically demanded continuing the grip the steering wheel with both hands.

"I don't want to lose you again. You just came back." she replied with tears streaming down the side of her cheeks.

A faint sign of laughter is expressed by Eddie. "You're not. I will be back. Don't worry." His attention on her younger sister is averted to Travis standing there. "Right bro?"

"Damn straight you'll be back." retorted the former member of Team Chuck. He gives a firm reassuring nod to not only his wife but brother-in-law as well.

"Awesome. Morgan get them out of here now please." he quickly states motioning quickly towards Ellie and Devon's apartment. Morgan once again complies but he tries to escort Sarah she simply tears her right arm away from the bearded little man's grasp.

For Sarah, she refuses to leave her husband's side. "I'm not leaving Chuck."

Instantly, the soon-to-be dad turns around and steps towards his wife placing both his hands firmly on the side of her arms. As calmly as he can, he attempts her to realize that she and not to mention their baby are better off in a stress free environment. True, it seems remotely similar during their time at the docks where she and him though they were going to die only to find out later the bomb wasn't a bomb. Instead, it was a life support system with Bryce inside. "Listen babe…" he stated briefly turning around. "…I know you want to help but now isn't the time. You have to protect our child. Please." he firmly insisted locking eyes with his wife.

The former spy couple don't say a word to each other. Instead, Sarah reaches up to press her lips against his. Afterwards, they gently touch foreheads. "Be safe and come back to me." she softly responded.

"I always do." grinned Chuck with a soft response back. He gazes deep into her eyes for a moment but to him it seemed like an eternity. Go." he softly said. His attention on her would be averted to Morgan standing just off to the side. "Morgan, take her to safety."

Morgan complies escorting a pregnant Sarah along with the rest of the ladies back to Ellie and Devon's apartment. Once Chuck witnesses them disappear out of sight he quickly turns around heading back to the intense situation at hand with Sarah in order to two thing…disarm the bomb and hopefully not die.

XXX

"Trav, is it motion censored?" inquired Chuck peering into the window as best he can. "Since you are the bomb expert after all."

Travis sticks his head through the driver's side window and tries his best to focus on the bomb itself that continually flashes a blinking green light. Unfortunately, from the current position he is at he isn't able to take a close look at it to determine whether or not it motion censored.

"I don't know dude. I have to get a closer look." answered Travis shaking his head.

"That's comforting to know." responded Eddie.

The former member of Team Chuck briefly turns his attention from the bomb underneath the brake pedal that Eddie's right foot is firmly pressed against at the moment to his brother-in-law. "Bro!"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

Eddie complies not making any type of sudden movements regards his right foot. As he continues to sit there like a statue trying to not to move an inch, Travis and Chuck turn to each other conferring on their next possible move.

"What do you think buddy?" wondered Chuck.

"I think…" replied Travis briefly turning his attention to the inside driver's side window. "…this is like the scene in Lethal Weapon 2."

Chuck quirks his right brow upon hearing that but then acknowledges his friend's movie reference. "Right." grinned Chuck. "When Murtaugh was sitting on the toilet rigged to explode planted by the South Africans." he stated with a nod.

Travis nodded. "Yep. Riggs was able to save him with the use of dry ice. It gave him…"

In that instance Chuck intercedes. "Just enough time to pull him into the bathtub." he said waving his right finger in the air. "Too bad we don't have any dry ice on hand." the father-to-be retorted shaking his head.

At the same time the conversation concerning the movie Lethal Weapon II is going on, Eddie sitting there absolutely stupefied. In his mind, he couldn't believe they're discussing something trivial while he's sitting here trying not to move or he'll blow up, which he doesn't want to have happen. It's a this point, he makes his presence known in order to get the two man kneeling just outside the driver's side window to help save him preferably now he thinks to himself.

"Guys!" he bellowed within the car. Eddie's voice does indeed the two men's attention. In doing so, he expresses a freaked out nervous smile then responds to them. "What's up! I know you two are discussing the finer points of how my situation is fairly similar to a blockbuster movie…" he explained. "…which it _isn't!" _he emphatically stated eyeing the two men.

The two friends and former teammates kneel there briefly turning their attention from each other to the man sitting in the driver's seat. They can clearly see the annoyed, agitated expression on his face telling them that he really wants to be out of the car and preferably in one piece. It's at that point, Travis turns to his brother placing both hands on the top of the open window of the driver's side door.

"Okay dude." he firmly stated. "I need for you to stay very still."

"What are you going to do bro?" wondered Eddie with absolute curiosity.

In that moment, Travis without even warning reaches over grasping the door handle and opens it a bit causing Chuck and Eddie to immediately lower their head with their eyes closed. When nothing happens, they hear that same man who opened the door without fair warning speak up.

"It's not motion censored that's for sure." he stated taking a moment to exhale a sigh of relief.

Eddie's eyes instantly pop open then turns his attention towards his brother-in-law. "Are you freakin' kidding me! Just wait till I get out of here so I can kick your ass!" he angrily hollered continuing to grasp the steering wheel.

While Eddie is having his temper tantrum, Chuck sees him moving around and being so animated because of the stunt Travis pulled. It causes him to take action. "Eddie, whatever you do keep your right foot pressed against the brake pedal."

As angry as Eddie is towards his brother-in-law, he complies with what Chuck said. When he does, he turns his head noticing Travis open the door but not all the way because his lanky friend's car is in the way. It's because of that unfortunately obstacle blocking him from getting a clear view of what he has to work with, he turns to the vehicle's owner kneeling on the other side of the driver's side door.

"Chuck."

"Yeah."

"Could you move your car?"

"Oh yeah. Sure." he answered.

It takes a matter of seconds for the brown haired business owner to stand up making his way around and inevitably into his car. Before the two men know it, Chuck's carbacks up and is parked in a parking spot across the way behind them giving Travis the room he needs to work his magic. As he kneels down on one knee about to head in, he turns his attention to his brother-in-law continuing to sit there but not longer stiff like a statue.

"Eddie, I need you to lift your left leg so I can get in bro."

Travis' request is acknowledged. Eddie carefully lifts his left leg making sure not to let his right foot off the brake pedal. Once his left leg is up, he maneuvers it back then out the open driver's side door and instead of placing his entire leg on Travis, he lowers his bod just a bit to the point where it extends it resting it in between the door and side of the inner door frame.

"Got it." he nervously responded.

"Awesome." nodded Travis. In that moment, he wedges himself down in there. While doing so, he calls out to his lanky friend. "Chuck!"

"What's up Trav!" he answered sticking his head through the open driver's side window. It this point, as much as he wants to laugh noticing the somewhat contortioned body embedded within the driver's side floor and Eddie's leg sunken into the driver's seat with his left leg extended out he focuses on the intense situation at hand.

"Check the engine. I want you to tell me if you see something." he announced deeply embedded down in the driver's side floor.

"Okay, pop…"

Travis immediately cuts him off. "I'm way ahead of you dude."

At the same time he says that, Chuck hears the hood of the car engine being released and opened. In doing so, Chuck quickly shoots over placing his hands under the small opening provided. It takes a brief moment to find the latch but once he does, he lifts the hood extending both arms over this head. Once he does, his eyes go completely wide and when they do he hears the muffled shout of Travis in the car.

"What do you see!"

"We're in deep shit" muttered Chuck under his breathe. At the same time he said that, he gazes down at not only a number of colored wires attached to explosive material attached to the engine, but a timing device that is counting down as well.

XXX

"Come on…" insisted Chuck. He narrows his eyes directly at the explosive device on the engine. While doing so he's hands are balled into fists concerning all his efforts to initiate the intersect. "…flash!" he firmly added.

Chuck continues to encourage himself to flash to the point where he hits his own head in order to do so. However, it's not working causing him to show signs of frustration. In that moment, he has no idea what to do next and that's when he hears the muffled voice of Travis once again.

"Did you flash buddy!"

In response, the successful business owner of Whiz Kid Systems, Inc. rushes over towards the open door sticking his head through the open window. He briefly looks at Eddie then turns his attention down towards a seemingly headless Travis Riley who is currently wedged himself down into the driver's side floor.

"Afraid not dude." he calmly stated. "There is however explosive material with a whole lot of wires and timer that's already down to 90 seconds." Chuck quickly explained.

Instantly, Eddie's eyes go completely wide upon hearing that. "Get me outta here!"

Chuck is about to respond to a frantic Eddie when Travis intervenes. "Eddie calm the hell down. Chuck and I have this all under control." he firmly stated. "Right Chuck?"

"Right." he answered with a nod. "Just have to find the right wire. That's all." Chuck added returning quickly to the front of the open engine hood.

Once completely out of sight, Eddie yells out to him. "You do know which wire it is right?"

"_I think so. It could be the red wire..." _he answered. _"…or the green."_

"Shit!"

The answer Chuck gives doesn't give Eddie any comfort as he sweats profusely while sitting in the driver's seat with his brother-in-law just below him dealing with the trigger switch. As he's down there, he hears the voice of his brother low.

"Relax bro. Like I said we got this." he calmly stated. "Chuck how much longer we got buddy?" he inquired towards the man standing in front of the open engine.

"_75 seconds and counting Trav!"_

"See…" retorted Travis. "…plenty of time." he added peering up at him with a smirk."

"Hurry up!"

For Eddie, he's always known his brother-in-law to be a considerably crazy individual but the on what level of crazy he was uncertain until now. In his mind, 75 seconds and counting isn't enough time to free him from the death trap that he's in. His thoughts that flood his overwhelmed mind are abruptly broken by the sound of his brother-in-law's seemingly calm demeanor.

"Hey, do me a favor."

"What?" he nervously asked in major freaked out tone.

"Try not to fart on me. It wouldn't be awesome to be farted on during a time like this." he answered.

In that instance, Eddie quirks his right brow concerning that specific request of his. "We're about to explode into a million pieces and all you're concerned with is me farting on you?" he questioned with absolute disbelief in his eyes.

"Yup. I need to focus all my concentration on what I'm doing and I don't need your gassy weapon of mass destruction to distract me." he explained. "I saw you stuffing your face during dinner." Travis remarked with a chuckle.

"You did too fat ass." Eddie replied with a mixture of angered annoyed.

"That's Mr. fat ass to you." It's at that point, Travis knows he's momentarily directed his attention away for the situation at hand focusing the brunt of insults towards him. By doing that, he's focused on something entirely different giving him the opportunity to check on his lanky friend. "Chuck's how's it going dude!"

For the man himself, he's bending down touching red and green wires in his finger tips. As he does, he gives his response to Travis. "It's going dude! Oh and by the way, we have approximately 30 seconds!" he firmly answered.

"Trav! Any time now bro!" insisted Eddie gripping the steering wheel even tighter.

In that moment, Travis responds to Chuck. "Okay, it's a matter of teamwork Chuck. So when I give the signal we do it together."

"Gotcha. Just say the word." he retorted. "20 seconds!"

"Eddie." stated Travis.

"Yeah."

"Close your eyes." he requested. Eddie complies to his brother-in-law. Once he does, Travis puts both hands on the detonation trigger and at the same time he does Chuck takes hold of one of the colored wires on the explosive device. The two men take a deep breathe with the former member of Team Chuck making the call. "All right Chuck. 3...2..."

XXX

For the past few minutes, the occupants within Casa Woodcomb were nervously waiting for the return of all three men. Ellie, Devon, Morgan, Alex, Jayne, Shannon, and Sarah are either sitting or too worked up to where they are standing/pacing around the room. The ones that are pacing around the room are mainly the guys and Sarah who has her eyes locked on the front door. As for the rest of the ladies, they are sitting on the couch comforting Shannon who is visibly shaking because she has no idea what's going on causing tears to flow down the sides of both cheeks.

For Shannon, she's been through this so many times before in the past. Granted, she always worried about her husband but she had the absolute knowledge Tobias and her big brother were watching his back. Unfortunately, Tobias isn't with them but Chuck as they are trying to disarm a bomb that Eddie is currently in. In her mind, it causes her to worry twice as much but while sitting there in the comforting embrace of her support system she prays that all three men step through the front door.

While Shannon is nervously waiting, Sarah is pacing back and forth in the area between the couch and dinner room table. Her focus on the front door is unrelenting. For her, she's been through many times but she would be right by her husband's side every step of the way. Yet, due to the circumstances being that she is indeed pregnant it was truly important for Chuck to stay at a safe distant away from the possible explosion IF they weren't able to disarm the bomb. However, her thoughts concerning her husband are subsequently averted to Ellie who is visibly worried to no end of her baby brother.

Speaking of Ellie, it is taking everything in her from not standing up and running out the front door in order to check on her little brother. To the eldest Bartowski sibling, this is one of the reason he should not return to the spy life because it situations like these that would most definitely cause to not only turn her hair grey, but go through constant high blood pressure. In her mind, she can't believe how Shannon and not to mention her own sister-in-law Sarah can go through live day in and day out without going completely stir crazy. Her thoughts concerning the matter abruptly end when she hears the voice of Sarah from behind her.

"I can't wait any longer…" she stated heading for the front door. "…I'm going." a very determined and pregnant Sarah said.

"Sarah, wait!" Morgan responded standing in front of her.

Instantly, Sarah furrows her eyebrows and narrows her eyes directly at her husband's bearded best friend. "Morgan, I'm not in the mood. Either you get out of the way or I'm going through you. Your choice." she firmly announced.

"Not awesome." Devon breathed out. He clearly sees the determination on his sister-in-law's face while standing there in front of Morgan and Sarah.

Morgan doesn't say a word as he stands his ground knowing he'll suffer the consequences for doing what his hetero life partner told him to do. He's right as Sarah steps forward pushing the bearded little man aside heading straight for the front door but as she is about to reach it that same front door flies open with Eddie walking in a completely frazzled state. As he does, the eldest Haschal sibling is speaking out.

"You two are completely nuts you know that!" he announced turning his attention towards the open doorway.

In that instance, the occupants within the living immediately turn their attention towards the open doorway. Once they do, it's Travis who enters first with Chuck following close behind him.

"Hey…" responded Travis holding a small device in his right hand. "…it's disarmed isn't it." he added tossing the non threatening trigger device over to his brother-in-law.

Chuck immediately chimes in. "Yup and it was definitely the red wire." he stated holding it up for Eddie to see.

Eddie stands there momentary just starting at the two insane men in front of him. He's about to say something when he's suddenly engulfed in a tight bear hug by his younger sister Shannon. While he is being tightly embraced by Shannon, Chuck is standing in front of not only his wife, but big sister as well.

"Hey, I told you I'll be back." he grinned. A soft smile is expressed by Sarah. She steps forward but instead of responding with a kiss she instead does something totally different. The blonde and not mention pregnant beauty slaps her husband upside the left side of his head. For Chuck, he is about to respond when he's suddenly slapped upside the right side of his head by Ellie. He immediately steps back forming a T with both hands. "Whoa! Time out!"

"Don't ever scare us like that again little brother!" stated Ellie.

In that instance, Chuck is in defense mode as he responds to both women. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you guys."

Sarah is briefly silent staring at her husband. She then steps forward causing Chuck to be cautious concerning his wife's next move. After a few seconds, she gives her response to the father of their child. "You did scare us." she answered momentarily lowering her eyes to the floor with her arms crossed. Afterwards she lifts her eyes returning her now softened gaze towards her loving husband. "All of us but you and Travis saved Eddie's life. I'm proud of you." she said with a soft smile. In that moment, she steps forward placing both hands on either side of her husband's face in order to raise up on her toes to kiss her husband's lips.

The kiss last for a few seconds and once it's over the happily married couple gaze deeply into each other's eyes. However, the special moment between the two would be interrupted by the sound of Ellie's voice causing Chuck to turn his attention to her.

"Listen, intersect or not…" she firmly stated. "…promise me you'll never do that again." Ellie added with a mixture of worried concerning in her eyes.

Chuck stands there for a moment knowing this is probably the only time it will happen. However, he could be wrong because the situation has escalated from 6 thugs to a car bomb. He knows it, Travis knows, and even Sarah knows it by the look on her face. Yet, for the sake of his big sister he'll comply with her wishes. "I promise El." His attention on Ellie would inevitably avert to his best friend Morgan standing behind Sarah with Devon right behind him. "Thanks for keeping all of them inside Morg."

"No prob dude." nodded Morgan. "Although, Sarah did go all Kristana Loken from Terminator 3 on me. As a matter of fact…" The bearded one reaches over with his right hand placing it on his left shoulder. "…she may have separated my shoulder pushing past me." he added moving his left arm in a circular pattern.

Upon hearing that, Alex quirks her right brow. "Poor baby." she sarcastically remarked as she approaches her bearded boyfriend. The daughter of Alex Coburn gently rubs and kisses Morgan's left shoulder causing him to smile.

As the couple have their moment together, Casey's girlfriend responds. "I'm glad you guys are okay..." Jayne responded shaking her head. "...and in one piece." she added raising both eyebrows.

"Indeed." nodded Devon.

The brief on attention on Devon would quickly return to Eddie as he is still being hugged tightly by an overly emotional Shannon. The occupants within the living room watch as Travis is trying to pry his wife off from her old brother. At the same time this is happening, Eddie is attempting to calm his little sister down. "Squirt, I'm fine. Please let go before you break my ribs." he pleaded.

"Yeah babe." insisted Travis.

It takes a moment or two but Shannon eventually unlocks the tight grip she has of her older brother. For Eddie, it allows him to not only breathe easier, but walk off as well causing much concern to his younger sister.

Shannon steps forward. "Where are you going?" she inquired wiping tears away from her eyes.

Eddie doesn't even look back as he heads down the hallway. "To the bathroom." he quickly said disappearing out of sight.

Once everybody hears the bathroom door close down in the hallway, there is a momentary silence within the living room. The silence would be broken when Travis makes a announcement. "Whose hungry? I know I am." he said walking off towards the island counter where the food is sitting." he stated walking past everybody.

For Eddie, he does indeed use the bathroom and after flushing the toilet he slides over in order to not only wash his hands but splash water on his face as well. Once he's done, he reaches over to just off to his right to wipe his hands and face on the towel hanging on the rack. Afterwards, he stands there placing both hands firmly on either side of the sink. He bends down then looks at his reflection in the mirror and shakes his head. He stares at it for a few moments then stands straight up. Eddie is about to head back into the living room joining the other when he feels a vibration in his right front pocket. The eldest Haschal sibling fishes it out and when he looks at the screen he notices he has a text message from someone unknown. He opens it and the following message reads only one word: _Status?_

Eddie stares at the message for a second then begins clicking away returning a reply to the sender. The message reads: _Did not go as planned. Target failed. Continue Tests. _Once done, he sends the message back to the original sender. After he does, he sticks his phone back into his pocket then exit's the bathroom making sure to turn off the lights before he leaves.

XXX

* * *

**_NOTE: IT TOOK ME A WHILE TO FIGURE OUT WHAT TO WRITE BUT I THINK I WAS ABLE TO CONVEY WHAT I WAS THINKING. WHAT DO YOU THINK? REVIEWS!_**


	10. Inconceivable

_Chuck vs. Where Loyalty Lies_

_Here's another new chapter for you folks. This chapter mainly focuses on trying to lighten the mood. How better than to lighten it by having Chuck meet with Jeff and Lester concerning a possible song deal for Jeffster. Will it work out for them? Plus, apologies for a lack of Charah. Anyways, I think you'll enjoy it. Enjoy the read peeps._

_Again, if you enjoyed reading my stories and left a comment please leave a comment for this this one as well. Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy the read._

_I don't own Chuck or any of the copyrights as well._

**Inconceivable**

XXX

It's Friday morning meaning 2 days have passed by without any incidents whatsoever. There hasn't been anything or anyone for that matter that has threatened the lives of any of the former members of Team Chuck, their friends, as well as family members. Yet, the situation would still be there sitting the back of their minds, especially with Chuck as he sits behind his desk at his place of business Whiz Kid Systems, Inc. The door is closed. He isn't alone as his bearded best friend and employee sitting in a chair across from him. They're in the middle of discussing the events of a couple days ago in the parking lot with Morgan inevitably asking his childhood friend a question.

"Does Sarah still think Eddie is in on this somehow?" he inquired quirking his right brow towards Chuck.

In response, the lanky business owner shrugs his shoulder. "At first yeah, but now…" He briefly pauses then continues on. "…no." Chuck answered shaking his head.

"Since Sarah isn't here, I'll ask you. What sold it for you?" he wondered.

It take a second for Chuck to answer as he lets that question sink in a bit. Afterwards, he gives his response to his best bud for life. "The way he reacted while sitting in the car. You can't fake that kind of fear. It was genuine and in my opinion absolutely real." explained the father-to-be.

Morgan nods. It then leads to the two men to become briefly silent sitting in the office. It doesn't take long for the silence to broken by the former green shirt of Buy More. "Who do you think is behind this?"

Chuck shakes his head as he leans forward placing his hands on his desk. "I don't know buddy. One thing is for sure is that he has the means and the financial backing to almost get the job done." the father-to-be answered.

For Morgan, the thought of mysterious and possibly wealthy unknown figure trying to take down a team that has been out of the spy game for at least 2 months is quite disturbing. True, he may not be part of the team but it doesn't mean that he or she for that matter is going to stop at nothing to use anyone, as well as anything to claim victory or their enemy. Of course, he can't help but feel considerably weary about the fact that the attacks aren't solely focused on one particular person or team for that matter he things to himself.

In his mind, it started with Travis and Chuck supposedly breaking up a robbery in progress of a young women but it ended up turning out to be a complete set up. Thankfully, his two friends were able to take those 6 guys down and to even think what could have happened if they accomplished what they were paid to do is absolutely inconceivable. In a way, it's like they're being put through a gauntlet like in the movie The Princess Bride but in sort of reverse order. It's that particular thought that leads him to bring it up to his lanky best friend.

"I know this is way out there…" stated Morgan. He leans forward placing his hands on the front side of Chuck's desk. "…but I have a theory." he firmly added.

"Fire away Morg." retorted Chuck leaning comfortably back in his swivel chair.

It takes a few moments for Morgan to gather his thoughts then shares his theory. "Well…" he started. "…I'm thinking whoever this person is he or she putting us through some kind of test or gauntlet like what happened with Wesley going after Buttercup in the movie The Princess Bride." Morgan pauses for a moment witnessing the intent stare he's being given by his boss and best friend. Noting that he's not being stopped, he continues on. "Think about it dude. Each and every one of his tests he had to go through or pass were against the three supposed villainous characters Wesley had to contend with."

In that moment, Chuck furrows his eyebrows then raising his right finger. Once he does, he waves it around up next to his head. "I think I know where you're getting at." he responded. "

"You do?" replied an astonished Morgan. "Would you explain it to me because I was just thinking out loud here." he added with raised eyebrows. "That's pretty much all I got."

Chuck couldn't help but express a bit of laughter on Morgan's expense. After the laughter subsides, he leans forward giving Morgan's possible interpretation of what he meant. "Listen, we all know it started off with the fight against 6 thugs then possibly a mental test with the bomb planted in Travis's car."

"I'm with you so far." the bearded man replied with a nod. He sits there listening intently to what his best friend has to share with him.

"Awesome to know." he grinned. "Anyways, when it came to the movie itself, it started off with the skill of a sword at the Cliffs of Insanity against Inigo Montoya played brilliantly by Mandy Patinkin. As you know, he was seeking revenge…

Instantly Morgan interjects. "Revenge against the 6 fingered man who killed his father. It wasn't Wesley that's for sure." he stated. It's at this point, Morgan continues on. "After knocking Montoya out he comes up against legendary WWF wrestler Andre The Giant's character Fezzik. That was basically a test of hand to hand combat." he explained.

"You now…" Chuck's eyes immediately narrow. "…it's eerily similar. Though not in exact order. The test of hand to hand combat then the test of skill with a blade. The third test was matching wits against Vizinni." the brown haired business owner shared.

"Yep." nodded Morgan. "If that's the case, I wonder what's gonna happen next. A debate? A chess match?"

In response, Chuck shakes his head acknowledging his hetero life partner. "Who knows buddy. We just got to be prepared for what's coming. Are you ready?" he asked.

"Honestly?"

"Yeah." he wryly smiled.

"Nope…" he answered shaking his head. "…but I have your back all the way dude." Morgan firmly stated.

"I know you are buddy. I know you are."

Upon saying that, Chuck's office phone buzzes. Once it does, he leans over to his right in order to press the button with his finger. "Yeah Bev. What it is?"

"_Your 11 a.m. appoint has arrived sir." _she answered back.

"Thanks. Send them both back."

"_Yes sir."_

After pressing the button to his office phone once again, he turns his attention to Morgan who has expresses a look of concern on his face. He has those exact same concern on his own but as a boss and not to mention business man he has to exude a poker face even when he knows he's taking an absolute risk. "Are you ready?"

"Are you?" retorted Morgan.

Chuck didn't have any time let that question sink in because the two men suddenly hear a knock on his office door. Instantly Chuck and Morgan stand up turning their attention to the office door. "Come in." announced Chuck.

The door to Chuck's office opens with Beverly Kim appearing first. She steps forward then announces the two people who are there to see the owner of Whiz Kid Systems, Inc. "Mr. Bartowski, Mr. Patel and Mr. Barnes are here to see you."

"Thanks Bev." nodded Chuck towards his secretary.

For Jeff and Lester, they emerge into the office all dressed up with cd player/boom box in hand. The two men are so dressed up in fact that they both have their hair combed back. They seemingly look all professional but at the same time are completely nervous judging by the deer in headlights look witness in their eyes by both Chuck and Morgan. For Beverly, she nods back then makes her exits closing the door behind her. When it comes to Morgan, as much as he wants to scare the living daylights out of the two them he knows how important this potential deal is to them. Instead, he simply welcomes them in.

"Guys…" he smiled. "…awesome to see you. Have a seat." Morgan added. He motions for them to sit down in the two vacant chairs in front of Chuck's desk.

Chuck takes a cue from Morgan and acknowledges the two men standing across the room from him. "Welcome gentlemen…" he firmly stated watching the two men walk forward. "…let's get down to business shall we." the father-to-be added going into business mode.

XXX

"Guys…" said Chuck sitting comfortably sideways in his swivel chair. He's facing Morgan standing to his left who reaches over pausing the portably CD player/boom box they brought with them. "…I got to be honest. I'm not liking what I'm hearing so far." he added shaking his head.

For the past 10 minutes, Chuck and Morgan spent the time listening to the predetermined song selections that Jeff and Lester chose to possibly have used in a computer game. Unfortunately, by the looks of disappointment on both their faces the two inspiring superstar duo weren't living up to not only Chuck's expectations but their former bearded employee as well. Yet, that didn't break their resolve as they continued to sit there believing they would most definitely get a shot at the big time.

"I agree with Chuck." chimed in Morgan. "It's basically cover songs you've done over and over even when we were at Buy More. Plus, I'm pretty sure Chuck would get sued for copyright infringement." he firmly stated with both arms crossed.

Jeff and Lester are briefly silent. They then turn to each other have a somewhat loudly whispered and considerably animated huddle with one another. As they do, Chuck and Morgan exchange glances with each other knowing full well they would have to pull of an absolute miracle when it comes to a song that catches their attention. A song that would most definitely get him to not only want that song but actually fork over money to two men who spent practically their Buy Mores lives hustling money…illegally. His thoughts concerning his former co-workers abruptly end when they both turn towards him with Lester always the spokesman for the singing duo.

"Mr. Bartowski…" stated Lester straightening up in his seat. The confidence pouring out of him as he begins pitching in favor for the duo known as Jeffster. "…we go way back…"

Instantly, Jeff chimes in. "You owe us."

In that moment, Chuck and Morgan quirk their eyebrows directly towards the two men sitting down across the desk. For the two men, they can't believe they are playing the blackmail card because quite frankly they don't have any material to black the business own with.

"For what?" inquired the bearded employee shaking his head in disbelief.

"Remember boys, a situation involving Buy More or anything Buy More related is null and void. Plus, if there wasn't a witness or written, signed agreement between you gentlemen and I then it didn't happen." explained Chuck. "Do you have any evidence or documents for that matter to substantiate your claim?" he asked eyeing both men.

There is momentary silence on Jeff and Lester's part. The two schemers turn to each in a quick huddle and after a brief confab they inevitably turn towards the business owner. As always, Lester once again speaks for the duo. "After consulting with my business partner, we take back what we said about you owing us. We express or sincere apologies sir." he answered bowing his head.

"Yeah…" added Jeff. "…we were just trying to play hard ball." the other half of Jeffster said shrugging his shoulders.

"Not an awesome way to play guys." remarked Morgan shaking his head. "How did you guys even prepare for this meeting anyway?"

The duo briefly turn to each other then turn their attention back to Chuck and Morgan. "We watched Dog Day Afternoon."

A look of absolute disbelief is expressed on the two men's face upon hearing that. "Seriously?" responded Chuck. "You prepared for this meeting by watching a movie starring the great Al Pacino and Charles Dunning." he added.

"You do realize Al Pacino's character Sonny ends up spending 20 years in jail. Plus, his partner gets shot in the head at the end of the movie." Morgan explained.

"Granted, it's not the ending we expected for this meeting." Jeff stated shrugging his shoulders.

"It's still early." chimed Morgan lowering his head for a brief moment.

"However…." interjected Lester. "…it was indeed a Pacino movie. It helped pump us up." replied Lester expressing a sheepish smile.

In that moment, Chuck and Morgan turn to each knowing this particular meeting has gone from bad to worse. It's at that point, the man who took a chance in hearing them out decides to end this before it gets any worse. He turns his chair forward in order to face the two upstart singers who want stardom so bad they can taste it. He leans forward placing both hands on his desk with a serious expression on his face.

"I'm sorry fellas but I'm going to have to pass. It wasn't a tough decision for me to make." he explained.

"Sorry guys." responded Morgan. He expresses a sort of sympathetic expressing towards the two men who attempted to try their best but their best wasn't good enough.

Jeff and Lester are completely silent. However, the one person who they thought would make a scene didn't because it would be Jeff who instantly stands up making his voice known causing Chuck, Morgan, and not to mention Lester taken completely by surprise.

"Listen…"

Lester quickly stands up in order to stop his partner in crime. "Jeffrey, now is not the time."

"No!" he firmly stated. Jeff takes a deep breath then turns to Lester with absolute seriousness in his eyes. "We are not leaving. Sit down or I will cut you." he emphatically added pointing to the chair behind Lester.

Chuck and Morgan watch in awe as Lester complies with his much taller friend. After taking a seat and remaining quiet much to the surprise of the two men sitting/standing across the table from them. Afterwards, Jeff takes a moment to calm himself down the turns back to the man who holds all their dreams in the palm of his hand.

"Listen, have you ever had _one_ shot…_one_ opportunity. To _seize _everything you ever wanted. "At that same time he's making this heartfelt speech, Morgan is putting his right hand over his face not believing what he's hearing. As for Chuck, he too can't believe what he's hearing knowing full well what movie and not to mention song it came from but continues listening. "One moment. Would you capture it? Or would you just let it slip?"

"Jeff…"

"Please, let me finish." Chuck begrudgingly allows Jeff to continue on. Once given the go ahead, he turns his to peer down at Lester who peers up at him. "Partnership means trust. I know we can do this. We believe in Jeffster. We believe in our dream even if never comes true. So I'm asking you Chuck…" Jeff reaches into his right front pocket and takes out a CD. "…give our dream one more chance." he added handing over to Chuck.

Upon saying that, Chuck sits there behind his desk witnessing the genuine sincerity in Jeff's eyes. His attention on him is briefly averted to Lester who is witnessing extreme desperation in his eyes. In that moment, he locks eyes with Jeff once again and when he does he stands up now locking eye to eye with. He reaches over taking the CD in his right hand then gets his best friend's attention.

"Morg."

"Yeah." he said stepping forward.

"Stick this in."

Morgan reluctantly complies taking the CD and then steps over to the CD player/boom box. While he replaces the CD a concerned look is expressed on Lester's face causing him to quickly confer with Jeff.

"What CD did you give him?"

"The song you decided to leave off." answered Jeff.

Lester's eyes instantly shoot wide open. "Are you crazy Jeffrey. That song is not Jeffster material." As Jeff and Lester are in the middle of a discussion, Chuck and Morgan are listening to the said song. "We were just jamming and besides we wanted to impress Chuck not make him fall asleep." he quickly blurted out. "You've just made the biggest mistake to my band"

"You mean our band."

"Yeah…" Lester shakes his then looks away from Jeff waving him off. "…whatever." he added shaking his head in absolute disappointment.

As he says that, Chuck gets the older man's attention. "Jeff.." He turns his head facing the successful business owner. "..what's the name of this song." he wondered with both arms crossed as is Morgan as well.

"Never Give Up." softly answered Jeff. Afterwards, he expresses a smile towards the two men.

Chuck nods then turns to Morgan who nods as well. While they are conferring together, Lester stands up and makes a decide right then and there. "Jeffrey, because of your costly mistake Jeffster is over!" he animatedly stated.

"I like it." announced Chuck.

"We're back together." instantly corrected Lester. A confused and not to mentioned surprised look is expressed on his face after hearing what Chuck said so much so he asked to repeat it. "I'm sorry come again. I thought I heard you said you liked it. Is this a joke?" he blurted out once again.

Chuck expresses a bit of astonished laughter then responds to the two men. "It's not a joke guys. The song has a great tempo and not to mention the lyrics go great with the computer game we're developing right now." he explained.

Morgan nods then steps forward in front of the two men. "Yup. I can't believe I'm going to say this…" he said shaking his head. After briefly glancing at Chuck he returns his attention to the two men who he at one time in the past actually took part in the game mystery crisper. "…this song is awesome. Is it an original song?" he added with a smile of disbelief.

"Yeah. Yes. What does this mean?" wondered Jeff with Lester grasping at his left arm. He's grasping his left arm to the point of actually climbing up him.

"This mean guys…" Chuck walks around his desk and approaches Jeff and Lester who look as if they're heads are about to explode. When he finally stands in front of them, he extends his right hand. "…you've got yourself a deal." he added flashing a smile.

In that moment, Jeff and Lester are absolute speechless. The two men turn to Morgan who continues to smile at them. "Congratulations. Your song will be in one of the games Chuck's company is going to create. What do you have to say?"

For Jeff, he can only come up with two words that best express Jeffster's gratitude. "He reaches over shaking the hand of the man who made their dreams happen. "Thank you."

"No problem Jeff." grinned Chuck. "You proved me wrong." His attention on Jeff is averted to Lester who for once has nothing really to say. "Lester, you should be proud of yourselves. It's a step to making your dreams come true."

Chuck and Morgan expect Lester to say something but nothing is coming out It prompts Jeff to turn to his partner in crime in order to speak up. "Hey, we did it. Say something. Or at least do something. Anything."

Lester nods then step forward turning his attention to Morgan then Chuck. He looks up at Chuck is about to open his mouth and say something when he suddenly passes out falling backwards. Luckily though, Jeff catches him and places him gently on the chair he was sitting on. It's at that point, Chuck responds by looking over at Morgan.

"Morg, go get some water will ya."

"I'm on it." he replied.

Morgan scampers over inevitably opening the office door then quickly shoots left disappearing out of sight towards the break room. While he goes to retrieve some water, Chuck and Jeff are left to check on a passed out Lester who quite possibly couldn't take the positive news that they'll actually be rewarded for their hard work. It's a situation that is totally inconceivable for not only Chuck, but for Jeff as well who is using his tie to fan his Canadian singing partner.

XXX

It's 12:55 p.m. and a 2011 4 door Honda Insight pulls into the parking reserved for one Chuck Bartowski. A total of 4 individuals get out of the car. Morgan Grimes from the front passenger seat and behind him is Kesandra Torres. Across from getting out from behind the driver's side passenger seat is the newest intern to the Whiz Kid System, Inc. family Brandon Crenshaw. A 19 year old Junior out of USC as well majoring in Computer Science. He's 6 ft tall, brown eyes, and sporting scraggly brown haired spitting image of a young Chuck Bartowski so much so he too not only favors Chuck Taylor high tops but enjoys playing Call of Duty on Xbox.

For Morgan, he clearly pointed this out to his best friend the first time he saw him step through the front door and after he was interviewed for the position of being an intern. Of course, he didn't

Speaking of Chuck, he is the last to exit his vehicle. Once he does and after presses the locking mechanism on his key chain all 4 individuals head to the front door. As they, it's Brandon who speaks up causing the foursome to briefly stop near the front entrance.

"Thanks for lunch Mr. Bartowski." he said raising his large cup filled with Dr. Pepper from Subway.

"Yeah…" nodded Kes taking a sip of her diet Coke. "…thanks a bunch." she added flashing a smile towards her tall and lanky boss.

In that instance, Chuck nods acknowledging his young subordinates. "You're welcome and Brandon please call me Chuck." he insisted reaching over to pat him on the left shoulder.

"That's right Brandon." responded Morgan taking the last remaining sips of Moutain Dew. Afterwards, he throws the cup away in the nearby trash receptacle then returns his attention to the young man standing in front of him. "I know it seems wrong to do but that's they he wants it." he added raising both eyebrows.

Brandon glances at Morgan then to his boss. He then turns his attention to the one person who was in his shoes when she started as an intern for Whiz Kid Systems, Inc. "Kes?"

Kes glances at her boss continuing to express a smile up towards him. Her attention then turns to Brandon. "It was weird for me when I started, but you get used to it. Chuck's an awesome boss." she stated.

Upon saying that, Chuck can't help but express a wide smile knowing he has the best employees working for him. After taking a sip from the last remaining cup filled with Sprite, he too throws it in the trash receptacle. "All right…" he said clapping his hands together. "…let's get back to work." the former nerd herd leader ordered.

"Yes sir." all 3 employees responded unison.

After stepping through the entrance, Kes and Brandon head down the hallway towards their respective area work stations. As they do, Chuck and Morgan stand in front of the receptionists desk where Beverly Kim is currently sitting behind.

"Hey Bev, any messages?" he asked leaning over the front desk.

"Yes sir. Michael Tucker wants you call him. He says it's urgent." she replied.

Instantly, Chuck and Morgan quirk their eyebrows upon hearing that. "Hmm. I wonder what Big Mike wants that's so urgent?" wondered Chuck.

"I don't know Morg. I'll find out right now." he retorted. "Thanks Bev."

Beverly nods at her boss and watches as her boss reaches for his cell phone in his right front pocket. For Chuck, since leaving Buy More he never really deleted his contact from Buy More, especially Big Mike's number. Call it nostalgia or whatever but he continued to keep them just in case. After finding and highlight Big Mike's name, he presses it inevitably dialing the man himself. He waits for a few seconds and then the other line picks up.

"_Bartowski?"_

"Hey Big Mike, what's up?"

"_Are the two numbskulls there?"_

Chuck immediately knew who his former boss is talking about. "Sorry. Jeff and Lester left about an hour ago. They're not at Buy More?" he wondered.

"_No! I bet they are Bennigans. I will stick my foot up their asses."_

"I'm sure they'll be back at work Big Mike. Do you want me to call Bennigans for you?"

As the conversation continues to go between the two, Morgan glances at Bev who simply rolls her eyes causing him to chuckle a bit. His attention on her would be averted back to his best bud.

"_That's why you were my best employee Bartowski. Always on the ball."_

Chuck expressed a bit of laughter upon hearing that. "All right. I'll give Lester a call." As soon as Chuck says that, he receives another phone call. When he checks the screen, he sees the image of Lester on it. Once he sees it, he gets back on with his former boss. "Big Mike, I let you know what I found out."

"_Please do." _

The conversation between Big Mike and Chuck ends. He's about to accept the call from Lester when the dialing suddenly ends. He's about to return his call when he notices that he's got a voice mail message probably from Lester. Morgan and Bev continue to watch as Chuck listens to the voicemail message to the point where they notice his demeanor turn from easy going to absolutely serious. Once the voice message is over, Chuck begins scrolling down in order to find another number causing much concern to Morgan and Beverly.

"Sir, anything wrong?"

"What's up buddy?"

Chuck doesn't say a word. He simply holds up his left finger as he places his cell phone against his right ear. After waiting for a brief moment, the other end of the line picks up. "Trav, we got a situation." he firmly stated. He turns facing both Morgan and Beverly with his eyebrows furrows and eyes narrowed.

XXX

As quickly as he could, Chuck arrives at his intended destination…Museum of Contemporary Art. It's located on S. Grande Ave near the Civic Center. He's alone and upon exiting his car, Travis arrives parking right behind his former teammate. However, he isn't alone as he has his brother-in-law Eddie with him causing Chuck to wonder why. He's about to question why when Eddie responds.

"I thought you might need some back up. You never know dude."

Chuck doesn't say a word. He simply motions for the 2 men to head in to the Museum that looks as if it's under renovation. Unfortunately, it's locked but Travis uses the opportunity to show off his lock picking skills. After a few seconds of waiting, it's unlocked leading all 3 men cautiously enter into the building. When they do, they can see everything covered in order to protect the art that inside. They continue to trek forward making sure to be highly aware of their surroundings. As they make their way deeper into the Museum weaving around/in between works of art, it's Chuck who suddenly sees and knows the reason why Jeff and Lester never returned to Buy More.

Travis and Eddie finally notices as well. The approach an large open are where it seems a large chess board is the floor with a few large chess pieces scattered here and there. On the other side, is Jeff and Lester tied back to back to a chair with dark black bags covering their heads. From their view, it seems they're conscious but it's uncertain from where they are standing. Chuck briefly glances at Travis and Eddie who know what he's thinking.

"It looks too easy." Travis stated.

Eddie nodded. "I know."

"Just keep an eye out." Chuck said carefully looking around.

As he says that, he steps forward but once he does the brown haired business owner inadvertently steps through a invisible non lethal laser causing a moving laser grid to activate all around the chess board. Instantly, Travis gets Chuck's attention keenly noticing something since he has an expertise in the area.

"Oh, he's good. Whoever he is."

"What is it?" wondered Eddie.

"He's rigged this area to explode if any part of your body touches the laser grid." he explained. Travis specifically points to the explosive charge located where the base of the white laser grids are located at."

"Where is the disarming mechanism?" inquired Chuck.

All three men search for the aforementioned disarming mechanism. It takes a moment until Eddie pipes up.

"Are you kidding me?

"What? Where? Do you see it?" asked Travis.

In that instance, Eddie points directly across from them the location of where the disarming mechanism is…underneath Jeff and Lester's chair. All 3 men are in absolute disbelief at what lies before them. It's at that point, Eddie shares his concerns about the situation.

"How in the hell are we getting across there."

There is a brief moment of silence as Travis and Chuck shake their head. The silence would be broken by Chuck as he steps forward.

"Not we…" he stated turning his head to both men. "_…me._" Chuck added. For Chuck, he quickly reflects back on the earlier conversation with Morgan concerning the movie The Princess Bride. He turns back to the huge task at hand that lies before him repeating one word over in his mind. _Inconceivable. _

XXX

* * *

_**NOTE: I THOROUGHLY ENJOYED WRITING THIS CHAPTER. SO WHAT DO YOU THINK?**_


	11. Weapon Of Mass Distraction

_Chuck vs. Where Loyalty Lies_

_Here's another new chapter for you folks. As you left off reading last chapter Chuck faces his toughest challenge yet... maneuvering his way through a moving laser grid. Will he succeed and beat it. Read and find out. It's getting intense my Chuck peeps. Anyways, I think you'll enjoy it. Enjoy the read peeps._

_Again, if you enjoyed reading my stories and left a comment please leave a comment for this this one as well. Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy the read._

_I don't own Chuck or the disclaimer for that matter._

**Weapon Of Mass Distraction**

XXX

Chuck takes a few steps back passing Travis and Eddie in order to get an overall view of the situation at hand. He takes a few moments to concentrate on the pattern of the movement of the lasers. In his mind, it's truly going to be tricky maneuvering his way through but with the help of the intersect it hopefully won't be that difficult. _Easier said than done he thinks to himself_. Afterwards, he turns glancing over his right shoulder looking at Travis and Eddie standing in front of him.

"Wish me luck." he said raising both eyebrows.

"Good luck." stated Eddie.

"You got this." nodded Travis.

In response, Chuck gives the two man standing in front of him a firm nod. He then initiates a flash that Eddie clearly witnesses in full view. He steps forward past the two men then stands in front of the moving lasers before him. After taking a deep breathe, he does a front bend into a hand stand over the first set of horizontal lasers coming towards him. Once he does, he immediately does not only a leg split but a one handed stand to avoid being hit by a pair of lasers that just miss him by a few inches. Afterwards, he instantly drops to the floor still in a split legged position but quickly ducks down with his upper body flat on the floor.

Upon doing so, a sweeping laser passes overhead. Once it does, he rolls on to his left side just avoiding a passing vertical laser and in doing so he then lies flat on his back. He lies very still as a pair of lasers criss cross from head to toe. Afterwards, he moves slowly forward along the floor under the second set of horizontal lasers. As this is going on, Travis and Eddie can't help but be amazed by this astonishing spectacle they see before them. For Travis, it's like watching the expert jewel thief Francois Toulour in Ocean's 12 and Katherine Zeta-Jones' character sexy insurance agent Virginia Baker in Entrapment merged together. While standing there in absolute disbelief, he forgets that he's holding his breath and forces himself to breathe once again.

As for Chuck, he's slowly but surely making some headway towards Jeff and Lester. He slinks his body upward until he is on his knees right next to a rather large chess piece that is half the size of him. For a split second, he forgets where he is causing him to suddenly bend backwards laying on his back as a trio of sweeping lasers intersect each other. A close call he thinks to himself taking a brief moment to take a quick deep breathe. After he does, he lifts his head taking note of the small window of opportunity to bend forward grabbing the top of the edge of the solid rook and lifting himself on to the point of narrowly being hit by a sweeping low horizontal laser mere inches above the chess board floor.

In that moment, Chucks positions his footing on either side of the flat surface top. However, he jumps up avoiding an angled laser and is able to drop down where he originally planted himself without suffering any injury to himself. It's at that point, he carefully raises himself up on to his feet. Once he does, he stands straight up making sure both arms are extended out and up to his side. He pauses for a moment clearing seeing a waist high horizontal laser approaching to his right. The brown haired man waits for the right time because if he goes to early or too late they'll all be blown to pieces. In a matter of seconds, he makes his move using the upward momentum to vault over and sideways on to the floor. Upon hitting the floor, he momentarily pauses bending down into a ball for another sweeping beam to pass overhead. In that instance, he gets on to his feet in a yoga type pose sticking his butt in the air. Once he does, Chuck easily steps over a slow moving horizontal laser.

However, the easy part may be over but an upcoming challenge remains. He bends down as far as possible with his head as close to his feet as humanly possible and at the same time clutches tightly the back of his ankles. The immense discipline and possibly pain in being able to perform that move leaves Eddie and Travis absolutely stupefied.

"That's gotta hurt." winced Travis in whisper.

Eddie nodded. "You said it." he whispered back.

The two men continue to do their very best in not making any loud noises whereby distracting the deep concentration Chuck is currently having. As they continue to watch, the man in question waits as a pair of vertical lasers quickly pass simultaneously on either side of him while in the bending position. Once the coast is clear, he drops his hands to the floor then slowly slides down to it with his butt briefly remaining in the air. He pulls himself forward with his hands planting firmly against the chess board floor. When he reaches his next destination point, he spins his body to where his feet are now where his head used to be. The next move he makes is placing his hands behind his head, lifting his lower body up, and then using as much of his core strength to vault himself up and over the next pair of leaser beams inevitably in a standing position.

He inevitably reaches the final set of lasers and waits patiently for the right moment to make his move. All through this, he's worked up a perfectly good sweat and not to mention an intense workout, which he'll quite possibly feel tomorrow morning. After a few seconds, he knows now is the right time to make his move as ever and runs towards the lasers, diving between two of them and over the bishop chess piece as they completed their sweep pattern. Triumphantly, Chuck lands on the floor doing a front roll ending up sliding on to one knee. He nearly crashes into and against the Museum wall but is able to stop himself from doing just that.

While on one knee, he takes a momentary and much needed breather and as he's doing it he can hear from the across the room restrained hollers of victory by Travis, as well as Eddie. He lifts head seeing both them giving each other high fives and then chest bumping each other. In that moment, he can't help but express a hint of laughter and as he does he wipes his face from all the sweat dropping down. Afterwards, Chuck quickly monkey crawls over just a few feet away to Jeff and Lester. Yet, he doesn't check on his former co-workers who are somewhat coherent as they are tied up in the chair. Instead, his attention is focused on the disarming mechanism located underneath. When he lowers himself down to get a good look at it he flashes seeing the following images:

_The image of chess phenom Bobby Fischer…_

_Detailed schematic of device…_

_Image ofa world map with red x's in certain countires…_

_An image of an explosion…_

_Black and white photos of charred aftermath…_

_Image of Government files…_

_Finally, the image of chess phenom Bobby Fischer…._

Once the flash is over, he shakes his head blinking several times in the process. Afterwards, he lifts the front panel revealing a medium sized touch screen. He flashes again seeing images of a sequence of numbers and letters. He gently touches it leading a keyboard to appear and once it does Chuck types in the sequence of numbers and letters he saw from the flash. It take a brief moment to complete it then presses enter.

In doing so the screen flashes the words deactivated in red causing the not only the explosive devices to become inactive but the laser beams shut down as well. The danger is now over and it leads Chuck to breathe a sigh of relief. He stands up wiping his forehead with his right forearm and then checks on his former co-workers. As he does the two men who couldn't do anything but standby watching quickly approach with smiles on their faces.

XXX

The intense situation involving Jeff and Lester was thankfully put to rest. As Travis with Eddie's help stayed behind to dispose of the explosive devices, Chuck would escort his two former co-workers would be returned to Buy More but with a believable story to tell Big Mike. Of course, they didn't have any idea what happened much to the delight of the now successful business owner. All they remember was they were about to enter Benningans then being sprayed in the face and after that nothing. As he and the two now prosperous singing duo step through the sliding doors of Buy More they are instantly greeted by Big Mike in his own way.

"So…" proclaimed Bike Mike with arms crossed. He stands tapping his left boot still wearing the Santa suit. "…I take it you two fools drowned your sorrows at Bennigans. I told you it was a long shot boys." he chuckled at his two ever so incompetent employees.

Chuck stands in between briefly turning back and forth his head looking at both men. He notices that Jeff and Lester are still a bit groggy telling him their still feeling the effects of whatever they were knocked out with. Instead, of them answering his former boss he answers for them. As he does, he reaches up placing both his hands on either side

"Actually Big Mike, they're going to have one of their songs on a game we're currently developing." he said with a smile.

In response, the rotund manager of Buy More stands there for a moment staring first at Lester who is wobbling back and forth trying to get his bearing straight. He then turns to his right where Jeff is standing and he is exuding the usual Jeff demeanor but much more pronounced than usual. Afterwards he averts his attention back to his former employee now turned successful business man. "Them two." he retorted pointing at both them. "The same two dimwits who just yesterday I found watching Dog Day Afternoon in the home entertainment room and yelling out lines to each other. _They_…" he firmly stated with absolute disbelief. "…are going to have one of_ their_ songs in one of _your_ games." Big Mike added shaking his head.

"Yup." nodded Chuck. "Hard to believe but they are." he added taking that moment to squeeze both men's shoulders.

Upon feeling his left shoulder being squeezed Lester reacts. "We must have had a good time but I don't remember even drinking." he responded shaking his head with a bit of a slur.

In that instance, Jeff chimes in. "I don't remember either." The other half of Jeffster wobbles back and forth standing in front of Big Mike. As he does so, he places his hand in front of his mouth in order to smell his breathe. He does this several times then gets his former co-worker's attention. "Hey Chuck, do I have beer breath?"

At the same time he said that, Chuck turns responding to his query. When he does, Jeff opens his mouth blowing out at his face causing the lanky business owner to catch a whiff. In doing so, it causes Chuck to not only snap his head back a bit so much so he winces to the point where his eyes begin to actually water. He repeatedly blinks his eyes then responds to his seemingly burned out former co-worker.

"Wow…" he stated stretching his eyes as wide as he possibly can. "…I wasn't prepared for that Jeff." Chuck added reaching up with both hands rubbing both eyes. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." he replied with a goofy smile.

While Chuck is trying to recover from the supposedly toxic whiff of Jeff's breath Bike Mike takes it upon himself to take his two idiot employees of the father-to-be's hands. "Come on superstars…" he sarcastically stated grabbing both men by the end of their ties. "…back to reality. Get back into your elf suits." the rotund Santa added walking off dragging Jeff and Lester away.

As all 3 men disappear out of sight, Chuck is standing there continuing to feel the after effects of Jeff's breathe. He continues rubbing his eyes and at the same time repeatedly blinking. While he does, Travis and Eddie approach him from behind stepping through the front entrance of Buy More. The two briefly glance at each other wondering what is up with him as they keenly notice him rubbing his eyes.

"Chuck, you okay dude?" he wondered.

Eddie expresses a hint of a chuckle. "Are you crying?"

Chuck doesn't respond right away. He continues to rubbing and blinking his eyes then gives his retort. "Is it possible to deem Jeff's breathe a WMD? A Weapon of Mass Distraction." he inquired finally focusing his vision on the two men standing in front of him.

Travis shrugs his shoulders. "It should be but I don't think General Beckman would consider that a threat to national security." he jokingly remarked. "If he were an X-Men, his mutant ability wouldn't be that impressive. Potent mind you but not impressive."

"True." nodded the brown haired business owner. "Were you able to dispose of you know what?" he asked carefully looking around.

"Yup." nodded Eddie chiming in. "They aren't a threat whatsoever. So what's next?" he wondered glancing at both men.

Chuck turns his attention to Travis who gives him a nod. He then turns to Eddie giving his answer. "Contact Beckman and get some answers. That's what is next." he firmly stated narrowing his eyes." He steps forward walking in between and past the two men heading out the front entrance of Buy More. Travis and Eddie don't waste any time either as they follow suit behind a determined man who wants answers.

XXX

Mr. Bartowski…" Beckman said sitting behind her desk on Castles main computer screen. "…this is an unexpected surprise." the Air Force General added quirking her right brow.

Chuck and Travis stand in front of Castle's main computer screen determined to get answers. As for Eddie, he stay behind in Chuck's office because quite frankly they couldn't go into Orange Orange and through the secret entrance without arousing suspicion from the patrons who were there purchasing yogurt treats. Beforehand, the owner of Whiz Kid Systems, Inc. informed his secretary Beverly Kim they would be in a "business meeting" knowing full well what he meant by it. As the two men stand they in front of the conference table, the former teammates know it's not time for joking around or funny movie related quips about the situation at hand.

"I wish we could say the same General. I'm sure you've possibly been made fully aware of what is going on. The attack by the 6 thugs early Monday morning. The bomb strapped to Travis' car Tuesday night. The abduction of Jeff and Lester today. I flashed on the explosive device underneath their chair and saw that it was from our own government. All set up as a possible test." explained Chuck. He furrowed his eyebrows at the tiny red headed women on the computer screen.

"Is this the reason why Casey isn't here? You've sent him on a mission somewhere?" questioned Travis with his arms crossed.

Beckman is briefly silent. She then takes a moment to momentarily lower her eyes then takes a deep breath. Afterwards, she returns her attention back to the two men who she knows wants answers and judging by the serious expressions on their faces they aren't going to move an inch until they do.

"Mr. Bartowski…" she answered placing both hands on her desk intertwining them together. "…just because you aren't part of the agency doesn't mean we no longer keep tabs on you. Yes, I am fully aware of the situation and as for Agent Casey Mr. Riley…" Beckman pauses for a moment to which Chuck and Travis keenly notice. "…he is indeed on mission to get intel concerning the events you have mentioned." she firmly added.

"What has he been able to find out?" Travis wondered quirking his right brow.

"From what our trusted source was able to divulge to Colonel Casey was this mysterious person is a former agent who is seemingly holding a grudge. Financially, he has some deep pockets." she explained.

For Chuck, being able to be given answers from a woman who is not usually forthcoming with intel since he's no longer in the agency isn't like her. Of course, they grown to develop a mutual respect for each other over the years unlike the very beginning. A beginning in which she had her doubts and concerns about a mere civilian having a top secret government project uploaded in his brain. In his mind, he knows the high ranking military female soldier would have immediately gone with her gut instinct to do whatever she had to get it out of his head. What that particular something is would be something he didn't want to even think about.

However, he is very thankful that Beckman has not only turned a 180 concerning his abilities as an agent and the keeper of the intersect; but has most definitely been a 100% support concerning the decision to leave the agency. To him, she understood the circumstances behind it knowing full well her sordid history with the past loves in her life such as Marcus Stefano and Roan Montgomery. So, in a way they share a kinship of sorts. In any case, he knows he's mentally getting off track so he refocuses on the situation at hand concerning what has been going on this past week. Also, she he along with the rest of his family, friends, and associates be gravely concerned about their safety to the point of constantly being weary of what's going to happen or not happen for that matter.

"Is there an imminent threat to our lives General?"

Once again Beckman is momentarily silent. She lets what her former subordinate asled her sink in. She then responds to him. "Watch your backs gentlemen."

"Roger that." responded Travis. He glances over to his lanky friend who witnesses nod acknowledging what Beckman told them. His attention returns to Castle's main computer. "General, is my brother-in-law in any way involved in this? I just have to know." he firmly inquired.

"Mr. Riley, as far as we know he is not directly involved. Unless he has the capability to wipe text messages and phone calls, then you need not worry about him." answered Beckman with a nod.

"At least he's off the hook." nodded Chuck. He reaches over patting his dark haired friend on his right shoulder.

"Yup." he retorted with a faint smile on his lips.

In that instance, General Beckman gets the two men's attention back to Castle's main computer screen. "Mr. Bartowski…Mr. Riley stay safe and if I have anything to report from Casey I will contact you."

"Please General." answered Chuck.

"Awesome to talk with you again ma'am." Travis nodded.

Beckman doesn't respond back. All she does is express a grin to the two men. Afterwards, she presses a button causing the Castle's main monitor to go dark. Once it does, Chuck and Travis turn to each other.

"What do we do next?" wondered the former member of the Zeitgeist.

"What else…" Chuck replies. "…watch our back." he added walking off. As he does, Travis follows suit as well.

XXX

It's late Friday evening and Casey is marching up a flight of stairs. At the same time, he's glancing in front and behind him keep an watchful eye concerning his surroundings. In his right hand, he tightly holding a brown bag. After a few moments, he reaches his motel room door, fishes out his room key with left hand, unlocks the door the steps in. Once inside, he turns on the light then locks the door all in one fell swoops. Afterwards, he walks over passing his bed over to the table next to the window. He sets the bag down on it then moves the right side of the drapes aside to look out the window. It takes him a few seconds then steps back reaching behind him.

What he reaches for is his government issued weapon. He peers down at it gently rubbing the side then sets it down on the table next to brown bag. When he does, he reaches for the brown bag in question picking it up and tearing the brown bag open revealing some type of liquid in a bottle. He crumples the remaining remnants of the brown paper tossing it across the room into the trash can. The burly NSA agent expresses a satisfying grunt as he reads the label on the battle…Ankara. It's a Turkish Whiskey very popular in this area of Turkey and not to mention it's a type of whiskey he's going to partake in.

The grizzled veteran agent sets the bottle down once again. He reaches over taking hold the top of the ice buck provided by the motel. In doing so, he slides it over to him. When he opens it up, he finds that there isn't any ice. He expresses a grunt of disappointment as his attention averts from the bottle of Turkish Whiskey to the empty ice bucket. In his mind, he's weighing the pros and cons of not drinking whiskey without ice in it. Ultimately, the cons outweigh the pros as he grabs not only the ice bucket, but his weapon as well. Casey tucks it behind him once again concealing it with his shirt. After he does, the man also known as Alex Coburn heads out downstairs to get ice.

Once stepping outside, he locks his motel door once again. He rumbles down the stairs with the empty ice bucket clutched in his left hand down at his side. After reaching the bottom floor he makes a quick u-turn. Casey heads down the semi-lit corridor and while doing so he's weary of his surroundings. The flickering light up to his left and a fairly middle aged man emerging from the left corridor then turn left walking towards him. In that instance, he slowly places his right hand behind him and as he is about to pass him the man gives the obligatory head nod then passes him. This causes Casey to briefly glance back over his left shoulder and in that moment watches the man head out into the streets inevitably disappearing out of sight.

For Casey, he continues to be at heightened state of awareness as his attention returns forward. After pacing another corridor, he finally reaches the end of the corridor he's currently walking and turns a hard right where a fairly large ice machine reside. He steps forwards, lifting the lid and places the ice bucket down inside the machine filled to the brim with cubes his ice. He reaches down grabbing the metal scoop with his right hand then begins scooping ice then dumping into the once empty ice bucket. The trained sniper does this several times and while doing so, his eyes being to dart back and forth. His eyebrows furrow, eyes narrow, and jaw is clenched.

The man's instincts are informing him something is up but doesn't let on. He continues scooping ice into the bucket but all of a sudden he spins around with bucket full of ice. The bucket in question connects with an armed individual…the same individual who he just passes just moments ago. It hit's the weapon in question to fire off a few rounds but it doesn't alert the residence of the motel because of the suppressor attached to it. When it comes to his right hand he swings the metal ice scooper across his body smashing it over the side of the man's face knocking him down to the ground. Immediately, he drops both items to the ground quickly retrieving his weapon from behind him.

Casey aims his weapon directly at the semi-conscious man on the ground strewn with individual pieces of ice. He's fully locked and loaded as the laser sight is directed right between the fallen man's eyes.

"Who are you working for?" growled the annoyed Colonel.

The fallen man doesn't get to answer when several shots are fired but their not from the man on the ground. It came from behind him causing Casey to feel considerably woozy as he slowly turns around to see a silhouetted figure standing several feet away.

"You!?" he responded snarling at the mystery person.

Upon saying that, he's tagged with a few more tranq darts causing him to drop his weapon. It takes a few more moments when Casey himself drops to his knees then falls forwards. The mystery person in question approaches inevitably standing with their feet at his head. As his happens, the man who was knocked by Casey gets up and brushes himself off then bends down retrieving his own weapon that was knocked away. He shuffles over to the now unconscious body of Casey, peers down, the back up to the unknown person in question.

"Orders?" he inquired.

"Take him to the car." The unknown individual bends down retrieving Casey's weapon the stands straight up looking at it then to the armed man. "He may have information we want." the individual firmly nodded.

"Yes ma'am." he retorted. The female in question he complied with…Zondra.

XXX

* * *

**_NOTE: ANKARA IS ACTUALLY A TURKISH WHISKEY. DID SOME RESEARCH. SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? REVIEWS!_**


	12. Partner In Crime

_Chuck vs. Where Loyalty Lies_

_Here's another new chapter for you folks. I know I left off with a cliffhanger concerning Casey being captured. So, to remedy that you'll read where Casey wound up and if Zondra is quite possibly a triple agent. Plus, I know there hasn't been much Charah lately so I wrote in some. I hope it satisfies your Charah palette. Once again, it's getting intense my Chuck peeps. Anyways, I think you'll enjoy it. Enjoy the read peeps._

_Again, if you enjoyed reading my stories and left a comment please leave a comment for this this one as well. Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy the read._

_I don't own Chuck but I would like to meet the cast._

**Partner In Crime**

XXX

It's pitch black but a sound is heard within the darkness. It starts over very faint and distant but it progressively becomes more pronounced, as well as louder. The sound itself becomes a bit more distinguished to make out as it appears to be a husky male tone and upon making that distinction sporadic flickers of light are seen but are temporarily blinded. The flickers of light come much fast to where the blurry vision being experienced becomes increasingly clearer by the second. As that happens, the sound being heard can clearly be distinctively described due to the repetitive sound it's making just off to the right.

Casey instantly turns his head to the right. The distinctive sound is droplets of water dropping down and hitting a seemingly rust ridden metal tray on the ground. Afterwards, he furrows his eyebrows expressing a soft grunt then begins scanning the interior of the room he's currently locked in. While taking a careful scanning of his surroundings he can clearly smell the musty, slimy dingy order telling him the place has not been kept up in quite a while. What he also takes into account are the brick walls that have progressively been degraded over the years, which makes the building itself possibly degraded as well.

He lifts his head clearly seeing the overhead light flickering above him causing him to wince a bit. Just off to his left, a working security camera with a red blinking light is fixed on him to which he expresses a soft grunt towards it. He glares at it for several moments then turns his attention to the metal door in front of him. It's at that point, he assesses the room he is not only in is some type of cell, but he's tied tightly down with his wrists, as well as ankles in his chair. In his mind, he's been in the particular position before many times in the past.

Granted, cuffs were usually the method of restraint used and he was able to free himself by breaking his thumbs, which he considered an acceptable loss. Not in this case however. In that moment, he does his best moving side to side in order to free himself from his restraints, but unfortunately he's unable to. He furrows his eyebrows and clenches his teeth as he continues to at least attempt to loosen his tightly bound retrains. While doing so, he suddenly hears the faint echo of footsteps coming from the other side of the door.

The footsteps grow increasingly louder to the point where they inevitably stop in front of his cell door. A few seconds later, he hears the door to the cell being unlocked and once it opens the individual who he passed in corridor at the hotel he stays at walks through the door then steps off the right side. His attention on him is essentially broken up as the person who is responsible for being tied up walk in causing him to express a snarl towards the individual's way.

"Let's make this easy on yourself…" stated Zondra with her arms crossed. Her hair is tied back into a pony tail and instead of the blue top she wore at the care she is all dressed in black. "…you have information we want Colonel Casey. We can do this easy way or the hard way. Your call." she explained furrowing her eyebrows at him.

For Casey, it took him a split second before he realizes the play here. Since Zondra is a deep cover operative for the agency and she has to keep up façade of being a rogue agent. In his mind, her boss got wind of him being here and ordered her to capture him in order to get any kind of information he has. Unfortunately, all he knows is the bits and pieces of information General Beckman gave him, as well as what Zondra told him just a few days ago at the café. As he continues to sit there strapped to the chair, he knows that she knows that he can't divulge anything or her cover will be blown.

However, in the back of his mind he can't help but think she could be triple crossing him. In other words, letting him think she's working the good guys pretending to bad only to find out she's working for herself_. I wouldn't put it past her. _In some ways, she's similar to Carina but unlike the red headed vixen she doesn't use her sexuality all that much to get the job done. To the burly NSA agent, it's the one quality that he respects concerning the woman who is currently standing in front of him with her arms crossed. A woman who is all about the job and doesn't play games either. A patriot through and through.

True, as much as he wants to rip the lips of the guy standing just off to his left he has to keep Zondra's play going. Essentially, that means keeping a tight lip and not saying a word like a steel trap. Since, he's known as a man of few words by his former teammates he'll use it to his absolute advantage. Yet, by making the decision to be his usual cordial albeit threatening self it will lead him to experience great and unbearable pain he thinks to himself. A faint hint of a smirk appears on his lips knowing he's been through this before and he'll get to experience the type of torture Zondra has planned for him.

The grizzle military vet briefly glances at Zondra's associate narrowing his eyes at him. Afterwards, he returns his attention to the woman in question knowing full well what's in store for him but is prepared for the worst. "Easy is overrated." he grunted.

In response, Zondra steps forward in front of a seated Casey then bends down placing both hands on top of Casey's bulging forearms. She leans forwards directly eye to eye with him. For a few moments, she doesn't saw a word but then continues on. "Well then Colonel…" she responded. "…we'll see how long it takes before you break." added the double agent.

"Trust me. I will see to that." Zondra's associate state with a sinister smile expressed on his lips. While doing so, he rubs his hands together as if he's imagining the process in his mind. His response causes Casey to turn his head and glare at him.

Zondra stands straight up but continues to keep her eye locked on Casey. "Later Rashid." she insisted. She then turns her head in order to look at her associate. "We have business to attend to first. Then you can have your fun with him." she added expressing a grin.

Rashid nodded. Once he does, Zondra turns around inevitably walks out of the cell with Rashid following suit. However, before closing the cell door the man who will be performing the torture on Casey momentarily stands there at the doorway. He continues to express the sinister smile on his lips towards their captured foe. After he does, he shuts the door making sure to lock it. As for Casey, he should be worried concerning what is in store for him but instead he does something totally different…smiles.

XXX

"Hey squirt, I need to talk to you." said Eddie walking into the Riley kitchen.

The eldest Haschal sibling pull out the stool underneath the right side of island situated near/in front of the sink. He leans forward placing both arms on the smooth marble counter top where a number of sliced food items have been placed possibly for dinner, which is few hours away. One of those sliced food items being carrots. In any case, as he intertwines his hands together, he can hear Travis and his two nieces happily interacting with each other in the living room. He refocuses his attention on Shannon and in doing so he reaches over picking the thicker half of an un-sliced carrot only to have it be slapped out his hand by his young sister.

"You may be my older brother…" answered Shannon pointing a knife at him with a grin towards Eddie. "…but I'm a mother who doesn't like it when someone picks up food off the table, especially if they haven't washed their hands." she firmly added quirking her right brow.

Eddie raises his hands up and leans back for his own protection. At the same time he does, he expresses a hint of brief laughter. Afterwards, he speaks up once again. "I get the message. Put the knife down and step back slowly sis." he jokingly remarked.

In that instance, Shannon reaches down to her right grabbing a rag off the smooth marble counter top and throws it at her brother. He quickly reacts leaning over to his left to where the rag hits hits/lands on his right shoulder. Once it does, he takes and is about to throw it back at her youngster sister when he notices her not only eyeing him but wiggling the knife in front of her. It's at that point, he makes the decision to just set the rag down in front of him much to the delight of his youngster sister who smirks then continues on with her cooking.

"So what's up?" she inquired.

"I'm leaving tomorrow."

Shannon immediately stops slicing letting the 3 words that Eddie said slowly sink in. She calmly and slowly sets the knife down on the cutting board then turns to face him. Once she does, the mother of 3 shakes her head in disbelief. "You just got here." she softly replied.

"I know sis." he answered briefly lowering his head. "It's just that…"

"It's just what?" Shannon wondered taking a step forward. "Hey, you can talk to me big brother remember." she smiled reaching over gently placing her hand on her brother's.

Eddie lifts his head then reciprocates the smile back to his younger sister. The two exchange soft smiles to one another then Shannon's big brother responds. "It's nothing you, the kids, or your knuckle head of a husband did."

A somewhat confused Shannon stands there wondering why he's leaving after only being here for almost a week. In that moment, she intends to find out. "Then what?"

"Well…" retorted Eddie. He leans back taking a quick sharp breath. "…I'm taking a relationship I've been having to the next level." he added. The flat expression on his face inevitably turns into a bright smile.

Instantly, the bright smile exuded on Eddie's face is expressing on Shannon's as well. She is about to react as all women do causing the eldest Haschal sibling to take action himself by quickly standing up and firmly pointing at his younger sister. At the same time he does, he turns his head from left to right at both openings of the kitchen leading to the living room. After quickly assessing no one is coming, he lowers himself down back on to the stool along with his sister who is clearly wondering why he just did that and aims to find out.

"You're going to ask her to marry you?" she whispered excitedly. The joy and adulation clearly seen not only on her face, but in her entire body language.

For Eddie, it looks as if his baby sister is going to explode giving him considerable amusement. "Listen, I don't want to jinx it okay. I'm going to head out tomorrow and finalize the relationship we established." he explained.

In that moment, Shannon couldn't contain her excitement any longer and starts giggling like a school girl, as well as hopping up and down. Her reaction causes Eddie to shoot up from his stool once again in order to calm Mt. Saint Shannon from fully exploding causing mass chaos to ensue.

"Shhhh!" Eddie quickly takes a look on either side of doorway leading to the living room where Travis and the kids are. Afterwards, he returns his attention back to his over excited younger sister. "Calm down."

"I'm just so happy for you." she happily stated. Shannon steps forward going in for a warm hug. It lasts for a few moments then she releases the hold then leans back with a wide, bright smile on her face. "Are you going to tell Travis? He's your best friend and the kids. I know Emma and Leah will be disappointed but they'll at least understand." she asked.

"Don't worry…" nodded Eddie. "…I'll tell them. I just wanted to tell you first." he added reaching over to squeeze his little sister's left hand.

"I'm glad you did." she said getting all choked up.

"Are you crying?"

Shannon is about to answer when Travis suddenly appears responding to Eddie's question. "Why are you crying babe?"

Shannon does her best to compose herself and for the most part is successful. She does some quick thinking and responds to her dark haired husband. "Just slicing some onions. You know how it goes."

"Ah. Gotcha." nodded Travis leaning forward on the smooth marble counter. As Travis stands there, he notices the two Haschal siblings nonverbally interacting with each other all-the-while exchanging smiles towards one another. He wonders what is up and decides to investigate. "What's going on?" he inquired looking back and forth at the two people standing in front of him.

The two siblings are briefly silent but then Eddie stands up and gives his response. "Let's go outside and talk bro." he answered motion towards the back porch.

"Okay." he retorted quirking his right brow. As Travis follows Eddie towards the back porch he glances back at his wife who is wiping the tears from her eyes. He has no idea what is going on and hopes he gets answers from Eddie as they head outside.

XXX

It's around 6:15 p.m. on a Friday night at Casa Bartowski. The happily married couple and not to mention parents to be are having dinner together sitting on the black leather couch with the dog Peaches patiently waiting for any morsel of food to fall on the floor or tossed over to her. Instead of cooking, they decided to buy Chinese take out consisting of chicken wings, lo mein, and most definitely sizzling shrimp. As they sit comfortably watching Blue Bloods on CBS and eating they meal, Chuck brings up something that has been on his mind.

"You know…" he said taking a moment to swallow the lo mein in his mouth. "…Tom Selleck's mustache should be in the hall of fame." Chuck added turning to his wife.

Sarah nodded. For the blonde beauty, she got hooked on to the show by way of her nerdy husband. It wasn't because of Tom Selleck and his hall fame worthy mustache but it heps she thinks to herself. Essentially, it's for the simple reason of a strong, tight knight family who sticks together through thick and thin. A simply awesome quality show that rings true to the family dynamic where it real life it rarely exists with family members sitting at a table together having a meal having conversations. In her mind, it's the one thing she did have growing up as a kid but as she got older it sorely lacked. Thankfully, that dynamic has returned since meeting her loving husband who is sitting closely by her side.

"I agree babe." she replied. Afterwards, she takes a bit of sizzling shrimp from her box using the chop sticks provided for not only her but Chuck as well.

"I've been a big fan of his since his days in Magnum P.I. When I was kid, I always wanted to drive the red Ferrari he used on the show. Of course, I could buy one." he said slowly turning his head towards his wife raising both eyebrows.

In that instance, Sarah quirks her right brow in response to her husband's potential purchase. "I know you could sweetie." she grinned. "Now isn't a good time."

Chuck expressed a hint of laughter. "I know because of the baby. Doesn't hurt to live a childhood dream." he replied taking a moment to take a bite of chicken wings.

After leaning over towards to the coffee table and taking a couple sips of water, she sets the glass back down inevitably sitting back comfortably on her spot on the couch. In doing so, she continues on. "Speaking of childhood dreams…" she stated. "…I never told you this but I had a major crush on Donnie Wahlberg growing up."

Upon saying that, Chuck nearly choked on the piece of chicken wing in his mouth. Instantly, he starts coughing to the point where he quickly leans over reaching for his glass of water sitting just a few feet away from his wife. After chugging down some much needed refreshment to washing the remnants of chicken wing he nearly choked on down his throat, he turns to his concerned wife who he feels rubbing his back.

"Seriously?"

"Yup."

"Donnie Wahlberg? New Kids On The Block Donnie Wahlberg?" he questioned with absolute curiosity.

"You think it's funny don't you." she asked. Her attention focused on her box of sizzling shrimp.

It takes a moment for Chuck to respond. He takes another sip of water then places it back down on the coffee table. After wiping his mouth with his hand he responds. "No…no not at all honey. All teenage girls were crazy about them back in the day. Ellie was too. She was more in love with Jordan Knight that anyone else. She even had his posters plastered all over her bedroom wall."

"At least I wasn't the only one." Sarah retorted with laughter.

"So you were into the bad boys. It does explain a lot." he jokingly nodded.

In response, Sarah instinctively jabs her right elbow into her lanky husband's ribs causing him to express not only a bit of painful discomfort, but laughter as well. "Hey, I was a teenager and Cass was into Joey McIntyre."

Upon hearing that Chuck's eyebrows immediately raise up. "Oh, I'm so sharing this with Bryce." he chuckled.

"Don't you dare." Sarah points the chops sticks directly at the father of their baby. "She will kill me."

Chuck shakes his head. "No, she'll kill Bryce first..." he remarked with amusement. "...then you." the papa to be added pointing his chopsticks at her.

"I know."

Sarah shakes her head knowing full well that piece of unfortunate information will get passed on to Bryce. However, she doesn't worry about that right now as she continues on enjoying the meal she and her husband are partaking in. After a few minutes, Chuck speaks up.

"Travis called me and said Eddie is leaving tomorrow."

"Any reason why?" she wondered.

"From what he told me, Eddie wants to take his relationship with some woman to the next level." he answered shrugging his shoulder.

"So marriage. Good for him." nodded the mother-to-be.

"Indeed. With all that he's been through and the accusations thrown at him it's good that he has someone in his life. A partner in crime if you will to spend the rest of his days with. " responded Chuck with a soft smile towards his wife.

"I know I have my partner in crime sitting right here beside me."

Sarah leans forwards and gently presses her lips against her husbands. The gentle kiss lasts for a few moments but is unfortunately interrupted by the sound of a whimpering dog sitting down below them. The proud parents-to-be turn there attention from each other to Peaches who is expressing puppy dog eyes towards the two of them. The brown haired business owner can't help but chuckle a bit as he briefly glances back at his wife. He then turns to the box of sizzling shrimp gripped in his left hand. He peers down into the box and begins fishing within the contents with his chopsticks. After a few seconds, he finally has within the grasps of the chopsticks what he's been searching for.

He lifts it out of the box revealing it to be a large piece of sizzling shrimp. However, Chuck doesn't give to his lovable pooch right away. He holds up his left finger while holding the box then leans over placing it on left corner of the coffee table. Afterwards, he leans back sitting comfortably with mother of his child. The two watch as Peaches locks her attention on the tender and not to mention tasty morsel sitting on the corner of the coffee table. It's at that point, Sarah turns to her husband and with a simply look non verbally tells him to stop torturing peaches. Chuck complies with a nod then turns his attention back to Peaches.

"Go on girl."

The second Peaches hears Chuck's voice, she pounces on the tasty morsel of shrimp. Afterwards, the golden lab turns her head with absolute satisfaction towards her two owners sitting on the black leather couch. As for Mr. and Mrs. Bartowski, they return to watching the CBS show Blue Blood while continuing to partake in their delicious meal with Peaches by the side hoping to get another extra morsel of food tossed her way.

XXX

The clock reads 11:45 p.m. and Eddie is sitting in semi-darkness in the living room couch/bed he's been sleeping on since his unorthodox arrival. Granted, it's somewhat uncomfortable but it's much better accommodations than what he's previously slept on in the past. A past that involved sex and drugs one which nearly cost him his life. However, if it wasn't for the his now partner in crime, he would have ended up dead in ally somewhere not only broke, but completely at rock bottom.

While sitting there, he's channel surfing the seemingly thousands of channels his sister and brother-in-law have. At one point, the eldest Haschal sibling attempts to view the adult channels but unfortunately they are all blocked much his chagrin. In his mind, since the two parents have children in the house, they don't want their two daughters and eventually their son's impressionable minds corrupted by such filth he thinks to himself. It's that particular that causes him to express a faint grin.

He continues channel surfing until he stumbles upon on a show on FX. It peeks his interest as it involves a group of bikers leading him to check to the guide channel for the name of the show in question. Once he does, he finds out that the name of the show is Sons of Anarchy. _Motorcycles, blood, violence, death, women…all that a man could ask for. Plus, the chick from married with Children is in it. She's no longer Peg Bundy that's for damn sure. _

As he sits there engrossed in the riveting drama that is Sons of Anarchy, he hears the distinct sound of a vibrating phone. He turns to his right where his phone is located at…on top of his green duffle bag. He pushes himself forward then leans over grabbing the phone on top of it. Eddie checks the screen then briefly pauses. Afterwards he accepts the call then places it to his ear.

"Yeah?" he graveling answered. In that instance, Eddie gets up walking quietly to the entrance to the living room. He looks out and up for any sign of anyone who may possibly hear the conversation. "I'm alone." he said walking back into the living room.

While he resumes the conversation with whoever is on the other end of the line, Travis steps out of the master bedroom. He closes the door behind him the proceeds to walk down the hallways. His first stop is his daughter's room. Once he reaches it, he quietly opens the door in order to check on them. Upon inspection, they are sound asleep judging by the loud snoring going on in there.

He smiles. "Just like their mother." he quietly whispered to himself.

Afterwards, he quietly closes the door then proceeds to head towards the next room…his son Wesley's nursery. He opens the door quietly once again making sure not to wake him. He pokes his head in and notices he's sound asleep. In that moment, the proud papa can't help but smile at his proverbial mini me knowing he most wanted a son in order to keep the Riley last name going. The check up on his son doesn't last long as he discreetly sticks his head out of the nursery. As he stands there in front of the door, he hears the oh so familiar sound of his tummy grumbling. Instantly, he knows where he is going in order to have a late night snack.

While heading downstairs he hears a somewhat faint conversation going on below. It's at that point, he creeps downstairs thinking Eddie is possibly talking to his lady he's going to pop the question to. Granted, his wife would say it's not right to eve's drop on someone but this particular case can most certainly be an exception. As Travis stands there hidden out of sight, Eddie continues the conversation with the person on the other end of the line.

"I'm looking forward to our very lucrative partnership." he said. Eddie paces back and forth within the living room. He is at the opening of the aforementioned living room where Travis is peaking his head out from atop of the stairs. The dark haired former member of Team Chuck quickly ducks his head back as Eddie peers up thinking he saw something out of the corner of his right eye. He shakes his head thinking it's just the darkness playing around with him. In that instance, he turns around responding to the other end of the call. "I agree. It's going to be considered a big score for the both of us. I'll have the package and will bring it to you personally. We'll both be very happy." he explained.

The conversation ends. Eddie places his cell phone in his pocket then turns left heading towards the kitchen. When he disappears into it, the sound of the refrigerator is heard among other things. As this is going on, Travis emerges from atop the stairs hidden from view. He quietly makes his way down the step but then suddenly stops in the middle. In doing so, he places both hands on the wooden rail then bends down a bit lowering his head towards the direction of the kitchen. The former member of the Zeitgeist expresses a somewhat confused look on his face after hearing the conversation with whoever his brother-in-law is having. One though crosses his mind as he stands there listen to Eddie raiding the fridge. _What package?_

XXX

* * *

**_NOTE: YEAH, SINCE SARAH IS IN HER 30's I DECIDED TO MAKE HER A FAN OF NEW KIDS ON THE BLOCK. SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? REVIEWS ARE AWESOME!_**


	13. Million Dollar Baby

_Chuck vs. Where Loyalty Lies_

_Here's another new chapter for you folks. This chapter will focus on Sarah, Chuck and baby Bartowski with their closets friends sharing in their happiness. So, basically Charah a plenty. I hope it satisfies your Charah palette. Once again, it's getting intense my Chuck peeps. Anyways, I think you'll enjoy it. Enjoy the read peeps._

_Again, if you enjoyed reading my stories and left a comment please leave a comment for this this one as well. Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy the read._

_I don't own Chuck but I would like to meet the cast._

**Million Dollar Baby**

XXX

It's early Saturday morning and Travis heads down the upstairs hallway to get a cup of coffee wearing plaid pajama pant bottoms and a t-shirt. As he continues walking within the second floor of his 2 story house, the conversation involving Eddie and whoever he was talking to on the other end of the line is still fresh in his mind. _What package is he talking about?_ For the happily married man and father of 3, he can't help but wonder if he has partly returned to the deep dark place he fell into 5 years ago.

He shakes his head a bit concerning that particular thought knowing how he looks better now than after the horrifying situation back in Turkey. To him, Eddie's sobriety is what he's most proud of knowing the hell he went through after being nearly shot to death. Granted, he didn't tell he and his wife that he did drugs but the way he spoke, the tone in his voice, and the look in his eyes spoke volumes.

In his mind, its truly unimaginable how anyone would let themselves fall into that type of deep dark abyss where it considered to be a fate worse than death. The former member of Team Chuck is unable to fathom the pain and suffering that his brother-in-law possibly went through after dealing with such a traumatic experience in his life. He can only be sympathetic towards what he went through and he can't help but reflect back on the aftermath of that horrifying time in question as he along with his wife were at his side by his hospital bed.

_Travis stands by the window of Eddie's hospital window as Shannon sits by her big brother's side Tears streaming down the side of both cheeks. The minute she heard he was severely wounded she demanded that she be taken to him. Her demand was granted by Tobias and before she knew the wife of Travis Riley was at his side. It took at least an hour or so for his surgery, which was an excruciating experience to say the last for the married couple as they waited for him to come out. _

_Thankfully, all went well. He is now laying comfortably in bed under the covers chest high with a morphine drip attached to his left arm and a monitor checking his vitals. So far, everything looks to be normal with the sound of a steady heartbeat being heard within the room. As Travis continued to look out the window, he hears somewhat cracked voice of his wife getting his attention._

"_Honey!"_

_The protégé of Tobias Carter turns his head to see his best friend slowly stirring awake. He quickly slides over to left side of Eddie's hospital bed with his wife situated on the other side. While the two hover over the weakened patient, he slowly opens his eyes and inevitably focuses on his baby sister first._

"_Squirt." he whispered expressing a faint smile on his lips._

_Shannon expresses a smile back while tears flow down on both sides of her cheeks. She reaches down clutching her big brother's left hand with both of hers holding it tightly. After briefly kissing it, she responds. "Hey big bro. You really gave us a scare." she calmly replied doing her best to compose herself._

"_I'm still here…" retorted Eddie. "…aren't I?" he added taking a moment to grimace in pain. _

"_Yeah you are." said Travis. His response causes Eddie to turn his head in order to look at his brother-in-law. "It takes a lot more than a bullet to take you out bro." he grinned down towards him._

"_Damn straight." he faintly replied back. Eddie slowly takes a breathe grimacing in pain once again. He briefly closes his eyes and bites his bottom lip. The pain is temporary. After taking a moment to swallow, he licks his lips, open his eyes then continues on. "Did you get the bastard who shot me?" the eldest Haschal sibling softly inquired._

_Travis lowers his head for a moment then returns his attention to Eddie. "You bet." He pauses for a moment knowing full well his best friend and brother-in-law could have been dead right then in there. However, he knows his sister's older brother is stubborn as they come. It would take an army to take him out. "So…" he said leaning down. "…you remember what happened?"_

_Eddie nodded in response. "I saved your ass." he gravelly stated with a smirk._

_Eddie's response causes Travis to express amused laughter. In doing so, Shannon's older brother attempts to do the same as well but fails leading him to grimace in pain. He bites his bottom lip and waits for the pain to subside. Once it does, he turns his attention towards his little sister. "How long have you guys been here?"_

"_All night and all day. You've been out for at least a day and a half." Shannon replied wiping the tears away with her sleeve._

"_Oh…" Travis straightens up reaching into his pants pocket. Shannon and Eddie watch in wonder as to what he's doing. After taking a moment to fish it out of his pocket, he places it between his right finger and thumb. The object in question is a small jar." "…the doctor gave this to me. I thought you might want to have this as a memento." he explained holding it in front of him._

_In his weakened state, Eddie lifts his right arm and grasps the small jar with the bullet that nearly killed him. He stares at it momentarily then holds it tightly in his right hand. His attention on it then turns to his brother-in-law. "Thank you."_

"_No…" retorted Travis shaking his head. "…thank you. You…like you said. You saved my ass and I will never forget that. I owe you my life." he added pointing at him. _

_Eddie softly replied. "You would have done the same for me bro."_

"_In a heartbeat. Besides, you needed blood and lucky for you we share the same blood type." retorted Travis._

"_Both of you are blood brothers now." Shannon happily stated with a smile on her face._

"_You got that right." grinned Eddie._

_There is moment of silence within the room as the reality of the situation sets in for all 3 individuals. The silence would be broken by Travis who once again leans down locking eyes with his recovering brother in arms. "Listen, after rehab you're going to be 100% in no time." he said reaching down gently placing his left right hand on his brother-in-law's right shoulder. "You're going to be healthier, stronger, and…"_

"_Faster?" the eldest Haschal sibling interjected._

_Travis shakes his head. "You're not Lee Majors and trust me you're not the 6 million dollar man dude." he jokingly remarked._

_Once the laughter subsides, Shannon chimes in. "We'll be with you every step of the way. So will Tobias." she added with a reassuring smile towards him._

_Eddie nodded leading Travis to do the same as well. "Speaking of Tobias…" he said straightening up. "…I'll go give him the good news. Don't go anywhere." The right hand man of Tobias Carter jokingly pointed down to his brother-in-law as he heads towards the door of his Eddie's hospital room._

"_Very funny." he gravelly replied. "If I had the energy, I would kick your ass." Eddie added with a smirk._

"_I'll be waiting for that ass kicking." Travis retorted standing in the middle of the open doorway. Afterwards, he flashes a smile then disappears out of sight leaving brother and sister to talk._

The trek downstairs seemed long while lost in thought but he would inevitably find himself at the bottom of the stairs. He makes a quick left turn and heads into the living room. He expects to find Eddie still sleeping on the coach but what he ends up finding instead is a neatly folded up blanket with a pillow on top placing in the middle of what was his bed. On top of the pillow is a fold note. Travis leans down retrieving the note and before reading it, he notices that his green duffle bag is gone. In that moment, he knows what is up but he unfolds the note itself to confirm it.

As he does so, Shannon appears behind him walking down the stairs. She too makes her way towards the living room where her husband is standing. After a brief moment of looking around it expecting to see her older brother zonked out on the couch, she turns her attention to her husband who is apparently reading a note. While standing by his side, she asks Travis a question.

"Where's Eddie?"

Travis turns his head towards his wife then hands her the note he was reading. "Gone."

The one word response given to her by her husbands makes a significant impact. _No Goodbye? Just up and left? _She stares at the note then turns briefly at her husband who simply shrugs his shoulders and shakes his head. Once he does, he sits down on the arm of the couch. When he does, Shannon returns the attention back to the note then reads the message left for the both of them.

XXX

It's 11a.m. and The Bartowski are at Westside Medical Center. They are in a room where the mother-to-be is comfortably laying down on her back with her stomach exposed. As for Chuck, he's sitting closely by her side holding his wife's hand as the two are about to see for the first time the image of their baby. Granted, their child is still the early stages of development and the sex of the bay is undetermined so there won't be any distinguishable features to recognize. In any case, as proud parents to-be wait patiently as Sarah doctor, Dr. Wells, applies the gel inevitably spreading it around on her stomach then places the ultrasound scan device on it as well.

"As I stated before…" The experienced doctor takes a moment to adjust the setting on the device then continues on while in the somewhat darkened room. "…your baby will merely be the size of a bean at this point in your pregnancy." she explained.

Dr. Jaime Wells. A 5'8, dark brunette, married beauty. She is also a friend and colleague to Dr. Eleanor Bartowski at Westside Medical Center. They went to the same medical school together where Ellie would eventually meet her future husband one Devon Christian Woodcomb. It would be the eldest Bartowski sibling who would highly recommend Dr. Wells to be their doctor when it concerns the birth of her nephew or niece.

"So, we won't be able to know the sex of our child then?" questioned Sarah.

Dr. Wells nods her head in response. "Yes." She then quirks her right brow looking at the parents-to-be. "Unless you want to know if it's a boy or girl."

"Nope!" answered Chuck shaking his head. "We…" The proud papa briefly turns his attention from Dr. Wells to Sarah then back to the highly qualified medical physician. "…both of us want to be surprised. It's going to be awesome once we know in the delivery room." he replied. The brown haired business owner expresses a smile not only towards Dr. Wells but Sarah as well.

The special moment between the expectant parents is unfortunately interrupted by Dr. Wells as she continues explaining to the couple the developmental stage of their child. "As you can see…" she stated pointing to the screen. "…your baby is at around 10, close to 11 weeks and not showing any significant signs of whether it's a male or female. However, if you notice the baby's tiny webbed fingers stick out."

Chuck and Sarah look in amazed disbelief at the tiny person growing inside. For the both of them, more so for Sarah, the reality of it all has significantly made an immense impact after seeing their son or daughter on screen. It leaves the proud papa speechless but for the proud mama it causes her to become emotional. So emotional, she begins tearing up to the point where her husband notices and comforts her.

"Hey. Are you okay babe?" he inquired kissing her right hand.

"Yeah." the blonde beauty answered. Sarah takes a moment to wipe away the tears from her eyes with her left hand. "I'm just so happy to see our child." she added with a soft smile on her lips.

"It's normal for her to feel that way Chuck. Sarah's HGC level are up and it will cause her to experience more nausea and vomiting."

"Unfortunately." stated Sarah rolling her eyes.

For the former C.I.A. agent, she knows all too well what she's been through since becoming pregnant. The feeling so nauseated to the point of vomiting, experiencing headaches. Not to mention waking every so often to go to the bathroom, and eating so much she not only farts but experiences indigestion that she needs pepto bismol at the ready.

Sarah's response causes Dr. Wells to express a momentarily smile. She then continues on. "Plus, she'll want to urinate more, increased headaches, gas/indigestion, larger breast…"

In that instance, Chuck quirks his right brow. "Really?" he responded with a grin.

"Hey…" Sarah playfully back hands her husband on the chest. "…behave." she remarked an amused smile on her lips.

"Yes ma'am."

Dr. Wells couldn't help but laugh. She then continues on. "As for the baby's condition…" She redirects her attention to the 3D image of the Bartowski baby on the monitor. "…your child's skin will be kind of transparent at this early stage." The good doctor switches the image to black and white." You'll be able to see there the veins under the skin in certain areas on the fetus." Wells explained.

"Awesome." Chuck softly breathed out.

"There's one more thing." Dr. Wells stated.

"What is it?" wondered Sarah.

"At this stage of development, your baby's heart is now divided into two chambers and has started pumping. You have a living baby inside you."

The last 4 words greatly impacted the couple to the point where two turn to each other. No words could be expressed at that exact moment. Instead, they simply smiled at each other then Chuck leaned forward pressing his lips on to her hers. The kiss itself would be a combination of gentle excitement not just for him, but for his wife as well. Once the kiss is over, they touched forehead then turned their attention towards the monitor where their mini Bartowski is seen alive and well. As they parents-to-be watch in amazement, Chuck as a question to ask.

"Are we able to hear the heartbeat doc?"

"I'm afraid not." Dr. Wells can clearly notice the disappointed expression the expectant parent's. "At around 20-24 weeks, you'll be able to hear your child's heartbeat." she explained expressing a reassuring smile. "If you have any more questions you have my number." she said standing up.

"Thank you Dr. Wells." smiled Sarah.

"Yeah, thanks for everything." Chuck nodded reaching out to shake her hand. "You've been awesome." he smiled.

Dr. Wells reciprocates the handshake. "You're welcome. Anything for Dr. Bartowski's little brother and his wife." she smiled. "I'll leave you two alone for a bit with your baby."

She makes her exit walking past the couple and before she heads out the door, Dr. Wells turns her head to see Chuck and Sarah simply mesmerized at what they see on the screen. It never gets old for her to the point where it touches her heart. Afterwards, she disappears out of sight and as the door closes behind her, the parents-to-be continue their focus on the image of their baby on screen.

XXX

"Wow…" said Morgan looking at the picture of the sonogram scan. "…so that's my Godson or Goddaughter right there." he added squinting a bit. "Awesome." smiled the bearded little man.

Morgan along with Alex, Ellie, Devon with baby Clara, and Jayne are over at Casa Bartowski for a special family dinner. Travis and Shannon aren't in attendance because of a Christmas school function/play at their daughters' school. The proud parents-to-be wanted to share their happiness with their closest friends and family. Of course, Sarah's family couldn't make it so Chuck uploaded the pics on his Facehook page and tagged his in laws. What came next were a barrage of comments, texts, messages, and calls from not only them, but from his friends/allies as well. To the both of them, it meant so much to get the obligatory congrats from everyone they've come in contact with over the years.

"It's not official Morgan. We still have to discuss it…" responded Sarah turning her attention from the bearded little man to her husband. "…together." she firmly added eyeing her lanky best friend for life.

"Indeed." chimed in Devon. "Besides, it may not you that gets picked. It may possibly be the awesome uncle who is actually related by marriage." stated the handsome heart surgeon flashing a smile towards the expectant parents.

Instantly, Ellie chimes in with her 2 cents into the mix. "Or Godmother." she said cradling in her arms her daughter baby Clara.

"Yeah…" responded Alex with a firm nod. "…we're throwing in our names into the hat as well. Figuratively speaking of course." The girlfriend of one Morgan Grimes turns to her attention to Casey's main squeeze. "Right Jayne."

"You got that right." smirked Jayne.

In that moment, Morgan can clearly see he's up against some stiff competition for the coveted prize, so to speak. In his mind, he has to prove himself in order to show that he is Godfather material. His thought's concerning the matter are abruptly ended when he feels a hand on his right shoulder causing him to turn to the source.

"Listen Morg…" said Chuck to his hetero life partner. "…there's a lot of responsibility in being Godfather. Are you sure you're prepare to handle the major responsibility if you are chosen?" he asked snuggling up next to his wife sitting on the black leather couch.

Morgan is briefly silent as he lets those words sink in. Afterwards he responds to what Chuck asked him. "With great power comes great responsibility dude. I want to be the chosen one." he answered with absolute seriousness in not only his eyes, but the tone in his voice.

"Babe, you're asking to be Godfather…" retorted Alex. "…not becoming one of the Avengers to save the world.." she joking remarked.

Alex's comment caused laughter to erupt with the living room of Casa Bartowski. It doesn't phase Morgan one bit and once the laughter subsides he continues on. "Still, I plan to take the responsibility seriously." she firmly announced looking around the room.

It's at that point, Ellie speaks up. "In that case…" All eyes turn to the eldest Bartowski sibling who they suddenly witness lift a fussy, crying Clara then smell her. The smell causes her to expresses a slight cringe in her face. "…if you want to prove you can handle the responsibility the go change Clara's diaper." Ellie proclaimed.

All the attention that fell on Ellie would subsequently be turned to Morgan who they waited on to either accept or deny the challenge. Each and every one of them already making a judgment call in their minds as to the answer the little bearded man would give. It's those same faces that are staring at the man in question who firmly stands his ground and wants to prove he's the man for the job.

"Alone?" he inquired with raised eyebrows.

"Of course not." retorted Devon looking from Morgan to his wife. He stands up and scoops up his baby daughter into his arms. Afterwards, he turns his attention to his brother-in-law's bearded little friend. "I'll be supervising. Call it a trial run." he grinned.

Upon saying that, Sarah gets her husband's attention. "You go too."

Chuck quirks his right brow as he turns to his wife in response. "Me? Why do I have to go? I'm the father remember?"

Sarah expresses a hint of laughter concerning her husband's response. "What I mean is…" she replied. "…you need to learn how to change diapers as well."

"She's right little brother." said Ellie. "No better way than seeing how it's done by a fairly new father."

Chuck and Morgan turn to each other then turn to everyone else in the room. "Okay." he responded standing up along with his bosom buddy.

The two men head up the hallway towards the newly furnished nursery following Devon who has diapers bag with all the essentials needed. As Chuck and Morgan disappear out of sight, the ladies in the living room could hear their brief conversation in the hallway.

"_We got this Morg._

"_Totally. How hard can this be."_

In that moment, Ellie and the rest of the ladies are sitting in the living room. After waiting for a few seconds, the mother of Clara Bartowski looks at the rest ladies placing her right finger against her lips. She then speaks up and begins counting. "3...2...1."

"_Oh my God!"_

"_Don't look directly at it buddy! It's like looking into the Ark in Raiders!"_

The living room erupts in laughter upon hearing the sheer horror the guys are supposedly facing within the Bartowski nursery. Yet, they know it's a learning experiencing for not only Chuck who will have to do this in approximately 7 months, but for Morgan as well when he marries Alex and they have a kid of their own.

XXX

It's 9:15 pm and the guys are out on the patio while the ladies are chatting away in the living room. Devon is still amused over the fact that both Chuck and Morgan freaked out changing Clara's diaper. As a matter of fact, it was the highlight of the night not only for him, but for the ladies as well. The guys continue to have a humorous conversation with each other when they are subsequently joined by someone who unfortunately couldn't join them earlier in the evening.

"What's up guys." waved Travis stepping through the vertical Venetian curtains/open sliding doors.

"My dude!" Morgan stated.

Devon smiled. "Greetings. You missed all the fun."

"What did I miss?" he wondered.

"Hey Trav! Tell you later." Chuck nodded briefly glancing at Morgan. "How did the play go dude?" wondered the lanky business owner.

After exchanging fists taps and handshakes he responds to his former teammate. "Awesome. Leah and Emma were the best sugar plum fairies in the play. Got video of it too." answered the proud father. "You know, you're gonna be doing this real soon."

"I know."

"And you too…" responded Travis. "…if Casey doesn't kill you first." he jokingly remarked.

Morgan raises both eyebrows upon hearing that. He then responds with sarcastic laughter. "Yeah, I hope not."

The 3 men share a bit of laughter on Morgan's expense. It's at that point Devon continues on. "He's right bro." chimed in Devon. He steps forward and stands right beside Travis wearing a suit but dress shirt unbuttoned on top and tie pulled down a bit. "Cherish the memories early like Ellie and I doing by getting everything big or small on video. Yeah, it may seem like we're overdoing it but it's your child so who cares." the handsome heart surgeon added.

Chuck takes a brief moment to ponder what Devon and Travis said to him. True, as scared as he is to be a father and all that goes with it, he knows that he has back up every step of the way. To him, he's truly grateful for the friends and family he has that have stuck by him and his wife knowing full well the life they used to live. Now, he and Sarah are embarking on a totally new adventure, a whole new world that the two of them will experience for the very first time. His thoughts concerning the matter end when he hears the sound of a young high pitched voice calling out his name from within the living room.

"_Uncle Chuck!" _

The proud papa-to-be sides steps to his left to see Travis' oldest daughter Emma poking her head out through the vertical Venetian blinds. She flashes a bright smile towards her lanky uncle to which Chuck can't help but smile back.

"What's up kiddo!"

"Watch me and Emma in the Christmas play we were in."

"You don't have to ask me twice. We'll be in there in a bit." pointed Chuck into the living room.

"Awesome!" the eldest Riley sibling hollered.

Instantly, Leah disappears out of sight within a blink of an eye. Once she does, all 4 men head towards the living room. As they do, Chuck and Travis have a brief conversation before stepping inside.

"I heard through the grapevine that Eddie left. Not even a goodbye no less." he said shaking his head.

Travis nods expressing disappointment in his face. "Yeah, I guess saying goodbye the second time would be considered too hard for him. Although, he has been eager as of late to get back to his now fiancé."

"I bet."

In that moment, Travis opens his mouth to say something but pulls back shaking his head in the process. Chuck clearly notices and wonders what's up. "Trav? Something on your mind?

The former member of Tobias Carter's military brigade is briefly silent but then expresses sheepish smile. He wants to share what he heard concerning the conversation involving Eddie and the mysterious package he talked about with someone on the other end of the line. He decides against it. "Nothing." he says reaching up to pat Chuck on his right shoulder. "I just want you and the rest of the guys to see the most awesome performance my two daughters did as sugar plum fairies in their school play."

"Then what are we waiting for." he replied back. "Oh before I forget, I'll show the picture of our baby."

"Awesome bro."

The two men venture into the living room with Chuck closing the sliding door behind them. At the same time, the sliding door is closed, a mysterious figure emerges dressed in black from the darkness via The Bartowski's friendly neighbor's back property The Ryans. The mysterious figure in question…Eddie.

XXX

* * *

**_NOTE: SORRY FOR THE DELAY. CHRISTMAS SEASON AND ALL. PLUS DEALING WITH A COLD. HOPE YOU LIKE THE PRESENT. THE NEW CHAPTER NOT THE COLD. LOL REVIEWS!_**


	14. Forgive And Forget

_Chuck vs. Where Loyalty Lies_

_Here's another new chapter for you folks. Sorry for the delay. Last chapter, the appearance of Eddie warranted a bad sign. In this chapter, will he get the package he was sent to Los Angeles for? Once again, it's getting intense my Chuck peeps. Anyways, I think you'll enjoy it. Enjoy the read peeps._

_Again, if you enjoyed reading my stories and left a comment please leave a comment for this this one as well. Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy the read._

_I don't own Chuck but I would like to meet the cast._

**Forgive And Forget**

XXX

The rest of the weekened was pretty much mundane for not only the Bartowski clan but for their friends and family as well. Unfortunately for Casey, it didn't turn out that way as he continues be strapped within the confines of not only a dingy, smelly cell, but in a chair by his wrists and ankles. The person responsible for putting him there…Zondra. Speaking of Zondra, the supposed rogue agent stands with her arms crossed looking out a large window without any glass whatsoever. The broken, jagged, glass stained outer shards remain signifying the building itself has not been inhabited for quite some time.

As she continues to stare out into the balmy Monday morning air in Istanbul, she can feel humidity saturate her soft but tough, thick skin. Skin that has been metaphorically hardened because of what the job has done to her personally, mentally, and not to mention emotionally. In any case, the perspiration inevitably turning into beads of sweat causing it to not only glisten but slide down her forehead, as well as chest area. For her, she's used to the atmospheric climate since she is or was a government agent who has been sent all over the world and had to adapt no matter what to her surroundings.

Zondra's thoughts concerning being a world traveler inevitably turn the tumultuous relationship or lack thereof she has with one Sarah Walker. A woman she once not only deemed as a teammate, but as a trusted teammate as well. She shakes her head a bit at that particular thought knowing at one time the two of them were considered close friends, especially when they were in a well establish 4 woman team known as the Clandestine Attack Team or C.A.T Squad short. The team itself consisted of Sarah, herself, Carina, and Amy.

Unfortunately, the team dynamic crumbled due to accusation of mistrust and betrayal warranted by Sarah towards her leading the 4 women to part ways. The accusation involved their nemesis and founder of terror organization for hire known as The Gentle Hand Augusto Gaez. It's during their attempted capture of Gaez, Sarah found a hidden transmitter in the heel of her boot and thus she was branded a traitor in the eyes of Langston Graham's best agent. The two of them haven't spoken to each other since but that doesn't mean she kept tabs on her concerning the missions she has been on.

_You have to in her line of duty. Call it the competitive nature in the spy game. _The last she heard was that her former teammate got assigned to Los Angeles for a mission. She never imagined that she would not only end up falling in love but settling down by getting married Zondra thought to herself. The one person she truly never thought would actually fall in love was Sarah. Granted, there was the relationship with Bryce but to her it was more of a spies with benefits type of deal between the two of them. In her mind, she definitely broke the number 1 rule of being a spy…never fall in love.

To her, of all people the great Agent Sarah Walker broke a long standing rule within the agency. Yet, the one question that comes to mind knowing she did is how was she able to still be with the agency? Protocol states that if you become compromised your no longer useful in the field. A couple questions begin to run through her mind. _Who is the guy she married?_ _What type of guy is he? When did she fall in love with him? How was she able to avoid being reassigned? _For its those question and countless more that weigh on her mind but she won't be able to ask them face to face. Her former partner has a new life of her own and hopefully one day they will be able to talk things out. Try to find figure out who really betrayed the team. Once that happens, forgive and forget. Easier said than done she thinks to herself. As for her she'll continue with the mission at hand. She wouldn't be able to delve any deeper as her thoughts concerning the matter are consequently broken.

"_Ma'am." stated a male voice._

"What is it Rashid?" she responded turning her head to the right.

"The preparations have been made for agent Casey ma'am." he replied expressing a sly smirk.

Zondra knew that what was about to happen next needed to be down for the expressed purpose of keeping her cover. As much as she has become accustomed to taking care of business by any means necessary without any emotional involvement getting in the way, a part of her can't help but feel bad for what Casey will go through. Of course, he's a pro and has been through this countless times before she thinks to herself. In her mind, he knows they both signed up for something that isn't a cakewalk by any stretch of the imagination. In that moment, the supposed rogue agent takes a deep breath, furrows her eyebrows, narrows her eyes, and then gives a slight nod towards her subordinate.

"Let's go." she firmly stated.

It didn't take long for the two of them to reach an area in the broken down facility that resembles the showers. True, it has been through years of wear and tear but one of the showers is working evident by the sound of running water hitting the grimy tile floor. As the two approach another set of Zondra's subordinates, they see the NSA agent tightly strapped down and sitting underneath the shower getting soaking wet. They didn't come empty handed either as Rashid wheels behind him a rather large battery with jumper cables attached. It's what's attached to the jumper cables that causes Casey to express a defiant scowl towards his captors…mainly Sarah's ex teammate.

It's at that point, a soaking wet Colonel of the United States Marine Corp expresses a smirk towards Zondra. "A shower and a sponge bath. Don't I feel special Will I get a happy ending afterwards."

Casey's responses causes Rashid to immediately step forward and back hand him right across the side of his right cheek. The remnants of water splattered behind him towards Zondra but don't get on her. "You do not dare speak to her that way." he angrily stated waving his right finger dripping with water.

For the experienced government agent, it's something he's gotten used over time that it's merely a tickle to him. He takes a brief moment then returns his attention back to Zondra who stands there with a icy expression. She is briefly silent while her arms are crossed but then speaks up. "Listen Colonel…" she stated stepping forward. "…do yourself a favor and tell us what we wan to know." Zondra added narrowing her eyes towards him.

As the stream of water from the showerhead above cascades down on Casey's head to every part of his body, he knows he's going to be in for a long day. A painful long day to be exact but in the back of his mind he hopes that Zondra has a definite plan to keep him alive rather than toying with him until his eventual death.

"Fine…" he said spitting out water from his mouth. "…I'll tell you."

"Good." smiled Rashid. "Your cooperation is most helpful. And they say you have a reputation for being difficult Colonel." he added with a nod.

There is a momentary pause as he deals with the water washing over his face. "Well, the reason I'm hear is…" Casey pauses knowing full well what he's about to say next will lead him to experience enormous amounts of pain. "…I'm looking to get a nice tan. What better place than Turkey right?" he amusingly added.

Instantly, Rashid rears back with his right hand and is about to back hand him again. However, it's Zondra who puts a stop to that. "Rashid!"

Rashid quickly turns his attention to his boss. "I should cut out his tongue." he retorted back.

"If you cut out his tongue…" responded Zondra stepping forward. "…then he wouldn't give us the information we need now can he." she added placing her right hand gently on his left shoulder. Zondra's subordinate is briefly silent as he turns his attention from her to Casey who is expressing a sly smirk towards him. In that instance, he slowly backs away letting his boss continue on. "You leave me no choice Casey."

"Bring it sister." he growled gritting his teeth.

Zondra turns her head towards Rashid then gives him a nod. Her right hand man, steps back then pulls the large battery sitting on the dolly just a few inches away from the proud marine who is soaked from head to toe. He reaches down turning on the device, picks up both jumper cables with some type of loofa sponges attached to it. Once the devices are ready, he expresses a devious smile as he steps in front of Casey to full some sick and twisted torture in which he will thoroughly enjoy As for Zondra, she can only stand there as she watches and listens to the sound of searing pain expressed by a growling/grunting John Casey.

XXX

It's 9:15 a.m. Morgan Grimes walks in through the front door of Whiz Kid System, Inc. ready for work on a Monday morning no less. Unfortunately, he's 15 minutes late and at that very moment he formulates a plausible excuse in his head to tell hit boss, as well as best friend Chuck Bartowski. However, he doesn't get that chance when he finds himself staring at a cluster of people around the front desk where Beverly Kim mans the helm. Upon closer inspection, it's mainly women and he has no earthly idea why. As he continues to stand there, his thoughts concerning the matter are abruptly broken by the sound of a familiar voice.

"Morgan." The bearded little man becomes a bit startled to the point of nearly jumping out of clothes. His attention immediately turns to his left where his fellow employee Trip Barclay is standing there with his arms crossed. As for the aforementioned Barclay, he stands there amused at the near heart attack he gave him. "Dude, lay off the caffeine." he jokingly stated.

It takes a moment for Morgan to regain his composure. He then responds to Trip. "How long have been standing there?" he wondered.

"Not long." answered Barclay shaking his head. "About 5 minutes or so." he added shrugging his shoulder.

In response, the hetero life partner of Chuck Bartowski shakes his head and reaches up towards his neck with his finger to check his pulse. It's quite a humorous sight for Trip standing off to Morgan's left. "You know what, you're a regular Kwai Chang Kane dude."

Trip quirks his right eyebrow concerning what he said. "The movie or the tv series?"

Morgan take a brief moment to think about being it is considered a relevant question. "The tv series when David Carradine was older and had hair. Much cooler, awesome, and myseterious."

"You got that right." retorted Trip.

"I got the series on DVD."

"Can I borrow it?"

"Sure. I trust you." nodded the bearded little man.

"Thanks. As long as I get back my Dr. Who DVD's you borrow last year." he retorted back.

"Yeah…responded Morgan with a wince. "…about that…"

Trip snaps his head to the right towards Morgan with absolute concern on his face. "Morgan, what did you do to Dr. Who?"

"Listen…" Morgan replied turning his head towards his tall workmate. "…the thing to remember that between friends it's always good to forgive and forget."

"Dude…"

The conversation/impending argument about the condition of Trip's Dr. Who DVD's is abruptly ended by the commotion of relatively high pitched female awwws. It's that point both men turn their attention towards the receptionist desk. Once they do, they see a very familiar and not to mention tall emerging up from within the crowd of women. That person…Chuck Bartowski. They watch as he suddenly holds up the sonogram photo of his 2 month of child in the air causing both men to nod their head as they briefly turn to each other acknowledging what's happening in front of them. When their attention is refocused on their mutual boss, he suddenly spots them standing near the front entrance.

"Hey…" waved Chuck with a bright smile towards them. "…what's up guys!" he added giving a firm head nod.

"Chuck." both men responded in unison.

He briefly returns his attention back to the ladies congregating around Beverly Kim's desk. "All right ladies, break time is over. It's been fun but time to start the day and get back to work."

As the group of women disperse, Chuck makes his way around the receptionist desk and needles his way through his female employees. Once he does, he stands in front of Trip and Morgan with not only a smile on his face, but a sense of exuberant energy, which the two men clearly witness.

"You've been handing out copies of your baby pictures haven't you." stated Morgan quirking his right brow.

"What if I did. Is that a crime Morg?" questioned Chuck shrugging his shoulders.

Morgan is about to respond back when Trip chimes in. "Are we going to expect this every month until you baby is born?" he inquired.

"Who signs your paychecks?" asked the owner and C.E.O. of Whiz Kid Systems, Inc. "You guys _do _know it's pay day this week." he firmly added raising both eyebrows.

The two men briefly look at each other in silence. They then return their attention towards their boss with Morgan responding to his best bud. "It's not a problem. I enjoy hearing stories and looking at pictures not only outside of the office but inside as well." he replied with a sarcastic smile.

"Yeah…." nodded Trip. "…what he said." pointing at Morgan standing beside him.

In that instance, Chuck stands there eyeing his two employees for a moment. He expresses a faint smile then gives his response. "Awesome. I'll gladly overlook that you two were late today and not take it out of your paycheck."

Instantly, Trip nods then walks past his boss without saying a word. As Chuck turns his head to the right looking over his right shoulder, he watches his 20 something employee disappear out sight down the hallway. While doing so, he hears the sound of Morgan's voice doing an oh so familiar Star Wars character impression.

"_Young he is. Much to learn, the boy has." _

Upon hearing that, the proud papa-to-be returns his attention to his best bud and employee of Whiz Kid Systems, Inc. He doesn't say a word. Instead, he stands there quirking his right brow with his arms crossed. For Morgan, he's always been the type of guy to be intimated by strong confident figures and not to mention very attractive women. Yet, when it came to Chuck he wasn't because he never had a reason to be…until now. In that moment, begins rocking back and forth on his feet then clapping his hand together from side to side. The silence between is palpable to the point where a nervous Morgan Grimes doesn't say a word. He just takes a step to his right then walks off inevitably passing the front reception desk where Beverly Kim is currently sitting behind.

As Kim peaks up from behind her desk looking down the hallway to see Morgan duck into his station, she turns to her boss who walks up to the right corner of her desk. "I really enjoyed watching that Mr. Bartowski."

Chuck could express a hint of amused laughter after hearing that from his loyal secretary. He shakes his head then taps Kim's desk with his right hand. "I'll be in my office Bev." he stated walking down into the hallway.

"Yes sir." nodded Beckman's former secretary. As she says that, the phone rings leading her to not only answer it but begins the Monday morning work day.

XXX

It's around 11:45 a.m. PST and Travis Riley is sitting at his desk in his office/man cave in confines of casa Riley located downstairs. He is focused on paying bills online and at the same time listening to music on the local radio station in Brentwood. Of course, he's not really listening to it for the simple reason that he hates quiet and it pretty much help drown out the deafening silence that once blanketed the room he is currently is in. In any case, after several minutes of staring into the computer screen he leans back placing both hands behind the back of his head. Travis leans his head back then momentarily stares up at the ceiling. Once he's done, he raises his head inevitably focusing on the picture frame placed on the right side of his computer several feet away.

The picture is of he and his brother-in-law Eddie. A picture of the two of them while they were still under the command of his mentor Tobias Carter. As he leans forward, he begins reflecting back on the moment he knew that his best friend wasn't fit to be out in the field.

"_Are you sure you're up for this?"_

_Travis and Eddie were in the trenches of the training facility within the Zeitgeist headquarters in an undisclosed location. Both are dressed in their fatigues and full body armor. It has been at least 4 months since Eddie's return from being nearly killed by an enemy shooter who was targeting Travis. It was a traumatic experience for the older Haschal sibling to say the least but he had physically worked his way back in tip top shape. Unfortunately, when it came to his mental state there had been a few incidents here and there that Travis keenly noticed causing considerable concern on his part._

"_Hey…" firmly stated Eddie armed with a semi automatic weapon. "…like I said before. I can do this. Just need more time. That's all." he added narrowing his eyes towards his best friend armed with the same weapon._

_While crouched in a kneeling position, Travis clearly saw the persistent stubbornness he's known so well and grown to appreciated. It's that same quality that his baby sister has, which is the reason why he not only fell in love with but married her as well. What he also witnessed was him kissing the bullet that's around his neck that was turned into a necklace. The same bullet that nearly killed him. It's at that point, he expressed a faint smile towards him then responded._

"_Just checkin' bro." In that moment, he took a brief moment to pop his head up from the trench to give a quick scan of the area of the course they were currently in. Once he finished, he ducked back down then eyed Eddie. "All right." firmly nodded Travis. "Like always. You hit'em high and…"_

"_I hit'em low." chimed in Eddie with a smirk._

_Afterwards, the two blood brothers smashed forearms then in a matter of seconds the two men emerged from the trench heading into the simulated training exercise. An exercise where massed chaos ensued and their fellow soldiers/teammates were the "enemy". True, the two of them had aced that exercise in the past working together as a team but that is a whole new set of circumstances with Eddie attempted to fully come back to his old self. As they set off towards their mission to finish the course without one of them getting "killed", all seemed to go well with Travis and Eddie working in sync. While one was dealing with targets, the other was watching their back taking out an "enemy" and this would go on for quite some time with both men switching roles from time to time._

_It wasn't until they neared the end of the course, that things suddenly fell apart. Tobias, without their knowledge, added something new to their training course that it not only took Eddie completely by surprise, but Travis as well. The protégé of Tobias Carter found himself flying through the air and landed flat on his back weaponless. A well placed and not to mention hidden spring board caught him off guard and the next thing he knew he was looking straight up at the ceiling. It's not the only thing he saw as the sight of his brother-in-law came into view. Eddie knelt by his side then reached down grabbed and pulled him up into a seated position. _

"_Thanks dude!" hollered Travis._

_Unfortunately, they wouldn't have time for pleasantries. As he helped him up an "enemy" emerges in the distance that Eddie spots with a laser sight trained on Travis. Instantly, Eddie completely froze up as if he's going through a sudden flashback to which he didn't raise his weapon. Fortunately, Travis notices his best friend's hesitance and the fact the trembling/shaking of his right hand was a dead give away. Added to that the reflection of the laser sight from Eddie's goggles causing him to quickly take action by grabbing Eddie weapon then spinning around to take out the "enemy". Travis' quick action saved him from being shot but it didn't save Eddie as he was taken out by a surprise "enemy" who targeted him from behind him. Upon getting hit, the training simulation immediately ends evident by the voice on the loudspeaker._

"_Team Alpha: Failed"_

_The world "failed" stung pretty deep. A disappointed Travis hangs his head. He then stood up and walked over to retrieve his weapon that landed a few feet away from him. When he turned around he saw Eddie not even acknowledging the fact he'd been hit. Begrudgingly, he made his way to him eventually where he stood face to face with him. "Eddie…" he said placing his left hand on Eddie's right shoulder. "…you okay? Can you hear me dude?" Travis added looking into eyes as he shook him a bit. While he stood there, Travis clearly saw it in his eyes the look of fear, doubt, and absolute uncertainty._

_The momentary trance he was in inevitably broke leading him back to reality. It took a few seconds for him to refocus looking all around then turned his attention to Travis. "What happened?" _

"_We lost bro."_

"_What? How?" wondered Eddie clearly disappointed. He threw his hands in the air in utter disappointment._

_After a series of incidents involving Eddie, Travis knew all-too-well what he must do. It was a difficult decision to make but it was for the sake of the team. He shook his head concerning that particular realization and afterwards he reaches over hooking his right arm around his neck. "Let's go. Beer's on me."_

"_Sorry bro." he retorted shaking his head._

"_Don't worry about it." grinned Travis shrugging his shoulders. He held both weapons in his right hand by the straps as they exited the training course._

_Don't worry about it. _Those were 4 words that have haunted him since Eddie made his unexpected arrival. He basically lied to his best friend because the very next day would be considered in his mind the worst that he has experienced in his life. To see his brother-in-arms and blood brother leave with his sister in tears made it all more difficult. True, Eddie never forgot what happened to where he knew that it was him who talked to Tobias about him not performing up to par. Thankfully, he was able to get his forgiveness and it's that particular thought in which leads to a hint of a smile on his lips. It's at that point, he suddenly hears his muffled name being called out within the 1st floor of the Riley household.

"Duty calls." he whispered to himself. The former member of Team Chuck pushes himself off his desk chair, reaches over to turn on the radio, then heads out of his office to undertake his husband or fatherly duties expected of him by the boss of the house.

XXX

"Good night Mr. Batowski." said Beverly Kim standing in Chuck's office doorway.

It's around 9:15 p.m. and the only two people left in the building of Chuck's successful business is him and his secretary. The work day for him was pretty smooth without any headaches whatsoever as all the employees including his best bud Morgan Grimes stepped it up a notch on a Monday no less. In any case, the head honcho of Whiz Kid Systems, Inc. would ultimately be the last person in the building because he needed to finish some important paperwork relating to the newest computer game being developed.

"See ya later Bev. Drive safely. " he replied sitting behind his desk.

"You too and don't stay too late sir." she responded back.

Chuck smiled in response. "I'll try not to."

After giving a wav to Beckman's former secretary, he watches her disappear out of sight to the point where he hears the front entrance door open the close. Chuck then returns to the important paperwork sitting in front of him. It would be 30 minutes later, that his concentration would be broken by the sound of his cell phone ringing. He peers down over to his right to check the screen and when he does a soft smile appears on his lips. Afterwards, he picks it up and presses accept then places the communication device up against his right ear.

"Hey babe, everything okay?" he wondered with a bit of concern.

"_I'm fine. When are you coming home?"_

"I'm thinking' late. Gotta finish up this paperwork. So you don't have to wait up for me." he retorted leaning comfortably back in his chair.

"_Okay. The baby and I are going to go to bed early anyway. I've just been feeling tired all day."_

"I know baby. The both of you get some sleep and I'll try not to disturb you when I get in tonight.

"_I will and I miss you. It's not the same without you here right by my side."_

The husband of Sarah Bartowski expressed a wide smile after hearing that. "Ditto. At least you have Peaches there to keep you company while I'm not there."

"_You're right. See you in the morning honey."_

"Goodnight Sarah. Sweet dreams." he softly said.

In that instance, Chuck could clearly hear his wife express a audible yawn over the the phone then responds. _"Bye."_

The conversation between husband and wife would inevitably end. He sets down the phone and briefly takes a moment to express a sigh of contentment knowing how lucky a guy he truly is. The moment would end leading him to finish up the rest of his paperwork. One hour later, he steps out of the front entrance of the his building with suitcase in his left hand and suit coat draped over his left forearm. In his right hand, is not only his cell phone but the master key to lock up the building attached to a millennium falcon key chain with the rest of his keys. Of course, before stepping outside he made sure to arm the security system.

Once he does, he heads over to his car located just a few feet away to his left. It takes a matter of seconds before he unlocks the passenger side door the opens it placing his brief case, suit coat, and cell phone on the driver's side seat. After shutting it, he walks towards the back of his car then makes a quick right turn. In doing so, he suddenly startled by the sudden appearance of someone who he thought left town 2 days ago.

"Eddie. You scared me there dude." he said catching his breath.

"Sorry about that. I guess I'm like a ninja."

From his point of view, he's not dressed like one with black shit, blue jeans, brown shoes, and dark brown leather jacket. "Indeed." retorted. "Like Storm Shadow or Snake Eyes from the old G.I. Joe Cartoons." he added with a nod.

Eddie expresses a hint of laughter upon hearing that. "I was more keen on Storm Shadow. It's much more enjoyable to play the bad guy."

"Sure but later in the cartoon series Storm Shadow turned into a good guy."

In that instance, Eddie shrugs his shoulder. "He should have stay on the side of evil He lost his edge when he sided with the Joes." The two men stand there in momentary silence leading it to be awkward more for Chuck than for Eddie. It's at that point, the proud papa to be notices the necklace around Eddie's neck. "Is that a bullet?"

"Yeah…" he answered peering down. "…it is." Eddie reaches up placing it between his thumb and finger to show Chuck. "The same bullet that nearly killed me. I consider it my lucky charm." added the eldest Haschal sibling.

"Awesome." responded an amazed Chuck. He was truly in awe of a keep sake that nearly caused Eddie's demise. Afterwards, he breaks his focus on the bullet hanging around the man's neck in order to wonder why he's shown up out of blue after leaving with any word whatsoever to his family. "I thought you left."

"I did…" replied Eddie. "…but I'm back."

Oh…" Chuck walks past Eddie making his way around the back of the car towards the driver's side. "…awesome. Travis and Shannon will be glad to hear that."

"I'm actually hear for a package."

Chuck stands beside the driver's side door with keys in hand. "What package?" he inquired quirking his right brow.

In that moment, 2 dark S.U.V.'s pull up causing Eddie to turn around and back up. He stands side by side with Chuck. As for the occupants inside, a number of men dressed in black and masks over their head get out. A total of 8 seemingly menacing brutes stand ready to fight. Instantly, Chuck turns to Eddie with a serious expression on his face.

"Stay behind me. I got this." he said stepping forward.

As Chuck is about initiate a flash, he hears from behind him the following words: "_No, you don't."_

In that moment, Chuck turns back only to hit tazer shot to the neck. He doesn't go down right away as the former nerd herd leader lunges forward grabbing hold anything he can to keep himself on his feet. What he does grab hold of is the bullet necklace from off his neck and in doing so the sheer excruciating pain of the electric voltage from the tazer is too much causing him to pass out inevitably falling to the ground. Once he does, Eddie stands there still holding the tazer in his hand. He takes his hand off the button, then places the tazer into his pocket. His attention on Chuck then turns to the 8 men standing in front of him.

"Get him in the S.U.V." he order. "I have a package to deliver." added the eldest Haschal sibling.

Instantly, 2 of the 8 men rush forward picking up the prone and seemingly lifeless body of Chuck Bartowski. The rest of the men get in the S.U.V. along with Eddie who gets into front passenger seat of lead dark S.U.V. After being informed the so called package is safely secured they drive off into the wind like ninjas but before they do Eddie gives off one more order.

"To the airport."

"Yes sir."

Unbeknownst to Eddie, something is left behind that will unknowingly aid the one person whose loyalties will be truly tested…Travis Riley.

XXX

* * *

**_NOTE: SORRY THE DELAY. LIFE JUST GOT IN THE WAY. I PROMISE MORE CHAPTERS WILL BE POSTED FREQUENTLY. REVIEWS!_**


	15. Point Of No Return

_Chuck vs. Where Loyalty Lies_

_Here's another new chapter for you folks. Where this chapter left off was with Chuck getting shocked with a tazer and then being driven off to the airport. The man responsible is Eddie along with his cronies. This chapter will focus on more of Eddie's past and then the aftermath the comes after. Once again, it's getting intense my Chuck peeps. Anyways, I think you'll enjoy it. Enjoy the read peeps._

_Again, if you enjoyed reading my stories and left a comment please leave a comment for this this one as well. Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy the read._

_I don't own Chuck but I would like to meet the cast._

**Point Of No Return**

XXX

The prone unconscious body of one Chuck Bartowski is situated behind the lead dark S.U.V. Eddie is in. For precautionary measures, he had the former nerd herd leader bound his hand and feet together tightly along with a dark hood placed over his head in order to keep him from flashing in case he woke up. As for the eldest Haschal sibling, he is sitting quietly in the front passenger seat with an intently focused expression on his face. For him, it has been a long road back from the depths of darkness where he was ultimately saved by his new business partner.

While he continues to sit there in front passenger, he sits there staring out the side window into the Santa Monica nightlife. Granted, there isn't much of a nightlife since much of the hustle and bustle doesn't start till much later in the night, which he has personally witnessed since his unorthodox arrival 2 weeks ago. In any case, the man with the supposed package in hand can't help but reflect back on how the partnership began after leaving the Zeitgeist in order to basically find himself. His journey of getting back to his old self would ultimately bring him to Singapore.

_What he remembers is considerably hazy mainly because he hopped from bar to bar drinking himself into a drunken stupor tapping into his account. He tried to dull the mental, physical, and not to mention pain away, which didn't help matters any. The anger, frustration, and disappointment he harbored for not only Tobias, but his supposed best friend/brother-in-law Travis were down bottled of beer. However, when that didn't work he would turn to shot glasses filled with vodka in attempts or something much more potent to satisfy his thirst to alleviate the torment he was feeling both literally and figuratively. _

_Unfortunately, drinking combined with pent anger do go together leading to a volatile situation in which fights happened. Fights that he mostly didn't win and would get thrown out of bars on his ass. For him, when the consumption of alcohol wasn't working he turned to the next best thing…sex. Since, prostitution is legal there he had no problem whatsoever taking his pick of what brothels to choose. Fortunately, the one good thing about Singapore brothels is that the prostitutes are legally required to seek periodical medical check-ups For sexually transmitted diseases and had to adhere to the authority guidelines when performing their services. _

_Thus it was fairly safe for his own health and well being, which he knew beforehand being that much of his travels as a former Zeitgeist member took him through such places like Singapore. Unfortunately, the sexual satisfaction would once again be only temporary. It would eventually lead to a far great and not to mention expensive venture in order to subdue to the harsh reality that faced him. Once the prostitution brothels didn't help matters he would inevitably turn to the one thing that he thought would help block out reality…drugs. To be more specific, he turned to opium and heroin. Opium would just be a temporary fix being that if anyone was caught with it they would given the death penalty so he went for the alternative…heroine._

_The next year or so would most definitely be a complete blank to him. He had absolutely no memory of happened to him because all he cared about was getting his next fix. Of course, the funds in his personal accounts were gradually becoming non existent so much so he ended robbing, as well as killing people in order to take whatever they had. The goal was to take their money and if they had anything of value on them he would just simply sell it for more heroin money. It would be a pattern for him until he made the decision to rob the wrong person. The wrong person would happen to be his new business partner. He doesn't remember much except that he head a dark bag placed over his head and then the next thing he knows he meets his new business partner's associate…Zondra. They were no longer in Singapore but rather in Istanbul with the accommodations more suitable for a man that once stayed in a 5 star hotel._

"_What do you want from me? Please…" he said getting up. Eddie stumbled over to her. "…I'll do anything to get out of here." the former Zeitgeist member pleaded._

"_For Christ's sake you stink.." she angrily stated pushing him back. His mere stench caused her step back, wince, and wave her hand in front of her face. Upon doing so, she quickly raises her weapon pointing it directly at him. "It's not me who wants you. It's my boss." added the female enforcer. "Personally, I think you're just a complete waste of time."_

"_Why…" questioned Eddie looking around. The look of uncertainly and fear plastered all over his face."…why me." _

_Zondra shook her head. "I don't know what he sees in you but you work for us now." stated the dark haired raven._

"_What if I refuse?"_

"_I have no problem killing you. By his orders of course." she answered pulling back the handle._

_Eddie remembers standing there still in a tweaked out state. In that moment, he knew full well he didn't have a choice in the matter. "For how long?" he wondered._

"_When you're no longer of use to him." she firmly stated. _

_Those were the words that echoed within his mind. Essentially, it would be Zondra who would be given the responsibility to wean him off the drugs. Apparently, he saw something in him that would be of great value he thought to himself. He would truly find that out much later. Anyways, It would be a physically torturing experience as he would endure shakes, cold sweats, and not to mention the all out puking, which comes with the territory. He had to hand it to the man who saved his life as he had the resources to get him the best care to given and Zondra would give her boss on his condition on semi-daily basis. Granted, he was in and out of consciousness but he was able to listen in on conversations while she was on the phone with him._

_In total, it took approximately 3 months to get him completely cleaned up and be at full strength. It didn't stop there as he began training by orders of his new business partner by way of his right hand woman. In the back of his mind, he wondered if he was being trained for some kind of Le Fem Nakita assassin sort of situation like in the movie Point of No Return starring Bridget Fonda. However, he had the training to take out a target unlike Fonda's character who was a mere civilian turned into a trained assassin. When it came to tasks given to him by his new business partner it would always come by way of Zondra. _

_She gave him the orders to fulfill the tasks at hand. Though minimal it may have seemed, he knew it was a test to prove not only what he's capable of but his loyalty as well. There were mainly delivery jobs but when the order came to take someone out he had no problem doing it. It's that loyalty that led him to his biggest test of all…capturing the intersect. In order to do that, he would have to not only infiltrate his own family, but use them as well. He did and so far the plan has come to absolute fruition without any hiccups whatsoever._

Eddie's thoughts concerning his road back to redemption slowly subside. When they do, the sound of a cell phone ringing within the dark and quiet atmosphere of the dark S.U.V. fill the spacious cabin. He reaches in with his right hand and fishes out of his left front inside pocket of his dark brown leather jacket. He takes a moment to briefly look at the screen then accepts the call inevitably raising his right arm to place it up against his right ear.

"We're on our way. Get the plane ready." he firmly stated. He hangs up placing the phone back where it was originally secured. His attention then turns to the now unmasked driver who simply nods in acknowledgement then continues setting course for the airport but more importantly a private airport hanger.

XXX

It wouldn't be long before Eddie and a bunch of his lackeys would arrive at their intended destination. The time wound be around 11:25 as they arrived at Santa Monica Municipal Airport. After slipping by security thanks to a well paid associate of his new business partner's organization, they easily drove towards the private hanger where they transportation awaits. A silver Beechcraft King Air 350IER. One of the many advantages involving their air transport is that has the capability to transport more passengers on less fuel with greater power and durability.

In any case, the two dark S.U.V's pull into the private hanger. Once parked within, all of the occupants inside get out with 2 of Eddie's lackeys retrieving the still unconscious body of Chuck Bartowski after getting a major dosage of electricity to his system. As they haul him out of the back of the S.U.V., Eddie stands there with not only his arms crossed, eyes narrowed and eyebrows furrowed, but with a hint of a smirk on his lips. To him, he knows the deal that was made is going to pay off huge dividends once he delivers the package. The anticipation for the big payoff is so close at hand he can actually taste it he thinks to himself.

Of course, the fact that he had to manipulate the only two family members that meant so much to him growing up was unfortunate. The strong bond he shared with his youngest sister continues to still be there but to face her knowing what he's just done would be considered a fate worse than death. As for his brother-in-law, blood brother, and best friend…things will never be same between the two if he was able to get wind of what just happened. Sadly, they will be a million miles away once the discovery has been made and not a damn thing can be done about it.

It's in that moment, a faint chuckle is expressed. He knows they were merely a means to an end and in the long rung they are better off without him in their lives, which is something that was taught to him by Zondra by way of her boss. Granted, there are so many things that his female counterpart has taught her none of which resembled anything that his former commanding officer Tobias Carter taught him. What she taught him was to let go of any and all restraints to the point where you can be free to be absolutely ruthless. To him, it's something that now feels right to be after many years of playing by all the rules.

Once he tasted the seductive flavors of being on the side of who pays better, there would be no turning back. For him, he hasn't looked back since then and he solely focusing on white lies ahead. A future where he sipping exotic drinks on a tropical beach in the Cayman Islands with money in a secret back account. _Living the good life. _A life that hasn't been the same ever since getting shot and nearly dying in the process. Instantly, Eddie shakes his head knowing he wouldn't be standing where he is today if it wasn't for his new found business partner.

Essentially, he was given a fresh new start and the opportunity to make a better life for himself. True, Travis and his baby sister were there every step of the way in his recovery but it was his new boss and associate that truly helped him walk a new path. Nothing will be able to get in his way or stop him for that matter because his time is happening now. It's all about taking his life in his own hands and not being a zombiefied puppet like the soldiers taking orders from the old man who is no longer worth thinking about it. In his mind, seeing him once was all that he could really ever stand because if he saw him again he most definitely do more than punch him in the face.

His thoughts concerning the matter subsequently end when his focus returns to the two men carrying the Chuck's unconscious body up the stairs and into the plane. The rest of his lackey's are in the plane waiting for takeoff. As the two paid henchmen do their job, he gets their attention.

"Gentlemen." he firmly stated.

Instantly the two lackeys stop. "Sir." responded the man standing in the open archway.

"Careful with the package. He's very important to the boss." nodded the eldest Haschal sibling.

"Yes sir." they both answered in unison.

The two men inevitably disappear into the bowels of the plane carrying the package safely inside. Once inside, Eddie begins hearing the engines of the silver Beechcraft King Air 350IER revving up thanks to the co-pilot. He takes the cue to walk towards the stairs of the plane where the pilot is standing and waiting. It doesn't take long for him to approach the pilot and with a simple nod acknowledging his presence then gives the order as he bounds up the stairs.

"Let's get this bird in the air." he stated.

"Yes sir." answered the pilot. It takes a matter of seconds as he follows right behind Eddie. He quickly turns around to pull the stairs up then locks it into position. Afterwards, the aircraft carrying Eddie, his lackeys, and a captured Chuck taxi out of the hanger on their way towards their intended destination…Istanbul, Turkey.

XXX

It's 8:45 a.m. Monday morning in Santa Monica, CA. A pair of eyelids open revealing two beautiful blue spheres. After blinking a few times those peepers begin to squint due to the bright shining sun peaking through the slit of the drapes that cover the sliding doors that lead out to the back porch. To her, it's considerably annoying but truth be told she wouldn't have it any other way living in Los Angeles. She's been so accustomed to waking up in one place now that waking up in different areas of the world as a spy doesn't sound appealing to her at all any longer. The reason is she has a sense of home and family with not only Chuck, but their baby as well.

_You're truly are a very lucky woman Sarah Bartowski. _In that moment, she slides her right hand over to the spot where she has always felt him to be like many times before. A morning ritual of hers every times she wakes up that puts a smile on her face every time. She anticipates feeling her husband's hairy chest is subsequently lost as finds herself feeling something very different. Instead of feeling chest hair, it's hair of the canine variety. Instantly, she pushes herself up then turns her head to where she comes face to face with her dog peaches who leans forward to lick her in the face. As much as she is grateful for the love of the faithful pooch she shares with her husband, she wonders where her husband is.

For the blonde beauty, a bewildered expression graces her face. She purses her lips together with a mixture of wonder, concern and disappointment over the possible whereabouts of her best friend for life. Mrs. Bartowski, begrudgingly flips herself over placing herself in a seated position leaning back against the dark wooden headboard. While sitting there in one of her husband gamer shirts and grey sweat pants, she scans the room noticing her husband's clothes aren't hanging on the chair near the doorway where they usually are placed. It's at that point she reaches up with her right hand raking though her golden blonde locks. As she does, she wonders if Chuck headed into work already or is quite possibly making her breakfast in bed again. He is the boss of course and can be late go in whenever he wants to be. Who's going to complain? _Absolutely_ _nobody and if any of his employees have a problem with that they'll have to deal with her pregnant over emotional self. _

That particular thought causes her to express a hint of laughter. Afterwards, she briefly shakes her head then takes a quick breath. In doing so, she calls out to her husband who may still be in the house.

"Chuck…" she hollers out. "…babe!? You still here!?" she added with vapid curiosity.

Sarah sits there intently listening for a response. After a brief moment of silence, she possibly expects to her the faint, muffled sound of her husband's voice behind their bedroom door. However, she doesn't causing her to be somewhat concerned_. Did he even come home last night? _In that instance, she turns her head to look at Peaches who lifts her head, tongue hanging out, and tail happily wagging away.

"Did daddy come home girl?" she asked reach over to playful and lovingly scratch her behind the ears.

Peaches responds by sitting up then expresses a whimper with a few sporadic barks. The blonde beauty flashes a smile then hops out bed heading towards the bathroom thinking he might be in there. However, before doing this she grabs her cell phone laying on nightstand on her side. Unfortunately, he wasn't and though disappointed she took a few minutes to brush her teeth then fixes her hair by pulling it back in a ponytail. She didn't bother putting on any makeup knowing the whereabouts of her husband takes more precedent.

Afterwards, she finally approaches the door inevitably grabbing the door knob, the mother-to-be turns the handle inevitably opening it. When she does, the loveable golden lab whizzes past her into the hallway with Sarah following suit. The mother-to-be passes the open nursery to find nothing and after taking a brief moment to check the hallway bathroom he concerns begin to increasingly grow. It's that point, she calls out his name hoping he may be in the living room where Peaches is currently in.

"Honey!?" she called out.

The former C.I.A. agent emerges from the hallway into the living. In doing so, all that she sees is the loveable golden lab laying on her spot on the couch. It's that point, she decides to call his cell phone just to quell any concerns she may be having at this point. The blonde beauty scrolls down her list of contacts highlighting her husband's name then calls it. It takes only a few moments before the other end of the line picks up.

"_Hey Sarah."_

Sarah pauses before answering as her eyebrows immediately furrow. For her, being a former spy her instincts kick into overdrive. "Morgan? Why are you answering Chuck's phone?"

Upon saying that, Morgan stands next to open drivers side door where he's hold two objects in the palm of his left hand. Chuck's keys and the bullet necklace belonging to Eddie unbeknownst to him. "I think you should come to the office. Something has happened to Chuck." he firmly stated gripping both objects tightly in his left hand.

XXX

Sarah didn't waste little time in heading towards Whiz Kid Systems, Inc. like a bat out of hell. She flew into the parking lot 15 minutes later taking the nearest spot possible to the front entrance. In a matter of seconds, she was out of her car and stepping through the front door where Morgan, Beverly Kim and one person she totally didn't expect to see stand at the front desk as well. It completely took her by surprise to the point where she stopped in her tracks.

"Ellie." she stated with a mixture of surprise and confusion.

Instantly, the eldest Bartowski sibling raises her right hand. "Save it sis. I told Morgan to call me if anything remotely happens to my brother or gets sucked back in to you know what." she whispered suddenly looking back down the hallway. In that brief moment, she sees a few employees going about their morning work routine then returns her attention her blonde sister-in-law.

"More like threatened." chimed in the bearded little man.

It's at that point, a dangerous icy stare is directed towards him by the woman who he had a crush on growing up. Ellie is about to respond when Sarah interjects. "Now is not the time. I know you meant well Morgan." she nodded with a hint of a smile towards him. "So what happened to Chuck?"

Morgan is about to answer when Beverly Kim intercedes. "It's unclear at this point. When I came in this morning before any of the other employees, Mr. Bartowski's car was in it's usual spot. Unfortunately, when I checked the office he wasn't there. Shortly thereafter, I stepped outside and see Mr. Grimes standing next to his car talking on what I thought was his phone." she explained.

"She would find out it was Chuck's and the person I was talking to…" Morgan's attention averts from Kim to Sarah. "…was you." he retorted nodding to Sarah. "I found his brief case, suit coat, car keys…" the former green shirt listed off. "…and this." added Morgan raising the object in full view of Sarah's line of sight.

In that moment, so many thoughts are running through her head looking what appears to be a necklace with a bullet as it's accessory as it's placed in her hand. For the woman who was once known as being the wild card for Langston Graham, all her worst fears have come to light causing her to be emotionally overwhelmed. However, being a former spy it takes every fiber in her being to not break down to the point of shedding tears. In her mind, she didn't want to bring attention to the rest of the employees who don't have any idea what's going on and it should stay that way. Instead, she composes herself and directs her attention towards Beckman's former secretary.

"Do you have a valid cover story to tell the employees?" she wondered.

"I told them that you husband suddenly fell ill and instead of driving home Mr. Grimes took him home." Kim answered wit her arms crossed.

Morgan nodded. "That's believable I would have said he's in his office all day so don't disturb him."

For Ellie, she now knows why Beverly Kim was chosen to be Chuck's secretary. After talking with her and getting the inside scoop of her former profession, she truly is not only a woman who is the quintessential spin doctor, but thrives under immense pressure. You have to be when you're working for the government and helping to protect it as well she thinks to herself. "That's why she's the professional Morgan." the experienced doctor stated eyeing the woman standing in front of her to her right. Her attention then turns from Kim to Sarah. "Now what? What do we do next?" she wondered with absolute concern.

"We…" emphatically replied Sarah shaking her head. "…don't do anything. Just me. I'm going to get answers." she firmly stated narrowing her eyes. Once she says that, Sarah turns around heading for the front entrance. However, she isn't able to leave because out of nowhere Ellie steps in front of her blocking her way out. Instantly, the hardened spy stares directly at the woman impeding her from going to possibly get the answers she needs. "Ellie…" she said raising both hands. "…I love you but please get out of my way." the blonde beauty insisted.

As much as Ellie fears for her life knowing how dangerous she is both as a former spy and a pregnant woman, she stands her ground. "No." she proclaimed shaking her head. "Chuck may be your husband but he's still my little brother. Wherever you're going, I'm going to whether you like it or not." There is brief pauses as the mother of Clara takes a deep breathe then continues on knowing she's past the point of no return in regards to standing up to a former government agent. "I'm not taking no for answer." she insisted eyeing her sister-in-law.

Sarah stands there knowing how stubborn and headstrong she is. It's a character trait that is shared with her brother as well, which can at times be considered an endearing quality but not at this particular moment. At this point, she doesn't want to argue knowing what's at stake. "Fine. Let's go."

As she says that, she steps around Ellie and is about to head out the door when it opens up to where she nearly run directly into someone. That someone is Travis Riley. "Sarah…" he quickly stated standing in the doorway. "…I got here as quickly as I could when I got the call from Bev." Travis added giving a head nods towards her. A head nod is reciprocated back.

"No time to talk. "We're heading to Castle. Come on Ellie."

"You don't have to tell me twice." responded Travis.

He steps out of the way letting Sarah through and watches her power walk into the parking lot inevitably towards across the street. _A very determined and not to mention pregnant walking through people! _He's about to follow her when he's stopped by Ellie who grabs his arm with a mixture of confused curiosity.

"What's Castle and where is Sarah going?" she wondered.

Once the question is asked, Travis could only smile in response knowing she'll enter in a place she's never been before. In his mind, she'll be completely surprised and amazed at where all 3 of them will be.

XXX

* * *

**_SORRY FOR THE DELAY. LIFE AND WORK PRETTY MUCH IS MY EXCUSE. SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? REVIEWS!_**


	16. Code Red

_Chuck vs. Where Loyalty Lies_

_Here's another new chapter for you folks. The last chapter left off with Ellie being led to Castle by not only Sarah but Travis as well. She will certainly get the shock of her life. This chapter will focus on the mindset of Travis as his loyalties are going to be tested from this moment forth. Once again, it's getting intense my Chuck peeps. Anyways, I think you'll enjoy it. Enjoy the read peeps._

_Again, if you enjoyed reading my stories and left a comment please leave a comment for this one as well. Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy the read._

_I don't own Chuck but I would like to meet the cast._

**Code Red**

XXX

The question asked by one Eleanor Faye Bartowski-Woodcomb of what is Castle would inevitably be answered. For her, she wondered why they were heading into Orange Orange and much to her surprise she would most definitely be absolutely amazed at what transpired once they stepped behind the counter towards the back room. In a matter of seconds, they were in the back standing inside of what she thought was simply a freezer. Not so. She would soon find out that not every secret was revealed to her as the elder Bartowski sibling witnesses the back wall slide open up causing her eyes to not only to widen, but her jaw to nearly drop to the floor.

For Sarah, she briefly turned looking over her right shoulder after doing an eye recognition scan expressing a hint of a smirk towards her sister-in-law. Afterwards, she motions with a quick tilt to her head to Ellie as she steps into the secret military base. The mother of Clara Bartowski continues to be mesmerized staring at the open entrance of the secret base within Orange Orange of all places. It's not until she hears the sound of a male voice that the eldest Bartowski sibling is snapped out of her trance.

"Welcome to Castle."

In that instance, Travis steps forward and past Ellie following the determined, as well as pregnant blonde beauty down to the bowls of the secret base. The female doctor quickly follows suit after the former member of Team Chuck and once she enters through the secret passage way the magnificence of what is seen with her own two leaves her in absolute awe. While standing against the rails nearing the top of the metal stairwell, she can't help but be amazed at the silent spectacle before to the point of very having a case of sensory overload. For her, the mere notion of a secret underground base underneath a place she's sat and ate in would certainly made her laugh because of truly ridiculous it is.

However, that was until she found out her baby brother's other life as a spy causing her to wonder what other surprises she doesn't know about she thinks to herself. Of course, secrets are better left not revealed and she would like it to stay that way knowing Chuck, as well as Sarah are no longer in that world. Yet, when it comes to the disappearance of the father-to-be, exceptions can be made to where every resource imaginable should be used to find him. Her thoughts concerning the sheer magnificence of Castle is subsequently broken by the sound of Sarah's voice.

"_General, do you have any info whatsoever?"_

Ellie turns and lowers heard to the left towards the direction of Castle's main computer where the image of General Beckman appears. Once again a mixture of disbelief and pure astonishment are felt but she knows now is not the time for childish matters even though she would like to explore the inner workings of the secret base itself for the sake of her own curiosity.

"I'm afraid not Sarah." answered Beckman. "We're doing are best to find him." she added.

Instantly, Ellie eyebrows furrow and eyes narrow after hearing Beckman's response. "Your _best_ isn't good enough. This is my little brother we're talking about…" she firmly stated heading down the metal staircase. "…my sister-in-law's husband. The _father_ of her child. My _nephew_ or _niece._ I _want_ answers. _I_ want the _truth!" _she emphatically insisted.

Instantly, Sarah and Travis turn to each wide eyed then briefly towards the Beckman on screen inevitably facing Ellie behind them. The two former team members stand there in front of Castle's main computer absolutely astonished witnessing what is unfolding right in front of them. To the both of them they were possibly thinking the same thing. Essentially, nobody has had the audacity to talk the way she did to her, especially coming from a civilian no less.

Of course, Chuck has but has had ever right to ever since downloading the intersect. Granted, Ellie is no ordinary civilian as she is Chuck Bartowski's older sister who has been responsible for her husband's upbringing since the two of them were kids. For Sarah, she truly admires her sister-law's fearless attitude when it comes to not being intimidated by the red headed military general knowing full well she could be possibly thrown into a deep dark dungeon like her younger brother in the past for even speaking her mind.

As for Travis, he's temporarily stunned silent by the sheer boldness of his former teammate's sister-in-law. The look of absolute seriousness in her eyes as she makes her towards their location. To him, the situation is playing out sort of like the court room scene in the movie A Few Good Men. Ellie is Tom Cruise's character wanting the truth from General Beckman playing the part of Jack Nicholson's character. In some ways, what is happened right now is considered a code red of epic proportions the protégé of Tobias Carter thinks to himself.

His thought's concerning the matter abruptly end when he hears the voice of Sarah interject herself into the already tense situation.

"El…" stated Sarah. "…I know you are concerned about Chuck. We all are." she added briefly turning her attention to Beckman on Castle's main computer screen. "Isn't that right General."

"Of course." answered Beckman with a slight nod. "Mr. Bartowski…." The tiny red headed general pauses for a second then continues on. "…Chuck is and will always be considered a top priority. He's that important and quite frankly I consider him a friend." she firmly stated.

Ellie approached and stood in front of Castle's main computer. She remained silent while Sarah and Beckman spoke. Afterwards, the mother of baby Clara responded. "If he's top priority then why hasn't he been found yet? You're the government. You do stuff like this all the time don't you." Ellie calmly reiterated crossing her arms.

"We do and that's why we are utilizing every resource to our advantage. We'll find him. I assure you Mrs. Woodcomb." nodded Beckman.

"What about who took him?"

"_He_…" interjected Sarah. Ellie's attention is immediately averted to her blonde sister-in-law. "…or _she_ will pay sis. Trust me. Whoever is responsible will suffer the consequences." stated the mother-to-be.

"I take it Team Chuck is back together again.?" Travis said expressing a hint of a grin.

In that instance, Beckman chimes. "Not officially. Besides you're team is two members short." The tiny red headed woman pauses for a brief second shaking her head then continues on. "We still need some kind of evidence…something ties in with who abducted him last night."

"I think we have it General." stated Sarah.

"What?" wondered Travis quirking his right brow. "What is it?"

"This." Sarah raises her right hand then dangles the object in question from between her fingers. The same object Morgan found this morning. "It seems to be a necklace with a bullet slug attached to it."

"That's strange." responded Ellie eyeing the necklace Sarah is dangling from her fingers. "Why would anyone wear that around their neck?" she wondered shaking her head in disbelief.

"It's a start at least." Beckman bellowed.

For Travis, he stay silent because he knew exactly who that necklace belonged to. Once Sarah revealed the item in her right hand to Beckman, his eyes widened knowing full well the individual responsible for taking his friend and former teammate…Eddie.

XXX

"No way." Travis breathed out.

All 3 individuals turned their attention to the man standing to their right. It leads Beckman to respond to Travis reaction to what he just saw.

"Mr. Riley?" question the tiny red headed general.

Instantly, Travis composed himself knowing full well he may have tipped his hand at recognizing the item in Sarah's hand. In order to rectify the situation, he thought quickly to throw any kind of suspicion whatsoever. "Sorry General…" he answered turning his attention to Beckman on Castle's main computer. "…just finding what Sarah is holding strange too. the former 4th member of Team Chuck stated shrugging his shoulders. In that moment, he knew he needed to throw any suspicion on him actually having personal knowledge concerning the item in question. So, he does what comes natural to him. "Besides, it doesn't hold a candle to the vile filled with blood that hung around the necks of the once celebrity couple Angelina Jolie and Mr. Sling Blade himself Billy Bob Thornton." he added with a hint of amusement.

All 3 women reacted the way Travis wanted. Utter silence. The attention on him would be quickly averted back to Beckman on Castle's main computer screen. While briefly standing there, he knows he needs to find a way to excuse himself in order to the answers that are running through his mind. How he thinks to himself.

"So…" Ellie stated continuing with the pertinent matter at hand. "…what's next?" she wondered.

"What's next Mrs. Woodcomb…" answered Beckman. "…is we find out who abducted Chuck?"

Ellie instantly quirks her right brow. "And how do _we_ do that?" he firmly questioned.

Sarah immediately chimes in. "Easy sis. I'm going to run an analysis. The whole shebang in order to find out which sorry bastard took my husband."

To Ellie, this is the first and hopefully the only time she will possibly assist in helping to know who the person responsible is in taking her baby brother. True, there is a part of her that would enjoy seeing the trained government assassin and spy back in her element but she now has a different set of priorities. However, she sets aside the normal life and steps into a not so normal one where someone has taken the man she helped raised to somewhere unknown. As far as she knows, Chuck could be anywhere in the world and it's taking everything in her power not to freak out.

Yet, she composes herself and puts all her trust in General Beckman, Sarah, and Travis to find him. She knows from talking with Chuck about their past missions they've always seemed to manage to save their teammates whether it be Casey, her sister, or Chuck for that matter. Unfortunately, she doesn't know if Travis has ever been kidnapped but that would be a question to ask for a later time she thinks to herself. Mrs. Woodcomb shakes those thoughts out of her head in order to ask a important question.

"How long is it going to take?" questioned the eldest Bartowski sibling.

"A couple hours or so." replied the blonde beauty clutching the bullet necklace tightly in her right hand.

Upon hearing that, Travis had his way out. It would just be a matter of picking his moment to implement the duck out. His thoughts concerning getting out of Castle to take care of personal matters would inevitably be broken by the sound of Beckman's voice.

"Excellent Agent…" Beckman stopped herself knowing she is no longer working for the agency. The correction made would most definitely be noticed by all 3 individuals standing in front of Castle's main computer. "…my apologize."

"It's ok General." remarked Sarah with a hint of amusement. "I'll let you know what answers we got on our end once the analysis is complete." she added with a firm nod towards the tiny red headed woman.

Beckman nodded. "As will I."

The former C.I.A. agent is briefly silent then continues on. "Any word on Casey?" wondered

"None." retorted Beckman. "He hasn't been in contact for quite some time and it has me worried." she added with trepidation in her voice.

"It has us worried as well, especially his daughter Alex." chimed in Ellie.

"Then _time_ is of the essence." she emphatically replied.

As the screen went blank Sarah turned around still standing in between Ellie and Travis. The determined wife and mother-to-be expressed a look of absolute seriousness on her face. A look in which her husband's older sister and former teammate could clearly witness the intensity behind the two blue spheres.

For the former Zeitgeist member, it's a look he hasn't seen in several months because the trained spy/government agent would slowly be replaced by the happily married wife and future mom. As much as he fears for Chuck's safety, his fears are more directed towards his brother-in-law Eddie. It's because of his actions that's he's certainly been put in a tough position to the point where not only his loyalties are being put through the ringer, but his emotions as well concerning a member of his own family. It's at that point, he knows he has to get to him before Sarah or Ellie for that matter get to him first. _May God have mercy on his soul if they somehow do._

"Let's get to work." stated Sarah.

As Ellie and Sarah walk off towards the Castle's lab, Travis heads towards the stairs to which the ladies clearly witness. "Where are you going?" wondered Sarah.

"Food run." replied Travis bounding up the metal steps.

"Now!?" questioned Ellie. A look of absolute disbelief expressed on her face towards Travis who is now standing at the top step looking down at the two of them.

"Hey, I was about to have breakfast when I got the call." Travis witnesses the laser beam like glares being shot towards him. It causes him to think on his feet again. "It's either I make a breakfast run or you ladies hear the sound of my grumbling stomach for several hours. You've both heard it…" he said pointing down at the two of them. "…its loud."

Without missing a beat, Ellie adds her description of what Travis' empty stomach sounds. Similar to. "Like a dying grizzly bear."

"Actually…" retorted Sarah briefly turning her head towards Ellie. "…it sounds like a dying whale more than anything."

As the two women are trying to decipher what Travis' empty and hungry stomach sound like, the former member of Team Chuck gets their attention. "So, do any of you ladies want anything?"

The question causes both women to turn their attention back up to Travis then to each other. After a brief moment, they once again turn their attention towards the man standing a few feet away from secret passage way leading to Orange Orange.

"Not hungry." Ellie and Sarah respond in unison.

"Awesome." he stated clapping his hands together with a exuberant smile on his lips. "I'll be right back." Travis added turning around knowing full well he wasn't coming back. The smile on his lips quickly turning flat as he heads out while the two women head off to the lab to analyze the bullet necklace.

XXX

Eddie stands within the semi-lit interior of the silver Beechcraft King Air 350IER. He is front of the open doorway of the cockpit having a conversation with the pilot. The scenery in front of them not giving the two of them much to look at since it's fairly dark outside. As the two men continue to talk, one of Eddie's henchmen sitting in his seat just behind him gets his attention.

"Sir." he firmly but softly stated.

The eldest Haschal sibling looks over his left shoulder to see him motion over with his head towards the second seat just across from him to his right. When he turns around, he sees Chuck still with the black hood over his head and his hand/feet bound together tightly. He notices from where he standing a bit of moment coming from the formerly knocked out father-to-be. A hint of a smile appears on his lips as he steps forward inevitably walking towards the seat in front of Chuck's. He sits down then turns the chair around in order to face him and while doing so he sits comfortably back. For him, he's reveling in the moment that his plan to capture the man with the Intersect proved very profitable.

While sitting there, Chuck's movements become increasingly pronounced. His covered head suddenly shakes as if he's shaking the cob-webs out from his cranium. It's at the point, Eddie makes his presence known.

"So how did you sleep?" asked a somewhat amused Eddie.

For Chuck, his head hangs down and forward. He is unable to see anything at the moment with a black hood over his head. However, he is keenly aware of his surroundings by the distinct sounds he's hearing, which sound considerably right now. An unfortunate side effect from being unexpectedly tazed. Yet, he lifts his head I order to answer the man who abducted him.

"Why are you doing this?" wondered a beleaguered Chuck.

"It's nothing personal Chuck…" answered Eddie leaning forward. His elbows resting on his knees. His hands clasped together. "….it's just business." he added briefly lowering his head.

"Business?" he responded in disbelief. The former nerd herd leader takes a moment to roll his neck. To him, he can still feel the effects of being tazed in the neck. Not a fun feeling whatsoever he thinks to himself. True, the pain is unbearable but he fights through the pain in order to get answers. "What's this all about?"

"A big pay day." The answer causes Eddie's henchmen to express their joy in being paid for their efforts. "I get what I want and my business partner gets what he wants…" he pauses for a moment then continues on. "…you."

"Me!?" he remarked shaking his head. "Why me and who is your business partner?" insisted Chuck attempting to lean forward.

Chuck's attempts are thwarted by Eddie who leans forward pushing him back into the chair with his right hand. Once again, the eldest Haschal sibling sits comfortably back to answer the friend of his brother-in-law. "You should know by now you have something very valuable on your hands or should I say…" He pauses leaning forward once again so only Chuck could hear. "…in your head."

In that instance, Chuck couldn't believe what he's hearing. He practically pulled the wool over not only his eyes, but the eyes of Travis and Emily. The old saying who can you trust is most definitely not a member of your own family that's for sure. He quickly shakes those thoughts of betrayal away and concentrates on the most important one.

"Answer me. Who is your business partner."

Chuck sits there trying to see through the dark veil covering his head but to no avail. His attempts at freeing himself from his tightly wrapped bond binding his feet and hands together are an utter failure as well. Essentially, he has no choice but to sit there and wait for the response to his question. The waiting is seemingly endless but the answer to his question would be returned.

"You'll meet soon enough. Just sit back and relax. We'll be at our destination soon." explained Eddie.

"Where are we going?"

"The place where it ended and began for me." replied Eddie. He turns his head to the left looking out the window while Chuck continues to sit there not being able to free himself for the situation he is currently in.

XXX

"Shannon!" Babe! You here!" shouted Travis barreling in and through the front door of Casa Riley. The door slamming shut behind him.

The sound of a slamming door causes his wife Shannon to suddenly appear at the open archway of the kitchen leading to the front hall towards the front door. A mixture of perplexed confusion expressed on her face as she shoots a somewhat angry stare towards her husband who has a dish cloth clutched in her left hand.

"Quiet down" she loudly whispered. "And what have I told you about slamming the door. You'll wake Wesley sleeping up stairs if you've forgotten." Shannon added with an authoritative tone to her voice.

"To not do it and I haven't forgotten." he quickly replied. Travis instantly waves his right hand to change the subject. The eagerness of the entire situation is in his mind in dire straights. "Listen, do you still have Eddie's number in your Iphone. The time he called you telling you he was coming to town."

"Yeah. I do." answered Shannon with even more perplexed confusion expressed on her face. "Travis, what's going on?"

The answer Shannon gives leads Travis to express a momentary sigh of relief as he stands in front of his wife standing within the open doorway of the kitchen/hallway. It's at that point, he places both hands on either side of his wife's arms. As he does, he leans looking eye to eye with her. "Where is it? Your Iphone."

"It's sitting on the island." she said pointing to the exact location.

Upon answering, Travis quickly moves over to the right and past his wife heading directly for his wife's Iphone. As he picks up her phone, the protégé of Tobias Carter frantically looks through her contact list and all-the-while his wife is standing right next to him wondering what is going on.

"Is this about Chuck? What does Eddie have to do with it?" Shannon's questions are being answered causing her to become utterly frustrated as her husband is solely focused on trying to find her big brother's number. To her, she's determined to get answers and to do that she reaches out snatching her Iphone from her hand."

"Hey!"

Shannon immediately holds her finger up like a stern mother disciplining her kids. She shakes her heads in total disbelief as she interrogates her husband on what is going on. "Tell me what's happening…" Travis is silent leading Sarah to quirk her right brow and continue on. "…_now." _she firmly stated.

Travis takes a moment to take a deep breath then answers her. "Chuck was abducted last night. A necklace was found at the scene. It's Eddie's bullet necklace honey. I recognize it anywhere. Eddie has Chuck."

The accusation of Eddie taking Chuck causes Shannon to experience a mixture of emotions. She shakes her head not wanting to believe what her husband is saying. "No. He wouldn't do this. No Eddie."

"I know he wouldn't. Not by his own choice."

"Do you think he's in trouble?"

"I honestly don't know. But what I do know is that Chuck is. If they are both in trouble I need to find out babe." he quickly said stepping forward. "That's why I need the number." he pleaded.

The mother of 3 momentarily stands there emotionally conflicted not knowing what to do. It's as if she's front in the spot where she's standing. However, she's snapped out from her frozen state by the sound of her husband's voice.

"Babe!"

It takes only seconds for Shannon to turn her attention to her Iphone. She scrolls down her contact list, finds the number, then hands the phone over to her husband.

"Thank you." he softly said.

Shannon responds with a simple smile as Travis taps the highlighted name….Eddie.

While the married couple with 3 kids stand there in the kitchen about to hopefully get answers, Eddie is several thousand feet in the air high above international waters. He is still seated across Chuck continuing on the conversation they were having.

"You betrayed Travis. Emily, your own sister." stated Chuck expressing disappointment in her voice.

In his mind, it's not a betrayal but rather replacing the life that was taken from him with a new one. "No. Travis betrayed me when he got me kicked out of the Zeitgeist."

"It was for your own good dude."

Eddie huffs at Chuck's response. "You don't know a damn thing. The truth is…" The conversation between the two men is suddenly interrupted by the sound of a cell phone ringing. All the occupants within the cabin of the plane to check and it turns out that it's Eddie's. When he retrieves it from his right front pocket he sees the name of his younger Shannon highlighted on the screen. "Excuse me for a minute. I got to take this call. Hey sis…"

The abductor of one Chuck Bartowski doesn't even get to finish his sentence when he hears the voice that is not his sister Shannon on the other end of the line.

"_Eddie!"_

"Trav? This isn't a good time right now I'm with my girl…"

"_Bullshit! I know you have Chuck."_

"I have no idea what…"

"_Don't lie to me! Your bullet necklace was found at the scene. It won't take long before they put two and two together bro."_

The mere mention of his bullet necklace causes him to reach up to his neck only to find nothing hanging there. In that instance, Eddie lowers the phone and in doing so he silently curses under his breath. Afterwards, he places the phone back up against his left ear. "So, is this your attempt at warning me?"

"_No, this is my attempt for you to do the right thing. Whatever is going on, Shannon and I can help."_

"Like you helped me by getting me kicked out of the Zeitgeist?"

"_I thought you were over that?" _

"Old wounds _never_ die bro…" Eddie paused. His jaw clenched and eyebrows furrowed. "…never." he added with considerable softness.

"_Where are you? Where are you going?"_

Eddie is about to answer when Chuck screams out. "Trav! The place where it ended and began for Eddie! The place where it ended and…"

Instantly, Eddie lunged forward giving a hard right elbow to Chuck's gut causing him to gasp for air. In doing so, he cancels the call. Afterwards, he stands up hovering menacingly above Chuck who got the wind elbowed out of him. As Eddie angrily stands there in utter disgust at his abductees' actions, Travis and Shannon are standing in the kitchen. Tears rolling down the side of Shannon's cheeks after hearing the whole conversation between her husband and big brother after being put on speaker phone.

There is complete silence in the kitchen. The only sound is a pot cooking on the stove. For Travis, he knows what he has to do. He places his wife's phone down back on the island. Once he does, the former Team Chuck member turns around and hugs his wife comforting her knowing full well what she heard is a shock to the system. Afterwards, he kisses her forehead then her lips. It's at that point, Travis walks off disappearing out from the kitchen into the hallway with Shannon following suit.

"What are you doing?" she wondered. Tears still streaming down both sides of her cheek. The mother and wife seeing her husband standing in front of an open closet.

Travis reaches up inevitably taking out a metal box then turns around placing it on nearby table against the wall. He takes out his keys from his right front pocket locating the key that opens the metal box. Once it's unlocked, he reaches down grabbing the item in question he needs…his gun. After placing a single clip into the handle, he slides it in and locks into place by hitting it with the palm of his left hand.

"I'm going after him." he said grabbing extra clips. Once he does, he heads towards the front door but before making his exit he turns back to his wife with tears still streaming down both sides of her cheeks. "Sarah will be coming here. Tell her where I'm going."

"What do I tell her?"

"I'm going to the place where it ended and began for Eddie." he answered pulling back the handle placing 1 round in the chamber. "Turkey." Travis added disappearing out of sight closing the door behind him. An emotional Shannon collapsing in the hallway as she tries to process the entire situation involving her big brother.

XXX

* * *

**_NOTE: SORRY FOR THE DELAY. WORK AND LIFE HAS BEEN KICKING MY BUTT. I'll TRY TO KEEP UPDATING CHAPTERS AS FAST AS I CAN. SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? REVIEWS!_**


	17. Taken

_Chuck vs. Where Loyalty Lies_

_Here's another new chapter for you folks. Eddie is on a plane taking Chuck to Istanbul, Turkey. Travis is after them while Sarah and Ellie run analysis on the bullet necklace found at the abduction seen. What will Sarah and Ellie's reaction be when they find out who is responsible for taking Chuck. What about the Travis as well? Once again, it's getting intense my Chuck peeps so strap on your seat belts.. Anyways, I think you'll enjoy it. Enjoy the read peeps._

_Again, if you enjoyed reading my stories and left a comment please leave a comment for this one as well. Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy the read._

_I don't own Chuck but I would like to meet the cast._

**Taken**

XXX

"Wrong move Chuck." stated Eddie in a kneeling position.

Chuck is slumped forward leaning to his right against the window. He's currently doubled over in pain after receiving a vicious rib elbow shot impacting his stomach. The wind was literally knocked out of him attempting to inform Eddie's brother-in-law of their intended location.

As much as he's slowly recovering from the painful shot to the gut and getting the air he needs to breathe at the same time, he's having a bit of difficulty due to the dark hood over his head. It's considerably stifling to the point where there is a certain smell emanating from within the bag causing even more discomfort than he's already experiencing.

While the former nerd herd leader is trying to gather his bearings, he suddenly feels the back of the dark hood along with some of his hair being grabbed up then quickly pulled back. In that instance, his head is slammed back against the back of his chair and afterwards a hand wrapped around his throat like a boa constrictor tightly wrapping itself around it's unfortunate victim.

To the father-to-be, he now realizes this is Eddie's true nature…cold, calculating, and ruthless. All 3 qualities that make for a truly dangerous man who conned and not mention lied to not only Travis, but his younger sister Shannon as well. _Unbelievable. Betrayed by your own blood_. A fate worse than death he thinks to himself.

His thoughts concerning the matter at hand abruptly end as he hears the voice of his seemingly heartless abductor near his right ear.

"You know what…" he firmly growled gritting his teeth. A quickly laugh expressing amused disbelief at the situation. The sound of Eddie's voice completely changed from the supposed happy go lucky brother-in-law to absolutely ominous. It certainly got Chuck's attention. In his mind, he sort of for a moment sounds like Jack Nicholson's character The Joker from the movie Batman played awesomely by Michael Keaton. "…I'm not such a bad guy unless provoked. You provoked me with that stupid…" Eddie shakes his head in utter disgust. "…stupid stunt you pulled just now." he added leaning back eyeing the hooded individual mere inches away from his face.

Instantly, Chuck gives a throaty/gravelly response. "What do you want?"

"It's not what I want Chuck. I'm just the messenger delivering the package alive and well." he answered.

The pain felt not only by the gut shot and Eddie's hand around his throat are making it quite difficult for him to respond. However, he pushes through with absolute determination utter two words. "To who?" Chuck retorted back.

"My business partner if you must know."

It's at that point, Eddie releases the tight hold around Chuck's neck. Afterwards, he steps back but not before patting him on top of the head several times. He plops himself comfortably back in his chair across from the man he tazed once again. As for Chuck, he's coughing all-the-while sucking in air in order to regain some semblance of strength. In doing so, he continues to attempt to fish information out of him without further getting beat up.

"Who is he?" he spitted out. The dark hood protruding out then in from all the heavy breathing.

Eddie is about to answer but suddenly stops himself. Instead, a faint smile emerges on his lips. "You'll know eventually." stated the eldest Haschal sibling wagging his finger at him. Once he does, Travis' blood brother shakes his head then continues on while all his henchmen either watch what unfolds are concern themselves with other matters at hand. "The tests I set up for you. 2 out of 3 ain't bad. Of course, you nearly had me there with the car bomb if it wasn't for Travis helping you. I was sure the Intersect was going to save the day like it has done for you so many times in the past."

_The tests he set up for me!? My gut was right all along and I should have listened to it. _A mixture of disappointment anger build within him but he keeps his emotions in check as best he can. "What if it hadn't? You, me and Trav would be dead." Chuck replied slightly hunched over.

"Yet you did and I am eternally grateful for that." It's at that point Eddie leans forward once again placing his elbows on his knees. He's momentarily silent then continues on. "I'm sorry it had to be this way. I had no choice in the matter."

"You…" spitted out Chuck. He pauses for a moment catching his breath then continues on. "…you _always_ have a choice Eddie! _You_ made the choice to betray your own _family! _Can _you_ live with that hanging on your conscience!?_" _he emphatically proclaimed.

"I DID NOT BETRAY THEM!" he shouted back. The inner cabin of the plane is utterly silent as the two men sit across from each other. The tension could literally be cut with a knife. Eddie's attention is briefly turned towards to his henchmen who quickly avert their gaze elsewhere. After taking a quick moment, to glance behind him towards the open cock pit, he looks forward once again. Eddie takes a deep breath calming himself down regaining his composure in the process. "_They_ betrayed me and _I_ will never forget that."

Chuck is briefly silent as he sits there dealing with the additional pain that's been handed to him. While doing so, he takes a moment to adjust the way he's seated in order to alleviate much of the pain he's currently experiencing evident by the faint but audible growl being sound off. After considerable amount of success, he lets out a sigh of relief. As he sits there, Chuck knows that even though he can't see him with the dark hood over his head he knows Eddie reveling in the moment possibly with a smile on his lips. For Chuck, his only saving grace at this point is Travis who he hopes was able to hear him.

"I feel sorry for you. I know I wouldn't ever betray Ellie like you did with Shannon. Family is supposed to look out for each other."

The eldest Haschal sibling adamantly shakes his head totally disagreeing with the claim Chuck told him. "You're wrong. They _abandoned_ me. Turned their back on me and that is unforgivable in my eyes." he replied seething in absolute anger.

"Are you nuts!? Who brainwashed you dude? It's your business partner…"

In that exact moment, Eddie takes out the tazer from his coat pocket and lunges forward. He turns it on with his right thumb shocking him dead center in the chest. Chuck's screams of pain echo within the cabin of the plane expressed as he briefly convulses in his seat would subsequently stop. His unconscious body slumped over to the right with his head resting against the window of the plane.

Afterwards, he slowly stands to his feet hovering over the seemingly prone and lifeless body of the man he abducted last night. The tazer still clutched tightly in his right hand. A sinister smirk being expressed on his lips.

XXX

The sun is shining in Santa Monica and yet it's not considered a sunny day for one Travis Riley. He sits behind the wheel of his vehicle intent on getting to the place where it all ended and began Eddie. Istanbul, Turkey. Yet, while sitting there in absolute silence without the radio on he can't help but think with everything that's happened it just doesn't seem quite real at all but it's happening.

In his mind, it's some kind of cruel joke and at any moment he's going to get a call telling him he's been had. All will be fine knowing full well Chuck and Eddie are simply having a hearty laugh at his expense. Unfortunately, that isn't the case. He shakes his head at the bittersweet reality of the situation. His own brother in-law, of all people, abducted his friend and former teammate last night leaving behind the one clue he ultimately recognized.

True, he should have immediately informed Sarah and Ellie of what he knows and not blatantly lie to them to their faces. The consequences are most definitely dire knowing full well the wife of Chuck Bartowski is already hormonal due to her pregnancy. To add angry beyond belief into the mix will cause her to very well kill him with her own two hands. It's a thought that causes him to shake his head just imagining it.

What is even scarier is the anger Ellie would unleash on him if she found out. To have a former C.I.A. agent and not to mention trained assassin killing you is one thing, but to have an overprotective old sister joining in the fray is a fate worse than death he thinks to himself. The scope of the entire situation rests solely on whether or not he can get through to the man who he knows will hopefully listen to reason.

His thoughts concerning the matter at hand would change as he briefly glances to his right at the weapon placed in the passenger seat of his vehicle. The same weapon he headed straight for after talking with Eddie on the phone. For him, it was pure instinct to retrieve his weapon because Chuck is in absolute trouble. It's what he would have done with any of his former teammates including extended family and friends if they were taken.

Of course, he instantly channeled his inner Liam Neeson ala the movie Taken turning all badass. No thought whatsoever. Just action. Granted, the situation is similar but it's not a daughter that was abducted last night. In any case, he has one focus on a goal and that was to retrieve someone who he considered an important part of his life. A life that has drastically chanced since meeting him several years ago. In his mind, he owed it to Chuck to get him back without any back up because to him it was his mess to clean up.

However, what he momentarily forgot to factor in when he walked out the front door with his weapon clutched tightly in his right hand was what was he going to do with it when he got there. In that moment, one solitary question is running through his mind as he grips the steering tighter. _Am I capable of shooting my own blood brother? _Essentially, it's a question he's definitely going to mentally and emotionally struggle with because of the close friendship he shares with the man.

Not once, in their history as friends and teammates have either one of them even contemplated shooting each other. Of course, getting on each other's nerves is a valid reason but it never escalated to the point where it actually happened. Things blew over, beers were had, and ultimately laughs were shared. Unfortunately, this is entirely different set of circumstances than just getting annoyed by the way someone is either breathing or making irritating clicking noises with their teeth.

In his mind, it's much more than that. The ramifications of shooting Eddie will greatly effect the relationship between he and his wife. The mother of his children didn't take his departure too well the first time and with everything that's happening now she'll be an emotional wreck if she finds out he died by his hand. He truly doesn't want the situation to come to that. _There should…must be another way to resolve this._

Yet, at the same time, the decision to not shoot him and possibly letting get away will result in his own demise at the hands of a pregnant and emotional woman. A woman no man or woman for that matter wants to mess with and if they even attempted to may God have mercy on their soul he thinks to himself. Plus the demise of the tight knit friendship established between them. Granted, it did start off start off with a lie on his part as it involved the late Marcus Stefano.

Travis shakes his head knowing full well it's going to be tough task to undertake. However, he's been through tougher spots than this and usually he has backup. Unfortunately, he doesn't have any now. After briefly glancing once again at his weapon sitting on the passenger seat, the determined protégé of Tobias Carter steps on the gas going a bit more faster. Instantly, the grip on the steering becomes tighter as his eyebrows furrow, jaw clenched, and there is laser like intensity within his eyes as he continues on a set course for a mission that inevitably has become personal.

XXX

"Do you miss it?"

The question asked completely snapped Sarah out of her focused concentration concerning the analysis done on the bullet necklace. For the better part of 30 minutes, the blonde beauty implemented everything from fingerprint to DNA within Castle's lab, with her sister-in-law Ellie assisting of course. As much as the current situation is absolutely dire at this point, the momentary break is considered a relief as she turns her head to face the eldest Bartowski sibling.

"What?"

"You know…" answered Ellie standing next to Sarah. The former C.I.A. agent planted right in front of a computer waiting for results. The mother of Clara Woodcomb briefly looks behind and all around her then returns her attention back to Sarah. "…all this. The spy life? You gave up everything knowing it was your life for so many years. Did you ever think it would lead to getting married and having a baby. " she added expressing a half hearted smile.

Sarah sits there for a moment letting the question sink in posed by Ellie. After a few moments, a faint smile appears on her lips. She then responds to her husband's older sister.

"Honestly, I do miss it." nodded the mother-to-be. She begins reflecting back on what she enjoyed as a spy. "The adventure, the intrigue, and not to mention the excitement that goes along with it. The danger, on the other hand, I could have done without. It's a chapter in my life I will always cherish. BUT…"

Ellie instantly quirks her right brow. In her mind, a small part of her truly reveled being in Castle once again. True, it had pretty much been a staple in her professional life as a government agent and doing something spy related like performing a detailed analysis on a vital item involving the abduction of her little brother. To her, she not only thinks it but she witnessed firsthand by the sheer focus Sarah had heading into Castle's lab as if she had never left.

"But what?"

The faint smile turns into a full on smile. It causes Ellie to smile as well knowing full the reason why.

"The moment I stepped into Buy More and walked up to the nerd herd desk so many years ago, I would unknowingly instantly fall in love with Chuck." she explained. "It was somewhere after fixing my phone and diffusing a bomb with a porn virus." added the eldest Bartowski sibling.

"Oh, you mean when a freaked out dad forgot to put tape in camcorder in order to film his daughter's ballet recital? In that moment Sarah quirks her right brow causing Ellie to explain. "Whenever Chuck and I have are heart to heart talks he tends to always refer to that as "the best decision he ever made" moment.

"The best decision her ever made moment?" questioned Sarah with a bit of confusion expressed on her face.

A light chuckle is given off by Ellie as she further explains. "If Chuck had taken a completely different path and totally ignored the freaked out father, you would have perceived him as every other guy out there. You know, focusing on a drop dead, gorgeous blonde woman and her small problem instead of helping out someone with a major one. Some guys would take the opportunity to not only flirt, but attempt to impress you."

In that moment, Sarah briefly reflects back on that particular cherished memory. She shakes her head knowing how lucky she is that Chuck, didn't take the path Ellie had mention because she would have seen him in a much different light.

"He did flirt in his own cute way." replied the trained assassin. "Plus, he did impress me by showing me how much he went out of his way to help the father and his daughter. It has always stuck with me and I will never forget it as long as I live." she added reaching up gently placing her hand over her chest.

Ellie nodded in full agreement with her blonde sister-in-law. "That's Chuck for you. He is who is he to the point where he'll teach you something new every day."

Sarah nods in absolute agreement. "That true. It's an endearing and not to mention one of the many attractive qualities I love about him. Oh, and to answer the second part of your question. No…" she responded shaking her head. "…not even in my wildest dreams did I think it would lead me to get married or even have a baby" she added softly placing her hand on stomach. The former protégé of the late Langston Graham briefly peers down expressing a soft smile on her lips then returns her attention to Ellie. "_He has _taught me so may things but there's one thing I hold very valuable."

"What's that?" Ellie softly said.

"What he's taught me is…" She pauses for a brief second then continues on. "…it's okay every now and then to be surprised."

"Trust me Sarah…" responded Ellie. The female doctor reaches over to rub the side of Sarah's left arm with her right hand. "…knowing my little brother the surprises will continue to keep on coming, especially with a baby on the way." she said placing her left hand on her sister-in-law's stomach.

The two women share a heartfelt bonding moment as they stand in Castle's lab. As they stand there, it's Ellie who brings up a seemingly pertinent question.

"Where's Trav?" wondering Ellie checking her watch. She turns around leaning against the side of the metal table. "He should have been back by now."

Mrs. Bartowski shakes heard peering down at her watch as well. Afterwards, she turns around as looking up at the clock located just above the door. "I don't know. Maybe he's…

It's at that point, both women's attention are directed towards the computer behind them as it sounds off. Sarah and Ellie momentarily look at each other then turn around focusing their eyes at the screen before them. As soon as the computer screen flashes the results of what the analysis has come up with, the C.I.A. agent immediately takes over causing eyes of the mother-to-be to become intensive expressive, her eyebrows furrow, nostrils flaring, and jaw clenched.

"Son of a bitch!" she spitted out. Instantly, she takes out her cell phone and immediately turns around. In a matter of seconds, she's out of Castle's lab with a purpose.

As for Ellie, she stands there in disbelief expressing the only words that she can say in that very moment. Her eyes locked on the computer screen with the name and picture of the person responsible etched into the very synapses of her brain.

"Oh…my…God." she breathed out in utter shock. Tears forming in her eyes. The reality of the situation turning even more frightening for her as she now knows the identity of who took Chuck.

XXX

It took everything in Ellie to forcibly remove herself from Castle's lab. One she does, the eldest Bartowski sibling finds Sarah in the main area of Castle. She's at the conference area walking back and forth in front of the main computer with General Beckman's image on the screen. The anger in her voice is evident as she continues pacing with her phone cell up to her right ear.

"Trav…" she angrily stated gritting her teeth. "…_pick_ up!" the former government agent repeated several times.

Beckman and Ellie could literally witness the stress level rise within the mother-to-be. It leads to the experienced female doctor to take immediate action.

"Sarah!" she quickly hollered heading to Sarah's location. "I know how angry you must feel right now. I am too."

In that instance, Sarah stops in her tracks and stares directly at Ellie. She pauses in order to gather her thoughts before responding. "Angry!?" she answered shaking her head with a mixture of furious disbelief. "I'm more than angry El. I am pissed off!"

"I need you to calm down for the baby's sake. Too much stress would result in complications."

It's at that point, Beckman interjects herself into the mix in hopes to quell the tension within the room.

"I concur with Dr. Woodcomb's assessment. Don't put yourself and the baby at risk. Let my best team handle this."

"We _ARE_ your best team!" she shouted back. "Team Chuck."

The main conference is complete silent after Sarah's sudden outburst in response to Beckman's suggestion. For Ellie, she could only awkwardly stand there having not a clue what to do. It's an absolutely foreign situation to her. What she does instead is remain silent as she turns her attention from the military general to her pregnant sister-in-law. As for Beckman, Ellie witnesses her take a deep breathe expressing considerable understanding on her face knowing the current situation with the capture of her husband by Travis' brother-in-law Eddie.

"As of now, there is no Team Chuck." sternly responded Beckman. "Chuck has been captured. Casey may very well have been too. As for Mr. Riley…"

Sarah immediately chimes in. "He knew! He _knew_ all along who took him!" she angrily replied back.

Ellie could clearly see the emotions running ramped within Sarah causing much concern on her part. As a doctor, it's her duty to step in to protect the safety of mother and child. "Sarah, sit down." she calmly said stepping forward.

The wife of heart surgeon Devon Woodcomb is giving a icy stare in response. "Ellie, now is…"

"_DeAnna Lisa Wexler! _As a doctor, I _order _you to sit down…" Ellie emphasized "…_now!_" she reiterated pulling the nearest chair out for her to sit.

The daughter of Jeremiah Wexler stands there with utter disbelief at the all out audacity at what Chuck's older sister just did. True, there is a part of her that would be stubbornly defiant in what was ordered of her. Yet, on the other hand, there is the other part of her that can't help but be impressed for standing up to not only a former government agent, but a trained assassin as well.

For Ellie, she can't believe the courage she has in stepping up to a former spy knowing how dangerous she is. She continues to remain stoically calm on the outside, but on the inside she's completely freaking out. Thankfully, she has the chair supporting herself up because if she wasn't in front of it she would have fallen to the floor.

In any case, Beckman and Ellie watch as Sarah continues to stand there now crossing her arms showing her defiance in the order given to her by the tall, dark brunette just a few feet away in front of her. The blonde beauty doesn't comply until the elder Bartowski sibling steps forward firmly pointing down to the chair in front of her.

"Sit." she emphatically stated once again.

To Sarah, her sister-in-law suddenly became the stern disciplinarian making the unruly child that she sit down for her own good. As much as she wants to smile for her bold move restrains herself from doing so. Insteand, she doesn't say a word as she takes a few steps, turns around, then sits back on the chair. Upon doing so, it's Ellie who briefly peers down at her giving Sarah a quick raise of her right brow then turns around in order to speak with the tiny red headed military general.

"General, do you know where Travis is at the moment?" she inquired with concern.

"Negative. As of right now, he's in the wind."

Ellie shakes her head. "What does that even mean?"

"It means he's disappeared." chimed in Sarah. She continues on as Ellie and Beckman turn their attention to her. "He's also probably using every precautionary measure to not be detected. It's what I would do."

"For what reason would he do that? To go after Chuck and save him on his own?" Ellie wondered with disbelief.

"Or to go after and protect Eddie." stated Beckman. She could clearly see the uneasiness set in with not only Ellie, but with Sarah as well. She's personally experienced this before with loyalties being tested. "As I stated before, let my team handle this. Emotions will only hamper the situation."

It's at that point, Sarah stands up and as calmly as she can responds to Beckman's suggestion. "General, with all due respect your team isn't worth shit. We can handle it emotions hampered are not." she bluntly remarked stepping forward and past Ellie.

"Mrs. Bartowski…"

"Right now…" interrupted Sarah. "…you can refer to me as Agent Walker. I'm going to get my husband back. My partner back."

Instantly, Ellie steps forward and stands directly in front of Sarah. "The hell _you_ are! You're in no condition to go after Chuck, especially with you being pregnant."

"Fine."

"Fine. I'm glad you see things my…"

"You're coming with me then."

Ellie's eyes widen upon hearing that. "What!?" Beckman and Ellie respond in surprised unison.

"Agent Walker, I highly…"

"General…" Sarah stares at Ellie who backs up a bit with her hands in front of her. She then steps to the side in order to give her full attention to Beckman. "…you know whether we're 2 team members down or even 3 members down, we somehow get the job done. We are and have always been an unorthodox team. Listen, we may not have Chuck, Casey, and as for Trav…we'll deal with him later."

"What are you suggesting."

"I'm not suggesting anything. I'm _going_ to get my husband and Casey back. I'm taking Ellie with me so she can properly monitor me. I'm also taking Morgan with me…"

"I don't think…"

"I'm not finished." interjected a very determined Sarah. Upon saying that, Ellie stands there in utter amazement at what is transpiring in front of her. The mother-to-be is reverting back to the old spy-like trained assassin. The attention on her were subsequently be averted to Beckman on screen who she witnesses actually comply with the pregnant woman. Her concentration on the two women at hand would be broken as her sister-in-law continues on. "I'm also going to take at least 3 more people have already been informed of the current situation. I already talked with them and they are on standby as we speak."

"As much as I think this is the wrong decision, I will back you 100%. Whatever you need, say the word. Anything else Agent Walker?"

"Once I know the location of where Trav is going, we'll head over there immediately." explained Sarah.

It's at that point, Ellie steps forward. "How will you get that particular piece of information?"

After saying that, it wouldn't be long before Ellie, Morgan, and Sarah stand at the front door where the answers are. A few firmly rapid and authoritative knocks are given leading to all three individuals to standing for a few moments. Their wait at the front doorsteps wouldn't last long as the at opens with Shannon standing there in the open doorway.

"Shannon, _you_ know why we're here. We…" Sarah corrects herself. "…_I_ need your help." she softly stated to the mother of 3.

XXX

* * *

**_NOTE: I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE READ. THE ACTION WILL GET MORE INTENSE AS THE CHAPTERS GO DEEPER. PLEASE REVIEW!_**


	18. Do The Right Thing

_Chuck vs. Where Loyalty Lies_

_Here's another new chapter for you folks. Sarah and newly formed Team Bartowski are at the door of Shannon Riley. They really her help. Will she give it to him and what about Travis? How will he even get to Istanbul, Turkey. Those questions and more will be answered in this chapter. Once again, it's getting intense my Chuck peeps so strap on your seat belts.. Anyways, I think you'll enjoy it. Enjoy the read peeps._

_Again, if you enjoyed reading my stories and left a comment please leave a comment for this one as well. Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy the read._

_I don't own Chuck but I would like to meet the cast._

**Do The Right Thing**

XXX

"What makes you think I know where Chuck is?" asked Shannon walking into the kitchen.

The mother of 3 briefly glances of her right shoulder at the 3 individuals following not too far behind her. Of course, in the lead is a very determined and not to mention focused Agent Sarah Walker. True, she is 2 months pregnant but that isn't considered a hindrance whatsoever for the blonde beauty. As a matter of fact, she's doing well in restraining herself from having an emotional explosion and the unfortunate victim one Shannon Riley. Speaking of Sarah, she doesn't utter a word. For her, it doesn't take a spy to notice she's been crying before their arrival.

Instead, she tossed an object on top of the island landing a couple of inches where Shannon is standing on the other side. In that moment, there is absolute silence as Ellie and Morgan awkwardly stand in front of the opening to the kitchen. The mother-to-be's icy stare never wavers witnessing Travis' wife become momentarily entranced by the object on the table. Afterwards, she slowly reaches for it then picks it up with her right hand clearly trembling.

"Recognize it? You should. That's you're brother's necklace. DNA and fingerprint analysis confirms it. Eddie took my husband last night" she firmly said. Her facial expression absolutely stone faced. "The same necklace _your_ husband knew who it belonged to and lied to my face about it."

"Where did you get this?" questioned Shannon shaking her head.

In that moment, Morgan steps forward knowing full the well the longer this plays out the angrier and agitated Sarah gets evident by her body language, which he keenly notices. In his mind, she's like a female version of Jason Bourne but without the whole memory loss back story. There is no quit in this women when she sets her mind on an achieving any goal and that oftentimes means kicking ass and taking names.

"Listen, Chuck is in danger and time isn't on our side on this."

"Just tell us and we'll be out of here." Ellie pleaded in a more comforting tone.

"Please, tell us where he's is?" softly stated the now reactivated government agent.

Once again, there is brief silence before Shannon responds. She then lifts her head with tears noticeably streaming down both cheeks while clutching the object tightly in her right hand.

"What are you going to do my brother? Travis?"

"What I have to in order to get my husband back." answered Sarah narrowing her eyes directly at Shannon.

"No…" the mother of 3 replied back shaking her head. "…there has to be another way. There always is." she added. Tears continuing to stream down the sides of her cheeks.

"Right now there isn't." chimed in Morgan. The bearded little mean steps forward standing right beside his best bud's wife. He briefly glances over to Sarah quickly taking note how truly impatient she is getting causing him to take action before it escalates any further. "You know the location of where Travis is going. He's either trying to save Chuck or keep Eddie from making a big mistake. Either way he's out there alone. No backup."

Shannon lets what Morgan said sink in. She continues shaking her head and while doing so she backs up inevitably lowering herself on a nearby stool behind her. For her the entire situation is like a nightmare that she can't wake up from.

"This can't be happening. This isn't the Eddie I know."

Instantly, a overly frustrated Sarah lunges forward but luckily Morgan is there quickly stepping in front of her. In doing so, the eldest Bartowski sibling steps forward reaching over and grabbing the reinstated agent's right arm pulling her back behind her. On she does, the mother of a beautiful baby girl acknowledges his efforts in stepping between the two of them.

"Thanks Morgan."

Morgan simply nods in response knowing it could have been much worse. After taking a much needed deep breathe, he suddenly witnesses an all out stare down between Ellie and Sarah. The two women momentary silent staring eye to eye with one another. It would be his best friend's wife who would break the brief uncomfortable silence that blanketed the kitchen.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm saving you from making the biggest mistake of your life sis. I want to know where Chuck is just as much as you do but what you were about to do isn't the way." explained Ellie aggressively pointing her finger towards her sister-in-law. "You may reinstated yourself as a spy but first and foremost you're still a human being. What were you going to do? Beat her up to get the answers?" added the dark brunette.

Sarah stands there locking eyes with Ellie. For a brief second, she averts her eyes towards Shannon who is still sitting down with Morgan standing in front of her. In her mind, time is being wasted standing here because of an uncooperative woman who won't give up the information sorely needed. Her jaw clenched, nostrils flaring, eyebrows furrowed, and a laser like icy stare focused from Shannon directed now to Ellie.

"We're wasting time. Chuck's life hangs in the balance the more _we_ stand here." she emphatically stated.

"And what about _my_ brother's life!? His hangs in the balance too!" Shannon emotionally responded slamming her hands on the smooth surface of the marble island.

"ENOUGH!" sternly yelled Ellie. She turns her attention pointing at both women.

Once again, the kitchen falls deafly silent as Ellie has become more of a referee keeping Sarah from tearing apart Shannon while Morgan stands there in absolute disbelief. Speaking of Morgan, the scene that is playing out before him like the gunfight at the O.K. Corral from the movie Tombstone starring Kurt Russell and Val Kilmer. He is simply the tumbleweed blown into the middle of the combustible situation that is ready to explode and instead of a hail of bullets it's words.

"Morgan…" Ellie takes a moment to compose herself then continues on. "…take Sarah into the hallway." she requested.

"Yes ma'am.." he nodded in compliance.

It's at that point, a defiant Sarah speak up as Morgan walks up to her. "I'm not going anywhere." she firmly stated.

The icy laser like stare directed straight at Morgan then towards Ellie. For Morgan, this is the first time he's experienced the full on side of one Agent Sarah Walker. A woman he doesn't play around and doesn't take any shit from anyone, especially from her own sister-in-law.

Granted, it's kind of a turn on in a weird, morbid way but it's also down right scary to the point where he nearly wet himself because of how truly intimidating Sarah is. In that moment, he swallows hard inevitably clearing his throat then slowly turns looking over his left shoulder towards Ellie expressing considerable fear on his face.

"Sarah, if _you_ want the location of where Chuck is _I _will get it." For Ellie, she knows there is a way to get through to Shannon and in order to do that she has to be alone with her. Just her and Shannon in the kitchen without the presence of Morgan and Sarah standing there. "_Look_ at me." Sarah doesn't comply leading the undaunted woman to continue on. "_Look_ at me _sis_." This time the unrelenting blonde agent does indeed turn her attention to Ellie. She then gives her a reassuring nod. "I can get it. You just have to trust me."

Complete silence blankets the kitchen once again. The tension could literally be cut with a knife as all 3 individuals stands there waiting for Sarah's response. It seemed like forever until the wife of Charles Bartowski takes a step back then turns around heading out into the hallway.

Instantly, Morgan follows suit but not before looking over his left shoulder expressing a sigh of relief towards Ellie who is relieved as well. Once the two of them are out of sight, the experienced female doctor lowers her head briefly closes her eyes and takes a moment to take a deep breathe so she can gather her thoughts.

In her mind, she knows this very moment is not only pivotal but very vital in getting to her little brother. For her to be able to get the information needed, she mustn't use deadly force and unsavory spy tactics because that's not who she is. What she is going to use is the Bartowski way of appealing to Shannon in more of a emotional way.

It's always worked in the past with Chuck growing up and hopefully it will work knowing full well what is at stake here she thinks to herself. Once her thoughts are gathered, she lifts her head then turns around facing Shannon still sitting on the other side of the island.

"Let's talk." she softly said.

XXX

"I don't want Eddie to die. He came back into my life after being gone for 5 years." Shannon said tearfully. A couple of crumpled up tissues clutched together in both hands.

Ellie and Shannon are now outside sitting across each other on the deck table. It was Ellie's idea being that the over emotional mother of 3 needed a change of scenery and not to mention some fresh air. Plus, it was a chance to get her out of the reach or vicinity for that matter of Sarah.

In any case, the two sit silent momentarily as the mother of 3 gathered her composure in order to keep herself from full on breaking down. It's something that Mrs. Woodcomb greatly appreciated knowing that she can relate to the situation she personally going through.

"I understand." Ellie softly responded. "He's your big brother and you love him." she added.

Shannon nods. "I nearly lost him once. I don't want to lose him again."

There is a brief moment of silence as the words that Shannon said sink in For Ellie. In that instance, she reaches over with her right hand and places it on top of hers gently rubbing it. At the same time, she expresses a faint smile.

"I know how you feel."

"No, you don't." answered Shannon shaking her head.

"Actually I do." She pauses for a moment then continues on. "Families keep secret from each other. Sometimes for their own good. When you find out about it you feel like everything that's ever been told to you has been a lie." added the eldest Bartowski sibling.

"That's how I feel right now." Shannon reaches up to wipe way the tears forming in her eyes with the crumpled up tissues. After taking a second blow her nose, she continues on. "I never thought he'd be capable of doing anything like this. I feel betrayed."

"That's exactly how I felt when I found out about Chuck being a spy."

"Were you angry?"

Ellie sits there for a moment letting the question sink in. Afterwards she answers Shannon's question.

"At first I was. So many thoughts were running through my head. How could my little brother hide this from me? What would possess him to want to be a spy?"

"Now?"

"I've made peace with it. Plus, I made him promise to no longer be a spy. He has priorities now. I don't want him to end up like our dad who was in fact a spy himself."

"Wow. So it runs in the family."

_It stopped with Chuck. _It's the main thought that immediately popped into Ellie's head after hearing the possibility of the next generation continuing the family business. Over her dead body she thinks to herself. Her thoughts concerning the matters are set aside in order to get to the heart of situation.

"Listen…" Ellie takes a brief moment to peer down at the table then returns her attention to Shannon. "…we both wants best for the people we love and care about. I'm not blaming you for him taking my brother. It's his mistake not yours so the fault lies with him and him alone."

"I know." she softly replied. "It's just that he has always been there for me. He partly raised me to be the woman who I am today."

"Strong willed and independent."

"I guess it shows huh."

The two women share a hint of laughter concerning the dead on description of Shannon. Once the laughter subsides, Ellie speaks up. "You know you and I are a lot alike than you realize." Instantly, Shannon quirks her right brow leading Ellie to explain. "I've spent my life looking out from him because that's what a big sister does. Yeah, he's stubborn and doesn't listen to me half the time but we continue to have a close relationship. I'm betting you and Eddie have that same close relationship as well." she added titling her head to the side a bit.

Shannon expresses a hint of a smile as if she's thinking about the relationship she and Eddie shared before being shot. "Same way with me and Eddie. He's my big bro and we've been through so much together."

There a brief momentarily silence as both women sit there. The sound of the birds chirping are heard around the backyard. A light breeze wafts in causing both women's hair to be blown up a bit. In that brief instance, it peaceful and tranquil causing the two of them to take it in. Unfortunately, it wouldn't last as Ellie takes the opportunity to get the info they need to find her baby brother."

"We _all_ want what's best for our brothers. I _promise_ you he won't get hurt and I'll speak to General Beckman personally to work something out. Just tell me where he is. Please. Do the right thing." Ellie calmly said.

As Ellie sits there hoping to get an answer from her, Sarah is pacing back and forth in the living room like a caged animal ready to pounce. While doing so, Morgan is standing off to the side with both hands in his pockets and sitting on the arm of the couch. He's trying his best not to make eye contact with the already riled up pregnant mother-to-be because if he does he's afraid he'll get his heard torn off from his body. After a few more times of moving up and down the living room Sarah is throws her hands in the air.

"This is just a waste of time. I'm going to get answers my way." she stated heading towards and opening of the living room.

"Sarah, no…" responded Morgan lunging forward. "…come back here!" he added reaching over to grab her without even thinking.

Sarah is about to look back and respond to Morgan when Ellie suddenly appears. It causes the little bearded man and the now reactivated government agent to stop dead in their tracks. All individuals stands for a moment in brief silence but it would be broken when Ellie speak up.

"How fast can we can get to Istanbul, Turkey?"

As much as Sarah would like to express a smile concerning her efforts in being able to get Shannon to reveal the info needed in a non violent way, she instead gives a quick response. "We can take the Bird of Prey." she answered.

Sarah quickly walks off heading towards the front door with Ellie following close behind leaving Morgan to momentarily stand there with his eyes wide as saucers.

"Seriously!? We have a Klingon Warship? " he asked. It's at that point, so many things are running through his mind at that moment. He knows the Star Trek reference very well since he considers himself a Trekkie but will always be a huge Star Wars fan at heart. He snaps himself out of it then immediately follows the two women out the door like an excited little boy who finds out he's about to ride his most favorite ride at Disneyland. "So awesome!"

XXX

E.T.A to Istanbul, Turkey…" stated a voice over the intercom. "…14 hours and 13 minutes."

It's heard loud and clear by one Travis Riley who sitting quietly leaning back against the cargo net. A somewhat tired expression plastered all over his face. For him, he's been through so much emotional and personally in the last several hours. In his mind, it's a totally unbelievable. Anways, after leaving his house he honestly didn't have any idea how he was going to get to where he needed to be. It wasn't until someone popped into his mind that he may very well have a sliver of hope. Thankfully, that particular sliver of hope now lives in Los Angeles and located near the water.

Anyways, he coheresed his way on to the Grumman HU-16 Albatross Seaplane. Of course, by cohersed I mean he held at gunpoint an "old friend" of his he has crossed paths with many times with. He owed him a favor. A gentlemen who isn't well liked by the Zeitgeist as certain promises were made concerning weapons in the past that weren't fulfilled and Travis was the guy who was able to make a deal with the powers that be in letting him live.

Granted, he would no longer be in the black market weapons business but that didn't mean he would leave the business entirely. In any case, even though the Zeitgeist would eventually forget about him Travis didn't. He would continue to keep tabs on him knowing one day he might find himself in a sticky situation and today would most definitely be that day. His thoughts concerning the matter would abruptly end when the "old friend" in question wearing a blue Dodgers visor, Hawaiian shirt, board shorts, flip flops, and sporting bush beard walks up with 2 beers in his hands.

"You need this more than I do." he stated handing him the bottle.

Travis nods taking the beer offered to him. "Thanks Dalton."

After taking a quick and much needed swig from the bottle, it's Dalton who ask him a question.

"Do you mind telling me what's going on? I don't see you for years and you suddenly show up out of the blue in my place of business pointing a gun at the back of head. A hello would have suffice." he joking remarked expressing a bit of laughter.

"Hey…" he answered. "…didn't have time. I'm on a bit of time crunch as you can clearly tell." added the former member of Team Chuck. His attention on Dalton is averted to the other individual in the cockpit behind the stick. "What about him. Can he keep his mouth shut?" he wondered.

Dalton briefly glances at his co-pilot then returns his attention back to Travis. "If he wants to get paid, he will. Answer the question…" Dalton leans forward resting forearms on his lefts still holding the cool, refreshing bottled beverage. "…what's going on?" he firmly inquired.

Travis takes another swig from his bottle of beer. Afterwards, he briefly focuses it then turns his head to face his "old friend". "I have to fix a problem. That's all you need to know."

"By yourself? Don't you have back up? What about the Zeigeist?" he asked shaking his head.

"I'm no longer with them. I with a new team now." Travis sits there for a moment looking straight ahead realizing what he's doing isn't considered being part of the team. "Unfortunately, I may not be for long." he cryptically explained.

Dalton quirks his right brow expressing considerable confusion on his face. "Whatever you've gotten yourself into it must be big if you need _my_ help."

"It's complicated. Family stuff." responded Travis. He reaches up scratching his head with his right hand then rakes it through his dark locks.

"Family stuff."

In that instance, Travis turns his head staring intensely at him. "Yes…" he firmly retorted. "…_family_ stuff." he added furrowing his eyebrows.

There is a brief moment of silence shared between the two men. For Dalton, a hint of a smirk is expressed on his lips, gives a couple nods, then takes another swig of his beer. "Okay. Okay." It's at that point, Dalton stands up and is about to walk off but before he does he turns around says one last thing as he walks backwards. "Just in case, there is a family dispute and I have a hunch there will be…" The seemingly laid back demeanor of black market weapons dealer suddenly turns serious. "…you're probably going to need much more than the gun you're bringing with you. Free of charge." he added causing Travis to express a somewhat surprised look on his face. "Lucky for you I'm feeling generous today." he said disappearing out of sight into the cockpit.

Travis briefly looks down at what he's sitting on then pushes himself off from his seat. He the turns around and reaches down lifting the lid and when he does a smirk is expressed on his lips on what he sees before him. Afterwards, his mood somewhat changes as he briefly glances towards the cockpit leading him to not only shake his head, but to take a satisfying swig from his bottle of beer.

XXX

For Sarah, she now had the location of where Chuck is being taken. Once she had it, she would immediately call Beckman who in turn informed the now reactivated C.I.A. agent of Casey's contact will meet with them. It would be all the information she's be given. Granted, she was suspicious at why she wouldn't divulge the name of the contact but right now it doesn't matter she thought to herself. Far more important matters are at hand as she would have to go back home in order to pack for the mission.

Unfortunately, the tight fitting gear she normally dons in case of a mission wouldn't suffice since she is 2 months pregnant. Thankfully, being pregnant has it advantages as she would purchase a whole new wardrobe and instinctively would buy mission related clothing but after having the baby not now. In any case, she would have to do some quick packing then meet up with Morgan and Ellie at Castle before heading out to the Hanger where they'll board The Bird of Prey.

Speaking of Ellie and Morgan, they would be dropped off at her husband's place of business in order for the 2 of them to make preparations to leave for at least a couple of days. Essentially, Morgan would have to inform Chuck's secretary Beverly Kim of the situation to which she would have to make a plausible excuse as to why he wouldn't be at work. Not only that, he would have to also inform his girlfriend Alex what's going on knowing full well she's already worried about her father as it is.

As for Ellie, she would have to tell her husband Devon of her impromptu travels to another country. It would be an unfortunate separation for her especially when it comes to being a new mom, but the life of her baby brother and the safety and well being of her sister-in-law take precedent. True, it's the doctor in her that doesn't want to see anything happen to her niece or nephew and even though she was practically forced to go she finds herself feeling somewhat excited in the mission they're about to embark on.

Her thoughts concerning the matter would end as she approaches her Santa Monica home. While pulling into the driveway, she instantly notices a car parked on the car. A car that she absolutely recognizes and the driver…Jayne. After parking her car and shutting off the engine, she gets out and in doing so is approached by Casey's lady love.

"Jayne, is something wrong?" the blonde mother-to-be inquired. "What are you doing here?" she added quizzically.

"Nothing is wrong. I know you're going after Chuck and Casey." she answered shaking her head.

"Oh okay."

Sarah walks past her heading towards he front door. As she does, Jayne continues talking. "I'm here because…" Jayne briefly pauses. "… I'm going with you." she firmly stated. It causes Mrs. Bartowski to stop dead in her tracks just a few feet from her front door with keys clutched in her right hand.

XXX

* * *

**_NOTE: YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED. DIDN'T HAVE TO WAIT LONG TO READ ANOTHER INSTALLMENT. WHAT DO YOU THINK? REVIEW!_**


	19. Weakest Link

_Chuck vs. Where Loyalty Lies_

_Here's another new chapter for you folks. Jayne wants into the rescue mission to help save Chuck and Casey. What will Sarah say now that she reinstated herself as an government agent? Those questions and more will be answered in this chapter. Once again, it's getting intense my Chuck peeps so strap on your seat belts.. Anyways, I think you'll enjoy it. Enjoy the read peeps._

_Again, if you enjoyed reading my stories and left a comment please leave a comment for this one as well. Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy the read._

_I don't own Chuck but I hope there's a movie._

**Weakest Link**

XXX

Jayne stands there facing Sarah whose back is still facing the opposite direction. The dark haired beauty is fully aware what's at stake here. In her mind, she knows that by telling the mother-to-be her intentions of going on the mission she's putting herself at great risk. A risk she is willing to take because the man she loves with all her heart is in danger as well she thinks to herself. Her thoughts concerning the matter are temporarily set aside as she repeats her previous statement once again.

"Do you hear me Sarah?" questioned Jayne. "I'm going with you." she firmly added.

Sarah stands there inevitably lowering her head for a brief moment. She then turns heard as if to look over her right shoulder. "I heard you…" she answered slowly turning around. The now reinstated C.I.A. agent continues on. "…and no…" she said momentarily pausing shaking her head. "…you're not." the blonde woman softly reiterated.

Instantly, Jayne's eyebrow's furrow and eyes narrow directly towards Sarah. "Yes…" she replied. She takes a few steps then stops just stopping a few feet away from her. " …I am." emphatically proclaimed the girlfriend of one Colonel John Casey. It's at that point, she defiantly crosses her arms. "If you're worried that I may get in the way or get hurt I can take care of myself." Jayne insisted pointing to herself.

A hint of a smile appears in the right corner of Sarah's lips. The small hint of a smile causes some concern on Jayne's face expressing a mixture of confused disbelief. It's that expression the government agent keenly notices leading her to respond quickly.

"That's not it at all. I know you can take care of yourself. I've seen you fight and shoot. You'd made an awesome agent. The skills, strength, temperament. What the agency is looking for in a new recruit." she softly responded walking towards then stopping in front of her.

The confusion on Jayne's face is apparent causing her to let what she just said sink in for a bit. Afterwards, she gives her response. "Then make me an agent. Do what you have to do. Call Beckman. Anything!" she pleaded.

"I'm sorry it doesn't work that way Jayne. As much as I would like to I can't. It's not my call to make." Sarah begrudgingly replied.

"Then what?"

For a moment Agent Walker is set aside and Mrs. Bartowski speaks up. The wife and mother-to-be reaches up with her right hand gently placing it on the side of Jayne's left arm. "You are one of the strongest women I know and that is the main reason I need you here."

"Why? What for?" she wondered briefly baffled concerning the vague explanation.

In her mind, she is very capable of taking care of herself and will most definitely not be any kind of hindrance whatsoever. She's considers herself to be strong mentally, physically and not to mention emotionally as well. If push comes to shove, she's not afraid to get down and dirty in order to find the exact whereabouts of Chuck and Casey. To her, they're both family and there is nothing you wouldn't do to protect or get your family back, especially when it comes to Casey.

As for Sarah, she takes a deep breathe then continues on. "Devon, Alex, and most importantly Shannon." she replied. "You see, with Ellie coming along for obvious medical reasons he's going to need some help with Clara. I know he'll appreciate the help. My mom, dad, Cass, and Hunter will be coming to down as well. You won't be alone in this. In any case, Devon will definitely think it will be awesome." The tense moment between the two of then would be alleviated by a hint of laughter on Sarah's part after mentioning that. She then proceeds further. As for Alex…"

"I'll be there for her as moral support as well. I know she's much more concerned about her father than I am."

"It's going to be tough for her knowing Morgan will be tagging along in mission. Plus, it will give you to the time to bond." smiled Sarah

In response, Jayne gives a nod. To her, she knows the two of them haven't really spent time together. Granted, the family functions don't count because other people were around. A part of her is somewhat fearful if she'll be able to connect with her. However, ahe know full well it will be a good way to bring the two of them closer together being the person that connects the two of them is after all Casey. It's at that point her thoughts concerning that particular matter are set aside then continues on.

"The two most important men in her life. The man she loves taking part in a rescue mission. Scary thought." Jayne's eyebrows raise up then her right eyebrow raises in concern. "Are you sure about Morgan?" questioned the dark haired beauty.

"No…but I have no choice though." replied Sarah shaking her head. "Thankfully, I called in some professional back up and according to Beckman…" she explained turning around to stand right beside her. "….we'll meet up with her contact once we get settled there in Istanbul. I have to hand it to Ellie for getting the information we needed from Shannon."

The two women begin walking towards the front door of Casa Bartowski. As they do, it's Jayne, who gives a response to what she just heard. "I can't imagine what Shannon is going through right now." she stated shaking her head in absolute belief.

"That's why you're here. I'm counting on you to be there for Alex and Shannon, especially Shannon. She feels all alone because of this entire situation involving her brother. I don't blame her the way I treated her earlier today. We got to show her that family sticks together and looks out for each other." explained Sarah turning her head to look at her. The two women stop at the front door before entering in. "Are you ready for this mission I'm personally giving you?"

Jayne is momentarily silent as the words Sarah said sink in. Her part of the mission she's be given is considered absolutely important as well. After a brief second of thinking about it, she nods her head then turns her head to face her. A small hint of a smile expressed on her lips. "I am. Is there anything else you need from me.?" she wondered. Before Sarah could open her mouth, she quickly intercedes. "Other than taking care of Peaches of course." the dark haired raven amusingly remarked.

The two women share a chuckle. Sarah briefly turns her focus on the front door inevitably unlocking it. As Sarah enters following behind by Jayne, the once retired government agents responds to her query. "Yeah, help me pack for the mission."

"You got it." she answered. Sarah and Jayne disappear into the confines with the front to Casa Bartwoski closing behind them. The one thing the blonde agent knows concerning the mission at hand is they'll be contending wit the sweltering heat of Istanbul, Turkey so they'll be dressing accordingly.

XXX

Sarah, Morgan, and Ellie with gear in hand all reconvene at The Hangar after meeting back up at Castle. They didn't come alone either as Devon along with baby Clara, Alex, and Jayne the accompanied them in order to see them off. All 8 individuals get out of and make their behind their vehicles leading them to stand in a circular huddle. It's briefly silent as they are looking around at each other but the silence would subsequently be broken by the reinstated female government agent.

"We are only as strong as our weakest link. There are no weak links that I see. We're family. We find strength in each other. We have each other's back. Everyone steps up. When _we _come back…" firmly stated Sarah. "…and we will with my husband and the best damn partner I ever had." she added with a confirmed nod towards everyone within the huddle.

"God speed you guys." responded Jayne.

It's at that point, Ellie steps forward then does a quirk turn in order to face her husband Devon standing to her left. He's gently holding their 2 and half month old baby daughter Clara who is sound asleep in the baby carrier. She peers down with tears forming in her eyes then turns her attention from her daughter to Devon.

"This is so not awesome babe." the handsome heart surgeon said.

Ellie reaches up wiping away tears sliding down her cheek. Afterwards she responds. "I know. I'll be away from you and our daughter. I don't want to leave but I have to. It's Chuck. He's my baby brother. You would do the same for me."

Devon nods. He feels himself getting choked up in the moment but composes himself enough to continue on. "Make me a promise."

"What?"

"Stay safe. Do what you have to but above all _stay_ safe." he reiterated.

In that moment, Ellie expresses a soft smile as more tears being to slide down her cheek. "I promise."

Upon saying that, husband and wife share a moment together embracing each other then exchanging a meaningful kiss. Afterwards, Devon lifts the baby carriage with Clara sleeping soundly in it. As Ellie, gives her baby daughter a soft kiss on her forehead Morgan and Alex are in the middle of a meaningful moment of their own. Once the kiss is over the daughter of Alex Coburn looks deeply into her boyfriends eyes while in his embrace.

"Don't try to be a hero." she softly said. The tears forming in her eyes while saying it. "Let them do all the dangerous stuff. Do _you _hear me_?_" Alex stated poking his chest with her finger.

"Yes ma'am." nodded the bearded little man. "We'll get your dad back. Don't you worry." he softly smiled.

"Promise?"

"I promise." answered Morgan.

Alex smiled then leans forward in order to tightly hug him. While doing so, she whispers 3 words in his ear. "I love you."

Those 3 words nearly caused Morgan to break down right then and there. However, he restrained himself from doing so. While standing there locked in an embrace with the woman he loves, he thought about responding to what she said in several different ways. So many things quickly run through his mind in that short period of time but the one he ultimately comes up with is from Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back. A well known scene where Darth Vader has captured Lei and Han. He is about to encase Han in Carbonite when the princess tells her those same words Alex just told him. So in typical Morgan fashion he takes the same cue as the pilot of the Millennium Falcon.

"I know." he softly whispered into her back.

While the couples take a moment with each other, Jayne who is standing next to Sarah turns to her. "I'll see you when you get back."

"You damn right you will." grinned Sarah.

The two women share a quick but meaningful embrace as well. Afterwards, the blonde beauty turns her attention from Jayne to her two teammates along for the mission.

"It's time." she announced.

At the same time she announced that, the large hangar doors suddenly begin to open. It leads everyone except Sarah to move out from behind the vehicles to get a better view. All 6 individuals stand there as they inevitably see an individuals step through the opening of the Hangar doors and marching towards them with military like purpose.

"Agent Walker!?" the man called out.

Sarah emerges from behind vehicles inevitably stepping in front in order to make herself clearly visible. "I'm Agent Walker." answered Sarah.

The man stops just a few feet away from her the gives a quick salute. "Commander Roberts ma'am. I'm your pilot. I have my orders from General Beckman."

"Excellent. Fire up the plan Commander."

Roberts gives a firm nod. "Yes ma'am." he replied.

Commander Roberts quickly turns around then marches towards the Bird of Prey. Sarah briefly watches him as he enters The Hangar which is now fully opened showing The Bird of Prey. In that instant, she turns around to gather her two teammate and head out. When she does, her attention is suddenly is focused on Morgan who walking up inevitably standing to her right. She clearly notices the absolute awe expressed on his face taking what he is looking in. In that moment, she couldn't help but smile in amusement.

"You okay Morgan?" He doesn't answer right away as he's busy fishing out his camera phone. After taking a few pictures of The Bird of Prey, the blonde beauty calls his name out again. "Morgan!" This time, she is able to get his attention.

"Yeah!? Oh sorry." he retorted. "This is just so awesome."

The little bearded takes one more pic giving a thumbs up with the plane in the background. Afterwards, he suddenly realizes everyone is staring at him causing hetero life partner of one Chuck Bartowski to quickly stick his cell phone back into his pocket. Once he does, he walks back to get his bag from Alex. They exchange kisses one more time then turns around to board the plane. Ellie does the same. It's at that point, Sarah nods at her sister-in-law after passing her then turns her attention one last time to the people left behind. Nothing is said. Sarah just stands there for a moment watching Jayne stand in between Devon holding Clara and Alex. The seriousness of the situation would once again be broken by the seemingly excited echoing voice of Morgan within the Hangar.

"_Klingon! Klingon writing above the doorway!"_

The tension felt in that very moment was momentary lifted as all 4 individuals shared a laugh thanks to Morgan. It doesn't take long for the smile of Sarah's lips to fade. She then bends down, grabs her gear, takes a few steps back all-the-while waving to the people who she calls her family. Afterwards, she turns around walking towards and eventually boards the plane that is ready to roll out. Once all 3 individuals are on board, The Bird of Prey rolls out of The Hangar with Alex, Jayne, and Devon carrying Clara watching from the ground.

XXX

For Casey, it hasn't been a cake walk for him in the past 4 days. The sheer twisted brutality that has been exacted on him would make any civilian either faint or puke at horrific sight. Yet, he's used to it and will continue to endure the pain inflicted on him by Zondra's lackey Rashid. Speaking of Rashid, his presence is lacking as of late leading him to believe he's been ordered somewhere else.

"Where's your sidekick?" snarled a battered, bruised, and bleeding Casey. He is still bound by his wrists and ankle in a chair but in the dingy cell he's been locked in. The woman responsible stepping into the cell and she's alone.

"What? Miss him already?" questioned the female deep cover agent.

The grizzled agent lets out a faint gravelly laughter in response. "Yeah, you could say that. If you're going to personally torture me some more bring it on sister." he defiantly and gruffly added with a grin.

Zondra is silent as she stands with her arms crossed in front of a beleaguered John Casey. A hint of a smile expressed on her lips. "Listen, appearances have to be kept up and I know you can take it with your reputation."

Upon saying that, Casey averts his eyes towards the surveillance camera located up to his left pointed directly at him. The red light that is usually on now turned off, which Zondra notices. She turns her head in order to acknowledge the fact she notices what he looked at.

"Don't worry…" she responded. "…I'll turn it back on when I leave. You and I can safely talk with each other. I ordered my men elsewhere at the moment. I assure you it's just me." added the former member of the Cat Squad.

In Casey's mind, Zondra has the advantage here. He has no choice but to trust what's she's saying. He proceeds with extreme caution. "Has Beckman contacted you?"

"A few moments ago I received a cryptic message. It said Team B in the air and on the way. Rendezvous and make contact once on the ground." she answered.

Casey expresses a faint grunt in response after hearing that. He is briefly silent once again then speaks up. "Bartowski." he breathed out shaking his head. "He put the team back together."

"I don't think so." replied Zondra.

Casey instantly furrows his eyebrow. It's the way she said that causes him to become greatly concerned. "What makes you say that?"

"Bartowski was taken and he's being brought here." she replied.

The news of Chuck's abduction causes a well of emotion to build within Casey. Of all the emotions built up, anger is one of them evident by not only both his hands tightly balled into a fist, but by his clenched jaw as well. "Did you know about this?" he firmly stated gritting his teeth.

"No. I swear. All I know is Eddie was sent to get an important package. Something called The Intersect. What is it?"

The grizzled veteran doesn't answer the question. Instead, he asks a question of his own. "Who is Eddie?" questioned Casey.

"A Trojan horse in order to let Bartowski's guard down. That was my boss' plan." To her, even though she's the boss' right hand woman, not everything is shared with her concerning the abduction of Chuck Bartowski and The Intersect. In other words, she's on a need to know basis. Zondra immediately changes the subject in order to get the information from the one man who may give her the answers. "What is The Intersect?"

The NSA agent doesn't say a word. Instead, he's sitting there letting all that he just found out sink in. From what he knows, Chuck has been captured and that leaves Sarah and Travis being the only two members of Team B left. However, little does he knows Travis is on a solo mission while Sarah is on her way with an unorthodox team of her own. His thoughts concerning the matter at hand would subsequently be broken by the echoing sound of a cell phone ringing within his cell sounds off.

Casey sits there and pays close attention to the events unfolding before him as she answers her phone. He tries to listen the voice on the end of the line attempting to make out what the individual is saying but to no avail. The conversation between the two of them would be short as she hangs up placing the phone back into her pocket.

"That was Rashid."

"Where has his ass been hiding?" grunted Casey.

"He hasn't been hiding." replied Zondra. "He called to inform me that Bartowski is here." she added. The two agents stare each other knowing full well the situation has just gotten even more intense than it already is.

XXX

"Careful with the package." said Eddie. His echo somewhat echoing within the hangar.

The eldest Haschal sibling arrogantly said descending down the flight of stairs from the plane to hangar floor. The plane itself is parked within the confines of a hangar and awaiting them outside behind the closed hangar doors 3 S.U.V's. He briefly look over his right shoulder to see one of his larger henchmen with Chuck's seemingly lifeless body hanging over his left shoulder.

"Yes sir." responded the considerably menacing voice of the large henchmen.

As he exits the plane, several of a his fellow henchmen follow right behind him. Once the large henchmen steps foot on the hangar floor he begins to follow Eddie just several feet away from him. While doing so, Chuck's upper body is draped in front of him with his arms dangling forward to the ground while his legs are on the other side. The relatively subdued feeling within the airplane hangar would suddenly be turned chaotic as Chuck suddenly springs into action.

He grabs tightly on to the large henchmen's belt area pulling himself forward inevitably flipping himself over on to his feet. The former agent of the C.I.A stumbles several steps forward head first towards an awaiting Eddie in front him. It isn't long before Eddie grabs tightly the dark hood covering Chuck's head attempting take him down.

Unfortunately, it wouldn't be the case as the father-to-be quickly plants himself then let's momentum takes it course. The dark hood covering Chuck's head is quickly removed allowing him to initiate the intersect. None too soon because as he turns around a rather large fist is heading towards his way. Fortunately, with his quick and not to mention agile reflexes he ducks down to where the punch intended for him makes direct impact on Eddie who attempted to grab him. He stumbles back falling to the ground.

Once that happens, Chuck is in a crouched position quick spins around and with the force he can muster throws a hard right hand to the groin making direct impact. It causes the big man to double over in absolute pain. In that moment, he takes advantage forcefully pushing him forward causing him to bowl over 3 of his fellow henchmen. The remaining ones who are still standing are in attack position but would inevitably find themselves holding back. The main reason why. Chuck has Eddie held hostage with the tazer that was used on him several times placed at his neck.

"Back off!" he screamed. His voice echoing within the confines of the airplane hangar. "Order them to back off Eddie! Lower their weapons." added the determined owner of Whiz Kid Systems, Inc. "Do it!" he demanded digging the tazer into Eddie's neck.

Eddie's hands are both up. Blood steaming down his neck from the punch to the face. He winces as he feels the cold metal end of the device pressed hard against his neck. His attention of Chuck is inevitably turned towards his men with their weapons pointed directly at the man who has their boss in his clutches. "Lay down your weapons. _Do _it!"

They begrudgingly comply leading Chuck to respond. "Awesome. Now…" he retorted back up. "…I'm just going to take Eddie here and we'll be on our way." he added cinching the grip he has around his neck even tighter.

Chuck sense that he's almost in the clear when he suddenly overtaken by the overwhelming feeling of drowsiness. The tight grip he has on Eddie is slowly loosened causing his meal ticket for an escape to break free. He then quickly turns around leading him to grab his brother-in-law former teammate by the shirt. Unfortunately, it isn't before long that Chuck falls to the ground unconscious not by hands of anything Eddie did. As for Eddie, his attention on the unconscious body laying before his feet reveals several tranq darts sticking in his back.

Instantly, he lifts his head to see the man responsible for saving him the embarrassment of a near escape on his watch…Rashid.

"Never let your guard down when it comes to your enemy. It shows weakness." he firmly stated pointing at them. Mainly Eddie. The tranq gun tightly clutched in his right hand. Rashid is disgusted by what he witnessed. He looks at Eddie who is wiping away the blood coming down from his nose causing him to shake his head. After doing so, he continues on. "You've wasted enough time. Put the hood over him and let's go." she angrily bellowed walking off and inevitable outside of the hangar to an awaiting vehicle.

Eddie turns around nodding at 2 of his lackeys. He walks off as well but not before retrieving his tazer laying on the ground next to Chuck's head. The eldest Haschal sibling then follows Rashid leaving the 2 henchmen to do the dirty work. Chuck will be reunited with his former teammate but not under these unfortunate circumstances with him recaptured and not mention unconscious.

XXX

* * *

**_NOTE: SORRY FOR THE DELAY. BEEN BUSY. SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? REVIEWS!_**


	20. For The Good Of The Team

_Chuck vs. Where Loyalty Lies_

_Here's another new chapter for you folks. I know there has been a general consensus concerning how Sarah is going into this situation with reckless abandoned. How she's not concerned with the safety and well being of her unborn child. Hopefully, I've rectified that with this particular chapter. Hope you like it. Once again, it's getting intense my Chuck peeps so strap on your seat belts.. Anyways, I think you'll enjoy it. Enjoy the read peeps._

_Again, if you enjoyed reading my stories and left a comment please leave a comment for this one as well. Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy the read._

_I don't own Chuck but I hope there's a movie._

**For The Good Of The Team**

XXX

The roaring hum of the Grumman HU-16 Albatross Seaplane's engines reverberate within the inner confines but it doesn't phase Travis Riley one bit whatsoever. He's sitting with his head/back against the side of a green cargo net attached to the metal side of the plane. His arms are crossed and legs extended propped up comfortable as can be despite the unfortunate situation he's currently facing. While sitting there intently staring forward, Dalton walks past him with a bottle of beer in hand but Travis doesn't notice as he's too preoccupied with whatever going on his head at the moment.

As for Dalton, he disappears into the cockpit where his co-pilot is presently flying the plane leaving Travis sitting quietly with his thoughts. His thoughts concern the altercation he and Eddie had down in Castle when he accused him of being the one who told Tobias that he was no longer fit for duty. For him, it was the toughest decision he had to make because it was right on the between personal and professional. As much as he wanted him to say, it would effect the team in the long run.

The former protégé of Tobias Carter sits there shakes his head a bit then reflects back on the moment he had to inform his commanding officer his decision concerning his blood brother.

"_Sir…" calmly stated Travis dressed in his fatigues. He's carrying a tray of food looking straight forward. A sea of his fellow soldiers seated around him chatting with each other. As for him, he stands in front of a seated Tobias who is eating his meal by himself. "…may I have a word with you." he added while in the usual military position._

"_At ease son." gruffly replied Tobias. Afterwards, he motions with his head to take a seat in front of him. "Pop a squat and eat." he added pushing back the chair below with his right foot._

_Travis complies with his commanding officer quickly taking the seat in front of him. He immediately chows down on his food but after a few seconds of eating he stops to get to the matter at him that's weighing on his mind. _

"_This is important sir." In that moment, Travis witnesses the cold, icy stare of commanding officer directed towards him. It's something he's personally seen so many times before, especially when he, Eddie, or any of his fellow soldiers did something wrong. True, it causes him to briefly squirm in his seat because of how uncomfortable he is right now but he forges on. "It's about Eddie…" he quickly corrects himself. "…Haschal sir."_

"_I know." retorted Tobias continuing to chow down._

_To him, he always considered him the wise Splinter to the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles being him, Eddie, and the rest of his fellow soldiers. Granted, he doesn't share gems of wisdom like the iconic childhood character growing up and yet he is able to get his point across. Of course, getting his point across usually means physical training until you puke your guts out. However, every man and woman under his leadership respects him and would head into the depth of hell for this man. A man who he has practically learned from and has basically become his protégé._

_Upon hearing his response, Travis quirks his right brow. "You know?"_

"_Son…" he responded. The grizzled military vet set down his fork on the metal tray then reaches down and picks up the plastic cup of hot java. After taking a few sips, he sets the cup down then continues speaking. "…nothing happens on this facility without me knowing about it. Poker games, late night rendezvous, and everything else in between." he explained. "I know about Haschal. I was just waiting on you. It took you long enough." he added expressing a brief smirk._

"_Me sir?" questioned Travis._

"_Haschal has never been the same since nearly getting fatally shot. You've witnessed it, I've witnessed. Hell, practically everyone whose come in contact with him has witnessed it." replied Tobias._

_Travis shakes his head in disbelief. "Then…then why didn't you do anything about it?" _

"_It wasn't my call to make son. What did I teach you about the true sign of being a leader is?"_

_It takes a few seconds for the question to sink for Travis. Afterwards, he takes a deep breath then answers Tobias. "The true sign of being a leader is when you have to make the difficult decisions knowing it's not going to be the popular one. You have to set aside friendships and do what's best for the good of the team."_

"_Correct." In that instance, he watches as Tobias leans in looking him eye to eye. "I chose you to be my second in command for a reason. You…" The military leader points at him. "….you lead with your head and not your heart. Now, think about how the roles would have been reversed if Haschal was in your position."_

_The question posed to Travis led him to quickly go through every possibly scenario in his within a matter of seconds. He closes his eyes and lowers his head for a brief moment. Afterwards, he lifts his head and opens his eyes redirecting his attention back to Tobias. "He wouldn't have said anything. I know him. The decision would have been made with his heart because of the personal friendship we share. His mistake would seriously cost the lives of those who served under him such as myself." he begrudgingly replied._

"_I taught you well."_

"_I'll go tell him he's off the team?" he softly stated._

"_Negative. I'll do it." replied Tobias. _

"_Sir? I just thought it would be better coming from me. Soften the blow." he explained._

_It's at that point Travis witness his usually ridge and stiff commanding officer suddenly soften up a bit. A sight to behold at that particular moment for him. "You and Haschal are practically my best one-two punch. The dynamic duo as you like to call yourselves." he amusing remarked. "I suggest you let me handle it. There may possibly be ramifications if he knew it was you who came to me concerning his departure. He'll think you turned his back on him." _

"_Plausible deniability then." Tobias doesn't even say a word. Instead, he taps his nose with his right finger expressing a slight smirk. "I hope I'm making the right decision about this."_

"_You are. He'll thank you for it in the long run son." retorted Tobias. "Now, let's quit yapping and finish our meal." Tobias' response causes Travis to express brief chuckle. Once it subsides, the two dig into their meals devouring it with reckless abandon like the soldiers they are._

For Travis, that part of the decision he had to make was lifted from his shoulders thanks to Tobias. Thinking back on it, he was surprisingly understanding even though he's known for being such a hard ass. However, the other part would certainly be the most difficult because he would have to blatantly lie to his blood brother's face.

XXX

"_So, what did the old man want to see you about?" inquired Travis._

"_I'm leaving." responded a despondent Eddie. _

_Travis turns around then walks side by side down the hall. He knows full well what the situation is and tries his best not to crack under the pressure of feeling guilty for the decision he had to make. In his mind, it's for the good of the team and he had to make the right call before something truly bad happens on a mission. As much as he wants to tell him it was him who talked to Tobias, he kept his word to his mentor that he won't left friendship get in the way. _

"_It was that bad huh? Listen, just shrug it off…"_

_In that instance, Eddie stops. "No! I'm leaving. I'm out!"_

"_Out!? You mean Tobias…"_

_Eddie nods then continues walking expressing a mixture of anger and disbelief on his face. "Yeah, the old man canned me. I'm out. I can't believe this." he stated. Eddie briefly looks over his right shoulder towards his former commanding officer's office._

"_What? Why? What for?"_

_The two blood brothers stand there in the middle of the hallway. They remain silent for second as a couple of soldiers walk past then Eddie resumes their conversation._

"_To put it bluntly, he said I've froze quite a few times. He questioned my ability to stay focused on the field." he angrily stated in a loud whisper. His attention towards Tobias's door is then focused on his blood brother standing in front of him. "You still think I can go…" inquired Eddie. "…right?" he added with a firm head nod._

"_Of course. You still have a bit of ring rust to shake off. You nearly died for Christ's sake." For Travis, he knows that Eddie can tell when he's lying by the way he begins to uncontrollably babble on and on. Granted, he could usually mask it by just playing around with him but when it comes to this particular situation he needs to do something really drastic. That something drastic comes to him in an instant. "You know what…" he calmly stated backing up. "….I'll go talk to him. He'll listen to me." he added turning around heading towards Tobias' office._

_In his mind, it's a hail mary tactic that is absolutely risky. On one hand, Eddie will let him walk through those door in order to fight for his best friend/blood brother. Hey, it's what he would do for me if the roles were reversed. However, what would he do if he came face to face with Tobias? Ask him to have a fake argument just so that Eddie could hear it outside. The old man wouldn't agree to that being the stubborn man that he know he is he thinks to himself._

_Yet, on the flipside to that, he'll stop him knowing how he doesn't like other people fighting his battles for him. He isn't the type of guy to ask for help even if it is against the one guy Eddie tends to butt heads with. True, it's no secret Eddie and Tobias have never really gotten along on a personal level but when it comes to a professional one they can most definitely co-exist. Plus, he and Eddie have continually been his two best go-to-guys who get the job done. His thoughts concerning the matters abruptly end when he feels a hand grabbing his right arm. Instantly, he looks back._

"_No…" stated Eddie shaking his head. "…I don't want you fighting my battles." he added pulling him forward then past him. Afterwards he reaches over patting Travis on his left shoulder. "Listen, you will always be straight up with me right?"_

"_Always dude." he replied sticking out fist for a fist tap._

_Eddie reciprocates the fist tap the continues on. "Did the old man talk to you about whether or not I can still go?"_

"_Yeah he did." It wasn't far from the truth he thought to himself. They both talked but he was the one who initiated the talk first. "I told him you're still the biggest asset to my team. We're the dynamic duo. Unfortunately, he thought otherwise and disregarded the positives and focused more on the negative aspects." he responded._

_Eddie expressed an amused huff. "Typical." he softly stated._

"_You okay bro?"_

"_I'm fine."_

"_You know…" Travis said reaching over to quickly hit the side of his left shoulder. "…we could pull a prank on him. Classic. One that will be forever talked about. What do you say? It will probably help make you feel better." he added raising both eyebrows._

_There is momentary pause on Eddie's side. He stands there as Travis watches him contemplate what he suggested. After a while, he speak up._

"_As much as I would like to and it would be funny as hell what the two of us can cook up…" he retorted. "…it's best for me if I just pack up and leave."_

"_Are you sure?" wondered Travis._

"_Yeah." he answered turning and walking towards the stairs._

"_Okay." The protégé of Tobias Carter follows suits walking side by side with his blood brother. As they reach the top of the stairs, Travis continues on. "What are you going to say to Shannon? She's not going to like this." he added._

"_Let me handle squirt." he replied._

For Travis, that was the last one on one conversation between the two of them before he drove off never to be seen or heard from again. Since that day 5 years ago, not a day goes by that he hasn't thought about it to the point where it has haunted him. Did he really make the right decision 5 years ago? In that instance, the man responsible for causing a 5 year absence to his own family closes his eyes in attempts to get some shut up. In his mind, he needs it because in a matter of hours, he'll muster all the energy he can in order to get back his former teammate from the man who abducted him.

XXX

It's 14,500 ft in the air above the pacific ocean and Sarah along with her hand picked Team B are heading to Istanbul, Turkey. All 3 individuals are sitting in the main conference area but unfortunately they're not getting too comfortable. The serious nature of the situation took over and sudden realization of the danger that lies ahead became all too real for Ellie and Morgan. However, they are not alone because 2 additional individuals have come along for the ride as well, which was quite a surprise for the two hand picked team members.

When Morgan and Ellie stepped into the Bird of Prey they were greeted by both of them. They informed the two of them after getting Sarah's call, it was only a matter of time before they got to Los Angeles thanks to the help of the Zeitgeist. Once the pleasantries were exchanged and updates on what's been going on with their respective lives, they immediately readied themselves for takeoff. After an hour or so in the air, the newly reinstated C.I.A. agent gave the SITREP to Morgan and Ellie concerning the layout of where they'll be heading to.

"Now…" firmly stated Sarah standing up. She walks forward then turns around standing in front of the monitor. "…everybody understand their role in this." she added looking at the 4 individuals sitting in front of her just a few feet way.

There is a brief silence but a familiar voice speaks up. "Yeah, _we_ understand…" replied Bryce. "…but do _you_." he added pointing to her.

"He's right you know." responded another familiar female voice.

Sarah simply stares in response at the one person who she always tends to stir up trouble…Carina. For her, she's the last person she thought would actually agree with Bryce because both of them are hard headed. She's about to respond when Ellie stands up and puts her 2 cents into the mix.

"Listen sis…" The elder Bartowski sibling briefly looks to her right then left. Afterwards she focuses her full attention on Sarah. "…I know you want to kick everybody's ass in order to get back Chuck safe and sound but…"

The blonde beauty immediately cuts her off. "BUT what?" She stares intently are her sister-in-law then briefly turns her attention to the 3 other individuals sitting behind her. "You think I'm too emotionally involved in this."

"It's not that." Morgan chimed in. He slowly stands up and is about to walk towards Sarah but decides better of it when he sees the menacing stare she's expressing at him. "Look, we all know nothing or nobody will stop you from saving _your_ husband…_my_ best friend. You're basically Wonder Woman without the super powers, the uniform, and lasso of truth. Plus…"

"Morgan!" called out Sarah. The little bearded man instantly shuts up then raises both eyebrows. "Is there a point to this?" she inquired raising both hands up.

"The point is…" chimed in a concerned Bryce standing up. "…you need to let me and Carina handle the grunt work. When the shit hit's the fan, you…"

Again Sarah immediately chimes in. "What? Hide!?" That's not my style. You know that Bryce!" she emphatically stated pointing at him.

For Bryce, the one thing he knows about Sarah is to never get on her bad side. True, he's been on the end of several infuriated punches by his former partner and she doesn't hold back that for sure she thinks to himself. In his mind, things have most definitely changed for her and for him as well. He's no longer thinking selfishly about himself because he has 2 priorities in his life he has to think about. It's those 2 priorities that he would not only protect with his life but die for too. To him, Sarah just needs to be reminded of that because he along with the rest of the people in the plane who care about her want her to be safe.

"I didn't say that." he retorted shaking his head.

"You though it." the government agent responded.

The tension within the confines of the plane could be cut with a knife. The sudden silence is absolutely deafening but that would quickly end as Ellie speaks up.

"I think what Bryce meant to say was…" she stated briefly looking over her right shoulder to the newest member of her family. "…stay safe. The reason being is this." she calmly answered. The mother of baby Clara Bartowski gently places her hand on Sarah's stomach. "You're carrying my niece or nephew. What happens if some bad guy kicks you or God forbid you get shot in the stomach."

"It's not going to happen. I'll take precautionary measures." she said shaking her head.

"You don't know that!" Morgan blurted out throwing his hands in the air. His sudden outburst caught everybody by surprise even Morgan himself. After taking a moment to clear his throat and calming himself down a bit, he continues on. "I'm just saying it's going to be crazy out there and not to mention absolutely unpredictable. What if you get captured. They'll use your pregnancy to their advantage. Bad guy 101 right there." he added.

"We'll be fully prepared for any contingency plans if any arise."

"Will we?" questioned Bryce. "We don't want to take that risk. I don't want to be constantly worrying about you and the safety of your unborn child while you're fighting. We _won't _let that happen for Chuck's sake." he firmly stated intently staring at Sarah.

XXX

Sarah stands there looking at the concerned faces of all 4 individuals. Never in her life have Bryce and Carina shown this much concern for anyone….even for her. Granted, the circumstance are extremely different now but back then it would be true. In her spy mind, they've always looked out for themselves and that's been the way of a government agent, especially those who work alone, as well as in deep cover. When you're a spy you don't form any close attachment because they'll end up getting you killed or vice versa. You do anything in your power to stay alive even if it means betraying another agent.

To her, she's thankful for meeting her now husband Chuck who has given her so much. When it came to friendships, she could only count that on just one hand. Now, she has so many it's not even funny. She has enormous amounts of love. True and genuine love from family, friends, and from her spy friends who have changed quite a bit because of the effect Chuck has had on them. One of those friends who loves and cares deeply about her even though he doesn't show it…Casey.

A rival turned loyal partner. The best damn partner she's ever had. A big brother she's never really had but does now. Ultimately, she's surrounded now by people who care about her and would protect her knowing she's with child so much so they would quite possibly lay their own lives on the line for baby Bartowski. In any case, as much as she wants to chew them out, she can't help but be touched for the their overwhelming concern for her safety and well being. It nearly brings her tears because of the emotions that are stirring within her but she composes herself then takes a deep breathe.

"Do you all feel that way?"

One by one, each person nods their had in response to what Sarah asked. In that instance, Carina interjects herself into the conversation. "I…" she quickly corrects herself. "…_we _don't want to see that happen. All of us want to see you and Chuck holding your baby." the red headed vixen walks towards her bff then stops standing right beside Ellie. She too places her hand on Sarah's stomach. "I personally want to see and hold my Goddaughter or Godson."

"I call dibs on that first by the way." called out Morgan.

All 4 individuals turn their attention to Morgan who just stands there looking at everybody else looking at him. It's at that point, Bryce quirks his right brow towards the little bearded man. "Seriously?"

Morgan's only response is to shrug his shoulders. Afterwards, it's Ellie who speaks up. "So for the good of the team, let Carina and Bryce do all the ass kicking." she softly stated expressing a smile. "Okay."

In that moment, the anger she has been feeling towards the 4 individuals gradually subsides. Once it does, she looks at her best friend and sister-in-law. The expectant mother-to-be then expresses a bit of laughter then looks over the shoulders of the two woman towards Morgan and Bryce.

"You two want to put your hands on my stomach as well?"

Morgan and Bryce turn to each other not saying a word. For Bryce, it's awkward enough just standing there watching 2 woman touching a pregnant woman's stomach but to have everyone else do it would make him absolutely uncomfortable. As for Morgan, he's been there and done that so many times before. They then return their attention back to Sarah. "We're good." they both said in unison. After amused laughter is expressed by all 5 individuals, they are back to business as usual with a new found understanding concerning Sarah's safety.

XXX

* * *

**_NOTE: SORRY FOR THE DELAY. LIFE PRETTY MUCH GOT IN THE WAY. HOPE YOU ENJOY THE READ AND PLEASE REVIEW!_**


	21. Promises and Vows

_Chuck vs. Where Loyalty Lies_

_Surprise! Here's another new chapter for you folks. Sarah actually taking into consideration what Carina, Ellie, Morgan and Bryce is a big step knowing the safety of her baby, as well as is on the line. Now, that they've come to an understanding what happens now? Hope you're enjoying the story so far. Once again, it's getting intense my Chuck peeps so strap on your seat belts.. Anyways, I think you'll enjoy it. Enjoy the read peeps._

_Again, if you enjoyed reading my stories and left a comment please leave a comment for this one as well. Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy the read._

_I don't own Chuck but I hope there's a movie._

**Promises and Vows**

XXX

"Other than the poorly timed near escape…" stated Rashid furrowing his eyebrows. He takes a moment to open a bottle of water then take a few swigs. Afterwards, he continues on. "…were there any complications whatsoever with the package?" he inquired. He turns his head looking over his left shoulder towards the passenger's seat behind the driver where Eddie is currently sitting.

It's around 2:45 p.m. and a balmy 98 degrees outside as the caravan of 3 S.U.V.s head toward their intended destination, but within the confines of the vehicle it's well air conditioned. In any case, Eddie along with Rashid in the lead S.U.V. kicks himself concerning embarrassing situation that happened back in the airport hangar. In his mind, it's bad enough that Chuck nearly escaped from his clutches, but to have his business partner's trusted associate witness it is considerably far worse.

He knows the ramifications of what could have been would be immensely problematic when it concerns his own life knowing at any moment he's be snuffed out within a blink of an eye after Rashid notified the big boss. Fortunately for him, Chuck was taken down before his services would no longer be needed on more permanent basis he thinks to himself.

Chuck is his meal ticket for a better life. It also means laying on some beach on a tropical island with an umbrella drink on one hand and a beautiful exotic lady in the other. A dream that's been 5 years in the making and it's most definitely becoming a reality so much so he can actually taste it. The big payoff is close at hand and as much as he wants his take right now, he's been very patient up to this point.

"No sir." answered Eddie. "If there were any, it would have been taken care immediately." added the eldest Haschal sibling.

Rashid expresses a hint of a smirk as he turns around facing forward. "Excellent" he added getting comfortable in his seat. "The boss will be very pleased."

For Eddie, he knows he should be revel in victory concerning acquiring the proverbial all important package but something is nagging at him. However, it's not so much something but someone and his name is Travis Riley. He is 99.9% sure his brother-in-law heard Chuck yelling their intended destination over the phone but with so much noise within the plane itself he may not have.

Of course, being a former soldier for the Zeitgeist he doesn't deal in the what if's. Instead, he deals in facts and the fact is his blood brother did hear thee location of where they'll be headed to. In addition to that, he'll be going after us alone and without any help whatsoever from his former teammates.. It's a family issue, so he'll fight his own battles in order to make things right. He knows him too well.

To him, there is a undeniable strong between the two of them and he won't allow himself to let outsiders interfere in family business. The boy scout that he is will try to fix this in some way, shape, or form. He'll even try to find a way to reason with him and bring him back from the depths of the dark side he thinks to himself. Granted, it's not a father/son-Darth Vader/Luke Skywalker type relationship but it's considerably similar in his own mind.

In any case, it will be a futile attempt on his part to come to his senses because he's too far gone to seek redemption form what he's done. Yet, when it comes to Travis he'll everything in his power to do his very best to convince him to join the right team. His team. _The dynamic duo back together again and stickin' rich to boot as well. _Nobody turn down the amount of money he'll partially share with Travis because after all he did most of the work.

It's at that point, his thoughts concerning Travis are averted to what he thinks deserved to be given. The money that would be promised to him once the package has not only been acquired, but delivered as well. Both have been accomplished. True, his business partner may not be there upon arrival with said package knowing his right hand enforcer Zondra will be. However, that doesn't mean the money won't. Once the transfer has been made, his offshore and not to mention secret bank account will be full of so many zeros.

"My cut. When do we make the money transfer?" questioned Eddie.

Rashid doesn't answer right away. The silence within the confines of the S.U.V. is deafening despite the rumbling of the engine. For Eddie, he's feeling a mixture of uneasy fear because he knows all too well what this man sitting in right passenger seat is capable of. He also knows what Zondra is capable of as well but when it's about he's worked so hard for up to this point, he'll risk it. His thoughts are subsequently broken when he witnesses Zondra's associate turn his head and stare a hole straight at him.

As uncomfortable as he is right, he doesn't flinch one bit knowing at any moment it could either go bad or good for him he thinks to himself. In that instance, he notices from his peripheral vision that he has another set of eyes on him causing him to become twice as uncomfortable than he already is. He calmly takes that time to turn his head to see a rather large and menacing associate wearing dark shades staring intently at him as well. Instantly, his mind imagines being taken out by him after being signaled by the man currently sitting in the passenger sit.

He quickly shakes those thoughts out of his head then returns his attention back to Rashid. Eddie remains stoic even though on the inside he can feel his heart beating pounding up to his ears. While sitting there in his seat seemingly comfortable as can be, he suddenly gets his answer.

"I promise you. Once I talk to the boss…" he replied. Once again, Rashid turns around facing forward. "…you'll get what you deserve." added the nefarious associate.

_You'll get what you deserve. _It's those seemingly haunting 5 words that ring in his head. In his mind, it has 2 different meanings and hopefully he'll get what he deserves in regards to the financial aspect of the entire deal. Afterwards, he turns his head looking over his right shoulder to see the prone body of one Chuck Bartowski with his hands and feet securely/tightly fastened, as well as his head completely covered with a dark hood. A smile slowly graces his lips. One though pops in his mind. _Cha ching!_

XXX

It's relatively quiet and somber within the confines of the Bird of Prey. After taking some time to explore the inner workings of the plane like a hyperactive little kid, Morgan is nodding off in a chair. As for Ellie, she is sitting at the conference area with Carina looking over maps involving the Istanbul, Turkey area.

She truly wants to familiarize herself the territory and locate any or all medical facilities just in case something bad happens. Bryce, on the other hand, is off in the kitchen making himself a cup of coffee and raiding the mini fridge.

Meanwhile, Sarah is sitting quietly in a seat near the window with her seat facing away from everyone else. She's staring out into the evening sky. The white frosty clouds giving off a seemingly glowing light bluish hue to them and the mixture of orange, red, as well as a bit of pink to the sunlight within the distant horizon.

A truly beautiful sight to behold, especially to share with someone you love she thinks to herself. Her thoughts are of course concern Chuck and how he's doing. While sitting there, she so badly wants to get him back and make Eddie along with whoever else is involved to pay as well.

Her thought process is inevitably broken up as she feels the presence of someone standing right beside her. She takes a momentary deep breath while looking out the window then acknowledges the individual.

"What do you want Bryce?"

In that instance, Sarah watches as her former partner takes a seat right across from her. As he's sitting down, he has a cup of coffee in his right hand and a package of twinkies in his right hand. She continues to watch as he sets down the cup of coffee in the built in cup holders then tears open the sealed pack and wolf's once down causing a mixture of amazed displeasure to be expressed on her face. The smell of it nearly causes her throw up. The blonde beauty then watches as Bryce holds up a finger as he takes a moment to take a few sips of coffee to wash it down before he speaks.

"How did you know it was me?" he inquired taking one more sip of his coffee.

"Call it spy intuition." she retorted quirking her right brow.

"Really?"

The flat expression on her face suddenly lightened up as a slight smile graced her lips. "No. I saw your reflection in the window." she remarked with a bit of amusement.

Instantly, Bryce expressed brief chuckle in response. "I'm glad you're smiling despite everything that's been going on as of late."

The newly reinstated government agent lets those words that Bryce just said sink in for a bit. It's true she thinks to herself. All this time worrying about Chuck and seeking retribution, being able to joke around is something she hasn't been able to do since she woke up. She immediately turned the spy mode and hasn't turned it off since.

"I give you my…" the now married man and father of one softly quickly corrects himself. "…our solemn vow we'll get Chuck back. My godson or goddaughter will not grow up without a father. I'm putting my name into the hat as well." he added leaning forward expressing a firm nod towards her.

Sarah nodded in response with a bit of laughter mixed in as well after hearing the part about being Godfather to her son or daughter. The emotions are welling up within her but the spy within in restrains herself from letting them take over. After composing herself, she gives her response.

"I know. I appreciate what you, Carina, Ellie, and Morgan are doing." she replied. Sarah pauses for a moment then cups her hands together. After briefly looking out the window again, she continues on. "You've changed."

"New shampoo." retorted Bryce pointing to his dark semi flowing locks. He takes a quick sip of his coffee then speaks again. " Cass and Hunter bought it for me. She says it gives my hair more bounce." he added raking his left hand through his hair and jokingly whipping it around like a model.

It's at that point, Sarah couldn't hold it in any longer. She burst out laughing causing Ellie and Carina what they were doing to take notice and smile. Morgan, on the other hand, was completely knocked out. In any case, the laughter eventually subsides between the two former partners leading Graham's former wild card enforcer to express a soft smile towards him.

"I like this new you."

Upon hearing that, the former government agent now security consultant for his father-in-law's company leans back comfortably in his chair. "Me too. Hey…" Bryce replied cracking a smile. "…I owe it to him since he is partly responsible for helping me turn my life around." he nodded. He then briefly turns his attention towards the conference area. "Carina still can't even wrap her brain around it." smirked the family man.

The mother-to-be looks over her right shoulder towards her red headed best friend sitting next to her sister-in-law. The two women make eye contact leading Carina to smile then wink at her to which Sarah reciprocates the wink back. Afterwards, she returns her attention back to Bryce, who she witnesses wolf down the remaining twinkle within a blink of an eye. He takes a long sip of coffee in order to wash it down causing even more displeasured look on her face. However, it causes an unfortunate reaction to her stomach that she and Bryce hear.

"I guess the baby is hungry." smiled the proud momma patting her stomach.

"I heard." remarked Bryce with a smile. It's at that point, he stand up then peers down at a seated Sarah. "Do you want anything? Water? Twinkies?" he said pointing to the location of the kitchen.

Sarah quickly shakes her head. "Oh no. No twinkies." she blurted out expressing disgust not only in her voice, but face as well. Afterwards, Sarah takes a moment to think about it as Bryce stands there continuing to drink what's left of his coffee. After a few seconds or so, the wife of Charles Irving Bartowski responds. "Is there fruit?"

Bryce looks towards the kitchen then back down at Sarah. "I think I saw some bananas and some apples back there. I'll go get them." he said patting the top of her former partner's seat.

As he walks off, Sarah suddenly leans over to the left side and calls out to him. "Bryce!

The aforementioned Bryce Larkin spins around on his heels planting himself right beside the conference area where Ellie and Carina are. They're full attention is on the two of them. "Yeah."

"Thanks." she simply stated.

Bryce smiles back then gives a slight nod. "No problem."

He turns around and as he does, he keenly notices wide smiles on Ellie and Carina's face. The man who spent much of his time in deep cover spying on Fulcrum and The Ring flashes a smile inevitably disappearing out of sight towards the kitchen. While he's retrieving fruit, Sarah sits back comfortably with a new found appreciation for the people who are not only thinking of her, but protecting her from herself. In that moment, a smile is expressed on her lips as she returns her attention out the plane window.

XXX

Dalton and his co-pilot are sitting behind the sticks of the seaplane for quite some time. All seems to be relatively running smoothly on their end leading Dalton himself to get up and head out of the cockpit to stretch his legs a bit. Once he does, he finds much to his surprise Travis working on the weapons he provided for him in order to rectify what he referred to as "family stuff." He last saw him about to nod off for a spell. In any case, as he walks towards his location, he clearly notices him holding an AR 15 semi automatic assault rifle and sitting to his right is a silent suppressor attachment.

"Getting prepared I see."

"Yup."

There is momentary silence between the two men as Dalton takes a seat just a few feet away from him. He briefly looks back at the cock pit then returns his attention to Travis raising the AR 15 semi atomic assault rifle without the clips and looking through the scope. Travis then pulls back the handle inevitably scanning the bullet chamber. Afterwards, he turns his head spotting something then briefly turns his attention to Dalton.

"Hand me that rag will ya." he nodded. The experienced pilot and alleged weapons dealer turns his head spotting the aforementioned rag hanging/intertwined within the cargo net. He reaches over and retrieves it then tosses it over it over to Travis who immediately uses it without missing a beat whatsoever. "Thanks." he said dryly.

"You're welcome." he replied. After sitting there for a few seconds watching Travis wipe down his weapon he speaks up. "Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

_Are you sure you know what you're doing? _In his mind, he knows he is way over his head when it comes to this entire situation. He ultimately reacted without even thinking about it. To him, he acted with his heart instead of head. The total opposite of what his former mentor and commanding officer Tobias Carter taught him. If he were standing in front of him right now he would most definitely either receive a Gibbs slap upside the head or get his ass kicked.

The one time member of the Zeitgeist knows all too well the obstacles he's facing. For one thing he's up against an unknown factor who may be heavily armed. When it comes to another obstacle he'll be facing, it's going to be associates who are secretly working with/for the people who Eddie's aligned himself with. What he'll also being contending with is the extreme heat and how draining it will be on him personally, mentally, and emotionally.

However, the one obstacle that will be difficult to contend with…Eddie. He truly considers him a wild card in this whole messed up situation that he's caused. As much as he wants to believe he was brainwashed into doing this, he can't help but feel he's partly responsible for causing his blood brother to walk down a path he'll never return from. The wife and husband has tortured himself enough with the what if's and what could have happened. Actions speak louder than words and the time for beating yourself up is over.

The time for apologizing is over as well he thinks to himself. What it primarily comes down to is making him realize what he's doing is going to cause a ripple effect. His relationship with Shannon is already strained despite gaining it back 2 weeks ago. In his mind, they're both caught between a rock and hard place knowing it's a member of her family who took Chuck. It's simply unforgivable.

In any case, when it comes to the relationship between the two of them, they'll always be blood brothers. However, choices will have to be made and he knows when push comes to shove he'll make the right decision whatever it will be. It will be difficult to do but it will have to be done or the situation won't be resolved within the moment. It has to knowing it's Chuck's life that is on the line he thinks to himself.

"Not really."

"Then why do it in the first place!?"

It's at that point, Travis completely stops what he is doing. He lowers the assault rifle to the floor then turns his head inevitably locking eyes with Dalton.

"I owe it to a friend of mine."

"Is he involved in this family stuff?" he wondered.

"Yeah." nodded Travis. "I need to fix things for everybody's sake."

"You call going into a gunfight alone and without backup fixing things?"

"You wouldn't understand." he blurted out.

"Yeah…" he quickly responded back. "…I don't understand. Make me understand." Dalton firmly stated.

"It's my mess to clean up. I should've known, further investigated what he was up to but I didn't. Will I fail?" he questioned shaking his head. "I might. I may end up dead. Who knows…" In that instance, he stands up with the assault rifle in hand. "….BUT I do know one thing." he added firmly pointing to himself. His eyes emanating absolutely intensity clearly seen by Dalton.

"What?"

"After this. All this. Thing will never be the same…" answered Travis looking around. "…ever again. That's a promise." he added staring straight down at Dalton.

XXX

"What are you waiting for…" growled Casey towards Zondra. "…untie me before they get here. I'm itching to crack some heads." he added expected to be freed from his restraints. "Rashid's mainly." he growled.

Instead of complying with Casey, Zondra stands at the doorway with her arms crossed intently staring at him. She shakes her head then responds to his request.

"I'm afraid I can't do that John." she answered.

The military vet is absolutely incensed upon hearing her answer. "What!? Casey tightly balls his fists with absolute anger. His eyebrows furrow, eyes narrow, jaw clenched, and nostrils flaring. "You listen here…"

Instantly, she cuts him off. NO! You listen…" the deep cover agent emphatically stated. She bends down a bit in order to be eye to eye with him. "…I've spent 6 years in deep cover and I'm this close…" Zondra holds up both hands mere inches apart from each other. "…to taking down my boss. I know you're concerned about your friend Chuck and all but he's a means to an end. For God's sake _you _of all people should know that Casey." she added firmly pointing at him.

As much as Casey wants to be freed and break a few skulls, he takes what Zondra said into consideration. _She's right. _For him, it's been a while since he's been in a deep cover mission and when you're in deep cover you'll do what it takes, as well as use anyone to get the mission accomplished. Damn the consequences afterwards.

Of course, it's part of his past that he misses being the cold school killer who did what he wanted to who he wanted without remorse. Only checking in to Beckman for the next mission. Granted, he spent some great years with the best unorthodox team around who got the job done…period. Yet, he knows he's gotten a bit soft but he wouldn't want to admit that out loud to Zondra.

True, there's just something about being in the field and off the radar that just invigorates you he thinks to himself. Just you and your instincts to guide you. The adrenaline rush and risk of being killed in the field of battle. A respectable and honorable warrior's death. To him, Sarah's former Cat Squad teammate exemplifies that to the point where he gives her much respect.

"I do." he grunted. After a brief silence, he continues on. "How close are you?" inquired Casey.

"Real close. My boss has already been notified that we've gotten the package. He'll…"

Upon hearing that, the grizzled military veteran interjects. "The _package…" _firmly stated Casey. "…has a_ name. _It's_ Chuck. _Business Owner. Former Spy. Husband to the best _damn_ partner _I've_ ever had."

A bit of a smirk is expressed on Zondra's lips. She then responds. "Sorry. I sometimes forget people are human beings, especially in this business. You know." said Zondra shaking her head. "You look into the eyes of the devil himself. You deal with evil as long as we have you nearly lose your sense of self. You're humanity. Most of all your soul. What you end up with is just a shell of your former self." she explained.

Casey let's what she said sink in. He personally knows all too well about coming close to losing his humanity. It's at that he gives his response. "Roger that." he softly stated knowing he almost lost his humanity.

In that instance, Zondra quirks her right brow then shakes her head. "This Chuck…" she said leaning back against the side of the open archway. "…he must have done a real number on you."

Instantly, Casey gives off a clearly audible grunt that Zondra hears. "You have no idea."

After let out a slight chuckle at his expense, she continues on. "I promise you Chuck will not be harmed. You just have to stick to the plan."

"What plan? There's a plan?" wondered Casey.

"It's…" answered Zondra raising both eyebrows. "…a work in progress. Anyways, once Sarah and her team are on the ground I'll make contact with them."

"Speaking of Walker…" chimed in Casey. "…how will she react once she finds our _you're_ her contact." question the NSA agent.

"Good question." answered Zondra. In her mind, she knows it's not going to be a joyous reunion between two former teammates that's for sure.

XXX

* * *

_**NOTE: DID I LEAVE YOU ON THE EDGE OF YOUR SEAT? HOPE SO. PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	22. No Guarantee Of Tomorrow

_Chuck vs. Where Loyalty Lies_

_Here's another new chapter for you folks. This chapter will partly focus on what's going on in Zondra's head. It gives a more in depth look into her thought process, especially finding out she'll be in contact with her former Cat Squad member Sarah. Is she harboring any resent or wanting a reconciliation between the two of them? Read and find out. Hope you're enjoying the story so far. Once again, it's getting intense my Chuck peeps so strap on your seat belts.. Anyways, I think you'll enjoy it. Enjoy the read peeps._

_Again, if you enjoyed reading my stories and left a comment please leave a comment for this one as well. Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy the read._

_I don't own Chuck but I hope there's a movie._

**No Guarantee Of Tomorrow**

XXX

_Good question. _In her mind, she knows it's not going to a joyous reunion between two former teammates that's for sure. The accusations concerning being a traitor and questioning her loyalty to the Cat Squad caused a major rift between the two of them.

A rift that would ultimately cause the demise of a very formidable team made up of 4 strong female agents. Essentially, the issues run deep between the two of them not only on a professional level, but a personal level as well.

For Zondra, it's a double edged sword when it concerns being the aforementioned contact for General Beckman. On one hand, she will be able to reunite with a former teammate after so many years and possibly reconcile with a great friend.

The issues of the past worked out and everything is basically water under the bridge she thinks to herself. In a perfect world, it would most definitely be considered a way to move on letting bygones be bygones. Best friend once again like nothing ever happened.

Unfortunately, it's not a perfect world by any stretch of the imagination. She knows that when Sarah harbors a grudge she'll latch on to it like a pit-bull, especially if it involves betrayal from a teammate she fully trusted in to have her back.

Of course, trust is rare in the business they're in because of how easily it can be broken. For her, she's been there and done that. It's part of the game and if you're a NOC you live your life not trusting anyone but it's those rare occasions you do. Why? _It's because they're a true friend._

They are hard to come by these day but when you do find them you don't let them go. Priceless and highly valuable. To her, the close friendship she shared with Sarah along with her former 2 teammates, Carina and Amy, was something she absolutely cherished. It wasn't until the situation involving their nemesis Augusto Geaz inevitably tore the team apart.

Sadly, all 4 of them went their separate ways but fate has given her the opportunity to resolve the unresolved issues between the two of them she thinks to herself. Her thoughts concerning the matter are abruptly broken by the sound of gravely grunt coming from the man currently tightly restrained in front of her.

"Listen John…" said Zondra holding up her hands. "…I know how much you want to be free and go all cold school on everyone but you can't right now." she firmly explained.

She keenly notices Casey's hands balled up tightly into a fast. Teeth clinched, nostrils flaring, eyes narrowed, and not to mention the fact the veins in his neck visibly throbbing. He is indeed like a caged animal wanted to be unleashed and pounce on those who captured. Lucky for her, she isn't one of them who is going to be pounced on or far worse knowing the scary past reputation of one John Casey.

"I'll leave them alive…" grunted the experienced government agent. "…barely." he added with bit a smirk expressed on his lips.

"Tempting. However, no can do big guy. It's vital you and Bartowski are held captive for quite a bit longer until I meet face to face with my boss. When I do, then you can do what you do best." she replied. "Then and only then is that understood?" questioned the former Cat Squad member.

Casey is momentary silent and for the female deep cover agent she can clearly notice him letting all that she said sink in. After a few seconds, he grunts something faintly understandable. She knows what the word is but she wants him to give her a clear response for her own confirmation. Plus, she has him at a disadvantage, which is quite amusing to her.

"What?" she asked. Zondra turns her head to the left a bit in order to hear clearly what his answer is. "I didn't hear that. Speak up please."

In response, a low gravely growl is heard from Casey. He takes a deep breath then verbally and clearly expresses the answer to her once again. "Understood."

Instantly, a faint hint of a smile is expressed on Zondra's lips. She stands straight up peering down at the grizzled military vet. "Now that wasn't hard was it."

She know how the burly NSA agent has literally been gnawing at the bit to crack some heads, especially the head of her very trusted associate Rashid. True, when it comes to her trusted associate he is the best at what he does. So good mind you, it scary to the point where in her mind he does in fact lack a conscience she thinks to herself. He's methodical, ruthless, calculating, and a cold hearted streak a mile long. In other words, he's similar to Casey _IF_ he continued on the path of being a cold school killer.

The grim reality of it all is she knows there are individuals far worse that her male associate. No conscience, morals or ethics for that matters. Fortunately, Rashid holds to some sense of morals or ethics that doesn't allow him to hurt children, which is for the most part a good thing.

Women, however, are a totally different story as she has personally witness him do unspeakable acts and all she could ever do was just stand by letting it , there have been certain acts that were so totally heinous that she will never forget them. Why? She ordered him to do it and not a day goes by that the deep cover agent has regretted those decision to the point of haunting her.

For her, being able to take down her boss will in some ways her own sense of redemption and quell her own demons she's been dealing with for so long. Thinking about it, every agent has their own demons. Each dealing with different issues but they are inherently the same she thinks to herself. Yet, it's tucked away in order to do the job they have been assigned to do because if not they'll get themselves killed. So far, she's been able to stay alive doing just that.

Essentially, you live long enough to do all over again tomorrow. _Tomorrow. _For a normal person, it doesn't really mean anything but for those in the dangerous business they're in it's an absolute uncertainty. There is no guarantee of tomorrow. Her thoughts concerning the matter are quickly set aside as she step backwards through the cell doorway. As she does, Zondra reaches for the door with her left hand but before closing it she continues on.

"Hey…" she stated. "…just be glad this isn't like Prague." Zondra added briefly peering down. She then expresses a smirk towards a very perturbed Casey who knows that she knows about the situation with Carina. The former member of the Cat Squat gives a slight wave with her right hand while shutting the door. None too soon mind you because she hears echoed curse words muffled behind the metal door of his cell.

XXX

Sarah is standing in the kitchen of the Bird of Prey. She's rummaging in the fridge for something to eat. After receiving the fruit from a hospitable Bryce Larkin, she her hunger wasn't satisfied. The blonde beauty is after all eating for two. While continuing to rummage around the fridge, she finds a pack of yogurt. Strawberry to be exact. It's the sight of the pack of yogurt that causes her stomach to growl.

Instantly, she peers down to her stomach. A smile pierces her lips as she gently rubs it. "I get the message." she softly responded with amusement.

After tearing off the lid and throwing it in the trash receptacle, she reaches over by the coffee pot grabbing a plastic spoon. She then digs in and as she does, Morgan appears.

"Hey Sarah." smiled the bearded little man.

"Morgan. How'd you sleep?" the mother-to-be inquired.

"Awesome." Morgan takes notices of what she's eating. "Yogurt?"

"Mhmm." she responded with a mouth full of yogurt. After taking a moment to swallow she continues on. "Yeah. Chuck started eating it…

Morgan immediately chimes in. "Because of the t.v. show Burn Notice. The main character Michael Weston played brilliantly by Jeffery Donovan favorite dessert. I know. It's my and his fave show.

In her mind, not too many t.v. shows cause her to plant herself down on the couch with a bag of chips for hours on end and actually watch like an obsessed fan. For Sarah, this was one of those shows because to her it mirrored her life before getting married. Plus, it delved into the through processes and inner working of what a spy has to go through while on the field, especially on the spur of the moment.

Oftentimes, a spy does have to make it up as he or she goes. Sacrifices have to be made and back then she sacrificed wanting a normal life. What also holds true to form are the professional relationships one forges and how they can either be helpful or absolutely burn a spy in the but. True, she has dealt with a few Larry Sizemore's in her day, which was played to perfection by Tim Matheson. A lunatic spy make one dangerous threat.

Thankfully, she has her very own nerdy Michael Weston who has his own deadly arsenal…his mind. Of course, the intersect as well but it's his MacGyver like smarts that have gotten them out of some pretty rough scrapes. Chuck Bartowski, in her opinion, is considered the greatest spy who ever lived because he's the first one to not only have a conscience, but care about people too.

"Mine too." she replied sticking a spoon full of yogurt into her mouth. "Got the series on DVD at home."

In response, a smile is expressed on Morgan's lips. "You are definitely Fi to Chuck's Michael Weston…" he said. "…but nerdier and less likely to using guns." the bearded one added. He quickly opens the fridge, grabs a yogurt, and takes a plastic spoon by the coffee pot as well in one fell swoop.

"True…" he replied. "…and I can pull of an Irish accent."

Alex's boyfriend raises both eyebrows with a mouth of yogurt. The two continue to stand there in the kitchen eating their yogurt. It's a bit awkward between the two of them leading to an even more awkward silence that's absolutely deafening. However, the silence would be broken by Morgan who expresses his concern for his hetero life partner's wife.

"Oh…" he piped up. "…Sam Axe is our Casey. Instead of being washed out spy he's just a cranky one." Morgan added shrugging his shoulder. A smile expressed on his lips as he sticks a spoon full of yogurt in his mouth once again.

In that moment, Sarah nods knowing full well Casey is Bruce Campbell's character. Truth be told, if the best damn partner she ever had continued on the path Sam Axe did, he would not only be washed up but burnt out as well. Yet, she truly is eternally grateful that he didn't go down that path and has a bright future to look forward to with a loving daughter, as well as, an awesome girlfriend to match.

A soft smile is expressed upon her lips thinking about it. However, the smile would quickly fall flat when she hears the following name about to be mentioned.

"And the 4th member of the team Jesse, well he's…"

Sarah immediately cut him off. "Don't say his name." she firmly stated shaking her head. Her eyes that were once softened are now have a burning intensity with them. The reason why…Travis Riley. "Right now, he doesn't matter. Chuck and Casey…they matter." In response, Morgan doesn't say a word. Instead, he just gives a simple nod. "He lied to me…" she softly stated with anger in her voice. "…_to my face _about who took Chuck. That's unforgivable. I don't know what he's up to and I don't care. In my eyes, he's not considered a friend or trusted former teammate."

After swallowing some yogurt, his curiosity gets the better of him concerning Sarah's statement involving Travis. "What is he then?"

The reinstated C.I.A. agent looks squarely in the eyes of her husband's bearded best friend. The intensity and focus clear as day can be truly seen in them by him as she utters the following three words that essentially send chills down anyone's spine.

"A dead man."

XXX

"You promise that things will never be the same again." repeated Dalton. He nods then leans back against the side of the interior of the plane then crosses his arms. "What about your wife?

Instantly, Travis quirks his right brow down towards him. "Leave her out of this…" firmly stated the former member of Team Chuck. "…or else." he threatened. He adamantly point down to him. His eyes narrowed and eyebrows furrowed at the man sitting down before him.

The clear verbal threat is heard loud and clear by the arms smuggler. Yet, he doesn't back down causing him to continue on.

"It won't be the same ever again for her." he answered. Dalton clearly notices he's touched a nerve when it concerns his wife. Granted, he's never met her in person but Travis has mention her on occasion in the past when they both crossed paths with each other. As much as he wants to back off, he has to push forward knowing that he may end up getting punched in the face. A unfortunate consequence he thinks to himself. "You know that and it's tearing you up inside."

For Travis, he can feel the anger inside build up within him. True, he does consider Dalton a "friend" but there isn't a tight knit relationship between the two of them. He has his annoying habits, disregards the need for deodorant, and then there's the fact he can be such an asshole at times. One of those times being now bring up his wife and what's he's personally going through. It's that particular thought in which it causes him to shake his head in defiance.

"Back off!" he bellowed out. "_You _have no idea how _I'm_ feeling." Travis emphatically reiterated. He backs up a few steps then turns around. Once he does, he reaches up with his left hand wiping his face. While doing so, he hears Dalton's response behind him.

"_Oh I bet I do." _His answer causes Travis to briefly close his eyes. He then opens them and slowly turns around to face a now standing Dalton. He's about to say something but doesn't get the chance to. "Right now, you have the weight of the word on your shoulder with this family stuff. You said, if you die…you pretty much failed. You don't want to and that scares you. What's even scarier? You don't want to fail the one person that matters most to you." Dalton pauses as he takes a few steps forward then stops right in front of Travis. "Your wife."

It's at this point, Travis' jaw is tight clinched as he gives his response. "Don't push it. _I'm_ warning you." he softly stated.

"What are you going to do? Shoot me?" remarked Dalton expressing a smirk.

_Tempting smartass. _It's the first thought that immediately popped in his head once Dalton said it. Of course, the man standing in front of him knows that he can't shoot him because the chamber is empty and not to mention no ammo clip in the handle for that matter.

Of the many things he knows about Dalton, he can most definitely push buttons and right he's doing an awesome job it bring up his wife in the conversation. As much as he would like to shoot him, he's a much needed resource in not only arming him, but also supplying the transportation to get there as well.

Instead, he does the one thing that he thinks is the alternative to shooting him. Instantly, Dalton is knocked to the floor of the seaplane courteously of a hard right cross by Travis himself. He lays there on his side for a brief moment as he checks for any sign of blood due to the impact of the that massive punch.

Fortunately, there isn't any sign of blood. True, his ego took a huge hit as well thinking he wouldn't hit him. Boy was he wrong he thinks to himself. His attention on his not so injury jaw is then focused to the front of the plane. It's there he sees his co-pilot looking back with a bit of concern. For Dalton, he simply waves him off as if to say all is well and nothing is the matter back here while Travis continues to hover over him.

Speaking of Travis, he stands there with his right hand still clinched tightly in a course, it personally felt good to release that pent up anger and frustration he's been holding a while, the tightness gradually softens leading him to lean down and offering his open hand to the man he punched.

It's at that point, Travis witnesses Dalton look at his hand then at him. The protégé of Tobias Carter simply nods giving off a half hearted smile down towards him. A heart hearted smile is reciprocated back as the supposed arms dealers takes the hand offered to him. Once he's lifted up back to his face, the seaplane captain speaks up.

"Feel better." he said backing up. As he briefly massages his jaw, he takes a seat down on the bench where he was previously sitting on.

Travis expresses a faint smile. "A bit." he answered taking a step towards the same bench Dalton is sitting on.

After turning around and taking a seat, there is momentary silence between the two of them. It would inevitably be broken by Travis who beforehand lowered his head to take a few deep breaths.

"You're right you know."

"About what?"

"Me…" he answered turning his face to face him. "…being afraid to fail." Travis pauses briefly then continues on. "It's not an option for me. I have to make this right or the people I care about will suffer. Every last one of them…" he added. His head leaning back against the side metal wall of the seaplane. Eyes closed."…even Shannon."

Dalton sits there for a moment letting what he said sink in. As cryptic as it was not really giving the full details of what is going on, he can only give his take on it. "Want some advice?"

Travis' eyes pop open after hearing that. He turns his head to the man sitting to his right. After a few seconds of staring at him, he quirks his right brow. "From _you?_" he chuckled.

"Yeah _me_." he replied with bemusement. "I have spurts of wisdom from time to time. You'd be surprised" added Dalton.

"Spurts of bullshit is more like it with your reputation." retorted Travis.

In response, Dalton rolls his eyes then returns his attention to the man sitting to his left. "Do you want it or not?" he replied. "You ass."

"Ok Dr. Phil…" answered Travis. "…what's your advice."

"There are no guarantees in life. Make today happen because tomorrow may not come."

He lets the advice given by Dalton sink for a bit. Afterwards, he responds to it. "Wise words."

"Yeah…" replied Dalton. "…yeah they are."

"You got that from a fortune cookie didn't you."

"Pretty much." he retorted shrugging his shoulders. "Had some Chinese last night in China."

"What were you doing…" Travis suddenly stops himself. "Nevermind. I don't want to even know." he added shaking his head.

The two sit there for momentarily as the rumbling of the seaplane engine is heard reverberating within the confines of the interior. It's at that point, Dalton breaks the silence between the two of them.

"Beer? Still a ways to go till we get to Turkey."

Travis nods. "Sure."

"One beer coming up." Dalton pushes himself up and while doing so reaches over pats Travis on the right leg. As he meanders off to get a beer for not only for his passenger but for him also, the head of the Riley household hears one more thing from him. "Everything will work out in the end."

Travis continues to sit there with the unloaded weapon gripped in both hands. He peers down briefly at it then leans his head back looking up at the ceiling. After taking a deep breath he lets out a slow exhale. _I pray it does too._

XXX

Zondra steps out through the battered front entrance wearing dark shades and talking on the phone. She's on the tail end of the conversation with whoever is on the other end of the line. After a few second of listening, she lowers her right hand inevitably her Iphone into the right back pocket of her pants. The deep cover agents stands under the concrete shade grateful that the sun is in all intensive purposes beating down on her. As much as it is hot, it's the humidity that is truly unbearable. Yet, she works through it like the professional spy that she is.

She continues to stand there with her eyes focused down the rocky, dirt road to her right. After a few minutes of intently staring down the road, she then paces back and forth in order to keep herself from not thinking about the tremendous humidity saturating her skin. Skin that is already seeped with sweat and as truly uncomfortably as she is now, she knows she has to suck it up because it will be all worth it once she take down her boss. Then, it will another assignment hopefully in some tropical destination where it's a combination of business and pleasure.

Her thoughts concerning the heat would inevitably turn to the situation between her and former Cat Squad member Sarah. In her mind, she doesn't know how the initial meeting will go and there's no absolute guarantee she'll work with her because of the beef between to the two of them. However, she has no choice since it is her own husband that is captured and must set aside personal differences in order to get him back alive safe, as well as sound.

True, she would like nothing better than to sit down with and catch up on old times with her. In addition to that, talk about the life she made for herself in having everything she has ever wanted. Friends, a husband, being a soon-to-be mom and everything else in between. A regular normal moment between girlfriend but unfortunately normal will never be the case she thinks to herself.

She wouldn't be able to go further in thinking about it because at that point she hears the sound of tires on a gravely, dirt road. It causes her turn around to see a total of 3 dark S.U.V.'s rounding the corner then heading up towards her direction. After a few minutes of waiting for the approaching vehicles, they final stop with the lead S.U.V. stopped in front of her.

"Were there any complications with the package?" she inquired.

Radshid closes the passenger side door. As he makes his way around the front, his eyes momentarily focus on Eddie who is now standing at the bottom step. He then turns his attention back to Zondra.

"None whatsoever."

"Excellent." she answered briefly looking at Eddie. "Take him inside."

"Yes ma'am."

Rashid nods leading Eddie's two associates to retrieve Chuck's unconscious body from the back of the S.U.V. He and the rest of Eddie's associates follow suit behind them leaving Eddie himself, as well as Zondra to go inside. Speaking of Eddie, he is now at the top step looking eye to eye with his business partner's right hand woman.

"I got to admit…" she stated with a mixture of surprised disbelief. "…I had my doubts about you."

A sly smirk of vindication appears on Eddie's lips. "Yet, I pulled if off." he arrogantly retorted raising both arms up. "Win-win for everybody."

Zondra stands there silently for a moment then the responds. "It's not over yet dumbass." she said walking off disappearing through the front entrance.

Eddie, a bit insulted, quickly gets over it knowing he accomplished his part of the mission. After taking a quick look around the seemingly desolate, broken down ghost town of an area, he makes his way inside inevitably joining the rest of his associates knowing he will soon get paid.

XXX

* * *

_**NOTE: WHAT DO YOU THINK? PLEASE REVIEW?**_


	23. Coward Or Fool

_Chuck vs. Where Loyalty Lies_

_Here's another new chapter for you folks. This chapter will partly focus on the Chuck, Casey Eddie, Rashid,and Zondra. Yet, it will mainly focus on Eddie who is back in the same place where he was shot 5 years ago. How will he react? What is he thinking? Will Chuck be conscience and talk since he hasn't be awake for last several chapters. My fault. lol Hope you're enjoying the story so far. Once again, it's getting intense my Chuck peeps so strap on your seat belts. Anyways, I think you'll enjoy it. Enjoy the read peeps._

_Again, if you enjoyed reading my stories and left a comment please leave a comment for this one as well. Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy the read._

_I don't own Chuck but I hope there's a movie._

**Coward Or Fool**

XXX

Zondra and Rashid are on the 4th floor level of the abandoned building along with several of their associates standing around within the area as well. All three individuals are standing there in front of not only a still unconscious Chuck tied down in a chair. Upon entering the building, she stopped for a brief moment ordering Eddie to take a couple of his henchmen to bring the captured grizzled veteran up to the 4th floor level.

After a few moments of waiting, echoed foot steps are not only heard from the stairwell but an angry, grunted growl as well. The twosome turn their heads towards the stairwell where the mixture of an echoed grunted growl and footsteps growing increasingly louder. It's at that point, a still restrained Casey emerges along with 2 henchmen on either side carrying the NSA agent towards the middle of the floor.

All 3 are followed by the eldest Haschal sibling who is reveling in the moment Speaking of Eddie, he steps onto the top stop of the 4th level stairway. His leather jacket now slung arrogantly over his right shoulder. He knows the money he rightfully earned will be his soon. _It's within my grasp I can literally taste it. _

The mere thought of it causes a sly smirk to grace his lips. Yet, the smirk would gradually fades once realizes where he is. For him, it's such a sudden and not to mention surreal moment. He's standing in the same area where he nearly lost his life 5 years ago essentially bringing back a flood of memories for him.

One main memory is the feeling of being shot and his life hanging in the balance as his brother-in-law clutched him tightly. He could not only feel himself slipping away, but could also death's cold grip slowly overtaking him. The echoing sound of not only the gun shot, but Travis' voice calling out his name.

"_Eddie!" he frantically called out. "You okay!" _

_Eddie struggles to lift his head attempting to see bloody bullet hole wound in the chest area of his armor plated vest. He can not only feel the shivering pain searing within his chest, but practically his entire body. The only thought in his mind, as he's being cradled by his teammate as the feel and the taste of his own blood coming out of his mouth is attempt to speak._

"_Tra…"_

"_Shhh…" responded Travis. "…don't speak. Save you're energy. This is T-Bone calling for Pitbull. Immediate extraction. I repeat immediate extraction. Send a whirlybird. Beaver down and losing red."_

In that moment, his mind began to drift as he slowly begins to lose consciousness. He could literally feel his pulse progressively slow down. The loud pounding of his own heartbeat could be heard to the point where it gradually to a mere soft tap. He remembers his eyes slowly closing and fully prepared to die until he's jerked back to life by his brother-in-law Travis.

"_Don't you die on me man. I'll kill you if you do." he firmly reiterated. Eddie looks up locking eyes with Travis who is clearly freaking out as he doesn't want his life to slip away. He feels his brother-in-law grips the front of his vest tighter. "Don't give up you hear me. Don't give up!" he shouted. As fatally injured as he is, he could hear Travis' voice echoing within the confines of the abandoned building._

At the time, it was a truly scary moment for him being that he thought he'd never survive the fatal wound but he did. The last image he would have seen is the face of his concerned brother-in-law and hearing the muffled sound of him barking orders for immediate evacuation.

After that, it all went dark for him he thinks to himself. The next thing he knows he wakes in a hospital room in absolute pain but thankfully alive. He was in absolute pain, but alive nonetheless. The first person he sees is the angelic face of his younger sister Shannon. A sight for sore eyes and body he thinks to himself. When it comes to the second person he saw, it brought a smile to his face.

He doesn't remember much of the conversation he had. To him, it's just bits and pieces from a time that he wouldn't want to relive any time soon or wish upon his own enemy for that matter. _Of course, I'm lying on the latter part of that statement. _In any case, what he does faintly remember is Travis telling him a transfusion was needed because of the loss of blood flows through his vain.

What he remembers being shown next would become a symbol of how he would return a much stronger man then before. In his mind, it would be his own version of Tony Stark's shrapnel close to his heart but the difference is what nearly killed him is hanging around his neck. Unfortunately, he wasn't able to prove by the old man's standards that he couldn't mentally handle the responsibilities he earned alongside Travis.

While standing there he can't help but experience a sense of pain in the exact area of his chest where the near fatal shot hit. After reaching up with his left hand to feel it, he makes the sudden realization that something is missing. What's missing is the bullet necklace that should be hanging around his neck. In that moment, he closes his eyes then bites his bottom lip in order to keep himself from cursing out loud. He didn't have time to kick himself knowing it may have already been found where Chuck was taken.

In any case, Eddie didn't have time to worry about it as his thoughts were abruptly broken up by the sound of Zondra's voice causing him to snap out of it.

"Yeah…" he responded. "…what's up?" added the man who would be handsomely rewarded for his efforts.

A look of disdain is expressed on Zondra's face as she stands next to her trusted and not to mention deadly associate Rashid. The two are standing in front of the rusted metal railing with their arms crossed. "Are you just going to stand there like a dumbass?" she firmly stated with annoyance. "Get over here." the deep cover agent ordered motioning him over with her right hand. The faint sound of amused chuckles are heard within the 4th floor level area upon hearing that from her.

XXX

A slighted Eddie complies with Zondra's order and walks towards where everybody else is standing at. Once he finds a place to stand, he briefly eyes his business partner's right hand enforcer acknowledging that he listened to her. In his mind, he doesn't like being played as a fool or some low life who can be easily bossed around. In other words, a man without any backbone whatsoever.

Since day one, she's been nothing but a complete bitch to him. For the most part, all he has ever been to her was a pet project that his now business associate dumped on to her. He's always known she has considered him a waste of her precious time. A liability even knowing full well the first time they even met he was strung out on drugs and stunk to high heaven.

He had to admit though, the incentive to prove her dead wrong was and continues to be a driving force for him. Every time she said or did something negative while she trained him in her own way pushed him to do something personally positive. Granted, it usually meant getting physically and mentally beat up to the point where his bruises has bruises over them. Yet, the pain was all worth it evident the shocked expression on Zondra's face as the package was taken from the back of the S.U.V. then brought inside.

For him, it was pure and sweet satisfaction to rub his own personal victory in her face. If he had the choice, he would have turned around, bent over, and did what Jim Carrey's character Ace Ventura in which he talked through his ass.

Afterwards, he would turn around once again to place an L on his forehead with his right hand and call her out loud a loser. It took everything in her power to keep himself from doing that and yet he was able to do it much to his surprise.

In any case, as much as he would like to give her a piece of his mind, he knows full well that would run the risk of not him being paid his cut of the money. Money he deserves because he put in the time and creative effort in to seeing how far to push the intersect and the abilities it provides to the individual.

It's at that point, he gives a slight nod concerning that particular thought. Afterwards, he would once again be snapped out of his thought process by the sound of the voice of the very man he was ordered to bring up.

"Bartowski…" he grunted with great concern. The proud marine checks on his former teammate who is slumped back against a chair with a dark hood over his head. He is once again restrained by his ankles and wrists for proper precautions. As far as he can tell, he surmises that he's fine but his assessment is merely all speculation. "…you okay? Talk to me."

"No. Talk to me." Zondra stated pointing at him then to herself. The dark haired raven's eyes are narrowed and eyebrows furrowed. "My boss will be glad to hear that _his _package arrived safely." shed added quirking her right brow. A sly grin on her lips.

Casey knows she is on his side but the way she responded him caused him to become very agitated. True, an agent such as her can play her role perfectly just like Carina. Only difference is, Zondra uses the strength of her intelligence instead of the strength of her "assets" to get the upper hand. As much as he wants to give her props for it, he has to continue with the ruse.

"If I wasn't restrained, I would break all of you limb from limb from limb from limb." he growled.

Casey scans the area making sure to intently stare at every person inevitably stopping at one person….Rashid. As for Rashid, he expresses a sinister smirk as he locks eyes with his captured adversary. He shakes his head in disbelief then responds to the man who he has had the absolute pleasure of torturing.

"It's a futile effort Colonel. Just give up." he retorted.

The fluidity of his Turkish accent truly irritates the man who was once known as Alex Coburn. "I'll die before I do that." he snarled back.

Rashid expressed amused laughter leading those around him to follow suit. Once the laughter subsides, the right hand man to Zondra continues but not before taking deep breath. He then steps forward and turns right then begins walking. As he circles Casey as if a he's a predatory lion playing with his prey, he speaks up again.

"The mark of a hero. It's such a fatal flaw." He turns right shaking his head then begins walking and as he does speaks up once again. All eyes watch and ears intently listen to the seemingly haunting words that are being said.

"Show me a hero and I'll show you a coward that ran out of options or a fool who is just too stupid to stay down."

It's at this point, Rashid stops and then makes eye contact with everyone except Casey. He knows without even looking the restrained grizzled veteran wants to break his neck with his own two hands but is unable to.

"Which are you Colonel?" In that instance, the entire area of the 4th floor is deafly silent. The only sound that could be heard are the echoes of the drips of water. He looks at everyone within the area as he continues on. "The coward…" Rashid then turns around peering down at Casey with a smug look on his face. A sly, arrogant smile expressed on his lips. "…or the fool?" he softly stated. Both men locked eye to eye.

XXX

"Untie me and find out." grunted Casey. He doesn't break eye contact with his foreign adversary while responding to him.

The two warriors continue to lock eyes on one another. Each man in a battle of wills and absolute supremacy. Their attempts to not to blink is a testament to the competitive nature in regards to the getting the upper hand psychologically speaking of course. Unfortunately, it wouldn't the staring contest wouldn't last long as it's broken up by one person who hasn't been conscience for quite some time but apparently now is…Chuck.

"Ca…Casey?" stuttered the lanky business owner.

Everyone in the 4th floor level area turns their attention immediately to the man with a dark hood covering his head. The once seemingly lifeless body of Chuck Bartowski is gradually stirring in the seat he's confined in. It's at that point, Chuck's gradually lifts his head leading Zondra to take action by nodding to her right enforcer Rashid.

Rashid nods in compliance and after taking a moment to briefly stare at Casey once again, he reaches behind him taking out a clear syringe with some type of small dose liquid in it. It causes the confined military vet to become gravely concerned.

"What are you going to do to Bartowski?" questioned the NSA agent. His attention turns from a barely conscience Chuck immediately to Zondra.

"TTX or otherwise known as tetrodotoxin." As Zondra is about to explain further, Casey helplessly watches as Rashid uses his left forearm to lean chuck's head to his right. Afterwards, he grabs the bottom part of the hood lifting it up a bit exposing Chuck's next. Once he does, Zondra's right hand man then bites off the covering of the clear syringe containing the drug. While having the cover of the syringe between his teeth, he then injects into his next causes quite a bit of pain to the lanky business owner This all happens in one fell swoop as Zondra continues on. "It will leave Chuck paralyzed."

A mixture of shocked disbelief is expressed on Casey's face. "You're bat shit crazy lady." he firmly stated. "Do you really know what you're doing!? The effects TTX has!?" angrily added the trained sniper.

In his mind, he put absolute trust in her to see to it that he, along with Chuck, get out of this alive and well. What he didn't expect was how far she was going to take it knowing how TTX is extremely toxic. As a spy, you're taught and trained to know the different kind of drugs or poisons for that matter an agent may possibly find themselves injected with. When it comes to comes to TTX, it's roughly 100 times more poisonous than potassium cyanide.

"Yes…" answered Zondra. "…in large doses it's extremely deadly. However, he's been given a small synthesized dose. Enough to leave him somewhat incapacitated and not to mention suppressing any urges to fight back." she further explained.

It's at that point, Zondra nods her head once again signal Rashid to which he acknowledges with a head nod of his own. After placing the cover back on to the syringe, he grabs the top of the dark hood forcibly removing it from Chuck's head.

For Chuck, the sudden bright causes him to wince. He's had the dark hood over his head and literally has been in the dark since last night. Of course, it's a considered a catch 22 now that it's been removed.

True, it's a great feeling to not only breathe fresh air but be able to visually conscience in seeing everything that's going on around him. For him, there is a momentary blurriness and in a sense he compares it to when Han Solo was released from his carbonite prison after being stuck in for a full year.

The captain of the Millennium Falcon suffered temporary hibernation blindness and would eventually regain his sight on the hovership in the dessert dune sea of Tatooine where Luke along with the rest of the rebel fleet successfully defeated Jabba the Hutt.

In any case, Chuck shakes his head in order to get the cobwebs out. It initially helps as he's able to gradually see faces and the one face he focuses on…Eddie. Instantly, his eyes narrow and eyebrows furrow once he locks eyes with the man who he not only called a friend, but invited him to his own home for dinner. As much as he wants to get up and punch in the face, he can't because he currently restrained from doing so.

"You son of a bitch." he softly stated gritting his teeth. Eddie doesn't say a word. His only response is an arrogant smirk towards the man. A man who he completely fooled into thinking he was merely in Los Angeles to reunite with his youngster sister after 5 long years. "You played me, Sarah…" Chuck paused for a moment then continues on. "…Travis and even _your _own little sister like a fool." he added with emphasis. "You happy with yourself?"

Eddie is about to respond when Casey cuts him. "Chuck!"

The intense focus Chuck has on Eddie would be instantly snapped once he heard the familiar gravelly voice of his former teammate. He turns his head and sees Casey in the very same situation as he is currently in. In his mind, there are primarily two ways he could respond right now. One way is he could talk about the current situation they're both in or the other way which is to make light of the situation. After a few seconds of thinking, he makes his choice response.

The seriousness on his face softens as a half hearted smile appears and is directed towards the burly big buy. "Did you at least go down with a fight?"

A faint smirk appears on Casey's lip upon hearing that. He knows that even though their perilous danger, he has to find the humor in the situation. In the past, it was considered an irritating trait that he would eventually get used to as time went on. In any case, he gives his response to him. "Always." he grunted.

Unfortunately, the reunion would be short lived as Zondra makes her presence known. "I hate to break up the bromance here gentlemen…" The deep cover agent steps forward while her right hand enforcer Rashid steps back giving her the floor. "…but we have business to attend to." he added. Her attention is first on Casey then fall directly on Chuck whose softened expression now turns absolute serious because the time for joking around is over.

XXX

"Mr. Bartowski…" Zondra said quirking her right brow. "…do you realize the effort it took to get you here." she added crossing her arms.

Chuck's attention on Zondra is averted to Eddie standing just off to her right. The expression of absolute intensity emanating within his eyes as he bores a hole right through him. It last for just a brief moment between the two of them. His attention on him is returned back to the dark haired raven standing before him.

"All this for me." Chuck takes a moment to look around the seemingly condemned and deplorable condition of the area they're currently in. Afterwards, he shakes his head with a mixture of disappointment and disbelief then continues on. "I'm touched but I expected more in the décor." he added with a hint of amusement.

"Bartowski…" Casey chiming in causes Chuck to turn his head to face him. "…now isn't the time to be funny. You've just been drugged." he explained.

The father-to-be stares at his former teammate knowing full well he wouldn't lie to him about such a thing as that. The proud marine has always been a straight shooter and always put things bluntly to him. No bullshit whatsoever he thinks to himself. He then returns his focus back to the female who is presently in charge. "How bad?"

"A small dosage of TTX. Not enough to kill you and keep you causing any trouble. You should be feeling the effects…" Zondra reaches up her right arm in order to look at her watch. She then taps it with her finger nail. "….right about now but it will take full effect in about 20 minutes or so." she further explained to the lanky business owner.

It's at that point, Chuck notices the empty syringe being held up and shown to him by Rashid behind Zondra. In his mind, it's not an awesome situation right now but at least what he's injected with wasn't truth serum he thinks to himself. _If that happened, then he would be SOL because he'll spill anything and everything. _His thought concerning the matter abruptly end when he hears the voice of the man who was responsible for bringing him here.

"You never saw it coming…" The arrogant smirk is clearly scene on his face by Chuck. "…did you." he firmly added raising both eyebrows.

What Eddie said to him causes the anger to build up within him. He so wants to put him in his place but he knows he's at a disadvantage with what's he's been shot up with. True, he could get a few shots for good measure here and there making him bleed but it would be enough. In that instance, he winces a bit then stretches his neck signaling that the drug is starting to take affect on him.

"How can you…" he smiled while shaking his head towards in utter disbelief. "…of _ALL _people live with yourself knowing you screwed over your own sister. You're pathetic." he voiced out in disgust.

In that moment, Eddie erupted in anger. _I'm _pathetic! _I'm _pathetic!" he repeated pointing to himself. He then steps forward lunging towards a restrained Chuck. "NO! Look at yourself. _You're _the pathetic one. _Not_ me." he insisted emphatically pointing at the brown haired business owner.

Instantly, Zondra turns around and immediately gets in Eddie's face. Her left hand placed against his left shoulder while her right finger is straight in the eldest Haschal sibling's face. "Stand down!" she ordered.

"No!" he replied. His attention on Zondra is quickly averted to Chuck. "I got more to say." he firmly stated.

The anger within Zondra can clearly be witnessed and not to mention be felt by everyone within the 4th floor area at this point. In her mind, she's had just about enough from him. "I said…" she bellowed. The dark haired raven forcibly shoves Eddie's left shoulder then aggressively points her right finger directly in his face. "…_stand down!" _The haunting echo of those two words reverberating with the confines of not only the 4th floor level, but the entire building as well. "As a matter of fact, go outside and take a breather." She leans her head further in raising both eyebrows at him. _"Now!"_

Once again the air sucked out of the 4th level air as every individuals eyes are locked on Zondra and Eddie. The stand in front of each other locked eye to eye as was Casey and Rashid not mere moments ago. However, instead of it being between enemies it would between common allies or so it would seem. What happens next is anybody's guess but judging by the faces of Rashid and Casey they know what's about to go down.

The standoff between the two would inevitably end as Eddie takes a step back. He's seething with anger but doesn't say a word. Instead, he briefly looks at Chuck then storms off brushing hard past Zondra's left shoulder heading towards and inevitably down the flight of stairs he just came up from. His leather coat tightly clutches in his left hand. After leaving, a much more calmed down Zondra turns around facing the two men.

"I apologize for that gentlemen. Hard to find good help these days." she stated shrugging her shoulders.

"Who do you work for?" Chuck blurted out.

"Straight to business I see." nodded Zondra. She is about to respond when the sound of an Iphone is heard. The source is coming from behind her back pocket. Upon reaching behind her, she checks the screen. "Speak of the devil." she grinned. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to inform my boss _his_ package has arrived." Zondra stated walking off. While doing so, she places the phone against her right ear leaving the two men currently restrained in their chairs to face each other wondering who her boss is.

XXX

* * *

**_NOTE: HOW ARE YOU ENJOYING THE STORY SO FAR? PLEASE REVIEW!_**


End file.
